Whatever Works
by Soft Ragoo
Summary: When Bella accepts a home-care provider position, she has no idea that the impossible son, Edward, will have such an impact on her. Will she find herself completely wrapped up in his complicated world, or will she learn to hate him? AH
1. Chapter 1

_*******Disclaimer - Sadly, I own nothing of Twilight with the exception of merchandise, bought and paid for. I do, however, own my love for borrowing the characters and playing with them however I choose to. I thank Stephenie Meyer for creating the TwiWorld and for allowing us to have our fun with it. She owns Twilight, the insanity it created in my mind is my own.**_

**Welcome to my newest project. Whilst hibernating, my fingers followed random brainwaves which resulted in a new multi-chaptered tale of Bella and Edward. This is my first time working with a beta reader - sshg316 has pre-read for me in the past and I love her input to bits! Now she's fixing me up entirely - thank you Shug!  
Readers who are familiar with my stories know I _love _the slow burn and this story is no different. I hope you like it anyway. :P **

* * *

_**Whatever Works**_

**Prologue**

I sat drumming my fingers on the empty table in front of me. It seemed much longer than necessary. There were chairs lined up along the opposite side and only one on my side – the one I was instructed to sit in. The room was cold. They had the air conditioning blasting, unnecessarily. It added to the cold, sterile feeling of the room. Glancing up, I stared at the cold, white fluorescents set in a cold, white panelled ceiling. Cold, white, sterile room – designed for what? I couldn't imagine this room was meant for anything aside from making its visitors feel cold and intimidated.

I stopped the drumming and rubbed furiously at my arms. Damn, it was cold! And what's the delay? I was very prompt for my appointment. I was always prompt. This was one of the reasons I despised job interviews. But it was something I had grown used to over the past year. More and more people were going for private therapy these days, and every time I got situated in a clinic, they closed up. With the last redundancy, I decided to throw my hat in the private sector, and this is where they sent me. _Wonderful._

"Ms Swan?" A voice echoed through the hollow room, making me jump.

I turned towards the voice. "Yes?"

"It will only be another few minutes. Can I get you anything? Cappuccino? Perrier?"

"Thank you, no." I took a deep breath and opened my credentials file for the umpteenth time, then closed it again. They already had everything that was in here. I already had a phone interview and we had gone over my referrals and qualifications extensively. Now they wanted to meet me. They didn't seem in too much of a hurry to meet me... I glanced at the standard white clock on the wall. It looked cold too. And it indicated that I had been sitting in this chair for 74 minutes already. I exhaled and rubbed my temples. Was it worth it?

A sudden flurry of activity outside the door alerted me that an end to my wait was imminent. I cleared my throat and straightened my jacket, folded my hands on the table. Then my lap. Then the table again.

The door flew open and a dozen or more people rushed in and the door was promptly slammed behind them. I could hear the shutters of cameras flashing. What the hell? My heart raced and my palms were sticky with sweat despite being ice cubes. Who were these people?

"Ms Swan? I'm William Varner." He slapped a briefcase in front of us and extended a hand. "Directing your attention to the far end – Mrs Cope, steno. Dr Banner, the patient's physician. Mr Crowley, representing Dr Banner, and his lovely assistant, Kate."

I noticed the slightest cringe from the lovely Kate but no other acknowledgement or sign that the others had been introduced. Perhaps the slight of introducing her by first name only was bad enough without the chosen adjective.

Mr Varner continued on. "My assistant, Mr Yorkie, and his assistant, Angela." He adjusted his glasses and glanced at the paper on the top of his folder.

Angela smiled at me. She was lovely; why didn't she get a 'lovely' intro? No respect shown with a title and surname and no adjective. _Ass._ I smiled at Angela in return.

"And to my right, Mr Stanley from the AMA. Ms Goff, Rehabilitation Providers Association. Mr Newton..." Ah. Ms Goff, like Mrs Cope, wasn't lovely, nor disrespected in the ass' intro… what was his name? Oh right, Varner.

"Mike. Hi." Finally, another voice!

"And of course, Edward. Now..."

The two men beside Edward were left unannounced. Strange. The whole line-up was strange. "Sorry... Excuse me, I think I'm in the wrong place? I was here to meet with a prospective patient?"

Mr Varner nodded tersely. "Right place. You won't meet my client until you're approved here. Now, all parties are present, formal introductions made, let's get the paperwork out of the way so we can all continue on with our day, shall we?"

All parties present began shuffling papers and clicking pens with the exception of me and the four men to the far right of Mr Varner. I realized I had no idea who they represented. The man introduced as Mike smiled and winked at me. Edward, the man beside him stared blankly at the table. One of the unnamed men beside him watched me. I don't think he blinked. At all. It was unnerving so I looked on. The other man at the table was turned facing the door. My attention averted there, I noticed a third anonymous man: a big one, guarding the door.

I blinked my eyes rapidly to clear my thoughts. This has to be a joke. Someone from the last clinic job? One of Charlie's old friends pulling a prank?

"Angie, be a doll and pass the forms along the table." Mr Varner didn't look up as he commanded her.

She stood abruptly, grabbing the stack in front of her seat. "Angela!" she muttered under her breath. I offered her an understanding smile.

She walked straight to the end and placed what appeared to be a contract in front of the stenographer. "Please sign here...here...initial here...sign and date here. Thank you."

The scene was repeated for the doctor, his representative, and his assistant. Her heels clicked on the cold ceramic as she strode past her employers to the medical watchdog reps. The four men at the end were not required to sign.

"Angie, Ms Swan's is a touch more complex; you'll have to advise her as well."

"I know! I typed the damned thing up!" she whispered under her breath as she bent over me. "I've marked on each page where you'll sign. I'm sure you'll catch on." Her tone was smooth sarcasm and her smile, sympathetic.

"What is it exactly that I'm signing?" I inquired as Angela handed me a pen and pointed to the first 'X'.

"A simple confidentiality agreement." Mr Varner mumbled as he flipped through more papers.

I stared at the booklet before me. _Simple confidentiality agreement?_ This thing was at least a dozen pages! "I don't discuss my patients!" I insisted.

The shuffling by all halted and pens were slapped down on the table. I, clearly, was a nuisance. I glanced at Angela, and she raised an eyebrow at me before giving me a slight nod. "It's okay. It's standard."

I read through the legal jargon on the first page. My temples began to twinge as I attempted to process the bullshit hidden in widely unused words. I gave up and signed. Then flipped and signed. Flip. Sign. Flip...

I passed Angela her pen.

"Hold onto it, hon. There's more." She stayed standing by my shoulder.

"Now, your referrals all gave their highest regards, and your clinical qualifications are suffice. You have not done home care." His eyes drifted up to me and bore holes into me. "Why do you think you can care for my client?"

At that moment, I didn't. It wasn't the work involved; it was the bullshit that apparently came with it. I was looking for security – not upheaval. I smothered my doubts and focused on my diction. "I cared for my father, at home, for five years while I completed school and training. Spinal cord injury. He's not on my resume because he wasn't a job."

"And he's not an issue now?"

I lowered my eyes. "He's deceased."

Ms Goff took that opportunity to speak out. "Ms Swan has been cleared of any wrong-doing in regard to that case."

I stared back at the silent stares up and down the table and lifted my chin. "Thank you, Ms Goff, for establishing the fact that I didn't kill my own father."

The corner of Edward's mouth twitched, and Mike leaned in to whisper to him. Otherwise, I received more blank stares. I was ready to tear up the papers laid out in front of me, now three separate piles. I wanted to take the lovely Angela's pen and… yes, _lovely_ Angela, because she was lovely! Just because she wasn't a cute, perky blond like Kate didn't mean she wasn't just as attractive. More importantly, she was the only person in the room who displayed any sort of personality. Well, the Mike guy seemed personable... Anyway, Mr Varner wouldn't appreciate what I wanted to do with the pen.

As my head pounded and my blood pressure came to a rolling boil, Mr Varner spoke again. "Right then. You have no other issues in your personal life that would inhibit your full dedication to my client?"

My personal life? What the... I felt Angela's hand on my shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. She was cold, too. "None. There's no one." I stated. "I have no one."

"That's fantastic. Angie, doll, finish up with the rest of the forms and we can be on our way. We'll be in touch, Ms Swan."

I signed away what felt like my life and passed Angela her pen. She smiled warmly at me and whispered, "Well done" when she bent to gather the forms.

The others prepared to leave, and it was then that I noticed the man named Edward's gaze. It was intense. His eyes flashed away as soon as I caught his eye, and he looked down, morbidly sullen once more. What role did he play in this? I was still frozen to my seat when the flurry of activity started up again. The man at the door gave a nod, and he opened it, allowing the team of my adjudicators to exit swiftly. He, Mike, and the two nameless men from the table formed a protective circle around Edward, and they disappeared into the flashes and frenzy.

What the hell had just happened? I rubbed at my temples and took some deep breaths. All of this for an in-home care position? No one had ever told me a thing about this kind of hassle. I rubbed a little harder. This couldn't be worth it.

And yet, it was, I convinced myself as I sat with a hot cup of tea in my barren apartment. I was chilled to the bone from the icy room and the sterile atmosphere of my 'interview'. My home didn't offer much more warmth. Its walls were lined with cardboard boxes that I'd yet to unpack since my last move. What was the point? This was my third apartment in a year – since moving out of the house my father had died in. Nowhere felt like home.

I wanted this job more than I needed it, truthfully. The sale of the house, Charlie's insurance and his pension provided more than enough to keep me on my feet, but I was tired of moving around aimlessly. When the agency advised me of this position, I'd thought it was the perfect opportunity for me to really start over. The work itself would keep me occupied, and truthfully, I'd enjoy the company. The patient, a middle-aged woman, from what I initially understood, was also alone. It would be how it was when it was just me and my dad.

_Dad..._

I set my mug down and headed wearily for bed. I hadn't shed a tear for Charlie or myself in almost a year. I wasn't about to start that again now.

~ 0 ~

It was two long days before anyone was in touch with me. When Angela called, I was relieved to hear her voice on the other end. She asked if I could make another meeting at 2:15 and told me a car would pick me up at my residence at 1:30.

"And don't worry, hon, this won't be like the last one. I'll see you there!"

Dressed in casual business attire, I stepped out of the chauffeured car and gaped at the sprawling house in front of me. Jesus... Whoever this woman was, she had money. And as we entered, I realized this wouldn't be the same intimate in-home care I was used to with Charlie. This house was fully staffed, and I would merely be another employee.

Angela greeted me first when the maid took me through. With a warm smile, she pulled me to the side. "Some place, huh? Don't worry though. It's not nearly as stuffy as it appears. Mrs Cullen's quarters are at the back, by the garden, and it's very... unlike this." We both gazed up at the 20' ceiling that reflected light off the polished marble floor. "And she's such a sweetheart. You'll love her."

Entering Mrs Cullen's private quarters was like walking into an entirely different house. _This_ was a home. The doors opened onto a quaint sitting room, one wall entirely glass overlooking the elaborate garden. Another had a fireplace with inviting-looking chairs in front of it. There were modest flower arrangements and loads of what appeared to be hand-stitched cushions and quilts. It was not cold and sterile here.

Neither was the woman who was wheeled out briefly after my arrival. She was a petite woman with beautiful caramel-coloured hair. It framed her flawless face perfectly. Her eyes were a soft, warm brown, and her smile was even warmer.

"Isabella? May I call you Isabella? I don't like formality. I'm Esme."

"Bella, please." I rushed over to accept the extended hand she held out to me. Warm.

"Please have a seat... or would you prefer to go outside?"

I returned her warm smile. "Whichever you'd like best, Esme. Both are lovely."

"In that case, would you mind if we walked the garden?"

"Absolutely!" I took her wheelchair and guided it through the double doors held open for us.

"We'll see you in a little while! I'm in Bella's capable hands." Esme firmly dismissed everyone else in the most polite manner. "I'll take over, dear. Walk beside me so we can have a good chat. Now, tell me all about Bella!"

The grounds were obviously amended to accommodate her chair, the smooth, paved path was wide enough for us both as we wove our way through the garden. I found it soothing, and this frail woman had a remarkable way of putting me further at ease.

Within an hour of leaving her side, I missed her already and desperately wanted the job.


	2. Chapter 2 Who Are These People?

*******Disclaimer - Sadly, I own nothing of Twilight with the exception of merchandise, bought and paid for. I do, however, own my love for borrowing the characters and playing with them however I choose to. I thank Stephenie Meyer for creating the TwiWorld and for allowing us to have our fun with it. She owns Twilight, the insanity it created in my mind is my own.**

**A/N ~Thanks to Shug for beta reading. *mwah* And thanks to all, both return readers and new ones, who alerted and/or reviewed the first chapter - so awesome! Love it! I hope you like this one too. ;) **

* * *

_**Whatever Works**_

**Wh****o Are These People?**

My ringing cell phone woke me Sunday morning. It had been silent since Angela's call mid-week. Leaving my meeting with Esme, I had felt certain the job was mine. Then, I heard nothing. I had planned to return to the agency Monday to arrange for them to send me on more interviews, but my phone was ringing. Why would they call me for a job on Sunday? But who else would be calling?

Frantically, I reached for my phone before it stopped ringing. The now familiar voice of Angela put a smile on my face so wide I could advertise dental hygiene. I had what she promised to be my final meeting at noon. Not 'interview' – meeting. Same arrangements, the car would pick me up at 11:15. Sounded to me like I was going back to Esme's! I did a happy dance through my barren apartment and got down to business. I was ready and waiting at 11:10.

I was correct in my assumption, but when I was granted entry, I was ushered to a different section of the house. It wasn't the grandeur of the front hall, but it wasn't as warm and inviting as Esme's quarters either. I was instructed to wait in a sitting room outside another closed room. 'Someone' would be with me shortly.

Where was Angela? If I wasn't meeting with Esme, I could really use her friendly face. I tried not to fidget. Sound carried in this room, as I had discovered when I cracked my knuckles. I chewed on the inside of my lip instead. There were muffled voices coming from the room adjoined to the one I waited in. My ears strained to listen in. One voice rang out loudly.

"Well, ultimately, it's not up to me, is it? This was not my choice! This is about what _she_ wants!"

There was a gush of muted sounds; muffled voices that I was certain were placating the angry son. My heart pounded. The son thought I was the wrong person for the job! Esme wanted me, just as I'd thought after our meeting. This guy had a problem with me for some unknown reason. Just when I had my hopes up… would he blow it for me?

The door opened suddenly, making me jump in my chair. I stood instantly and greeted Mr Varner. Great. Of all the people I could be meeting with. Behind him was Mike, the smiling guy from the staunch interview. He came around and shook my hand.

"Good to see you again! Come on in! Sorry for dragging you in on a Sunday; it's the only day we had. And so early! Have you had your coffee? I'll get you one. How do you take it?"

I shook my head, unable to take it all in so quickly. The sudden switch from feeling unwanted to being welcomed so heartily threw me. "I'm fine…"

"Yeah? Good, good. Have a seat. We'll get started as soon as Edward gets back. He just had to take a call."

_Edward. The other guy with no purpose named at that interview. God… he must be the son! The son who doesn't want me here. Is that why he looked so constipated the other day? And the reason for his intense stare? He didn't think I was capable._

My thoughts were cut off as he strode back in and sat himself down in the nearest chair. He didn't even glance up. The muscles in his jaw tensed as he spoke in hushed tones to Mike, bent over him. Mike nodded and slapped him on the back before looking up at me with his goofy smile.

"Sooo…" He rubbed his hands together briskly. "Looks like you're in our inner circle!"

_Inner circle? I wanted a job. Period. This job. If I got in Esme's inner circle, great. These idiots – Mr Sullen and Slap Happy could go fuck themselves. That may actually make Mr Sullen cheer up just a tad. I bit back the grin that threatened to emerge. Mr Varner laid out a new set of forms and beckoned me to sign away… what this time? My first born child? My rights to an exclusive thought?_

Apparently, it wasn't a few rights I was relinquishing this time; it was my express agreement to live where I was told, go where I was told – with whomever I was told to go with – follow Dr Banner's instructions, without fail and never, under any circumstance, was I to take Mrs Cullen anywhere without their knowledge and consent. In other words, 'We own you, bitch. Now shut up and do your job – as we tell you to.'

"You will be given room and board, of course. You will have your own room near Mrs Cullen so you can see to her needs as she requires. You are aware this is a round the clock position?"

I nodded. That's exactly what I wanted. "Certainly."

"You will have access to Mrs Cullen's section of the house, as well as the grounds, the kitchen, and the main entrance, of course. This section is off-limits as are the rooms upstairs. Now, meals are prepared specifically for Mrs Cullen, and they will be offered to you as well. If there is something you'd like to request, speak with the cook. We are flexible." He offered what I assumed was meant to be a smile. It came off more sinister than friendly; all-out zany. He instantly made me think of Gene Wilder in 'Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory'. I wondered if a Golden Ticket would be hidden in one of Esme's many cushions.

"That's very kind, thank you."

"You will be paid weekly. And any request for time off must be given, in writing, with a minimum two weeks' notice – barring emergency, of course. The gates are to be locked at all times, no exceptions. No unauthorized visitors for any reason. It's for your own safety as well as the security of Mrs Cullen. Nothing to worry about; it's all precautionary." And that zany Wonka grin crept up… _'Little surprises around every corner, but nothing dangerous…'_

"Of course, I understand." I didn't, of course. I had no clue why this tiny, sweet woman with mangled legs would need round the clock protection as well as home-care. I really wished Angela was here.

Mr Varner packed up his papers, and I stood to leave, or rather, be shown the door. "She's all yours," he stated and left me with the two whispering men in the corner.

Both sets of eyes shot up. Edward stared at me curiously before the edge of his lips moved ever so slightly towards a grin. "So… welcome."

"Yeah! Congrats! You have no idea how many applicants we've been through! I, for one, am really glad this is over." Mike couldn't contain his smile while Edward strained not to crack one. Odd pair. "Come on! I'll show you around!"

He held his arm out for me, and when I approached, he held onto my waist. Not cool pal! I managed to shake his hand off my body as I turned sideways to edge past Edward through the door he had opened for us. Mike conducted the tour; Edward followed along with his hands in his pockets, clearly disinterested. I tried not to gawk at the extravagance of the core of the mansion. It didn't match either side; Esme's quarters, nor the rooms I had just been in which Mike informed me was their office. I couldn't seem to get a word in around his chatter, but I had so many questions! Did he work for Edward? Who did this house belong to? Esme? Mike? Edward? All of them? How many people, including staff, lived here? Who the hell decorated this mausoleum, and what were they thinking?

I steadied a vase that swayed on a marble table as my elbow knocked it. It was hideous, but was probably worth a year's salary. Water had spilled and I used the sleeve of my sweater to mop it up. When I pulled away, a thorn snagged it and before I knew it, I was doing an impromptu flower arrangement. Oh jeez! Mike had continued on down the right of the staircase so he didn't catch sight of my clumsiness. Whew! My cheeks flushed when I turned around and found Edward leaning against the railing looking slightly amused as he watched my one-woman show. His eyes flicked away when I looked at him.

"Come on. Mike's headed for the kitchen." His voice was low and soft. It worked well with the acoustics of the high ceilings. Mike's voice had rung out all around us, but Edward seemed to have mastered having a quiet conversation – if those few words could be considered conversation. "He'll be chatting up Emily by now," he muttered as we walked in. "Ah. What did I tell you… Is he bothering you Emily? I could sic your brother and Sam on him."

The beautiful young woman laughed as she rinsed off her hands. "Won't have to if Mom catches him sniffing around."

Mike held up his hands in submission. "You speak the truth! I'm more afraid of Sue than those guys anyway. Emily, this is Esme's new assistant, Ms Swan."

"Bella!" I insisted as I rushed forward to shake Emily's hand. "Please, call me Bella."

Instead of offering her hand, Emily embraced me. "So nice to meet you. Esme's been talking about you for days. Welcome."

"Emily and her mother, Sue, run this house. Don't let this guy tell you otherwise." Mike slapped Edward on the shoulder as he leaned against the counter.

"I wouldn't dare," he grinned affectionately at the pretty girl beside me. So he was capable of a smile.

"You'll meet Sue tomorrow. Oh! Right! We've got to arrange your move. Sam will drive you back home to gather what you need for now, and we'll arrange movers to collect anything else. I'm assuming you'll give up your apartment?" Mike drew us back to business.

I nodded, a little disturbed by the fact that he knew I rented an apartment until I realized I had confessed to being alone during the interview. And they had my address, after all. "I don't have much that I'd bring here, but there are some things I'd like to hang on to. My father's…"

"We'll arrange for a storage space," Mike offered.

"No need. There's plenty of space here. Bring whatever you'd like, and we'll store it for you here." All eyes moved to Edward as he spoke. "What? There are rooms that aren't even used. The back room by the pantry could be cleared out and Bella could store her belongings there." He sought my eyes directly. "The room locks. You'd hold the only key. It would be secure."

I was stunned by his offer and even more by his voice. This was the most I'd heard him speak, and there was something mesmerizing about his voice. "Thank you. That's very generous of you," I managed to squeak out a few words. The gentle smile he'd worn evaporated, and his eyes moved away from mine as he nodded curtly. Mike escorted me to the room Edward referred to for my approval before we moved on. Emily and Edward were chatting when we returned.

"Well, if you won't be here for dinner, I'll leave you a plate for a late night snack," Emily was saying to him. He kissed her cheek with a blush to his own before leading us out of the kitchen. I waved to her and followed along.

He strode past the staircase towards Esme's quarters. I understood that I wouldn't even get to see the prohibited rooms upstairs by his actions. We were now in my territory, and I was anxious to see Esme. Edward walked silently to Esme's room and peeked in. "She's napping. Mike can show you the grounds."

There was a whole other section out there that I hadn't seen on my previous visit. Obviously, the garden was Esme's doing – or at least for her benefit. Beyond that was an expansive patio surrounding a pool. "This is free to use whenever you'd like. Edward rarely uses it himself, though sometimes the guys hang out. If they're ever too raucous at all, just let me know and I'll have them tone it down."

"The guys…?" That one, I had to ask.

Mike nodded and shrugged casually. "Emmett, Jake and Sam. Sam, you know – he's the one who's been driving you back and forth. Jake and Emmett you'll meet soon enough. They're always around. Anyway, there's also a basketball court down below if you ever feel the urge to shoot some hoops." He pointed down a set of stairs before leading me back towards Esme's garden. "Sorry about all the formality of this whole ordeal… really, this won't be so bad. Esme's a total sweetheart, and Edward's away a lot. Emily and Sue are great – really friendly – and the only other person here daily is the maid, but she's not around on the weekend so again, you'll meet her tomorrow."

"Mike, who exactly lives here?" Again, I couldn't hold back.

"Just Esme and Edward. And Emmett. And you, now." He smiled easily, not affronted by my open question, and I was relieved. "Sue and Emily actually live in the guest house which is down by the court. I should have shown you…"

"No! That's their home…"

"I'm sure you'll be taken there soon enough anyway. They have Esme down for tea most evenings. Personally, I think it's more than tea, but she's a grown woman and who are we to judge?" He threw me a wink. "Anyway, when you get settled, you'll see it's more like a family environment than it appears to be. We're all really casual. Just give Edward his space and respect his privacy and everything will be fine."

Mike's warning played through my mind the entire drive back to my apartment. Why would I be invading Edward's space and privacy? I was hired to be with Esme, not her son. That reminded me of his angry voice when I first got there. It seemed so out of character for what he demonstrated later on. Anger to indifference to soft, gentle smiles in the kitchen… Which aspect of his personality was dominant? I'd seen sullen and indifferent the most, admittedly, but was he like that at home regularly? Would he even be around me and Esme? Mike said he was away a lot. I hoped that was true. He made me uncomfortable.

~ 0 ~

I arrived at my new home/workplace late in the afternoon. Sam had been patient and courteous while I packed essentials – basically, I dumped the contents of my drawers into cardboard boxes and stashed my toiletries in Ziplock bags and I was done. He carried the bulk of it down to the Escalade, and I followed along with a few tote bags. He figured the remaining boxes would fit in one more trip, and I was leaving the furniture. I had no reason to return and felt nothing as I left my apartment for the last time. It had never been home anyway.

My new home carried a wonderful aroma to my senses when we neared Esme's quarters. It drifted from the kitchen and made me aware that I hadn't eaten anything all day. My stomach growled loud enough to make Sam look over with an impish grin. "Just wait 'til you taste it. Nobody cooks like those ladies."

"Bella!" Esme called out to me when we entered her sitting room. She and Edward were at a table by the windowed wall. "I'm so sorry I missed you earlier! But you're in time for Emily's dinner, so that's wonderful."

Edward stood abruptly and strode past me without a word. Sam brought in the last of my boxes and stopped by Esme to say hello.

"Make sure you get something to eat before you head out," she told him as she hugged his large frame. "And take care out there."

"Don't you worry. Nobody's getting near him." Sam kissed Esme's cheek, gave me a nod and excused himself.

"We'll eat once the boys head out. I thought we'd eat in the kitchen, since it's just us girls tonight. Edward said you met Emily?"

"I did, yes." I sat in the chair Edward had vacated. "She seems very nice."

"Sweet, sweet girl," Esme agreed. "Her mother and I are very good friends. We went to school together, way back when. Emily does the cooking on the weekends while Sue takes a rest from it. Truth be told, she's got herself a man… a bit younger… quite scandalous!" She chuckled amicably as she dished the gossip. I couldn't help but giggle along. Esme was giving me the details when Mike poked his head in the door.

"We're off momentarily. Need anything?"

"I'm fine, thank you, dear." Esme kept her warm gaze on me as she replied to Mike.

"You are more than fine, my lady. You are stunning. Bella? If you think of anything you need, just call me. My cell number is with your contract, and I'm available any time. Enjoy Emily's feast, and we'll see each other soon!"

"Goodnight, dear. Have fun." Esme waited until he was out of hearing range. "Are you too young to know of Eddie Haskell?"

'Leave It to Beaver' was a show Charlie used to make me watch with him to illustrate how kids used to behave. Mike was a modern day Eddie for sure. I saw that Esme was just as wise to a smartass as June was, and I giggle-snorted, causing her to erupt with laughter, as well. I was dabbing the laughter tears from my eyes when I noticed Edward at the door. I don't know how long he had been standing there watching, but he had a distant glaze in his eyes before he spotted me watching him.

Clearing his throat, he strode over and knelt beside his mother. "If you need anything…"

"I have Bella," she smiled as she gave his hand a squeeze. "You go do your thing and don't worry about us. We'll be just fine. Is that what you're wearing?"

Edward raised an amused eyebrow at her. His voice was playful, challenging. "You have issues with my attire mother?"

"I just thought it's a little more formal than… did you even change?" She took a closer look. "You didn't! You just threw a jacket on over top… oh, Edward!"

That was the first time I heard Edward's laugh. It rang out and made my heart stop briefly before beating wildly. I had a feeling it was rare, because Esme's eyes teared up as she gazed at him. He ran the back of his hand over her cheek gently and then kissed her forehead as he stood. He gave me a nod and hastily left the room in silence.


	3. Chapter 3 Gossip Girls Unite

***Disclaimer - Sadly, I own nothing of Twilight with the exception of merchandise, bought and paid for. I do, however, own my love for borrowing the characters and playing with them however I choose to. I thank Stephenie Meyer for creating the TwiWorld and for allowing us to have our fun with it. She owns Twilight, the insanity it created in my mind is my own.**

* * *

_**Whatever Works**_

**Gossip Girls Unite**

It was with great reluctance that I slid out of bed the next morning. Strange place or not, I had slept incredibly well. I looked longingly at the inviting comfort I'd left behind. It was the most comfortable bed I'd ever slept in; far superior to any mattress set my dad could afford on a cop's salary. The linens were luxurious as well – snug-fitting and soft and didn't leave bed marks on my face, I observed as I examined myself in the mirror of my private bathroom.

Quelling my desire for coffee, I jumped into the shower. "First things first, Swan. This is a job site, not a hotel." I wanted to be ready for the day myself before I got Esme started, and she had told me she was an early riser. She also told me that she liked to take walks in the garden in the morning before the sun was too strong, so I dressed simply in yoga pants and a light cotton shirt – my preferred work clothes. I was tying my wet hair into a loose knot as I entered the sitting room and jumped when I saw I wasn't alone.

"Oh, my goodness! Sorry. Emily told me you were here already, and here I am barging in like I own the place and scaring the life out of you. I wasn't even thinking; I'm just so used to coming in with Esme's tea. I'll knock in future. And I'll introduce myself now!" The slim woman chuckled softly as she approached me. "I'm Sue Black. And I'm so pleased to meet you, Bella."

"Oh! Of course…" I chuckled at myself being caught completely off guard. This was Sue! She wasn't what I expected. She looked like a slightly older version of Emily – meaning Emily's older sister, not mother. "Wow! You look so much like Emily! You must have really good genes." I clamped my mouth shut to avoid further blurting. I hadn't meant to say that. "You look much younger than I expected," I explained more suitably. "And I'm very happy to meet you as well. Emily told me you taught her everything she knows in the kitchen, and I have to say, I enjoyed the meal last night so much. The meal, and her company. She's lovely."

Sue smiled as she rubbed my arm. Their smiles were identical too – their eyes crinkled when they grinned, and that was the only lines on either of their faces. "You're just as sweet as Esme and Emily said. Welcome. I didn't know if you were a coffee or tea gal… so I brought both."

"Coffee in the morning! Thank you!" I practically lunged at the tray she had set on the table.

"Anxious, I see," she chuckled, unoffended. "You don't have to wait – you can come to the kitchen for whatever you'd like. I know I can't motivate my body to function until one cup is in me. I'm there very early… that's not to say you have to wait for Emily or I to be in the kitchen. Make yourself at home!"

"I see you've met," Esme smiled as she wheeled herself out. "Good morning."

"Good morning! Esme, I thought you'd need my help…"

"I thought I'd give you an easier start and try my hand at independence for a change." Sue handed her a cup of tea and they smiled at each other. "Okay, I'm stretching the truth here… Sue has been helping me out in the morning, and she continued with that for today."

"I'll let you do your job without interfering, promise." Sue gave me a reassuring smile. It wasn't that she didn't trust me with her friend, and that was a huge relief. "Also, I will knock from now on. This is your home, too, and I'm sorry to just invade you this way."

"No, no, no!" I shook my head as I swallowed what had to be the most robust coffee I'd ever tasted. No bitterness, just a strong flavour and caffeine jolt. Perfect. "Please, don't change your routine on my account. I was just surprised to see someone here!"

"We'll all have to adjust; it won't take long. I'm sure Edward will just walk in a few times without thinking as well."

I noted the advisory from her tone and the look in her eyes – don't show anything you don't want seen; Edward could be in these rooms at any time. Well noted, thank you, Sue.

~ 0 ~

After breakfast, Esme and I set out for our garden walk. I took the opportunity to discuss our game plan for her rehab. "I read over Dr Banner's instructions last night," I began. I had agreed to follow his orders – signed my oath to follow his orders, in fact – but I wanted to hear from Esme as well. "He doesn't want me beginning any rehabilitation exercises yet. Your casts have been off for a few weeks?"

"That's right," she agreed with sadness in her voice. I would proceed gingerly.

"Normally we like to see patients start to work on their muscles as soon as possible – keep the blood flowing and try not to lose too much muscle tone. Are you in pain?"

"I feel nothing dear. As good as dead." She stopped her chair and stared out at her roses. "Sorry for sounding morbid. The loss of my legs is nothing in comparison…"

_Her husband._ I bowed my head and took a seat on the marble bench beside the walkway. "I'm sorry for your loss Esme," I said softly. I was – I knew how that felt… sort of. I didn't know if losing my father could begin to compare with losing the love of her life. I didn't even know if he was. I realized that I basically knew nothing of this woman's life and here I was administering advice on how she should proceed. "We'll take it slow. Baby steps, until you're ready."

"I can live with this. Ugly, useless legs aren't that much of a hitch. Carlisle wouldn't have wanted me to be a whiner about this."

"You're not whining," I said soothingly. "I've yet to hear a complaint out of you. The fact is, you lost something more valuable than your legs, am I right?"

She nodded as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"Until that wound starts to heal, your body won't follow suit. It all takes time."

Esme gazed at me thoughtfully. "Do you think this is a waste of your time, Bella? Please be honest with me. I know you want to get to work on healing my legs, but if I say I'm not quite ready for that…"

"I'm fine with that." I gave her a sincere smile. "More than fine, Esme. We'll go at your pace. I'm well suited for regular home-care as well… helping you in any way. I'm familiar with the routines, and I'm much stronger than I appear to be."

Her smile returned as she regarded me. "I'm sure you are. And I hope you'll forgive me in my moments like these… sometimes I just miss my husband beyond belief. I thank God for my children; otherwise I wouldn't be able to hold it together at all. Okay, so tell me… what do you know about my situation?"

Her sudden switch back to business took me aback. "Well… to be honest, I was merely told that you and your husband were in a car accident several months ago."

"Three. Three months last Thursday. He died instantly, my Carlisle. At least he didn't suffer… that's what we're supposed to say, right?" The smile on her face didn't extend to her eyes as it normally did.

"That's what they say. The survivors suffer for both, I'd say."

Now her smile was back to normal. "My dear Bella. I like you more and more each minute. Now, what did they say about me?"

Was she looking for gossip? It sounded like it. I suppressed a snicker and replied, all business. "From what I understand, your legs were crushed in the wreckage. Extensive breakage and tissue damage. You had several surgeries to repair the bone structure and ligament damage…"

She waved a hand to halt my recital. "I know all that."

"You want their prognosis?" I waited for her nod. "Well, truthfully, you'll never be the same, but there's no reason why you won't be able to talk actual walks through your garden for years to come. We'll get you back on your feet, Esme. Get you living your life again."

"Well, there you are." A familiar voice sounded out before he came into view. "I'm heading off. Just wanted to see you before I left."

Esme extended a hand out to her son, shielding the sun from her eyes as she looked up at him. "How did it go last night?"

He shrugged indifferently. "Same as always. I won't be back until the end of the week. If you need anything, Mike's around."

"You'll call?"

He nodded lightly and bent to place a chaste kiss on her head. "See you in a few days."

"Visine, Edward! Don't think I didn't notice!" Esme called after him. He waved his arm in acknowledgement and carried on. She turned back to me with an evil gleam in her eye. "He hates it when I baby him."

"So you do it more, right?" I chuckled.

"Mother's privilege. I'd do anything for my baby so he can suck it up from time to time and let me mother him as I see fit."

I agreed with her. I wouldn't mind having a mother babying me on occasion.

~ 0 ~

The afternoon was spent admiring Esme's stitchery. I was in love with the quilt on my bed – hand-stitched in soft purples and deep blues, it was gorgeous. As I suspected, she had made all of the cushions in the sitting room, as well, and I gushed over her current project, a knitted lap blanket.

"So you won't be bored out of your mind while I spend hours clicking away?" she teased.

"Are you kidding?" I held up a finger and ran to my room to retrieve my knitting bag. She was elated that we shared the same hobby. "I needed something to do while my dad watched every sporting event broadcasted."

"Do you like puzzles? Edward has been coming down to work on some with me, but I'll need a fresh eye while he's away."

I had seen the pieces spread on her table and had forced myself away a few times already. I could never resist popping in a piece when my keen eye found it. "Crosswords? Love 'em?"

"Adore them!" Esme threw her head back and laughed. "My goodness, I couldn't have asked for a better companion!"

And I felt exactly the same.

~ 0 ~

As Mike had mentioned, I was indeed invited along to Sue and Emily's home for "tea". And, as he suggested, tea wasn't the only thing offered. "Don't mention this to Edward," Esme leaned over to whisper to me as she sipped on her brandy. I had a glass of wine in my hand.

"Does your son not know that you drink?" I whispered back teasingly.

"Oh, you! It's silly, I know…"

"I won't mention it. He's not around much in the evenings?"

Emily laughed as Esme shook her head. "Never. Well, except for Sunday dinners…"

"But those are early, so he's still not home in the evening," Sue piped in. "They like to do their traditional Sunday dinners like back home when Edward's here."

"Back home?"

Esme nodded; her eyes had a brandy gleam to them. "England. We lived there for oh… about ten years, I suppose. Carlisle was a Professor of Anthropology. He was offered a position teaching for a year there, and we loved it, so we stayed on. They were thrilled to extend his contract."

"That's so interesting! I've never been beyond Arizona, even on this continent!" The wine was kicking in for me – it made me excitable.

"You'll have to come on a visit. Sadly, we've got our place there on the market, but there are lovely hotels, or we could rent an apartment." Esme was talking like she wasn't an invalid. It was a good sign that she considered herself capable of travel. "We still have a place in New York though! My daughter Alice lives there now, so we could stay with her."

"New York? As in New York City?"

Esme chuckled at the ease of impressing me. "Yes, dear. Let's see, Edward was born in Chicago, but we moved to New York when he was an infant. He had his childhood there, for the most part – until he was around 10, I believe – his early teen years were spent in London up until he moved back to the States. Alice wanted to finish out school in England so we stayed with her."

"And now she lives in New York? How old is she?" I was fascinated with Esme's family. I had never known someone with such wealth, and I never imagined anyone in her position to be so open and genuine. She didn't flaunt her wealth – I got the impression her family was worth more to her than material things.

"Alice is 19."

"And she lives in New York alone?" I was shocked. I would never have the guts to do that.

The three women exchanged a look before Emily picked up the conversation. It didn't escape me. "Alice goes to NYU! So lucky. She's taking a design course along with getting her MBA. Wait 'til you meet her… she's a little bundle of energy."

"Speaking of bundles of energy…" Sue pursed her lips. I prepared for some juicy gossip. She had all the signs of a person being ready to spill the beans. "I caught Miss Thing going upstairs again – directly into his bedroom. Edward was barely out the door!"

Esme clucked her tongue in disapproval, and Emily rolled her eyes before filling me in. "Miss Thing is Jessica, in case you're wondering."

"The maid?" I had encountered her… introduced myself but didn't exactly get the warm welcome I had from the others in the house.

The ladies all snickered. "Ohhhh! I'd love it if Bella called her that to her face!"

I had a moment of panic. Had I misunderstood? "I was sure that's what Mike told me…"

"Oh, you're right, sweetie, don't worry. That is her position. She doesn't like the title, however."

"She wouldn't object to Chamber Maid," Emily snickered. "That's what she's after anyway."

Esme cringed and covered her ears. "Mother's ears, dear! Please! I don't want to know!"

The three of us chuckled over Esme's emotive plea before Sue pressed on. "Oh, Esme, you can bury your head in the sand, but you know how women see him. The general population does not see him as a sweet little toddler like you do. They wouldn't mind powdering his ass, mind you, but not at all in the same way."

I blew wine through my nose with my giggle-snort, drawing the horror of her friend's point of view away from Esme. Edward was certainly an attractive man; surely his mother would agree and realize women would be interested in what they saw. God, I hoped they didn't see a few of the looks I'd given him. He was out of my league and probably not my type – _did I even have a type?_ – but I had noticed some of his attributes.

"You know, Bella, we don't sit around and talk about everyone this way." Sue must have picked up on my worry.

"Just blood-sucking wannabes," Emily spewed out casually. "She's a leech. You'd think he'd know that."

"Men aren't as evolved, sweetheart," Sue chided. "That's why they have us around to give them a clue. Esme…"

Esme was shaking her head. "No. I won't say a word; it's not my place to interfere in Edward's business."

Sue and Emily exchanged a look – again, it didn't go unnoticed. "I'll tell him what she's been up to when he comes home," Emily announced. "Mom already spoke to her directly, and she basically told her to stuff it, so I'll take it to Mike or go directly to Edward."

"Mike," Esme mumbled around the rim of her snifter. "Let Mike handle it. Edward doesn't need that hassle." There was no more humour in Esme's voice, and that was the end of that discussion. It left me with more questions. Was Edward involved with Jessica? Obviously, Esme did not approve, if so. Was Edward involved with someone else and having an affair with Jessica? Or was Jessica simply, as Emily put it, 'a wannabe'? And where was Edward anyway? What did he do that took him away for days at a time? It didn't seem unusual for him to be leaving so I assumed it was a regular thing. I made a mental note to ask Emily for more details later on. She was easy to chat with; she'd probably tell me the full story.

* * *

_A/N ~ Thank you for all the reviews! They make me smile. :) _  
_Next chapter, Bella (and all of you) will finally get some answers. Please stick with us. And because you've been so patient, and I'm working with super-fast beta reader Shug, and we are much further along with chapter edits than I require for my comfort zone, I will post that chapter later this week. ~ SR_


	4. Chapter 4 The Amazing Stick Bug

***Disclaimer - Sadly, I own nothing of Twilight with the exception of merchandise, bought and paid for. I do, however, own my love for borrowing the characters and playing with them however I choose to. I thank Stephenie Meyer for creating the TwiWorld and for allowing us to have our fun with it. She owns Twilight, the insanity it created in my mind is my own.**

***squishes* to Shug for beta reading, and encouragement. :) Thanks to all for kind words, and patience! **

* * *

_**Whatever Works**_

**The Amazing Stick Bug**

"Mind if I turn the TV on?" Esme asked. I had just helped her out of her bath, but she wasn't ready to retire for the night.

"Of course not. I'm going to go get changed for bed. I'll be right back." My first days here had been enjoyable – not at all what I expected – but really enjoyable. I had missed having friendships more than I thought, and these ladies were the perfect group to bring me back to a social world. I smiled at Esme when I returned and sat on the couch next to her chair.

"Entertainment news," she announced as she glued her eyes to the screen and turned up the volume. _'And of course, no premiere is complete without the appearance of local heart throb Edward Masen! No ladies, he's not in this one, but he did rock the casual chic look all the same…' _

I gawked at the TV while Esme muted it. "That… that's Edward! _Your_ Edward!"

Esme chuckled. "Yes, that's my boy. Casual chic… good lord! The boy goes out looking like a bum and they call it _casual chic_. No wonder his ego can fill this house at times!"

I heard her words; heard the soft chastising without ill-intent in her tone, but I was stuck on the image of Edward on TV. On the news! Entertainment news, but still… "I… he… Did they call him Masen?" That stood out. I had gone over my contracts late the previous night after re-reading Dr Banner's notes, and he had definitely signed them as Edward Cullen.

"They did." Esme sighed and a little frown line appeared between her eyes. I didn't question her further on that since it seemed to be a sore subject.

"How… what… Esme? What exactly does Edward do?"

She turned to me with a look of astonishment. Or maybe disbelief. "You honestly don't know?"

I shook my head. She had to see I was completely in the dark on this… but the woman on the TV had said he wasn't in that movie… "Is he an actor?"

A sound of disbelief came from Esme. "A very good one, at times; yet other times, utterly transparent. Yes, he's an actor."

"Oh, my god!" I suddenly felt less comfortable in his house. Clearly, it was his house and not his parents' as I'd assumed. That's why all the restrictions and directives had been issued.

"Bella, forgive me, I do have a disadvantage because he is my son and I think the world revolves around him, but as Sue so eloquently pointed out earlier… he's… popular with girls… women… some men, too." She rolled her eyes and then buried her forehead in her hands. "How on earth could you not have known?"

_Shit. Oh shit… she thought I was lying!_ I shook my head. "I don't… I don't know! I don't watch TV since my dad… I didn't even have one in my apartment. I… I just haven't... I didn't know. I had no idea…" All the while I stuttered and stammered, I prayed for her to believe me. After the discussion about Miss Thing Jessica, I didn't want them thinking I was after something from him as well.

"Unbelievable," Esme muttered and then reached over to lift my chin, making direct eye contact. "Not that I disbelieve you dear. I simply thought there was no female in existence that didn't know of my son." A laugh escaped her. "He will be so thrilled!"

Sarcasm? I chewed on my lip as I thought of her ego comment. Of course it was sarcasm. He thought everyone lusted after him. Dandy, as Dad would have said. Just fine and dandy. With this revelation, all hope of having a relaxed and friendly environment that felt like a home was shattered. I would constantly be on edge, worrying if he thought I was a fame whore or thinking that I should be fluffing his ego and really… could I do that? I somehow doubted I could be his fluffer in any way. No. I worked for Esme – even though technically, since he hired me, I worked for him – NO! No fluffing. I could not fluff. Not for him, not for anyone. No. Fluffing.

And possibly no job.

Just. Fine. And. Dandy.

~ 0 ~

Esme let me talk her into beginning massage therapy on her legs at the end of the week. At least it was a start. She was heavily scarred, but her muscle tone was decent considering the extent of her injuries. We ended up having the discussion I dreaded: the story of my father.

"Forgive us dear, but my son and I were discussing you – before you were hired, of course – and he told me you lost your father."

I paused her massage only briefly. "Yes. He had a heart attack. Major. They couldn't revive him. It was quite a shock because he had been through so much – I didn't think he'd go that easily. Charlie was a stubborn man." I gave a polite smile. This wasn't my favourite topic, but I didn't want Esme to feel bad about bringing it up. Better to get it over with.

"I understood he had been unwell for years…"

I nodded and switched to her left leg. "Spinal cord injury. He was shot on duty – policeman. That's what I meant when I said he shouldn't have given in to a heart attack… or maybe that's why he did. He hated his physical restrictions. Maybe he just didn't want to deal with being paralyzed anymore."

Esme sat herself up and reached for my hand. "Maybe he didn't want to put you through it any longer, as well. It's difficult for a parent with all their wits about them to have their child take care of them. I see what it does to Edward, and he's not solely responsible for me, as you were with Charlie."

"I didn't mind," I responded honestly. "He's my dad. He would have done the same for me without question. And your son seems to be coping just fine." It didn't look to me as if losing his father and having his mother crippled affected him in any major way. He still carried on with celebrity life.

Esme snickered and shook her head. "Well, as I said, Edward can be an incredibly good actor."

"Outside of work as well?" I asked with amusement.

She nodded with a knowing grin. "Frequently. Always has. He can fool me long distance, occasionally, but I always know what's an act when he's in front of me. That's why he gets pissy sometimes – he knows that I know, but it's not like he can send me away in this condition."

Send her away? Would he do that? "Oh Esme, I'm sure he doesn't want that!" It wouldn't do her emotional healing any good to think that her own son didn't want her around.

Esme blinked away tears and put on an agreeable face. _Mother can act as well…_ "I don't really think so at this point. But believe me, there have been times when he couldn't get far enough away. Now, will you be a dear and help me dress? Edward will be home soon. I'm anxious to see him!"

~ 0 ~

I made myself scarce when he returned and came in to see his mother. Our discussion had left me wondering if Esme was giving too much credit to her son; sure, he was paying me well to look after her, but he wasn't exactly availing himself at all. He could spend more time at home with her and less time partying. Even Sue and Emily had said he was never home in the evenings. Of course, I had no idea what his schedule was like. What do actors do daily? Did he film every day? I'd discovered that he was on a popular TV show, but that didn't give me any concept of how much work it involved. It just seemed like he avoided being with his mother for any length of time. It irritated me to see her get so anxious over what would most likely be a fly-by visit. Pissy little brat.

Aside from that, I wasn't ready to face Celebrity Edward Masen. I didn't know if I ever could again. Now that I knew, I saw him pictured or mentioned in every magazine around the house. He really got around, apparently. This was good, right? If he had all these women, he didn't need a fluffer at home too… right? I knew I was bordering on obsessing over an attractive but seriously spoiled grown brat, so I used the door to the garden from my room and escaped to go have a swim. Emily had said she would be taking advantage of it and I could join her. That would get my mind off living with a celebrity.

I hesitated as I neared the pool area and heard voices – male voices – and then Emily's voice calling out to me. Dammit! She'd seen me, and I'd have to go… I gave a little wave as I kicked my sandals off and laid my towel on an empty chair. At least Mike wasn't out here. He was a little too friendly, and it unnerved me. "You know Sam," Emily beamed as she snuggled up to him. _Interesting…_

"Hey Sam," I smiled up at him. He looked even larger half naked. Uh… yeah.

"And this is…" Emily's words were cut off as another large male streaked by and grabbed her as he dove into the pool with her in his arms. Surfacing, she sputtered and slapped the laughing beast of a man. "This is my stupid kid brother! Jake, this is Bella. Though I shouldn't even introduce you after that stunt!" She gave him a few more slaps for good measure. They would have hurt anyone else, particularly being wet, but he just laughed harder before he climbed out.

He extended a dripping hand to me. "Bella, nice to meet you. Though we have kinda met… at the interview?"

Huh? OH! "Right! You were with Edward!" He was one of the huge, unnamed men around Edward at all times. _A little overkill if you ask me…_ _self-important much, Edward?_ I muffled my snort with a fake cough. "You and Sam… now I recognize you."

He gave me a sideways smirk. "We had clothes on that day." I was pretty aware that they'd had clothes on, and now had a lack of clothes, and I was also really aware of the times I'd been mocked at the pool in high school for looking like a stick bug in swimwear. Sure, I had developed some curves since then, but those taunts stayed with me. It wasn't like they were ever countered by glowing compliments of my slim figure. And here I was, facing a boy who obviously had never suffered self-esteem issues over his own physique.

I felt my cheeks redden, and I looked down from his teasing grin. That didn't work either – I was then faced with his incredibly toned pecs. "I… uh, I'm going to get in." I didn't wait for a response, nor did I take a test dip with my toes as I would normally have done. Instead, Bella Swan cannonballed. And Bella Swan swallowed half of a salt water pool and proceeded to choke and gag, and then Bella Swan was hauled out of the pool by a giant male – I was King Kong's Fay Wray – and laid out on the patio for all to gawk at.

It was then that Edward decided to join us. I spotted his face among the five others that hovered over me. Yes, five faces – six including his famous puss – all gawking at the amazing drowned stick bug.

"Should we move her?" I didn't recognize the voice.

"I think she needs mouth-to-mouth." I was sure that was Mike.

"Water…"

"She had enough water dickwad! Use your head!"

"Right. Should we call an ambulance?"

"NO!" Five voices chimed in on that one. Would have been six if I could have issued my own vote.

"Guys, move back! She needs air!" Emily. I squeezed my eyes shut as a sob came out. And then another because the first one hurt. It really freakin' burned! Emily lifted my head into her lap and smoothed my hair as I sobbed against her. "Can we get some towels? Anyone? You're all standing there like buffoons… she's shivering! Get some towels!"

My heroine.

I felt a towel being draped over my shoulders and another one laid out down the length of me. A hand on my shoulder, a large one, rubbed me astonishingly gentle for its size. "I'm gonna bring her inside."

The next thing I knew, I was being hoisted and carried by the third unnamed man who was glued to Edward that day of the interview, who was still unnamed to me. Could it get any worse? Oh wait…

"What happened to her?"

"Just get out of the way, Jessica," Emily barked.

"You're dripping on my floor!" God, she could whine.

"I believe it's my floor." Gah! Edward, putting her in her place. _Yes!_ "Take her into my office. I don't want my mother seeing her this way."

I was set down on a couch in a different room than what I'd thought was his office. This wasn't the room I had signed my last papers in. The gentle giant who had carried me effortlessly smiled down at me. "Hi. I can honestly say that you've exceeded all expectations of an awesome intro. Well played. I'm Emmett."

"Hey," I choked out, willing myself to just die already. The same six faces were now hovering over me inside, and I was now a shaking stick bug on display.

"Emily, could you ask your mom to make some tea?" Edward asked softly. "Guys, let's give her some room, okay? I think she's all right now." I saw him reaching into a cupboard above me. He had really long arms. And a nice belly… his shirt was lifted with his stretch, and it was right there. It wasn't like I was trying to get a peek. It was then that I recalled Sue's comment about powdering his ass, and a fit of hysterical giggles overtook me. Edward looked frightened as my body shook with laughter. Tentatively, he spread a quilt over me and removed the wet towels after I was covered. I heard them hit the floor in with a wet slap and that started my giggles anew. I always laughed in times of extreme tension.

_What is wrong with me?_ I made several attempts to get myself under control and was pretty much there by the time Emily returned with a cup of hot tea. Edward and Emmett helped me sit up, and Emily braced the cup against my mouth as I sipped. Tea was not such a great idea – I had to pee. But it was warm, and I needed warm. I was still shaking too hard to manage to hold onto it myself. At least I had stopped giggling. Edward now looked concerned more than frightened. Emily looked sympathetic and told the other guys to "Get lost!"

Only Emmett stayed behind with Edward. He was still smiling at me… I couldn't tell if it was a 'look at this idiot!' smile or a 'poor drowned stick bug' smile, but I couldn't look away from it. It calmed me. My body still didn't get the message that I was calming – it continued to quake uncontrollably. "Ah, fuck it," Emmett muttered as he squeezed around Emily to sit beside me on the couch. His massive arms wrapped me and pulled me towards his chest. Warm. And hard. And sweet. He was incredibly gentle, and his whispers against my hair felt reassuring, not patronizing. I was thankful it was him and not Mike… Mike, I thought, would cop a feel. And I'd have to hit him.

"Are you better now Bella?" Emily had dropped down to her knees, still holding my tea for me. "Do you need anything?"

"I need to pee, actually. Like, really badly." There. It was out, and I couldn't take it back. I felt Emmett's chest tremor with a soft laugh.

Emily smacked him just as she had her brother in the pool. "Come on. I'll help you to the bathroom."

I did the legs-pressed-together pee walk across the room with as much dignity as I could muster, but I picked up my pace the minute I spotted my destination. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Have you ever had those pees that just feel so good to get out that you actually sigh? Well, yeah. I had one and actually sighed, with much laughter from my audience of three on the other side of the door.

Giving much consideration to an escape through the window, I opted not to place myself in another embarrassing situation. I envisioned getting stuck halfway through and my bikini may or may not have been left behind. So I sucked it up and opened the door. Emily was holding a shirt out for me. The laughter had ceased. I slipped my arms in the sleeves and padded back towards Edward and Emmett and my tea that I really, _really_ wanted now that I'd taken care of business. I sat on the quilt, and Edward quickly got another to drape over my lap.

"I'm better now, thanks," I uttered shyly. "Sorry for the state of emergency. And your couch… it's soaked! I've ruined your couch… settee… couch… whatever."

Edward wore an expression similar to the one he'd had all throughout… I was an idiot. Out of place. A nuisance. It was unreadable, really, but I knew what he was thinking. "Don't worry about the furniture. Do you want to stay here for a while or go back to your own room?"

I was on my feet in a flash. "My room… which is still your room, technically… that I'm using…" _Shut UP!_ Fuck! Why did I have to find out he was famous? And why couldn't I just act like I didn't know and be myself? And why did it even matter? So he was a celebrity… he was still just another person who got pissy and sullen and sometimes acted concerned… was he acting now? Before I could think further, the cup was out of my hand and I was being swooped up into Emmett's arms once more. "Um… this isn't necessary."

He smiled. Edward chuckled. "Amuse him. He likes carrying people, and I won't let him pick me up anymore."

"Not so much these days, huh?" Emmett retorted with his own deep laugh. He moved swiftly and gracefully. I didn't even feel jostled in his arms. "Bella here had a tiny mishap at the pool," he explained when Esme gasped at the sight of us.

"I'm fine," I assured her. "He insisted…"

"As Emmett would. Thank you for taking care of my Bella." Her warm smile was meant for the giant who still held me. "Maybe you could put her down in her room, dear?"

Emily joined Edward in telling his mother an abridged version of what had happened. They sugar-coated it. Once Esme was satisfied that it wasn't a serious mishap, Emily came in to see me. "Bella, you're probably exhausted from the ordeal. If you're all right, I'm going to take Esme back to my place. Mom and I will look after her tonight. Or I can come back and stay with you."

"No! Emily, I'm fine. Really. I don't want to cause any more trouble to anyone than I already have!"

"It's no trouble Bella." Emily sat on the edge of my bed and reached for the pen and pad of paper on the nightstand. "I'm leaving our phone number. If you need _anything_, or you don't feel well or you just want some company, call."


	5. Chapter 5 Drama, Drama, All the Time

***Disclaimer - Sadly, I own nothing of Twilight with the exception of merchandise, bought and paid for. I do, however, own my love for borrowing the characters and playing with them however I choose to. I thank Stephenie Meyer for creating the TwiWorld and for allowing us to have our fun with it. She owns Twilight, the insanity it created in my mind is my own.**

**Shug is my beta reader/punctuation guru/cheerleader, and she is awesome at it! You all are awesome at making me smile. :D**

* * *

_**Whatever Works**_

**Drama, Drama, All the Time**

It was dark when I awoke some hours later. I had fallen asleep with my wet bikini still on, as well as the shirt. Both were stiff and uncomfortable. My bed was damp. I threw the window open to let the breeze through and hopefully dry it out, and then I headed for the shower. My stomach growled angrily at me for missing dinner. Sue had told me I could use the kitchen any time; I decided I would take her up on it. And then pleaded with whoever was listening to not let me somehow burn the kitchen down, or flood it, or open it up to a locust infestation. Not tonight, especially.

As I neared my bedroom door, I heard sounds coming from the sitting room. Low music and the clinking sound of a spoon stirring in a cup. Emily must have come back. I smiled and opened the door.

"Hi. I heard you up – thought you'd like another tea." Not Emily. Edward.

"Oh. Uh, yeah. That's great, thanks." I walked slowly towards him and the table.

"And a sandwich. You missed dinner." He'd brought a sandwich, and a plate of fruit, and another with bite-sized cakes and biscuits. "Emily got it all ready before she left. I just went and got it," he advised. "I did make the tea, though, so I hope it's to your liking." He took a seat and picked up his own cup – he was staying, not just delivering.

I managed a "thank you" as I sat opposite him at the table, eyeing the sandwich. My stomach spoke out again, and he chuckled as my hands gripped it.

"It's here to be eaten, Bella. Dig in." He sipped his tea as he slid a puzzle piece into place and nodded at his own accomplishment. "Am I disturbing you? Would you rather I left you alone?"

_Would I?_ "No, of course not. It's your house; you can be wherever you want to be." I instantly regretted the tone of my flippant remark when he grimaced.

"Be that as it may, I like to think I respect the privacy of my houseguests," he said quietly. His fingers traced the outline of a puzzle piece as he spoke. I realized this was the first real conversation we'd had. He seemed to carefully think out his words before uttering them, always, and he spoke slowly and clearly. His voice was very pleasing – the grim look on his face, was not. "I wanted to discuss something with you, and then I'll leave you with your privacy."

Shit. He was going to fire me. I knew it. This would be our first and last real conversation. "Okay." I placed my half-eaten sandwich back on the plate. If I was about to get canned, I didn't want to take anything else from him.

"My mother tells me you and she are getting along extremely well." Again, the slow, clear diction. This time, his eyes captured me as well as his voice. He stared at me directly and didn't even seem to blink. "She also tells me that you had no idea what you were getting into. Is that correct?"

_And here we go… would I fluff his ego to keep my job? If that's what he was referring to… oh, god… what if he's not talking about me not knowing who the hell he was? Maybe he meant Esme not being ready for rehab._ I decided to take the business approach. "I'd certainly like to see Esme on a stronger path to rehabilitation, but right now, we're focusing on recovery. Emotional recovery plays a huge role in physical rehabilitation. I didn't realize… I wasn't aware that we'd be focusing on that initially, but ultimately I'm here to help Esme, and I'm fine with taking it slow and working with her at the pace she chooses."

His face relaxed, and a small grin even appeared. "Thank you," he whispered. "My mother has been through hell. I'd like to see her up and about, of course, but more importantly, I'd like to see the fiery woman I've always known her to be return. She has a spark, since you've been here. Whatever you're doing… is working."

_Whew!_ He wasn't firing me. And, unless he was the greatest actor in the world, he seemed sincere about wanting the mother he knew before the accident back in his life.

"Now, about the _other_ surprise…"

_Prepare to fluff._ My mouth opened to apologize, but I just couldn't. It wasn't like he was a renowned creator of something that aided the entire population. Society makes role models out of the wrong people. I wasn't in awe of his celebrity… I was uncomfortable with it. But admittedly in awe of his voice. And his fingers. Possibly the little nubby in his chin as well…

"I'd like to request something from you." His warm honey voice flowed around me. I decided I may be capable of fluffing… just a little. But he didn't give me the chance. "Please don't treat me any differently than you have been. I'm the same person I was when we hired you."

"Pissy?" I smirked. _Oh, shit! Why did that come out?_

His gaze was penetrating for a moment; then the corner of his mouth twitched, and he erupted with laughter as he dropped his head to his arms on the table. When he looked up, his cheeks were tinged red and there was an amused twinkle remaining in his eyes. "I can be an arse, I know. Thank you for your honesty."

"I'm sorry!" I blurted. "Sometimes it's out before I even finish thinking. It's a birth defect."

"It's genuine." He smiled amicably. "Don't change. I have to make a call, so I'll leave you." He stood abruptly and patted his pockets to ensure he had his phone. "Finish up. Enjoy your tea. And thank you for not dying in my pool. That would have been messy to explain."

~ 0 ~

Still groggy, probably from too much sleep, I thought I heard voices when I woke up in the morning.

Esme! I flew out of bed. Sue and Emily must have brought her home. She was my responsibility; I shouldn't let them take care of her any longer than they already had. I ran a brush through my hair and tied it up as I quickly brushed my teeth. I wanted to see if Esme needed anything before bothering to dress for the day, so I ran out in the shorts and camisole that I had slept in. Esme was home, but she was with Edward. They didn't notice me.

"Did I say anything?"

"You don't have to, Edward. I know you."

He sighed in frustration, running his hands through his hair. It was wild this morning. "Mum…"

"I know, I know. You want me to keep my nose out of it. I won't say a word."

"It's not that I don't appreciate your concern…"

"I'm staying out…"

"You brought it up!" he exclaimed in a higher pitched voice.

I turned on my heel to retreat back into my own room. If they were arguing, it wasn't something I should eavesdrop on.

"Bella! How are you feeling this morning?"

_Caught!_ I turned back when I heard Esme call out to me. Edward turned to look at me. He was a mess. I assumed he thought the same of me by the look he gave me. "I'm great. Like nothing happened." I stood awkwardly at my door with both sets of eyes on me.

"Are you sure? I can have Mike call a doctor in for you." Edward, feigning concern? Or covering his ass in case I sued him? His last comment to me played in my mind… _'Thanks for not dying in my pool. That would have been messy to explain.'_ I guess his public would be wondering why a stick bug was in his pool in the first place.

"Like I said, I'm great. No concerns."

He glared at me. "Great. Well then, since I'm not needed here, I'll go someplace I can be useful."

"Edward's at his pissiest in the morning, dear. He didn't sleep well. Just ignore him."

He snorted. "If only…"

Esme rolled her eyes. "Not everyone is incapable of ignoring you. I'm well practiced." She smirked at him as he rolled his eyes. It was a cute exchange, and it made me smile. "We don't need your attitude, that's all. So if you're going to be grumpy, Mister Man, leave us be. Otherwise, I'll ask Emily for an extra coffee this morning and you can join us."

"Sam is picking me up in half an hour," he replied sullenly. "And my attitude is what it is. I'll be going now. Bella? Easy around the pool."

I changed into something more appropriate for the main house and went to the kitchen to get Esme's breakfast. I wanted to thank Emily for her help with the pool incident and also let her know that she didn't have to serve me. I was more than willing to help her out. Once again, she had company – Sam and Mike were gathered at the centre island with her.

"Sorry I missed the start of your show last night!" Mike laughed.

I shrugged. "Wasn't too spectacular. Didn't make the newsreel."

Emily and Sam appreciated my humour. Sam pulled a stool out for me, and Emily poured me a cup of coffee.

"Ah!" Mike joined in the laughter and tapped on his forehead. "Smart one, huh? Caught onto the privacy issue right away!"

"Oh, she's smart all right," Emily nodded. "She's got a natural bullshit radar as well, so don't even bother."

Sam roared with laughter, but I wasn't sure what she meant until I looked over at Mike and saw an abashed look on him. Emily winked at me as Edward strode in. He was showered and unwrinkled and smelled really good as he reached past me for a muffin.

"Thanks, Em. Um… I probably won't be around for dinner…"

"Uh-huh." She didn't look up at all as she replied.

"This is really good. You outdid yourself this morning."

Continuing to ignore him, she lifted herself off her stool and took her cup over for a refill. She didn't offer him one.

"We should go?" Mike asked, sensing tension.

"Yeah," Edward nodded as his two friends stood. "Emily, let me know when your classes are starting."

She leaned against the counter and hissed something under her breath.

"What was that?" I braced myself. Pissy Edward was back.

"I think you know what I said, Edward. Would you like me to repeat it? Louder?"

They stood inches apart, staring each other down. Sam called out a goodbye to Emily and pulled Mike out of the kitchen with him, leaving me to witness yet another exchange of words. I pretended not to notice them.

"Say what you want to say, Emily. You've never held back before."

"I want to say that what I said to you earlier still stands. Don't fuck around with this, Edward. I mean it. This isn't a game…"

"I know that! Christ! What does that have to do with school?"

"You can't buy my silence. I will tell you when you're being an asshole." Her words were simple and clear, and she turned away from him the instant they were out. What she missed was the look of a man who had just been gutted. He couldn't fake that look so effectively. No one could. His eyes flicked to me for a second, and I looked away as well.

"I'm sorry you feel that way, Em. It was never my intention," he said softly and tossed the remainder of his muffin in the trash before he walked out.

Emily stood by the sink with her back to me for a few moments. She wiped at some tears before she turned around. "Sorry for that. Drama, drama… all the time," she said with a snicker.

I shook my head. I had no right even hearing their exchange. "No… I'm sorry for intruding. Are you all right?"

"Sure… Shit. I owe him an apology."

"I'm sure he takes apologies well." I hoped my attempt at a joke came off as such.

She smirked. Good.

"I guess you're close. I mean, I wouldn't get into an argument with him unless I was prepared to finish him off."

And she laughed. Better. "Stick around just a bit longer and I'm sure you will. He can be… so frustrating." Emily's hands were balled up into fists, and she turned and started scrubbing the sink to release some of her tension. "He can be really damn adorable, too. Damn him. It would be easier if he was just an asshole all the time, you know?"

No. I didn't think living with and working for a complete asshole would be a good thing. "I can't really say, Emily. I mean, honestly? He didn't seem like he was being an asshole just now…"

She turned the jet spray on the sink and wiped her brow. "No, that was him sucking up. He was an asshole earlier, while you were still sleeping. Long story."

That made the scene with Esme make a little more sense. They _were_ arguing about something. And he was definitely in a bad mood. Obviously, Emily was not going to spill the beans. "Hey, it could be worse. We could be working for Mike."

Emily put the scrubber and jet nozzle down, tension gone. "Sooooo true. You got my warning then?"

"Bullshit radar?"

She nodded. "He's so full of shit. He does a good job, keeping Edward's schedule organized and making sure he's taken care of, but I could really do without him otherwise. He acts like he's the greatest thing ever… and expects every woman to fall all over him. I guess a lot do – the majority, just to get at Edward, though."

"That's gotta be hard on his ego."

"I guess. He'd do a lot better if he wasn't such a player though." She shrugged and started back to work, preparing a tray for Esme. I worked alongside as I had intended to do when I first came to the kitchen.

"Anyway, back to your earlier statement. Yes, Edward and I are close. I say the same things to him as I would if it were Jake acting out. He hates it and loves it at the same time. He can't stand being told he's wrong. He hates being nagged at. I'm still not as bad as his sister though, so he puts up with me. Part of him knows he needs taken care of from time to time. He's not a complete idiot."

I chuckled, pouring myself a second coffee to add to the tray. "Esme kind of said the same thing."

"Mm-hmm. You'll see. The more he lets himself loosen up, the more his real personality comes out. You've already seen more of his true self than most. I don't know if that's a good thing or not." Emily finished making Esme's tea and placed it on the tray, now ready to go. "Hey, Esme and my mom have made plans for the afternoon. Want to hang out?"

I looked at my new friend and embraced her. "I'd love that." I had never been a gossip girl, but the drama Emily referred to piqued my inner gossip something fierce. That and the fact that Esme watched every entertainment show and subscribed to every rag… I was being sucked in. This was a whole new world to me – much more than I expected out of a home-care position, for sure.

* * *

_A/N ~ This story is told entirely from Bella's POV, so my intention is to have readers just as befuddled about Edward's mood swings as she is – honestly, I'm not trying to drive anyone crazy – though I do love all the speculation. ;) As you can see, Bella's not always the greatest with reading people. She is a little clueless, socially. She gets even more fodder to fuel her in the next chapter. Soon. Thanks for reading! ~ SR_


	6. Chapter 6 All That Is Black

***Disclaimer - Sadly, I own nothing of Twilight with the exception of merchandise, bought and paid for. I do, however, own my love for borrowing the characters and playing with them however I choose to. I thank Stephenie Meyer for creating the TwiWorld and for allowing us to have our fun with it. She owns Twilight, the insanity it created in my mind is my own.**

_**My thanks to Shug for a keen eye, and the ability to point and snicker. Vital beta attributes. ;)**_

* * *

_**Whatever Works**_

**All That Is Black**

Sam came back to take Sue and Esme out for lunch – he was their approved escort for their trip outside the house grounds. Emily and I hung out at the guest house, preparing and eating our own lunch before moving into their living room for a good chat.

"Sam does all the driving?" I asked Emily as we settled into comfortable chat positions.

"Driving, security… Edward's on set today. Jake and Emmett are with him, so he doesn't need Sam until later on."

"He works on the weekend too? Edward, I mean… well, I guess when he works, they all do."

Emily chuckled and nodded. "Edward's a 24-hour job. He's doing pick-ups for a movie he filmed months ago. That's why he was gone most of the week. They're just doing voice work today. In the studio."

"Oh." I felt completely out of the loop on all of this.

"Things are going to get ca-raazy when the movie comes out. Watch. He won't be able to go anywhere." She shrugged and looped her legs under herself. "At least I'll have some time with Sam then."

I smiled. This I could talk about. "So you two are an item, huh? I thought so."

She giggled, and her eyes lit up. "He asked me to marry him… down the road, I mean. I want to finish school before that happens. It's been put off long enough."

"What are you taking?"

"Well… that's the thing…" she chuckled. "I've been taking an art course. I took the summer term off to help out more here. The accident… well, it threw us all for a loop… but I know I'm not skilled enough to earn a decent living off my artwork alone, so I'd like to teach."

I raised an interested brow. "My mom was a teacher. Good career choice. And when you're teaching something you love, it'll really work for you. Will you still work for Edward when you go back to school?" I would miss her warm smile, even if it was months away… if she decided to let Edward buy her silence or whatever. I was dying to know what all of that was about.

She smirked at me. "I've got a bullshit radar too, just so you know. You want to know what that was about this morning… am I right?"

I grimaced and confessed. "Half right."

"Okay then!" Her easy laugh made me relax. "If you want to know something, just ask me, Bella. But anyway… Edward has been paying my tuition. We never asked him to; he just does. That's Edward. Do you know any of our background?"

"Esme told me that she and your mom went to school together…"

"Right. They've been friends forever. Esme left Chicago not long after I was born, but she was always closer to us than my own aunts! We lived in a small town, population, and I loved being invited to stay with the Cullens on school breaks in the big city. First New York, then London. I was always closer to Edward than Alice, because we were closer in age. Alice liked to babysit Jake anyway." She laughed softly, recalling old memories. "She's, like, a year older than Jake but babied him despite that fact. Anyway, that stopped after my dad had a stroke. Mom needed my help…"

"Oh, I'm sorry!"

She smiled. "Thanks. He hung on for a couple of years, but in the beginning, it was rough. They were both self-employed. Dad had a bait shop, and Mom had her catering business. Quite a combo, huh? Well, after Dad died, Mom was keeping both going, half-heartedly, and we still weren't making ends meet. When I finished high school, I took a job at a café, and we took turns at the bait shop. Edward was in New York then, and he had a bit of money, so he would send us what he could. He paid off the funeral and what debts were left from Dad's business… it was very sweet of him. Esme and Carlisle pitched in too. They're all lovely, generous people. Then Jake started high school, and he was getting himself into messes all the time. It was hard on Mom. She lost a lot of work because she always had to go down to the school…" She rolled her eyes in exasperation over her little brother.

"Edward had moved out here by then. The craziness wasn't what it's become, but he was living well. He asked us to move in with him to 'watch his house' since he was rarely home. It was a fifty-fifty deal – it would put us in a better position because money wouldn't be an issue, and Jake would be away from the kids he was hanging out with, and Edward would have people he trusted around him. The man has privacy issues."

"I've noticed, yeah." I chuckled.

"Well, Mom politely declined. There were… issues. Mom felt like she was standing up for Esme because he had hurt her – not my story, so I'll shut up. So, things got worse with Jake and worse with Edward, and basically Esme asked my mom to do _her_ a favour and come take care of 'their boys'. Mom and I both got jobs out here and took care of his house, as requested. We didn't live here then – this is newer. It was a regular house, and it was more like we were living there with him and picking up as you do in your own home, you know?"

"Like a family," I nodded.

She shrugged. "Well, we were still what we were. Edward was hardly ever home. Sometimes it felt like he had just given us his house… and he ended up doing just that. Esme and Carlisle moved out here a couple of years ago. He bought a condo so they'd have a place to stay. He stayed in hotels, for the most part."

"Okay." I held my hand up to stop Emily's monolog. "He owned two places but stayed in a hotel? Why?"

Emily chewed on her lip and avoided my eyes. Not her story, I presumed. She answered me in a hesitant voice. "They were working things out, but Edward was… not at his best. The network, the studio… whatever… they were willing to foot the bill so he took advantage of his privacy in hotel rooms. That didn't work out so well either…" She gave me what I'd become to know as a 'not my story' look. "And he ended up at the condo with Esme and Carlisle. Then the accident happened."

I leaned forward as her voice lowered.

"He bought this place, planning ahead for when Esme was released from the hospital. It gave both of them everything they needed, but he was lost. He can't take care of a place like this on his own, let alone take care of Esme. He didn't want her in a nursing home, but he knew he couldn't do it alone. He didn't trust anyone Mike brought in to help him – with reason, of course. He asked my mom if she would please consider working for him… running his house. He doesn't have the luxury of living like a normal person – doing his own grocery shopping and stuff like that. He gave us the guest house so we would each have our private lives. Now that Jake's finished school, he works for him as well."

"Security," I surmised. "He's huge!"

Emily laughed and nodded. "He's built for the job, that's for sure. And Edward knows he can trust him."

"Sam, too…"

"He put his faith in me on that one," she smiled. "Initially, he was a hired driver for the network. Edward started requesting him because they got along really well. We started dating not long after and… Edward feels that if I trust Sam, then he can, too, so he hired him away from the network. Sam is like family already. And Emmett came with Edward, so there's no problem there. He's a sweetheart."

"Came with him…?" Was Emmett in the business as well and not security as I'd thought?

"They were friends in New York. As kids. When Edward moved back there, they reunited and have been together since. Emmett looks out for him like no one else would. It's kind of natural, if you know Edward, that he'd bring his best buds along for the ride. His best friend from London went with him to New York, and the three of them came here. That's part of the reason for the hotel rooms, too. It was too crowded with his friends _and_ his parents in the condo. He had always given Emmett and Jasper his freebie hotel stays so they wouldn't influence Jake."

Emily nodded at my curious look. "Partying. You can imagine. Edward's calmed down a lot – grown up. Even before the accident, he was getting better. Now he's all work and only occasional play. It's harder for him to misbehave publicly, because he's always caught. Emmett is his personal guard dog as well as best friend. He keeps Edward under control and the media and fans away when things go awry. There's always the chance that something will get out though."

"And Esme will find out," I added. "She's obsessed with entertainment news!"

"I know, right?" Emily giggled. "She's so funny! She gets all bashful whenever the concept of her son being with a woman comes up – like it's unspeakable! But she won't stay away from the gossip to see who he's involved with."

"Does he have a girlfriend?" _Just curious…_

My question was met with a shrug. "I would say no… but who knows? He's really private about that stuff."

"He doesn't introduce anyone to his mom? She has to read about it when he's seeing someone?"

"Pretty much. Anyone in the rags with him wouldn't be serious enough for him to bring home."

"So he's a man-slut?" I cocked an eyebrow, and Emily laughed, blushing.

"I… I don't know. Maybe I'm a bit more like Esme than I care to admit with that. I doubt he sleeps with everyone he's been associated with, but he's not an innocent. Any more detail than that, I don't really want to know. I don't want to know what Jake's doing either… but yet, I want to know he's safe. It's the same with Edward."

I nodded my understanding of her situation. "Have you ever met any of his girlfriends?"

"A couple. I stopped going out with them socially after he was an asshole with one, in particular. She was a sweet girl. It was difficult when they were breaking up, because he didn't do it cleanly. He really messed her up. We had become friends, and yet Edward is… Edward. I can't betray him. But I can't watch him break hearts either. It's a moot point anyway, because it's not like he can go out with a girlfriend in public. He would never do that now." She stood abruptly, taking her glass to the kitchen, and that was the end of the discussion. When she returned, she announced that Esme and Sue were back from lunch.

~ 0 ~

The following several days were filled with tension. Edward did not make it home for dinner, as he had warned Emily before he went to work on Saturday. In fact, he didn't come home at all, and hadn't been seen in the house since. If he was coming home, it was late and he left early without Emily or Sue seeing him. Even Jessica was inquiring about him.

"How would she know if he's slept in his bed or not?" Sue hissed when I told her Jessica had mentioned that to me. "She's not supposed to be in his room at all! That girl…"

Emily had told me that Sue was the only one he allows in his personal rooms to collect his laundry and clean up a bit for him. Jessica was supposed to clean the other rooms – I still had no idea what exactly was upstairs in regards to rooms – but not Edward's personal rooms. From what I could tell, Edward had the rooms to the left at the top of the stairs; the ones directly over Esme's quarters and Emmett had a room at the other end. Mike stayed in one sometimes, too. It seemed like there would be more than that to clean however, because Jessica spent more than half of her days up there.

"Does Edward know she's been going in there?"

Sue let out a long breath. "I spoke with Mike about it after that last time. I have no idea if he told Edward or not. And Esme doesn't think we should involve ourselves further."

"Oh." That was that. "Well, I guess if he cared so much, he'd be around to ensure his rooms were still private."

Sue snorted in agreement before she went back to rolling her pastry.

I considered asking Esme to reconsider – I understood Edward's need for some privacy, and if he specifically requested that no one invade his space, he should be respected. And he should be told if that were the case. On the other hand, I wasn't sure if I wanted to put myself between Esme and Edward. It certainly wasn't my place. And I had a sense of dread that Esme suspected some sort of relationship between them and that's why she wanted us to stay out of it. I hoped that wasn't the case.

I didn't have an opportunity to ask, even if I wanted to. She was on the phone when I went in and then talked my ear off about her daughter. I listened to tales of a complete stranger with as much interest as I could manage – I was thrilled to see Esme so excited about something. She had been somewhat reclusive herself in Edward's unexplained absence. By the way she told me every detail of her conversation with Alice, I assumed she would have mentioned if Edward had called her at all.

At first, when he didn't come home, I was disappointed for Emily. She was filled with guilt over her angry words and blamed herself for his disappearance act. I guess I would have, too, if I were in her place. She had woven an intriguing image of him that I wanted a better view of. I could see bits and pieces of the guy she described from our brief interactions, but no one impression stood out. Then I got irritated with him for acting like a child and running away. Even if he was upset over Emily's words, he could confront her and resolve it!

And then there was his mother… she was worried, even if she didn't say the words aloud. And she missed him. She had sat glued to the TV during any and all chances of entertainment bits. I even caught her Googling his name to see if there were reports on what he'd been up to. Normally, I would have found this more than a little creepy, seeing as he was a grown man, and his mother was Googling him for gossip? Really? No wonder he demanded privacy. I couldn't exactly blame him for not wanting his mother to know every detail of his life… but he could call. He could let her know he was alive and well. _Childish ass_, was my final thought about him before he actually showed his face.

After a soft knock and brief pause, he entered sheepishly. Esme stopped mid-sentence and froze at the sight of him. After several long seconds, she brought a trembling hand up to her mouth as her lip quivered. Oh, no. She was going to cry.

Edward dashed across the room, the impish smile dropped and a look of concern on his face. He dropped to his knees and threw his arms around her as she buried her face against his shoulder. "Is everything okay?" he asked, looking at me for an answer.

I shrugged. No, she missed her asshole son. I chewed on my fingernail rather than giving him my thoughts.

Esme straightened up and blotted her eyes with a tissue. "I'm just overly emotional, dear. Everything's fine. How've you been?"

He skilfully avoided her question by presenting her with a box of shortbreads from a bakery she was fond of. "Just like home," he said softly.

"Carlisle's favourite." She smiled at him and stroked his cheek.

"Mum, would you like to visit the cemetery? I realized you haven't been."

Oh, boy. Here I was in the middle of another very personal conversation. I had no idea if it would be proper etiquette to sit by quietly or to dash from the room. It felt like I was sitting on glue, so I didn't attempt the mad dash.

"Would you…?"

He shook his head. "Sam would take you. Emmett would go… maybe you could take Bella. Or Emily? I couldn't go with you, Mum. Sorry."

She nodded sadly. "I know. I'll wait for Alice."

An unreadable look passed across his face, and then he was stone. "You've heard from her?"

"Yes! I just spoke with her today!" Esme didn't mask her excitement.

"She's coming here?"

"Possibly. She didn't rule it out."

Edward cleared his throat and gazed over his mother's head. "Don't get your hopes up."

I was kind of appalled at his nerve – telling his mother not to hope for a visit from her daughter when the son that she lived with disappeared for days without word. Did he not think _that_ was a disappointment to her? _Don't get involved Bella… not your place…_

"You could call her."

"She could call me and not lecture," he countered stoically.

"You're the older and, dare I say, more mature one…"

"Don't." Edward's one-word demand wasn't vicious sounding. It was almost a whispered plea.

"Edward… this has gone on long enough. I know you two can work through this. You could start it out; it wouldn't make you the weaker one."

He closed his eyes, his face remaining emotionless. "Sorry. I can't." He rose from his knees, kissed the top of her head, and strode out without another word, closing the door behind him.

"And he's gone again," Esme commented quietly.

* * *

_A/N ~ Bella can only remain silent for so long. She'll light a fire under moody Edward next. :)  
Thanks for staying with us! xx ~ SR_


	7. Chapter 7 Confrontation of a Brat

***Disclaimer - Sadly, I own nothing of Twilight with the exception of merchandise, bought and paid for. I do, however, own my love for borrowing the characters and playing with them however I choose to. I thank Stephenie Meyer for creating the TwiWorld and for allowing us to have our fun with it. She owns Twilight, the insanity it created in my mind is my own.**

_**Thanks to Shug, who even beta'd on her birthday! *squishes* We can thank her for the extra chapter this week. Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Whatever Works**_

**Confrontation of a Brat**

Edward did return home at some point that night. He didn't stretch it into days, but he didn't avail himself to anyone either. He kept to himself in his rooms upstairs, having his meals delivered to his door as if his house was a hotel. It annoyed me that he would treat Sue as though she was his personal servant now that I knew the family's connection with him. It was one thing to ask her to run his house for him; it was another to ask her to wait on him this way. And Esme… her heart was breaking.

Emily had mentioned that he had hurt Esme in the past – enough that Sue had refused him initially. Did he learn nothing from that? I had only known Esme for a matter of weeks, but it was long enough for me to see the love she had for him. It was a biased love, most definitely, but it was strong. And he abused that love. It didn't seem that she asked much from him. It didn't seem like it was outrageous to ask him to go with her to the cemetery – he had brought it up! Why ask her, only to refuse to accompany her? And refusing to talk to his sister? Esme had told me Alice was considering a visit since she was off school. _That would really invade Mister Man's space,_ I snickered to myself.

All of the drama running through my head wouldn't allow me to fall asleep, and all the tossing and turning trying to force myself to sleep was only making me hot. A heat wave had hit, and we weren't even getting a reprieve at night. I decided to go to the pool. Even just sitting in the water would cool me off. I twisted my hair up into a bun and changed quickly before heading out. I had worked up a sweat just making my way through the garden to get to the pool, so I didn't waste time when I arrived. Shedding the t-shirt I had over my bikini, I dropped it with my towel on the patio and stepped into the water. I used the steps this time since I wasn't in a rush to escape a half-naked man. I was a competent swimmer, just not under pressure. Alone, I was fine, and I was seeking relief, not the exercise of a swim anyway. The water felt good on my skin; just cool enough to relieve the heat but not make me shiver.

I lounged, perched on a step so that my head rested against the ridge of the pool, with my body submerged. Closing my eyes as a breeze swept past, I began to hum an old favorite that always soothed me. Dad had told me it was my lullaby as a baby. Soon enough, humming gave way to full on singing, as it usually did.

"Yesterday, love was such an easy game to play. Now I need a place to hide away. Oh I believe in yesterday…"

"What are you hiding from, Bella?" Edward's soft voice sounded out as I completed my solo.

I sat up, affronted by the intrusion and embarrassed that I'd been caught. "You're one to talk about hiding," I snorted in his direction. He was in a chair, not six feet away just behind me. Had I taken the time to put my towel and shirt on a chair, I would have seen him then and saved myself the embarrassment.

I heard a low chuckle at my remark. At least he didn't have his pissy attitude at the moment. "How is my mother?"

_Oh! The nerve!_ I turned my head to glare at him. "Your mother…" I clenched my lips together to pinch off the angry words I wanted to spew out.

"Go on," he said calmly. "I'm used to people telling me what I do wrong. I can see you've got your own ideas already, so let's have it."

He got my raised eyebrow, mouth clenched glare that Dad used to affectionately refer to as my 'bitch face'. "Your mother doesn't need your crap. If you've got a shitty outlook on life, keep it to yourself. She needs love and support, and for some reason, she craves that from a full-grown brat who doesn't give her the time of day." There. I said what had to be said and I could pack my belongings when I dried off.

He didn't lash out, as I expected him to. Edward sat motionless, deep in thought. _Maybe he hadn't heard me? _Finally, he let out a breath and a corner of his mouth lifted. It wasn't his playful crooked smile; more of a sneer. A bratty sneer. "I agree. What you fail to see is that I have cravings myself. But that's selfish, correct – to need love and support as well? I had a nanosecond to mourn. And another to get used to the idea that my mother may never walk again. It's time to grow up and put my own emotions to bed, does that sound right?" He sat forward and finally looked away from my eyes. He stared blankly towards the reflections on the water. "You're right, of course. I'll suck it up." He swung his legs to one side of the lounger and stood.

I cursed myself for being so thoughtless. He had lost his father just months ago… somehow that didn't even seem to factor in until now. I hadn't seen a hint of him mourning at all. Or was that what the brooding was about and his need for privacy right now? Even when he mentioned the cemetery, for some reason it hadn't occurred to me that he wasn't coping well with his own loss. _'Edward can be an incredibly good actor… frequently…'_ Shit. "I'm sorry," I offered hastily before he disappeared. I didn't want to be in Emily's shoes and have to wait days or weeks to get my apology out.

He stopped his departure and turned back to me. "For what? Speaking your mind?"

"I'm sorry for your loss," I replied earnestly.

His eyes blinked rapidly, and he made a huffing noise as he cleared his throat. "And so you can understand why I don't want anyone close to me dying any time soon. Please don't come to the pool by yourself in future." He left me alone without another word.

It took several moments for me to regulate my breathing. I had been holding my breath, waiting for him to storm back and tell me to mind my own business and get the hell out of his house. He didn't. I saw a turn light on in the room above mine at the other end of the house and knew he was locked away. I climbed out of the water and wrapped myself in the towel, sitting sideways on the lounge chair he had vacated. There was a stack of mail on the table beside his chair. He must have been going through it when I intruded on him.

My eyes drifted towards the papers… _I shouldn't be doing this. I have no right. He'd be furious…_ Curiosity may have killed the cat, but it didn't teach me anything about not sticking my own nose in people's business. I shimmied up closer to have a better look without having to actually handle it. It appeared to be sorted – or maybe he just hadn't gotten through the entire stack before I barged in. The envelope on top of one pile was from a phone company – bills. Another stack had what appeared to be advertising – junk mail. A third was topped with an envelope from a charity. Separated from those piles were two opened letters. The envelope of one was addressed to 'Edward Masen'. The sender was revealed on the invitation laid out below the envelope… _'We request your attendance as Margaret Mallory and Benjamin Amun unite in love and holy matrimony'. 'With regrets, will not attend'_ was checked off. So he didn't do weddings…

The next one was folded so I only saw the letterhead and reference line. It was addressed to 'Edward A. Cullen' from an attorney, J. Jenks. _'In regards to the Estate of Carlisle Cullen'._ Shit. Shit, shit, shit! As I sat there, overwhelmed by guilt from not only reading his mail (that was left out there in the open for anyone to see, really) but for not considering his own grief before spouting off, it began to rain. I knew I only had moments before it would really open up. His mail! He'd know I'd seen it and probably snooped if I brought it in for him. But it was my fault he didn't take it in himself? At least some of it was important. _Should I take his mail in with me? Yes. I should._

I grabbed it up, pile after pile, and tucked it under my shirt, holding onto it like a football as I ran for the nearest door. Locked! "Of course it would be locked," I mumbled as I dashed for the next one, also locked. It was really coming down so I hesitated before making the run to my own door.

"Hey, trying to drown yourself in rain water this time?" Emmett's smiling face held the door open for me.

"Thank you! It just started…"

"I know. I was going to take a dip myself, but I guess not." He shrugged. "A snack is a suitable replacement, I'd say. Care to join me?"

Smiling broadly, I took his lead. "I know there's some of Sue's peach cobbler left over from dinner." We both dashed for the kitchen, laughing together as we went. "Oh! I forgot… Edward left some stuff outside. It looked important so I grabbed it when it started to rain." I untucked his bundle and passed it over to Emmett. Edward trusted Emmett; he was the right person to give it to if not Edward, himself.

"Cool. Thanks." He set it aside and retrieved the cobbler while I got plates and forks for us. "So you've decided not to be a hermit after hours now, huh?"

"At least for tonight." I smiled back at him. Although he seemed to relish teasing me, he didn't seem to be doing it in a mean way. I actually felt at ease with him. "It's too hot to sleep."

"Agreed." He took a heaping forkful of cobbler in his mouth. "Too noisy, too."

The only sounds I heard were the hum of the fridge and the distant ticking of a clock in the entrance hall; unless my trip to the pool disturbed him. "Oh jeez, is your room over the pool?"

"Near enough. But my windows are closed, I can't hear anything when someone decides to take a midnight dip. I was going to hang out with Edward, but he's not in the mood. He suggested the swim."

Ah. He sent a babysitter down for me in case I drowned. Lovely. "I won't be taking anymore swims at night," I announced, just so he'd know he didn't have to watch over me.

"Too bad. It's great out there in the dark. I go in a lot. Of course, I have poolside view so I know when someone else is entertaining there… if you know what I mean." He chuckled.

He couldn't hear me and Edward, but he saw us. "There was nothing entertaining about us out there. I interrupted his privacy."

Emmett laughed before stuffing his mouth full again. "No. Not you guys. Sometimes there are… lady friends over, or whatever. I just wanted to give you a warning so you don't see something you really don't want to see some night when you're thinking of going in."

"Oh." Well that pretty much put me off the pool…

"You can always call up to the watchtower." He held his hands over his head and pointed down. "Me. And have me survey the situation. I'm twelve… on the intercom system, not my age. Though sometimes…"

I had to chuckle. "All men are twelve sometimes. Anyway, intercom?"

"No one has shown you how to use the system? It's simple. Come on and I'll show you now." He led me over to the kitchen phone and gave me the lowdown. I could page any phone in the house from any handset. Giant leaps from the standard issue phones we had at home. Dad had switched the standard cord for a 20' monster so he could wheel around from room to room while he was on the phone. It's not like he ever did, but he left his options open. Cordless would have been better. Emmett saw my smirk, and I ended up relating my memory of Dad's refusal to evolve, and dozens of others. Conversation flowed easy with him, and before I knew it, it was almost 2 a.m.

"I should go. I have to be up at six." I was actually sorry to leave him.

He snorted but agreed. "I have a 5 a.m. call, thank you. So enjoy your extra hour, and think of us working slobs."

"Why so early?" I thought celebrities slept 'til noon. Not that Emmett was a celebrity, but he was most likely on Edward's schedule.

"New one starts tomorrow." He stretched as he stood up and yawned. "Last week was better – just the pre-shoot bullshit at a decent call time every day. And we were in the hotel near the studio so we could just roll out of bed and we're there."

"Didn't he just finish a movie?"

Emmett grinned. "He's a workhorse. Or workwhore as we like to call him. This is the last of a steady string of jobs… or so he says. We'll see. Working keeps him occupied, and an unoccupied Edward is not always good. Thanks for entertaining me with Charlie stories. Maybe we'll bump into each other another night soon. Have a good sleep, Bella."

~ 0 ~

Emily cornered me at lunchtime when I went in to help her clean up after our meal. "So, you had your first head-butt session with Edward – who won?"

My eyes widened. "Did Edward say something?"

She waggled her eyebrows at me. "I have my ways of knowing… actually, Jessica told me."

"Jessica? What was she doing here that late?"

"It was late?" Now I had piqued Emily's inner gossip girl. "How late, and how did it come about?"

"Midnight, and we both just happened to be there. I wanted to cool off in the pool. He was there, and I didn't see him until later on."

Pink flooded into her cheeks, and she busied herself wrapping up a platter of sliced ham. "Please tell me you weren't skinny dipping."

I gasped and then laughed at the idea. That was not something I could see myself doing, and certainly not now that I knew of Emmett's watchtower position. "Oh god no!"

Emily relaxed into her usual grin. "So you just told him off then… nothing else?"

_What had Jessica told her? What else would there have been?_ "I blew it, Emily. He kind of goaded me into speaking my mind – his mistake…"

Laughing, she shrugged. "He should know better."

"But I feel horrible. I gave him shit for not being here for his mother when she needs his support… but Em, he needs support too. He's suffering just as much." Funny, I had blown off Esme's insistence that all of this was hard on Edward, but after last night, I believed it. "And I had no idea he was working when he was gone last week. I just saw Esme stressed out and in the dark about her son."

"Not the whole time. And he could have called," Emily opined. "That was his choice not to. The rest, I agree with. But Bella, don't be too hard on yourself. I told you living with him is frustrating. He has a way of making everyone want to take care of him, and then when he pushes you away, you wonder why you ever bothered. Still, we keep caring. If you're not prepared for the drama that is Edward, step back and take yourself out of his life now before you care. It's impossible to do so later on."

This was a different version of Emily that issued those words of caution. I could tell she really knew what she was talking about. I nodded, stowing a reminder in my own mind to back away from him and focus only on Esme. "So you never told me, what _was_ Jessica doing here last night?"

"Bella, Bella… you've been here long enough to know…" she leaned against me to whisper, "she's a ho'! 'Nuff said."

All right then. I didn't feel so bad for poor, grieving Edward anymore. He was boinking the maid just before I insulted him and probably just after. Dan-dy.

~ 0 ~

I played hermit, as Emmett called it, as soon as dinner was over. Edward seemed to have a change of heart after our exchange of words and spent a good deal of the evening with his mother. He brought his script with him and told her about the details of the day's filming. I tried to block out the sound of his voice, but it was alluring. It sounded musical, even if I couldn't make out all the words from another room. Esme's laughter was repeated again and again throughout the evening, so that drew me in, too. Maybe tearing a strip off him was the right thing to do after all.

He was present and accounted for all weekend as well, spending hours each day in our quarters. When he returned with us after Sunday dinner, he looped his arm through mine when I veered towards my room. "Why do you run away every time I come in?" he asked quietly when Esme went to retrieve a new puzzle from her bedroom.

"Just giving you space. It's nice that you're spending time with your mother, that's all. I'm right here if she needs me for anything."

"Bella, we're starting into a new one! Join us?" Esme held up a box and shook it. "Please? Edward's done with his sulking, aren't you, dear?"

"Yes, Mum. Done sulking," he snickered and looked at me impishly.

"Good, then you won't be miserable company for Bella."

"She'll tell me if I am," he muttered with a smirk as we took our places around the table.

"You don't have someplace to be that makes you feel more useful?" I teased him in return. I couldn't help myself.

"Nope. I am useless. I've accepted that, and I'm making the best of it. Flip the lid over? I want to see the full picture… thanks." He was already into the puzzle.

"No parties to attend?" I suggested as I worked along, turning each piece face up.

"Parties don't begin in the afternoon, silly girl. Unless you're two and there are clowns attending."

Esme reached for her glass of iced tea and tipped it off the table. "Oh, boy… clumsy of me…" Edward grabbed a towel to mop it up, and the subject was dropped. All in all, it turned into an enjoyable evening, and I even accepted an offer to join them and Emmett for pizza and a movie later on.

How could I refuse?

* * *

_A/N ~ If your comments are any indication, you are mostly as baffled/put-off by Edward's behaviour as Bella is - yay! As we only have her POV to go on, it's how it should be. Love hearing from you all. Now, are you ready for some fun? Bella is – soon! Thanks for reading! xx ~ SR _


	8. Chapter 8 Settling In

***Disclaimer - Sadly, I own nothing of Twilight with the exception of merchandise, bought and paid for. I do, however, own my love for borrowing the characters and playing with them however I choose to. I thank Stephenie Meyer for creating the TwiWorld and for allowing us to have our fun with it. She owns Twilight, the insanity it created in my mind is my own.**

_**Thanks to Shug, my fabulously busy beta reader. **_

* * *

_**Whatever Works**_

**Settling In**

Over the next several weeks I confirmed that Emily had been right – an occupied Edward was a good Edward. Unless he had a late shoot, he spent his evenings with Esme and I, working on our puzzles or playing Scrabble. Sometimes he would just lie out on the couch and read over his lines for the next day while Esme and I worked on our knitting. The brat in him rarely reared its head, and he was actually pretty good company when he wasn't pissy.

Esme was more agreeable to deeper massage, and we began exercises as well. I had been suspicious from the start that for some reason, she was hesitant to begin true rehab. My gut feeling proved correct – her legs were far from dead, as she proclaimed them to be. Damaged, yes, but not beyond repair, and certainly not without feeling. She flinched when I began the deeper massage on the more tender areas, and there was resistance with the light exercises when I moved her legs. I played along with the hope that soon, she'd reveal what she was up to and let me help her as I knew I could. In the meantime, Edward played a huge role in keeping her lively spirits up.

On the weekends, she insisted on giving me "time off," and hanging out at the pool with Emily, Sam, Jake, and Emmett became part of my routine. Sometimes Edward would join us, bringing his script or a book along with him to read while we all frolicked. Occasionally he'd snicker at us or toss out a teasing remark, but mostly, he sat quietly on his own.

One Saturday, he appeared mid-way through our gathering and was particularly amicable.

"Did you get laid or did you just hit the bong?" Emmett teased him.

"Fuck off!" Edward laughed and shoved him into the pool.

Jake approached him with a big grin. "Think you can push me around now?"

"It's never been a problem," he replied as Emily moved stealthily into position in the pool and gave him a nod. She yanked at her brother's ankles as Edward shoved, and moved quickly out of the way for him to splash into the pool.

Sam dunked him back under when he surfaced, and Emmett climbed out, dripping wet. I was soaked from all the splashes as I sat on the edge laughing at them all. "I think someone's too dry," Emmett winked at me as he stood behind Edward. Only then did I realize that they were the same height. Emmett always seemed so much larger because of his girth, whereas Edward had a lean frame.

"I'm doing just fine as I am, thank you," he chuckled, sidestepping away from Emmett's clutch but not completely out of reach. Emmett grabbed hold of his shirt and tugged him back, bracing him just enough to stop him from tumbling in without warning.

"Easy or hard?"

Edward rolled his eyes as he let out an evil snicker. "Easy always gets me hard."

It was strange observing Edward behave like the rest of us – like his friends. It was then that I realized he was just like us. He was still barely an adult, just like us. I had been forced to grow up quickly; Emily, as well. I could now put Edward into our group of older-than-we-are twenty-somethings. He needed to let loose and just play sometimes too.

He held up a finger at Emmett as kicked his shoes off. Then he pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it towards the chairs with his shoes. I felt strange watching an impromptu striptease, so I quickly moved my eyes. I found Emily, watching me. She'd seen me watching Edward. We both giggled as the guys let out a whoop, and another piece of clothing was flung that I assumed was his pants. A streak of white skin flew past me in a much more graceful cannonball dive than I had attempted that first day. He still coughed and sputtered when he rose and pushed the wet hair from his face. He was dripping, and smiling, and… beautiful.

My eyes did a rapid dip to check out below. He was in his boxers. Whew! And damn. Emmett backed himself up against the pool where I was very casually checking out his best friend and draped my legs over his shoulders before hauling me in with others, atop of him.

"Not fair! You're one hundred times my size!" I smacked at his shoulder with one hand while the other gripped his head so I wouldn't lose my balance. "Beast!"

"_She's_ a little too dry," Edward taunted with a twinkle in his eye.

"I agree. Should we…"

"Make a transfer?" Edward dipped below the water and swam towards us, coming up as Emmett dropped me. And then, holy mother of GOD! I was on Edward's back! Not his shoulders, as I'd been with Emmett – his back.

I gasped at the sudden turn of events and realized I had a death grip around his neck. I loosened and tucked an arm under his, then back over, then switched, and then gave up and grasped his neck. I was falling. The other guys all laughed at our pool dance, and I heard Edward chuckling along. He hitched me up and turned his head. "Can you get a little more comfortable? I'm not letting you go."

I ended up hugging him in a sling – one hand over his shoulder, the other under his arm and he held onto my legs. Thank heavens I'd gone for a full leg/bikini wax! I tried to return to my thoughts of him just being one of us, but da-yum! I was on Edward Masen's back! And he was in his underwear! Not that my bikini was much more than underwear… gah!

"I missed my workout at the gym this morning. This feels like an apt substitute." He eased himself further down in the water, pulling me along. His hand slid further up my legs as he kicked off the side of the pool and then let go to swim across; me dragging along on him.

Panicking with the movement, I wrapped my legs tightly around his waist. "Relax, Bella," he murmured to me when we got to the other side. "I won't let you go, but if you continue with that, we're gonna have another whole problem."

My cheeks were about to send out flames, but for some reason, I didn't immediately release his hips from the clutches of my thighs. He chuckled when I finally did and slid his hand up the back of one of them before hitching me back up. I think he gave my butt a squeeze, but I was pretty much a melted pile of goo by that point. He wasn't Celebrity Edward anymore; in my mind he was a hot hunk of maleness who was actually touching me as we played around. He did a few more laps before swimming up to Emily. I didn't let go even though I had plenty of opportunity. His back and chest were toned to perfection. He smelled soooo good. And his fingers were stroking my calf as he carried on a casual conversation. I was too focused on breathing to listen to what was being said until Emily snorted and pushed him away.

"Come on, Em!" he pleaded. "Be a sport!"

"I'm not going, Edward. Sam can go, but I'm not going out with you."

"I'd feel bad taking Sam from you, but I hate being a third wheel. Fifth is more comfortable. It would be even better if you came too." His head was twisted around to look at me.

_Me? Come? Uhhhh…_ "What are we talking about?"

"A club. With Fancy Pants here. No thank you," Emily retorted.

"It's not a _club_-club… things are different. We'll just hang out, have some dinner, drinks… it's private. It'll be fun."

"And cameras and chaos and –" She cut herself off and shook her head. "Not a good idea."

"I don't have time to beg, Em."

"You already are!"

"No, this is the precursory beg. The real begging has not yet begun. Come on! I have to go to the airport!"

"Airport? Where's this club?" He turned his head as I began to speak, and my lips ended up pressed against his ear.

He hissed and shifted my weight on his back, now holding onto my legs again. "The club is here. I have to meet with my sister first. She's arriving this afternoon."

Ah! That was the urgency for a night out – he would want to avoid Alice.

"Well if you're going to the airport, then go," Emily said in an icy tone.

"Ummm… I can't get out right now." Edward's voice cracked, and he laughed at himself. Emily did not laugh with him. She rolled her eyes and climbed out in a huff. She may have muttered "asshole" as she did.

"See why I prefer nights out with the guys? One, I'm surrounded by women who don't hesitate to call me an asshole – the guys know I am, but don't feel the need to tell me constantly. Two, it's just not simple to get women to go out with me. It should be simple. 'Hey, Em, Bella… want to go out with us tonight? Have some drinks and laughs? Sure, Edward. That would be fun.' But no, I'm an asshole for asking and an asshole for going out on my own. It shouldn't be this difficult."

It felt awkward to still be hanging on him as he expressed his disgust with Emily's refusal. I released my grip on him, but he merely shifted his hands up to my waist as he spun around to face me. "It doesn't have to be difficult," he said to me softly. "Think about it. You can let me know later if you want to come with us." He leaned in and spoke into my ear. I felt his fingers splay on my hips, his fingertips digging into the flesh on my backside. "I won't be completely offended if you say no. But I'd appreciate an 'another time' at least."

I smiled at him, wanting to uncurl my fists that were pressed against his chest and dig my fingers into his flesh. His body was… incredibly touchable. "I will agree to not call you an asshole, either way. Not today."

Uttering a sound that was part laugh, part moan, he closed his eyes for a moment. "I'm letting you go now, just so you know. I have to go. I'm sorry."

I nodded, feeling like moaning myself when he released me. His hand grazed mine as we parted, and he gave my fingertips a little squeeze before swimming off. Emmett tossed him a towel when he hauled himself out, and he quickly wrapped himself, grabbing another to rub on his hair. There was a deafening silence as they all rushed out in a mass, leaving Emily and I alone.

"I warned you," she said quietly as she sat on the edge that I clung to. "It's not a good idea to go out with them, Bella. You can decide for yourself and I won't judge you either way, but I'm just letting you know. I don't want to see you get hurt."

In my mind, I pictured a wild night of drunken debauchery. Wasted Edward, misbehaving. Is that what she worried about me seeing? For some reason, I didn't think he'd get that way with me around. I actually thought it might be fun to see him out with friends, having fun like we just were. "He really wants us to go, Em."

She smirked at me. "He's done it already. I did warn you… if you start to care about him, there's no turning back. He's got you already, doesn't he?"

"I work for him. He's been good to Esme these past weeks; I see a change in both of them. It's better if we all get along…"

She gazed at me thoughtfully. "You didn't answer, and there's no need to. I see it. And good luck. I mean it."

~ 0 ~

The last thing I wanted was to hurt Emily's feelings by ignoring the warnings she issued. I was thrilled with how our friendship had blossomed. However, it felt like I was on a new plateau with Edward as well, and I didn't feel I should push him away. She was right about that – I did care for him already. Especially when I didn't see him as Celebrity Edward Masen. When he was just Edward, dozing off on the couch with his mouth hanging open, he was adorable. And when he made Esme laugh until tears came and her stomach hurt, he was precious. When he looked a million miles away, completely lost in his own thoughts, he was huggable. Yes, I cared. He had me that way already.

I distracted myself from thoughts of Emily and Edward by watching a chick flick with Esme. She paused it partway through so I could go get used some iced tea. I was about to round the stairs to head for the kitchen when Edward came thundering down. "I've got it!" he called out. Jessica was headed for the front door. What was she doing here on the weekend again? It didn't seem like she was here with him. He put his hands on her shoulders and moved her aside. "I've got it. Thank you."

She snuffled and stormed off as Edward opened the front door. A goddess was on his front step and soon, her arms were around him and he was laughing and hugging her in return. "Where are your bags? You're staying, aren't you?"

"In the car. I didn't know what you'd want to do –"

"You're staying, of course. We'll get them later on."

"This is some house, Edward," she commented dryly.

He snickered. "Wait until you see upstairs. Come on…"

The two of them ascended the stairs, talking quietly and laughing loudly. I waited until I heard the distinct sound of a door closing before completing my mission. "Well, I guess he found his partner for the night. My services are not needed," I muttered to myself, completely dejected.

When I got the iced tea, I also removed a facial scrub – a concoction of Sue's that she always left in the fridge. I decided I'd treat myself and Esme to facials while we were weeping over Julia Roberts' dilemma in whatever it was we were watching.

I was quite comfortable with my feet up, my face covered in mush, eating imported chocolates supplied by Esme. She had a never ending stash that I assumed was kept replenished by Edward. I was tempted to refuse my share at first, out of spite… and to prove he hadn't gotten to me so much that I associated imported chocolate with him. Once I started, I ate more, to prove to myself that I wasn't upset that he had a fucking goddess as a date for the night out he originally asked me to. Whatever. It wasn't a date… it was a drinking/hanging out thing. It didn't matter now anyway. The caramel fills were particularly good…

As the movie came to an end, there was a soft knock. I assumed it was Emily collecting our dishes. We had a light dinner early on rather than a full meal. I continued tending to my toes – along with the facial, I had painted our toenails. Mine were just getting the second coat. My eyes drifted from my toes to the TV to see what was coming up next, and that's when I spotted Edward walking in, not Emily. Edward. Shit!

I dropped the bottle of nailpolish. "Shit!" Penguin-walking on my heels, I raced to grab nail polish remover and returned with it, pulling toilet paper off the roll that I had on the coffee table. I realized my mistake instantly. The tissue stuck to the nail polish, leaving a nasty little clump of peach-tinged fibres. My brain apparently was on break when I poured more of the acetone over it to remove the clump. The clump did come away, but the finish came off the floor with the polish. "Oh god… I'm sorry! I'll pay to have that fixed!"

Edward watched on with calm amusement. "I'll throw a rug over it… Mum can make one. Don't worry about it."

"This… is bad," I stated. "And my toes are… oh, hey! They didn't turn out too bad!" I tugged at the toilet paper that separated my toes and wiggled them once they were free. Esme agreed, with a snicker, and even Edward came over to nod his approval.

"So… I take it your answer is 'another time'?" he grinned, barely able to contain his laughter.

A piece of hair dropped down in my face, and I wiped at it to push it aside. "Oh, my god," I moaned, feeling the gunk on my face. I looked at Esme, wearing the same masque. She giggled, and I groaned, rolling off more toilet paper and wiping the bulk of it off my face. I left to get a warm cloth for Esme and grimaced upon my second return. It wasn't only Edward here to witness my mortification. The goddess was here as well, and she was crouched by Esme, talking quietly as he watched on. It didn't seem like a first meeting. She'd been around before, just not in this house. I double-backed and washed my own face free of mud before heading back out with a little bit of dignity.

"Ah, Bella… I wanted you to meet my sister." The blond goddess released Esme's hand, and smiled as she stood. I was never more confused in my life. Edward and Alice weren't on friendly terms from everything I'd gathered until now. Wow. He's an _exceptional_ actor! I would never know there were problems between these two. But then there was the matter of appearance. Esme had told me Alice was a 'tiny little thing', like me. Edward's sister was tall. And nothing like me.

She held her hand out to me. "Hi, Bella. I'm Rosalie. I've been hearing a lot about you. I hope we can spend some time together before I leave. I'd love to get in on the spa action here!" Her laugh was kind, and she seemed so sincere… wait, Rosalie? Not Alice?

Not Alice!

Not an old girlfriend… Rosalie! Another sister that, for some reason, I hadn't heard about.

"I was hoping you could get to know each other tonight, but I guess Bella made other plans," Edward cracked, nudging me as I stared at the bleached out spot on the floor.

"Oh! You're going out with Edward, Emmett, and Rosalie tonight Bella? Good for you!" Esme jumped right on it.

"Well… I don't want you to be alone…"

"Sue can come up," Edward remarked. "Emily won't come out, and if you don't, I'll be alone."

Rosalie stepped in front of us and took my hands. "Please come, Bella! It'll be fun."

"Told you," Edward nudged me again. "Fun. Go get dressed. We'll wait."

* * *

_A/N ~ Everybody waiting with Edward? Thanks to everyone who sticks with me through my love of UST and the utter confusion in Bella's mind.  
We'll see more of this version of Edward for a while - more to muddle Bella's thoughts. I want to slap her, and tell her to speak up and ask him directly about what's on her mind (Edward really does like that ;) ) but that's not how the story goes.  
Out of curiosity... how many of you would take Emily's warnings and steer clear? It's not as though Bella will ask Edward to explain himself, and no one in his posse will speak out - so, if you were Bella, would you take Emily's advice or go with your own intuition?  
Thanks for waiting... er, reading. ;) XX ~ SR_


	9. Chapter 9 A Rose by Any Other Name

***Disclaimer - Sadly, I own nothing of Twilight with the exception of merchandise, bought and paid for. I do, however, own my love for borrowing the characters and playing with them however I choose to. I thank Stephenie Meyer for creating the TwiWorld and for allowing us to have our fun with it. She owns Twilight, the insanity it created in my mind is my own.**

_**Thanks, as always, to Shug. She gets me, and doesn't whine about having to continuously correct the same mistakes. lol Awesomeness. **_

_**A/N ~ Interesting to know, more of you are like Bella on this one, throwing caution to the wind and opting to get to know all sides of Edward. Understandable. Also understandable, the minority group who would heed Emily's warnings and remain professional in her workplace. I'm with the latter group, but I would certainly be distracted. ;) And Bella - well, she is just conflicted and easily confused, and she's so much fun to write. Now, let's find out more about Rosalie, shall we? **_

* * *

_**Whatever Works**_

**A Rose by Any Other Name**

I quickly discovered why Edward wanted someone else to go out with them – Rosalie and Emmett had some serious chemistry going on. They were all moony-eyed at each other from the moment we got in the car. Third wheel would have been an understatement. They did make a gorgeous couple, and I was happy to see Emmett this way. He was such a sweet guy; he deserved to have someone who made him happy. I was, however, completely confused about the mysterious sister who'd never been mentioned.

Sam saw us inside but returned to spend the evening with Emily and Esme, leaving us in the security of the club once it was determined it was safe. In the lounge area, a several people stared unabashedly, and when a couple of them approached, they went straight for Rosalie. Edward smiled and smacked Emmett on the back before he leaned in to say something to him. Then he turned back to me.

"I don't want to do the lounge thing. Shall we go secure a table?" He led me to the dining area, and we were taken immediately to a table in the corner. No waiting. Awesome! Best yet, it was fairly quiet, so I hoped I could get the scoop on Rosalie out of him. He ordered a bottle of wine, a Diet Coke that I requested, and a beer for himself and then sat smiling at me. "Thank you for coming."

"Emmett and Rosalie are…?"

He laughed softly. "They're… there is an intense interest. Normally, I'd get my back up because, dude! That's my sister! But truthfully, Emmett's good for her. He knows the public drill, and he'll keep her safe."

"Those people out there knew her," I remarked, and he nodded instantly, with a very pleased look.

"You really aren't up on pop culture, are you?" he snickered. "Rose is quite well-known herself… she sings."

"Ah." I knew then that I was the anti-fluffer. If any celebrity in town needed someone to put them in their place, bring 'em to Bella Swan – ego buster.

"She's brilliant," he said proudly. "Beautiful voice, talented writer. She doesn't let it get to her… all the perks of fame, which is completely amazing to me. She travels a lot, rents apartments wherever, and insists on going for her own coffee every morning after a run." He rolled his eyes as he chuckled. "Can't wait 'til she's dragging me out of bed tomorrow. Maybe Emmett will dissuade her." Sipping on his beer, he looked at me questioningly. "You have something to say… what is it?"

A sense of doom lurked about. The last time he did that, we argued. Well, I told him off, more than anything. I was feeling a little irked that they opted to go out rather than spend time with Esme, and then guilty that I had followed their lead. Unless Rosalie was like Edward in his wilder days and hadn't made amends with the whole family yet. "Well, I've only heard Esme talk about Alice…"

"Ohhhh!" His eyes widened in understanding, and then a booming laugh rang out. "That's right! You wouldn't know… Rosalie and I have different mothers. We didn't grow up together; just sort of found each other a few years ago. Maybe that's why she's my favorite sister – she hasn't had the years to annoy me that Alice had." His remark was said in jest, but his eyes displayed remorse.

I took a few minutes to digest that news. That would mean Carlisle had had an affair? I recalled a similar look on Esme's face when I asked about Edward using a different last name… and he hadn't known Rosalie all his life, maybe he had daddy issues when he found out. Emily said Edward had hurt his mother; this was probably it, though I'd say that was more her husband's doing than her son's. I was proud of myself for piecing together all the bits of gossip – for someone who had never paid attention to gossip, I had acquired a good grasp of it in a very short period of time.

Dinner stretched out for hours, and we played musical chairs throughout. Edward frequently excused himself, and either Emmett or Rosalie would go with him. The seating would change accordingly, never leaving me unattended. He was a little on edge when the club started to fill up. He'd be singing along to music being played one second and dashing away then next. I had lost track of how much he had drank… the minute a glass was empty – any glass – it was replaced with a full one. I did notice that Emmett was nursing his drink and staying alert. _Watchdog for two_. I smiled to myself.

It was late into the night, and he was still going strong. I was getting more than a little sleepy, but he was becoming more animated. Soon enough, he wasn't the quiet guy in the corner, he was the focus of many looks, glances, and outright stares. Several people approached for autographs – there was a rule about taking pictures, apparently. He reluctantly signed a few and suggested we leave once there was a steady stream of requests. "It never ends. Once they see someone had success, they keep coming," he explained to me quietly as he anxiously signed for the bill. "You'd get bored." His smile was playful, but his body was stiff – tense. He put his wallet away and stood, holding his hand out to help me up even as he wobbled on his feet.

Emmett was behind him in a flash, steadying him. "Need some air?" Edward nodded, and he rushed him off to the rooftop patio.

Rosalie and I stopped in the ladies' room, where she signed a few autographs herself. "In the washroom?" I giggled once we were alone. "Really?"

She laughed easily. "Weird, I know. And I don't even get the kind of freaks Edward does. I don't know how he hasn't gone nuts. It'll be a good half hour before they make it back to us. Guaranteed."

She was right. I was practically asleep on my feet by the time they joined us in the lounge. I knew they were coming even before I could see them. It was packed, but there was a bigger, more condensed huddle of people around them as they moved through the crowd. Edward looked cranky by the time I could finally see him. Emmett was calmly ushering him through, ever-present smile in place.

"Sam should be waiting. I called him," Emmett informed us.

Edward nodded and pulled him near. "Take Bella out first? Make sure she gets in before…"

Emmett patted his friend's chest and took me by the hand. Rosalie smiled and took Edward's arm, and we slowly made our way to the exit. They stopped just inside the door, facing each other and talking quietly while Emmett poked his head out to check for Sam. He turned back to be with an affirmative nod. "Ready for this?"

"Sure?" I smirked. What was the big deal? I wasn't drunk; I would be able to make my way to the car. Edward, I wasn't so sure about.

He tucked me into his side securely and half-dragged me the few steps to the car. There were dozens and dozens of people on the sidewalk, all crowding the door of the club. Sam held the car door open with a warm smile as Emmett gave me a shove to get in. The door slammed shut, and he ran back inside. I was glad Sam was here – how could Emmett get both of them through the crowd that way on his own?

Sam leaned against the car and waited. His demeanour made him seem oblivious to the people asking him questions. Everything was muffled for me inside the car – I couldn't hear the questions he was ignoring. The sidewalk suddenly lit up with flashes and some squeals. Holy hell! I sat up straight and peered outside. Something must have happened! I rolled the window down a crack to listen in.

Sam bent to talk to me through the window. "They're gonna be a few minutes. I'll tap on the door when they're ready. I want you to move right over when I do. They're going to fly into the car, and I don't want anyone squishing you. All right?"

I nodded, dumbly. And waited and watched. All of this was for Edward and Rosalie. They put on a show in the middle of the sidewalk – posing for pictures, signing whatever was shoved in front of them, and laughing at comments made by onlookers. Rosalie looked much more at ease, but Edward was convincing enough. A brat, at heart, he would lap up any attention he could get.

My heart pounded in my chest when the tap came. I moved. I can follow instructions. Edward came flying in first. Emmett had his hand over Edward's head to make sure he ducked enough. Immediately, he dropped his head into his lap as Rosalie followed him in. The door slammed shut as Emmett climbed in the front and Sam ran around to the driver's side. "Everybody good?" he called over his shoulder as he belted himself in.

"Yeah, yeah. Go." Edward's voice was muffled in his hands. Rosalie offered me a reassuring grin as she rubbed his back. Once we were on the road he sat back and slid down the seat so his head was resting on the back of the seat. A fit of giggles overtook him. "I'm so fucking wasted…"

Not a word was said about the production outside the club. Nothing. Edward was back to being animated, but we were squeezed pretty tightly in the seat so it was a little uncomfortable. He didn't seem to be aware of the close confines and kept turning back and forth between me and Rosalie as he talked excitedly. Then he convinced Sam to hit a drive-thru for burgers. They drove around for almost an hour to find one still open. When they did, the guys ate in the car, and Rosalie and I climbed out to stretch. There was no one around.

"I bet those shots are up on the net already," Rosalie laughed. "I'm gonna Google it… don't tell anyone." She pulled out her phone and found the battery had died, so I had a go at it. I felt weird Googling Edward, so I typed in 'Rosalie Cullen' and got nothing.

"No way! Let me see…" She took my phone and chuckled. "That's why…" She did a quick edit and voila. A dozen sites had the latest on Edward and Rosalie Masen. "I'm a Masen, darling. Not a Cullen sadly."

My jaw dropped. They shared a father… but he wasn't Carlisle! My gossip skills were way off. "Carlisle isn't…"

"No! God no. Carlisle was a good man; he would never cheat on Esme. Edward and I share half of a shitty gene pool. Our father's an ass – Tony Masen…?"

I shook my head. The name meant nothing.

"Black Hole?"

Still nothing.

"I think I love you," Rosalie emoted as I blushed uncomfortably. "Okay, here's the scoop – our father was a huge star in the '80s, and into the '90s. His band, Black Hole, was mega-huge for a few years. His ego, for decades. He's pretty much irrelevant these days, as he's been for most of my life and all of Edward's. I had the misfortune of living with him – sort of – for my first 10 years. He was never around. We could have a hundred other siblings we don't even know about. Edward got lucky and had Carlisle as a real father-figure. He didn't know about Tony until he moved back here from England… something about a mix-up with passports when he went to apply for one as an adult. Anyway, his parents told him everything at that point, and Edward, ballsy kid, tracked him down. Well, tracked his manager down – Tony refused to have anything to do with him."

My eyes widened. "No! Oh… poor kid!"

"Told you he was an ass. So he denied Edward was his, denied even knowing Esme, but paid him off to let it go. Edward, being Edward, took that as admission, and he uses Masen as his stage name, just to get under his skin." She let out a blissful laugh. "He's so awesome… Then he fired back, sending back half the money to pay _him_ off and a no contact contract against our father with a personalized note attached – 'Fuck you too.' Like I said, awesome! I was so glad he got in touch with me. He's got a lot of balls and determination. And he's a great brother. Our father doesn't deserve to be in his life anyway."

"At least he hasn't tried to ride on Edward's coattails now that he's famous himself." I could see that being an issue, if this man was as much of an ass as Rosalie claimed.

"Oh, I'm sure he's tried. I don't pay attention to anything he does, but people have commented on him name-dropping. He can't contact Edward, personally, but I know it hurts Esme to have it out there for the world to know about, and Edward can't stand that. He regrets the whole thing."

"But then he wouldn't know you," I countered. "And he told me you're his favorite."

Rosalie beamed with pride and false boasting. "Well, I _would_ be." Then she rolled her eyes and draped an arm around me. "In all honesty, I'm honored to be his big sister. Despite his fame. The person beneath the exterior is so much better than he shows the world. He's made mistakes, and he can be a major pain in the ass, but he's not his father's son. He's Carlisle's. He's trying so hard to fix everything, and I'm really proud of him. This accident was horrible for him. They had just started to reconnect –"

"Are you going to keep us much longer?" Edward stuck his head through the window and called out to us. "I'm gonna have to find a washroom. Soon."

"Boys!" Rosalie rolled her eyes, and we climbed back in, wedging Edward in the middle once again. He liked being in the middle, apparently. Even when we stopped alongside the road for him to pee, he crawled over Rosalie to retain his position when he returned.

"You know Bella's a Beatles fan!" he announced out of the blue and started up a rousing version of "Day Tripper." We sang all the way back to his house.

Emmett half-carried him into the house. He stopped at the stairs when Edward reached for me. He propped himself up on one side of the banister and looked over it to speak with me on the other side. His hooded eyes were glossy and showed all the fatigue I felt myself. "Hey, I'd ask you up, but I know I'd make an arse of myself. I don't wanna do that tonight. Not with you." He reached out his arm and his long fingers stroked my cheek. "Thanks again. For tonight. I hope it wasn't too horrible for you."

He smiled when I shook my head.

"Another time, then?"

Was he asking me out again or asking me upstairs another time? I was still stuck on that part. "Sure," I whispered.

Another smile and he dropped his head to the banister with a groan. "Yesterday… all my troubles seemed so far away…"

Sam stepped up and pulled him off the railing while Emmett took his place on Edward's other side. They both gave apologetic grins to me. "The show is over my friend," Sam said to him. "Say goodnight."

"No, I'm good, I'm good… I ate. I'm fine now." He tried very hard to focus his eyes in my direction. "I didn't do anything stupid, did I? You'll tell me? Tomorrow… tell me if I fucked up."

His sister wore a sad expression as she looked on. Sam and Emmett tried to look disinterested. "You didn't fuck up," I said in a soft voice.

"I drank too much!" His impish grin popped up. He looked about sixteen years old standing there.

"That, you did." I snickered.

"Sorry…" He placed his hand over mine as I gripped the railing where his head had been. He closed his eyes and swayed a bit before whimpering. "I have to go."

The guys took his cue and hauled him up the stairs hastily. Rosalie winked at me and followed them up. And I was left with a head full of new images and questions from the day's revelations. Three things stood out: Rosalie was older, and she and her mother had lived with Edward's father – that meant Esme had cheated. Even if she wasn't with Carlisle at the time, Tony Masen was with Rosalie's mother. That seemed so out of character for her.

Second, Rosalie spoke of mistakes Edward had made and how he was trying to fix them. Was that solely in regards to the strain on his family over the ordeal with his father? He definitely had daddy issues, just not with Carlisle alone. Possibly he felt the sting of his mother's indiscretion as well. Poor kid. It was clear that he loved her, but maybe this situation now was more than he could handle with their past issues.

And third, I felt _strongly_ attracted to the various sides of Edward that he had revealed throughout the day. From the playfulness in the pool (in his underwear!), to the attentive way he'd been when we were out, Edward was incredibly appealing.

Emily was indeed right. He so had me already.


	10. Chapter 10 Contracts

***Disclaimer - Sadly, I own nothing of Twilight with the exception of merchandise, bought and paid for. I do, however, own my love for borrowing the characters and playing with them however I choose to. I thank Stephenie Meyer for creating the TwiWorld and for allowing us to have our fun with it. She owns Twilight, the insanity it created in my mind is my own.**

_**I am so fortunate to have Shug as my beta reader. And all of you following along with my twisty tale. :)**_

* * *

_**Whatever Works**_

**Contracts**

I had told Emily I'd take care of breakfast since she had stayed up so late waiting for me to get home. I was on my way to the kitchen when Rosalie and Emmett bounded down the stairs in jogging attire. Edward didn't bound, but he did trail after them.

"I'm dying," he groaned as he passed by me. "Nice knowing you. I may not make it back."

"Suck it up!" Rosalie taunted from the door. "You'll feel better after you get the blood flowing."

He grunted a response that got a smack from her and a snicker from Emmett, and then he turned back to me. "You get my music collection if I do in fact die on the side of the road."

I had time to get Esme's breakfast to her and take a shower before they returned. I was actually glad for the quiet time. Emily had grilled me about the events of the night when I got in. I wasn't looking forward to a repeat. She was in the kitchen with her normal disposition when I brought the empty dishes back, however, talking with Emmett and Rosalie. No sign of Edward.

"So he did die?" I quipped.

"A few plants did…" Emmett retorted with a laugh.

"He needed to clean himself up," Rosalie added. "We had some issues."

"A few pit stops." They grinned at each other, not only over the private joke. Definite chemistry.

Emily winked at me when she saw me watching them. She approved too. "And here he comes now… feeling better?"

"Feed me!" Edward called out as he bolted in. He was wearing jeans and a tight black t-shirt. His feet were bare and his hair was still wet from the shower. He went for the fridge and scrutinized the contents.

"Kinda empty there pal?" Emmett laughed.

"Fucking sore, I'll tell you that." He rubbed his abdomen as he grabbed the milk out of the fridge.

"Burger went down a lot easier than it came up huh?"

"Oh! Gross." Emily covered her mouth in disgust.

"You didn't give me enough time to digest!" Edward laughed. "I left some chunks for the neighbors – by their car. They won't be amused."

"Ew! Too much detail!" Emily slapped his shoulder as he reached for a bowl and poured some cereal for himself.

"They shouldn't have parked on the street," Emmett replied, ignoring Emily's blatant repulsion. "It'll wash off."

"You should go hose it down," Rosalie added.

Edward sighed as he took a seat next to her and across from me. "I should. But I won't."

"Brat."

"Step up from asshole, don't you think?" He was grinning at me rather than his sister when he made that remark. "Is my mother up?"

"She is. She's already seen the reports from last night," I warned him.

Rosalie snickered as he groaned. "Christ. Why does she do that? It's not normal, tracking your grown children that way."

"I thought I had it rough being a cop's daughter," I laughed. "At least he didn't get details from the internet."

"At least you both have someone who cares enough to see what you're up to." Rosalie's comment put an end to our commissary on that topic. She was right. "I'm gonna go hang with Ez." She dropped a kiss on Edward's check as she lifted off the stool and then one on Emmett when she passed him. He blushed. Edward blushed. Emily and I smiled at each other.

"You two are cute around Rosalie," Emily teased.

Edward finished wolfing down his cereal and rinsed his bowl. "I'm going to see Mum." He took off, pausing momentarily as he nearly ran over Jessica as she came running down the stairs. There was a brief exchange between the two and then he was out of view.

"Ho'," Emily muttered under her breath.

"Got that right," Emmett responded in the same tone. In a flash, his irritation was gone and he turned his glowing smile on. "Pool action is out today, unless you're game for a midnight event."

"Uh… no." I winced, recalling his early warning about what I may want into out there at night. Jessica had obviously stayed overnight again. The very last thing I would ever want to witness was her legs wrapped around Edward. "You're going out?"

"Working." He flexed his back as he stood. "I should go clean up. Edward has to be on location at noon. He's already whining about missing Sunday dinner. And other… stuff. Anyway, walk with me?" I followed him out of the kitchen, and he spoke in a low voice. "I wanted to ask you how you felt about last night. Edward's concerned that you may have been put off."

They were discussing me? "Was this before or after he sobered up?"

"After," Emmett chuckled. "Actually, I believe it was between the second and third pit stop this morning. I told him you seemed pretty cool about everything – but you'd probably be put off if you saw him bent over the bushes that way."

I rolled my eyes with amusement. "He probably blamed the running, right? Not last night's indulgence?"

"You've already got him nailed!"

"Last night was fine, Emmett. You can tell him it's all good. Or you can tell him he's a bratty asshole and let him figure out which comment is true." In truth, both were – my time with him had been most enjoyable. It was what he did after that I wasn't thrilled about. I couldn't afford to play these games with my employer. I couldn't get let myself get more deeply invested in caring about him. Both Rosalie and Emily had given me food for thought, but they didn't go well together and I honestly couldn't tell if he was playing with me.

~ 0 ~

He kept his new routine of spending evenings with us, even with Rosalie visiting. Though she usually only stayed with us for a short time and then went off with Emmett. On her second to last day, Edward treated the three of us, plus Sue and Emily, to a spa treatment, in home. We enjoyed massages and mud wraps, manicures and pedicures, and even had our hair done. It had to have cost him a fortune! He also arranged for a catered dinner that night – for everyone. He couldn't hide his amusement over his mother getting tipsy as the wine kept getting passed down to her end. He helped me get her to bed that night. She was asleep before we even left her room.

Edward sighed in exhaustion and flopped down on the couch in our sitting room. "I hope she enjoyed today," he said softly. His eyes were closed and his head tipped back. His long legs stretched out across the floor in front of him. He looked comfortable.

"She did, Edward. It was a lot of fun. Thank you. You didn't have to involve me." I wanted him to know I appreciated the gesture, but he didn't need to indulge me.

He raised his head to look at me. "I wanted to."

"Well, thanks…" I suddenly felt uncomfortable.

"Your hair looks nice. They didn't change it too much. That's good."

I took my hand off the hairband I had on my wrist. I was about to pull it off to tie my hair up. My neck was hot. "Thanks. It was really nice."

"That's three."

Quirking an eyebrow, I shifted the chairs back into place that had been moved for the massage table. "Three…?"

"Thank you's. I don't do these things to have praise heaped upon me. This was supposed to be my way of thanking _you_. Stop working. You're off duty."

I grinned and halted, leaning over the back of a chair. Awkward silence ensued.

"Should I leave?" he asked softly. "Or are you going to join me?"

I moved to sit in the chair I had been leaning on, but he held his hand out to me. I could feel my heart rate picking up even before I put my hand in his.

"Sit with me here. I don't have the energy to shout across the room."

Tucking myself in next to him, I laughed nervously. "It's not across the room!"

"Humor me… How else would I get you to sit with me?" He turned his head to face me, smirking before laying his head back in the position he originally took on the couch. This time his hands were folded across his stomach rather than laying limply at his sides. "I understand Rosalie told you about our dick of a father."

_Thump-thump… thump-thump…_ My heart was in my throat. "I haven't repeated any of it. I won't."

"I know." He hesitated. "You signed a contract."

_THUMP-THUMP…_ He didn't trust me!

His upper body shook as his low laugh sounded out. "No comment?"

"Asshole!"

More laughter.

"I thought you were angry about it! And it's not like I asked her… And I _did_ sign a contract… But I wouldn't say anything anyway!"

"Bella… Bella! Relax. I hope you understand the contracts weren't about you, personally. It's necessary, unfortunately. I haven't always met with decent people. There are more who will sell me out than keep my confidences. I do have valid reasons for mistrusting people – even those I know." He twisted to take my hands in between his. He held them on my lap. "I'm not angry. I'm teasing you. It's a coping mechanism to get the focus off me. I'm not proud of my… parentage debacle. Nor how I handled it."

"Your sister is," I informed him. "She thinks you're awesome."

He snorted and removed one hand to pinch the bridge of his nose. "It could have gone either way – she could have thought I was a complete bastard for turning it around on him. I was lucky with her. She does think I'm an idiot for giving him back any money. If I had it to do over, I would have given it to her instead. She deserved it as much as I did."

I had no idea how much money was involved. His father had to have a good fortune amassed if he thought it was worth paying his son off to begin with. "It was cheeky – sending him a pay-off of your own," I said with a grin. "Mega cool points for that one. I hope you put the rest to good use." My eyes roamed around, taking in the luxury of this room alone.

He snickered and shook his head. "This has nothing to do with him. God. I wouldn't let one cent of his dirty money have anything to do with caring for my mother. I take care of her better than he ever did. I try to anyway." He blew out a breath. "No, the money I kept went to help out family friends for the most part. I kept a bit but blew it pretty quickly. I didn't have a manager then." His impish little boy eyes batted at me.

_Family friends… the Blacks… gah, so sweet!_ "Did you misbehave?" I wanted to keep the conversation going. He was being quite forthwith, and his hand felt really good holding mine. I really liked Playful Edward.

"Horribly."

"Are you telling me that Mike keeps you from misbehaving now?"

"No." He laughed raucously. "Certainly not. That credit goes to Emmett, no question."

I smiled. "I like Emmett. He's awesome."

"I want to be Emmett when I grow up."

"He's really sweet with Rosalie… you approve of your sister's choice then, I presume."

He held my gaze for a moment with that unreadable look on his face before turning them down. "He's going about it the right way, so… yeah. I think they're perfect for each other. My only concern is that I'll lose him myself if he decides to travel around with her. But at least I'd know that she'd always be safe and well taken care of."

"Maybe she'd move here, to LA, I mean. And stay."

"In a perfect world…" He sighed, running his free hand over his face. "Actually, in a perfect world we'd all be in another place entirely. And I wouldn't be so reliant on my friends; so needy. In a perfect world, I'd be a grown up for real." His voice had grown very soft and his hand released mine. He turned his body to face me. "Why are you here Bella?"

"You hired me to be here. Did you forget that part?" I teased.

"I mean here, in LA. You're not a native either – you're too pale."

"You should talk!" I giggled.

"I know… it's not an insult. More of an observation. I happen to like porcelain skin."

Plenty of people had commented on my pale-assed complexion. No one had ever referred to it as 'porcelain'. Thoughtful warnings from Emily be damned, I liked how Edward made me feel when we were like this, and I ended up telling him my entire story from Charlie's injury to his death and the year of job jumping since. Throughout, his eyes never strayed. He asked questions as I related the tale, showing that he was paying attention and interested – I hoped he was interested. He grasped my hand a few times, and what I liked even more was when he trailed his fingers lightly up and down my arm. When I got to the point in the story that took me here, he embraced me.

After several minutes of simply holding me in his arms and rubbing his cheek against the top of my head, he finally spoke. "I'm so thankful that you're here, Bella. My mother adores you. You're good for her."

"I feel the same. She's a wonderful, sweet woman."

I felt his breath against my hair as he hummed in agreement. "You've got a lot in common. And yet, you're completely unalike. This… having you come here, was probably the best decision I've ever made."

I was stunned, and my words came without warning. "I thought you hated me."

Easing me away from his body, he tipped my chin up with his finger. "What? Why would you say that?"

"You seemed cold… distant… like you didn't want me around."

"I detest the whole process of hiring. I'm sick about requiring someone to take care of my mother. And… I can be an arse. I told you that already." A gentle smile played across his lips. "The contract business… Bella, I'm really sorry about that. You can see how it's necessary though. Right?"

Nodding, I looked away from his intense stare. I couldn't handle it – it was enveloping me, making it difficult to breathe. "I get that. I heard you yelling in your office, the day I was hired. You didn't want me here. You were only appeasing Esme…"

"What? I was yelling? I don't remember that at all." He scratched as his head as he thought back. I believed him. Or he was doing an incredible acting job again. "You're wrong, you know. I knew you were the one the day of the formal interview. Your remark to that bitchy, stiff woman about not killing your own father… you had me with that." He laughed softly, and I had to look at him again. His eyes were twinkling. "I can only work with real people – preferably people with attitudes and a sense of humour. And you stood up for yourself under really intense pressure. I was impressed to say the least."

"You're lying…" I said without thought.

"I'm not." His statement was firm. Completely believable. "Best decision. Ever. Are you certain it was me yelling?"

He was still thinking about that? "Quite sure, yeah."

"Do you recall what I was saying?"

Oh yes, I certainly did. "That it wasn't your choice. It was up to her…"

He shook his head, still thinking back and then it hit him. "OH!" He slapped his forehead. "Oh my god… that wasn't what you thought. I was arguing with my sister – not Rosalie, Alice. It had nothing to do with you."

Sucking in my lip, I could feel my cheeks glowing. And I knew it stood out on my porcelain skin… Damn. "Gee, who's got the biggest ego in the room?" I chuckled uncomfortably.

"You can't possibly outdo me," he teased with a haughty voice before hugging me against him once more. "I'm so sorry you heard that. It must have made you really uncomfortable."

"You weren't exactly in your comfort zone either," I retorted.

"I rarely am," he said softly. "Listen, I'm going to be away for a little while… just so you know. I'm not taking off and stranding my invalid mother."

"Shut up." My words were muffled against his chest and issued with a giggle.

"I'll call and check in when I can work out the time zone thing. I'm not sure yet where I'll be."

"You're going _away_, away then?"

"Yes. I've got a bit of growing up to do in a faraway place…" He huffed against my hair. "I'm taking Emmett with me, but Sam will still be here if you need to go anywhere. Please feel free to ask him for anything."

"Emmett will keep you from misbehaving in a faraway place…" I mused, hopefully.

"Emmett will save me from myself in a faraway place. I need to not rely on him so much." He chuckled and squeezed me a little tighter. "I'm sorry I drank so much that night we went out. Nerves. Being in crowds doesn't sit well with me, and I tend to drink out of nervousness. They tend to replenish without fail. It's a bad combination."

That seemed to come out of nowhere. I had no response. My fingers played with one of his shirt buttons as my mind worked to come up with something.

After a very awkward silence, his hand came up to meet mine, halting my button play. I felt his lips on the top on my head, and then he pulled my hand up and kissed my fingertips, not the pads, the actual tips – each one. Individually. It was the most bizarre – and sweetest – thing anyone had ever done to me. I gave him a curious look.

"What?" He chuckled as his arms wrapped around my waist.

"What was that?"

"Truthfully? A substitute. I've been wanting to do that to your toes since your self-pedicure the other day, but I figured you'd just think that was some kinky shit."

I nodded, holding back a smirk. "That would be weird."

He nodded with a crooked grin. "Weird."

"Did the substitute work for you?"

"Yes and no. I still want the toes. Another time."

Before I had time to contemplate that and respond, he sighed and released me, abruptly standing up. "I won't see you again before I leave. I'm going to the airport with Rosalie in the morning. Mike kept me from meeting her at the airport, but he won't stop me seeing her off – I have my own flight to catch. He's seriously getting on my nerves. Anyway, take care, Bella. See you when I get back – a little more grown up, I hope."

~ 0 ~

As was my routine in the morning, I showered, got Esme out of bed, and left her to brush out her hair and wash up. I intended to head for the kitchen, anxious for my coffee. I always had a cup while I helped Sue prepare a breakfast tray to bring back. I saw an envelope lying on the floor. Someone must have stuck in under the door. I picked it up and headed back to give it to Esme, but then noticed it had my name on it. Curious, I tore it open on my way to the kitchen instead. It was another contract, of sorts. It was more of a form letter printed off a home computer. This one was _from_ Edward.

_I, Edward Anthony Cullen, aka Edward Masen, reserve the right to claim the toes of Isabella Swan. Each digit will be caressed and appreciated before any kisses will be placed upon them. The handling of said toes, may or may not include nibbling and/or sucking, purely at the discretion of Ms. Swan. _

_By accepting the terms of this contract, Ms. Swan also agrees to 'another time'. Details to be provided at a future date. _

_Please confirm with your signature below, where indicated and return to E. A. Cullen under the door of the upstairs room at your earliest convenience. Thank you for your consideration. Further details will be provided by Mr Cullen, if and when he grows up. _

It was signed and dated by Edward, with a space beside his name for my own signature. I smiled and tucked it into the waistband of my jeans. I'd need to make a copy of this contract before turning it in.


	11. Ch11 Flirtation is Not My Middle Name

***Disclaimer - Sadly, I own nothing of Twilight with the exception of merchandise, bought and paid for. I do, however, own my love for borrowing the characters and playing with them however I choose to. I thank Stephenie Meyer for creating the TwiWorld and for allowing us to have our fun with it. She owns Twilight, the insanity it created in my mind is my own.**

_**As always, thanks to Shug for fixing me up. :) And all of you staying with me.**_

_**Whatever Works**_

**Flirtation is Not My Middle Name**

I waited until Esme was tucked in bed and Sue and Emily had retired to their own little house for the night to return the contract to Edward. He had told me to put it under his door, but I still didn't want to be seen upstairs. Of course I agreed to his terms and had thought of nothing but all day. I know that my dopey grin had tipped all of them off that something was going on, but I'd kept it to myself. After all, Esme didn't want to know about her son's goings-on with women (which may or may not include a toe fetish), Emily was weird about me being involved with Edward in any way, and all I knew about Sue on the matter was that she was fiercely protective of his privacy. I couldn't be caught near his bedroom upstairs by any of them.

When Sue approached me a few days later, I realized my mistake – she tended to his room… I should have waited until the night before he returned.

"I didn't go in! He requested that I put this under his door," I explained when she passed me the envelope in question.

"I'm not suggesting that you did, Bella. What I am suggesting is discretion." The stern look on her face faded, and she tugged on my arm to draw me into the pantry. "Honey, I'm not blind. I see what's developing here. I see how you look at Edward, and I see the looks he gives you. Even more, I see how he's more relaxed than he's been in a long time. He smiles again – he laughs at will. I'm not opposed to that in the least."

I gulped and let out a breath. She didn't hold Emily's views on caring about him… good. Wait… did she say he gives _me_ looks? As in, the kind of looks I give him when he's not looking?

"Attractions can build very quickly when you work so closely with someone, and when you live in the same house, it can escalate even more. Attraction leads to… well, you know. I'm sure I don't have to spell it out." Her eyes twinkled with her amused smile. "I understand the desires, honey. I wish you the best… but tread carefully. This had been opened – I'm sure you can suspect by whom. I don't trust the girl, and Edward doesn't need any more stress factors at this point in his life."

So Jessica had seen the Toe Contract. Wonder what she thought of that! "Thank you for the warning. She cleans Esme's section of the house – no doubt she'll find this in my room now."

Sue shrugged. "The damage is done. She's already seen it, so really, it won't matter. I just wanted you to be aware of the situation." She reached over and stroked my arm. "Honey, why don't you wait until the night he returns, and slide it back under his door? He'll be happy to see it. Make him smile, Bella. He's such a joy when he's smiling. But be discreet! I'm thrilled to know he's moving in this direction with you."

"I don't think Emily shares your opinion on that," I said quietly.

Sighing, Sue pulled me into her arms. "Emily is extremely loyal to those she cares about. It's not that she doesn't want you with him – she's concerned you'll get hurt… that you'll both be hurt. That's a risk we all take in any relationship."

I returned Sue's embrace, putting every missing hug from my own mother into it. One hug for every time I'd felt my heart ache over not having a mom of my own. "It scares me, Sue. I've been so wrapped up in taking care of my dad that I haven't had the opportunity to get involved this way. I haven't even dated since high school. And the first guy I choose to crush on happens to be my employer. Not good."

"Okay, put that worry to bed Bella. Trust me when I say that Edward does not think of you as an employee. The timing is off, but maybe this is just what you both need. Please, for your own sake –" she eased back to look me in the eye "– enjoy all that he has to offer to a young woman, but take it slow."

~ 0 ~

Esme was out of sorts most of his time away. Even though he did call almost every day, she missed him. Sue took her out one afternoon, escorted by Sam and Jake, to get her mind off her son. I was lounging with a book when he called. He didn't seem to be disappointed that he had missed her, striking up a conversation with me instead.

"Tell me, Bella, how furious is she with me?"

"Um… I wouldn't say she's angry. But she's not herself."

His gentle laugh sounded out over the phone. "That's Mum. She refuses to admit I get my pissy attitude from her own genes. She's sulking because she's mad at me."

"Why? She knows you have to leave for work sometimes, and you've been calling."

"This wasn't entirely for work. I'm working now, but it's put production behind. It's going to be a few days longer before I come back."

"Oh." I didn't want to pry and ask him what other reason he had for leaving, but I was dying to know.

"Talk to me Bella. I'm bored out of my mind!"

"Where's Emmett?"

"Out with Rosalie. She's here doing a few shows. We went to see her last night, so that was cool. They're on a date tonight."

"Third wheel stayed home?" I teased, and he chuckled.

"I wish _my_ date was here. It was my birthday – I just wanted a quiet night with friends. You would have enjoyed last night. Small venue, nobody bothered us. We need someplace like that to go out, but I don't think such a place exists in LA."

"Happy birthday! I didn't know… so how old are you now?"

A chuckle came from him. "I am 25. Should have my shit together a little better by this age, don't you think?"

"You've had different experiences than other guys your age," I replied, playing diplomat. "Where are you?"

There was a slight pause before he responded. It could have been the connection. "We're in England."

"Oh! Well, you lived there, you shouldn't be bored. Call up your old friends!"

I got a mumbled deferral and chuckle, and something about Lake District and a floppy bunny? "We're a bit away from London. And anybody I knew from there. And any sort of nightlife… It's lovely though. Wish you were here."

"To be bored along with you? And a floppy bunny?" I retorted with a laugh, unsure of the bunny reference.

"Flopsy, Bella, not floppy," he laughed. "I'm in the land of Peter Rabbit… Beatrix Potter?"

"Oh! See, I heard floppy and then envisioned something entirely different." Actually, I was mesmerized by his voice. He had used a posh English accent for his correction, and it was swoon-worthy.

He roared with laughter. "Did you, now? What exactly was floppy?"

I was glad this exchange was over the phone. I was blushing like a fool. He continued on with his teasing.

"I would do my best not to be floppy if you were here." His voice was saucy and made me flush all over. I gulped down my iced tea in an attempt to stop myself from igniting in flames. "What are you drinking?"

"Iced tea," I replied, thankful for the change in topic. "What are you drinking?"

"A warm beer. Well, I will be once we're done here. I forgot to put any in the fridge. Or maybe I'll just go to bed. I dunno. I have to be up at four."

"Poor baby. What time is it there?"

"Ten. And I'm ready for bed. Sad, isn't it?"

"It's only two here…"

"I know. Will you be swimming at all?"

Making a bratty face since he couldn't see me, I stuck my tongue out. "No, I'm saving my Swan dives for when you can witness them."

"Clever… and thoughtful. Most appreciated."

There was a brief lull in the conversation. "So, have you done any growing?"

"Um… give me a minute. Thinking of you in the pool… okay. No floppy bunnies."

Giggles ensued. "Growing _UP_, Edward… clearly you haven't matured any."

"Oh that." Silence. I chewed on my lip, regretting bringing that up. I didn't even know what he meant exactly, and obviously it upset him. There was an audible sigh from his end, and all teasing was gone. "One detail out of the way, another in full swing – fallout will ensue. It's a work in progress. I hope you have patience."

"When are you coming home?" I asked softly. He sounded lonely.

"Ummm… four days? No, five. It's an early morning flight, so I'll get home in time for you to be getting up. Coffee? Meet you in the kitchen?"

"Can't wait." I was smiling from ear to ear as we said our goodbyes. In five days, I would be having coffee with him. I didn't bother returning to my book; he occupied every thought, and it would be pointless. I Googled Edward Masen images to get my fix of his face. His voice made me miss him terribly. The floppy innuendo took over my thoughts, and it got me wondering what floppy, on him, would look like. I'm ashamed to admit, but I Googled Edward Masen nude – inquiring minds – but sadly for me, there was nothing but a few shirtless images. He'd be relieved, I'm sure. Seeing him shirtless reminded me of him the day at the pool, and that took my mind to his boxers, and that led me straight back to floppy. That brought my mind to his 'give me a minute' comment, and I wondered even more what he looked like under those boxer briefs. If he had been using the English accent when he was teasing me then I would have come completely undone. It was flawless and elegant, and it really suited him… it was hot. I'd have to convince him to use it more often.

~ 0 ~

Esme and I settled in for a night of TV on the day before his return after I'd helped her with her nightly routine. She preferred bathing before bed. We both missed Edward, so I hoped that seeing him on TV would get us through the night – perfect timing for _Diamonds and Spades_, his weekly hour-long show. During a commercial break, we got into a plot discussion. We had watched his show faithfully together for weeks. Esme had been watching from the beginning of the series, so she had filled me in on all the backstories; not only Dillon Spade, the character he portrayed. Mid-conversation, Edward appeared in person with a tired but glowing smile and a box in his arms.

"What are you doing home?"

"You said tomorrow!"

He laughed at our greetings. "I caught an earlier flight. No point going to the hotel for a few hours, so I slept on the plane instead." He was in front of Esme, kneeling to kiss her cheek. "I brought some things back for you. Thought you might want some reminders of happy times."

Her eyes welled with tears as she hugged him tightly. "So sweet… oh!" Pulling back, she eyed him quietly. "And so… what did you do, Edward? Tell me you didn't…"

His face turned serious. "We'll talk. There's some papers to sign…"

"And?"

He shook his head, and she relaxed, smiling at him once more. He was up to something – I recalled how he'd thought she would be upset with him. "I don't know what that girl was thinking. I'm not too pleased with your sister at the moment."

"That's why I didn't want you involved. Mum, don't worry yourself about this. You've got your own stuff to focus on. How's the rehab? Ready to dance yet?" In a flash, his frown turned to his impish, teasing face.

"It's back on! Move!" She shoved him aside and turned the volume back up.

He gave me an amused look and stepped away, turning to see what had her enthralled. "Oh Christ, Mum! Turn that shit off!" He reached for the remote, and she slapped his hand away.

"Shh! Don't you dare!"

"I can't believe you're watching this."

"I'm invested in the plot lines, dear. Now sit and shush, or go away. He can't stand watching himself on this," she explained to me.

"I'll go then," he replied haughtily, heading for the door. "Bella, we're invading the pool if you'd like to join us."

"Now?" I was torn. I was really into the show too, but Edward in person was better, right?

"I'll record it for you," Esme whispered to me. "Go on."

"Meet you there!" I grinned.

~ 0 ~

There was already a crowd when I approached from the garden path – the regulars and some people I didn't know. Why did I agree to this? I hesitated at the edge of the patio and considered going back to watch TV-Edward instead. A quick scan of the crowd provided me with a glimpse of him surrounded by unknown women – none of whom resembled stick bugs. I didn't even see Jake approach until he had already swept me up into his arms.

"You're right, Emmett! She weighs nothing!"

Emmett's smiling face was most welcome. Not only had I missed his gentle manner, but I was more than a bit uncomfortable in Jake's arms. "She's still too much woman for you, kiddo. Put her down."

He complied with a scowl at Emmett but winked at me. "Get ya in the pool later."

Emmett merely laughed at his brave attempt to flirt with me. "Let's get you a drink. Edward's doing his thing – he'll be tied up for a bit." He directed me to the bar, where there was a basic lay-out of bottles and mix. I opted for vodka and cranberry, and Emmett mixed two, leading me over to a table on the far side of the pool.

"What's his thing?" I asked. Emmett had conveniently sat me facing away from Edward's harem.

"Mingling," he replied nonchalantly. "He's with work people. Mike made the arrangements when he found out we could get the red-eye flight. How's things?"

We settled into an easy conversation, and I discovered that they had gone to New York first before heading to London and then on to the land of bunnies – the Lake District – to film on location. By the sound of it, only the last location was for work. I didn't press Emmett for further details about the personal days. He raved about Rosalie and gushed over spending time with her in such a romantic setting. Beatrix Potter aside, it did sound like it was beautiful there. And private. It was an enjoyable chat until Mike popped up between us.

"Soooo… pretty decent for last minute, huh?" He motioned around him, like we were supposed to applaud his efforts of lining up alcohol and loose women. Maybe we were – I didn't know what a manager actually did. Maybe this was one of the things Edward had hired him for. "Edward whined all week about the lack of entertainment in Potterland. This should make him happy."

Emmett remained silent, quirking an eyebrow in my direction.

"Mike! Oh my god! You have to introduce me to Tanya… Oh my god! I can't believe she's actually here." Jessica's high-pitched voice drew me right back to high school and why I hated all the popular, super-bubbly girls. "You can say that I work for Edward, but don't say what I do…" She dragged him off.

"She's a little excitable," I muttered when they left.

"She's something. Thank god for Tanya. Got Jessica's whiny voice the hell away from me, so it's all good."

"Who's Tanya?"

Emmett grinned, knocking me on the chin teasingly. "You're the best, Bella. Completely unaffected by all this fame shit. No wonder Edward likes you so much. You're the first person he's met since all of this that he doesn't ask for an escort with in the early days of getting to know the person – just to cover him if he slips up. He's comfortable with you."

_Really? Gah!_ "I really don't know who she is, Emmett."

We turned around to look at the crowded section of the patio – where Edward was. "Tanya… the tall one attempting to look interested in what the short squealer is gushing about." We laughed at Jessica's expense. She was oblivious to everyone's condescending looks at her. Tanya, on the other hand, was drop-dead gorgeous and refined. "She's Edward's co-star in this new movie. He's gonna have issues with Mike for bringing her here. He's been doing everything possible to avoid a media spin about them being involved off-set. The easiest thing would be to have an actual girlfriend seen with him, but he won't do that. Not in public. Anyway, Tanya's actually really down to earth – nice girl. You can meet her later if you want. I'm sure Edward will introduce you. Maybe you can come to the set some day too."

_Me, on a film set?_ We needed a subject change. I didn't want to allow myself to be impressed by the hype of his career. It was just his job. That's all. "So why aren't you in the throngs of estrogen over there? You don't take advantage of the star power?" They were so obvious with their flirtation. I wondered if I looked so silly – no, I was worse because it was awkward and unnatural for me. I couldn't even follow through over the phone.

He waggled his eyebrows with a chuckle. "Once upon a time…" He resumed his angelic smile and blushed just slightly. "Yeah, back in the day we would get pretty caught up in that, all three of us. But times have changed. Edward's gone underground, I'm a one-woman guy and Jasper… well, I guess he is too."

"That's Edward's friend from London, right? Emily mentioned him too. Did he go back home?"

"Nah. He's just not around anymore. Long story."

Emmett obviously took Emily's same stance – not his story to tell either. "Emmett, you don't have to babysit me. If you want to go mingle, I'll be fine."

"I'd rather be in Germany," he grinned. "That's where Rosalie is right now."

"Why so anti-social?" Emily and Sam joined us. "We're going to christen the pool, since I doubt that any of the starlets would get their teeny tiny bikinis wet, and it's a shame to not make use of the pool during a pool party."

In full agreement, and feeling somewhat confident surrounded by accepting friends, I stood and took Emily's hand. She linked with Sam, and Emmett took my other hand. "On three… ready?"

They each took a number and on three, all four of us splashed into the deep end, hands linked and pool water everywhere. It wasn't long before Jake joined us, then Mike, quickly followed by Jessica, and a couple of unknowns who were too smashed to be aware their mascara was not waterproof. Sam was watching closely – to ensure no one drowned, I assumed. I ended up spending a considerable amount of time darting away from Jake, who sported a super soaker. When I stopped to explain to him the redundancy of it, since we were in a pool, a set of arms grabbed me from behind. I gasped and then relaxed, letting Edward tug on my waist to pull me against him.

"I have her, Jake. Take your shot."

* * *

_A/N ~ Edward is such a mystery. ;) Love all the speculation! I hope Bella isn't reading your comments. That girl doesn't need anything else to gossip about and get mixed up in her head. lol_

_I have a rec! I rarely do this, because I don't do a lot of reading while I'm actively writing, but there is a WIP that I'm in love with:  
**Awake My Soul, by msj2779** She's written well-rounded characters with so much thought, and an amazing plot with a unique twist on Bella. I've never read a Bella like this. She updates weekly, and I am on the edge of my seat waiting for the next chapter - every time (twelve chapters in). I've added it to my favorites, so you can find the link easily. Please check it out, and leave the author some love!_

_Thanks for reading! xx ~ SR_


	12. Chapter 12 An Ass is Born

***Disclaimer - Sadly, I own nothing of Twilight with the exception of merchandise, bought and paid for. I do, however, own my love for borrowing the characters and playing with them however I choose to. I thank Stephenie Meyer for creating the TwiWorld and for allowing us to have our fun with it. She owns Twilight, the insanity it created in my mind is my own.**

_**Thank you to my awesome beta reader, Shug. **_

* * *

_**Whatever Works**_

**An Ass is Born**

I kicked and flailed in Edward's arms even as he held me tighter. Jake grinned and reloaded. "You're a traitor! I thought you were rescuing me, but you're with him!" I hissed when he wouldn't let me go.

"Why would I rescue you?" he replied in my ear. "I'm not even worth a 'fuck you.' A 'no thank you' would have done as well, but nothing? You surprise me."

The Toe Contract! Shit! "Oh my god!" I twisted in his arms, and he let me turn around, releasing me in the process. "It's in my room! I was going to put in under your door tonight. You –"

"Came home early," he said with me and scrunched up his face in remorse. He held up a hand to stop Jake from firing. "At ease, Jake. I need a minute here."

I was bobbing up and down, trying to tread water and breathe at the same time as he scrutinized me. He merely stood there, calm as could be. Damn my lack of height! I eyed the ledge to hold on to; it was several feet away. Damn Edward for pulling me out here to have this conversation. I took in a few mouthfuls of pool water, sputtering it out as I did. So appealing.

A slow, crooked grin emerged on Edward's face. "Want some help?"

"I don't think I can trust you," I retorted. "You were about to sell me out just then."

"Shall I draw up another contract – neither one of us will sell the other out for any reason? You can trust a contract, right?"

"So long as both parties actually receive it." I smiled as he gripped my waist, steadying me in the water.

"Hmm. So you intended to return it, but I don't know if you accepted my terms. I still may get a 'fuck you.' Maybe I shouldn't be so quick to lend a hand." He let me go suddenly, and I went straight down. He followed me under and brought me back to the surface, laughing as I wiped the water from my eyes. "Can you go easy with the kicking? You're dangerously close to the goods and making me extremely nervous right now."

"What, so you can drop me again? I don't think so. Take your chances." My feet kept going even as I wondered exactly how close I was to the goods.

"Hold onto me then," he said calmly. One arm held me tightly around the waist at his hip while he secured my arms around his neck. His second hand then went back to my waist. "There. Feel better?"

I stopped kicking and fought the urge to wrap my legs around his waist. It seemed the natural thing to do. "Much," I croaked out.

A small sound came from his throat, and he clenched his eyes shut. "Are you holding on? I'm going to let you go for a sec." He waited until I tightened my hold and then shifted me in his arms. This time, he cradled me as Emmett had the first time we met when he carried me from the pool to my room. It brought us face to face, and he probably saw the glow on my cheeks even in the muted lighting outside.

"You're going to drop me, I know it." Our faces were barely an inch apart. I could feel his hot breath on my skin.

I couldn't see his entire face with this close proximity, but his eyes were dead serious. "Never." He continued staring into my eyes as if waiting to see if I was convinced.

I was.

"I just wanted to have a look at something…"

There was amusement in his eyes as he tipped me slightly to grab hold of one leg. With his left hand holding onto my hip – well, ass, really – he slid his right hand down my calf slowly until he reached my foot, letting his fingertips take over as they trailed down the side to my toes. It tickled in the most delightful way. Just when it was getting to the point that I would have kicked out of reflex, he changed it up, gripping my foot, and massaging the arch with his thumb. A cheeky smile spread across his face when I moaned. "Bend," he requested in a whisper, and he leaned his head around my knee, trailing his lips down the same path. They just barely grazed my skin, but they left a trail of heat in their path. I could hardly breathe.

I heard him chuckling, and looked down to see his mouth opened wide about to bite my foot. He closed it, without my flesh and bone between his teeth, and brought his head back up to mine. He then resumed rubbing for a few seconds before releasing it back into the water. I tried not to, but I'm sure I whimpered. I know this because he looked extremely smug as he grinned at me.

"Tease," I muttered softly.

"I don't mean to be," he replied in a similar voice. "The timing's bad. If there weren't all these people around, I wouldn't be teasing."

I grunted. I know I did. "Still teasing," I mumbled.

He groaned as he pressed his forehead to mine. "Really sorry about that."

"Are you two coming out of your bubble anytime soon?" Emily's voice reminded us that we really weren't alone. "The caterers are here."

"Get Mike to sign for it," Edward instructed without looking away from me.

"He did. I'm just letting you know there's food before it's all gone." She gave his earlobe a tug. "Rather than eating feet when you know someone's watching."

Sighing heavily, he lowered me back to my original position but still kept his hands on my hips. His thumbs massaged those lightly as well, and I was back in our private bubble. I knew I'd be Googling him again as soon as I went back to my room. I wondered if there were any images of his hands… they were good. Really good.

"Would I be a huge arse if I tossed everybody out right now?"

I nodded with a grin. "Sadly, most would be upset."

"So we can't continue with this? I'm gonna have to let go…"

I nodded, but my arms refused to release him.

"Bella…" he whimpered. "I have to…"

"Another time," I whispered into his ear.

"Fuuuck," he groaned, and dunked himself under the water, leaving me giggling and blushing on the surface. I took a quick look around. Everyone seemed occupied with the food or another wet, mostly naked body. I got that Edward didn't do PDAs, but I really didn't want to watch everyone else have intimate contact when we were restricted. What I really wanted was his hands back on me. I looked below – he was still underwater. I tickled his belly with my toes before turning to swim to the side. His hand reached out as I did, grabbing an ankle, and the cheeky bugger bit my calf before he swam under me, reaching the side and hauling himself out before I could.

Edward joined Emmett to eat, and both laughed when they caught me discreetly checking for marks. I pulled my shirt over my bikini, and slipped my sandals on. "I'm gonna call it a night."

"Wuss!" Emmett teased. "You're not eating with us? Playing with us? Nothing?"

Edward cleared his throat and looked up at me with a polite smile. "Another time, perhaps?"

Huge fucking tease. That's what he was. "Brat." They were laughing as I left them. When I turned back before entering the garden, I saw Jessica had taken my place. Her boobs were currently on the back of Edward's neck as she reached over to set her glass on the table. _Ho'._

~ 0 ~

I didn't get my hopes up that Edward would keep our coffee date in the morning. That worked out well, because he didn't. Emmett was up and about., Mike too. Even the maid got her ass out of an unknown bed, and was downstairs before any sign of Edward. Sam arrived to take him to the set, and there was still no Edward. Mike was on his way up when he finally emerged, pulling a shirt over his head, and zipping up his fly.

"Sorry, sorry..." he muttered as he flew down the stairs towards his waiting entourage. "I'll be two minutes. I have a date with coffee."

I smiled, following him back to the kitchen. He hadn't forgotten. He reached for stack of take-out cups and poured himself a cup, snapping the lid on. As an afterthought, he grabbed another and added a sweetener packet, giving it a stir before securing the lid. I didn't take sweetener – neither did he. As if I wasn't even there, he started out of the kitchen with a cup in each hand. "Oh shit!"

I heard his exclamation and then some mumbling before he headed back. "Bella!" He smiled at me. Finally. I breathed a sigh of relief. He was just distracted and in a rush. "Is my mother well?"

"She's great. She's going to show me the photos you brought back later on."

Rolling his eyes, he added milk to one of the cups. "I haven't looked through them lately. If there are any embarrassing ones – involving bubbles or bathtubs or anything of the sort – please ignore them. Oh! Bella, this is Bree Tanner. We're working together."

A tiny girl drifted in, waved a hello and accepted her coffee. _Her_ coffee. Was she even old enough to drink coffee?

"Sorry for rushing out on you. We overslept. Jet lag."

_We_ overslept. So much for discretion. So much for him being worried about ever been seen with Tanya because of the media – obviously it didn't disturb him to be seen leaving his house at the crack of dawn with a child co-worker! I didn't even acknowledge him. Asshole. Teasing, fucking asshole! Luckily, I was too angry to cry in front of them.

"Nice to meet you, Bree. I have to get to work." I took the long way around the counter so I wouldn't have to come in contact with him. I took another look at her to confirm my original thought – she couldn't be more than eighteen.

He must have said something amusing, or pulled out an animal balloon or something because she giggled as they headed for the front door. When it closed, the first and last tear rolled and dropped. I didn't allow another to follow.

Despite my best efforts to do my own acting, Esme thought I wasn't my normal self during our exercise session. It had struck me while I worked on her legs that this house was filled with actors, even if we all weren't pros. I was acting like I wasn't falling for a man who would go through a lot of effort to make me think he was interested only to turn around and sleep with a very young co-worker. And Esme was no better. She acted like she couldn't walk.

To pick my spirits up, Esme pulled out the photos as soon as we were done. Oh joy. I sat patiently with her as she explained who each person was and the situation of each photo. Carlisle was an incredibly attractive man – very youthful appearance, and he appeared to be a very attentive family man. Edward must have gotten some of his playful manner from him, because there were several photos depicting Carlisle being a brat in a loving way. It wasn't a genetic thing; he had learned it from years of watching Carlisle play around with his family. But they weren't alike otherwise: Carlisle was a devoted family man; Edward was an ass.

He was positively adorable as a child and a gorgeous baby. I could see some of Carlisle's brattiness in Edward's older pictures, but he was still adorable. Too bad he grew up to be an asshole.

An adorable, fucking asshole.

Alice wasn't what I expected. After meeting Rosalie, for no good reason I envisioned Alice in a similar way – tall, beautiful, blonde… Alice was incredibly tiny and dark. Just as lovely, but in a cute pixie way rather than runway model way. She was also most likely very spoiled. In every photo where she was the focal point, she was clearly the centre of attention and loving it. In the background of others, she looked bored or in a snit. It struck me that Edward was, as a child, just as loving towards her as he was with Rosalie now. In Alice's baby pictures, pre-schooler Edward was right by her side – kissing her head, trying to amuse her, smiling affectionately at her.

"I think this was how Edward came about his acting skills… these days," Esme laughed. She must have seen the same thing I did in these photos. "He was constantly trying to entertain Alice from the time she was born. He loved making her laugh." A single tear rolled down her cheek, and she wiped it away. "What I wouldn't give to hear them laugh together these days."

I didn't know what to say to this woman who only wanted her children to be happy. "They really looked like they love each other – of course, we tend not to take pictures of arguments."

Esme chuckled. "Of course, you're right. They had their moments, but for the most part they were angelic together. Edward was five when Alice came along, and he took being a big brother very seriously. And oh, my little girl learned very quickly how to play him. She knew she had him wrapped around her finger. She abused it sometimes, I think. And of course, Carlisle and I allowed him to spoil her, so we were no better. Alice was absolutely lost when Edward went back to New York and stayed in the States. She was just getting to her teen years – a time when she really could have used his guidance and support."

I was pissed at him, admittedly, but even I saw how one-sided that remark was. "What about Edward? He was young and all on his own. He would have missed his family, too."

With a look of regret, Esme agreed. "My son is… headstrong. Very determined. He wanted to do this on his own, to prove to us that he could make something of his life. He wasn't a very attentive student," she smiled with a roll of her eyes. "He had a million and one excuses not to go to class, not to do homework, not to do… anything. When this opportunity came up, it lit a fire under him, and for the first time, he was proud of something he had done, and we agreed to let him do it on his own. In his own way. If I had known that his world would fall apart simply by him filling out a form on his own… if I could go back and do his paperwork for him…"

I waited patiently for Esme to collect her thoughts. I wasn't sure if she knew that I was aware of the father issue. Turned out she was.

"We all make mistakes, but I would never wish for a child to pay for a parent's mistake. When I fell in love with Edward's father, it was wrong. I know that. I knew that at the time as well, but when you're in love you do stupid things. I don't regret it, however. To say that it was a mistake would also mean that Edward was, and he is anything but. I met Tony when I snuck into a club with some friends. We were underage, but that's what kids do… I was star struck. He was an opportunist. He saw a young woman enamoured with him and made his move. I followed very willingly. It wasn't a one-night stand – oh no. He lived just outside of Chicago, and he wasn't on the road with his band, so he'd come into the city every chance he got to see me. I felt very special. And he made me believe that what we had was special. He was unhappy in his marriage. He was going to divorce her, and we could be together for real. When I got pregnant, it all changed."

"Of course," I commented. "He left you to deal with it so his wife wouldn't find out, right?"

She shrugged. "Actually, I have no idea if his wife was even a factor for him. It was more that I would then be _like_ his wife and not a plaything on the side. She's actually a very sweet woman – I've met her since, because of Rosalie, whom I adore, by the way."

I smiled. "How could anyone not adore Rosalie?"

"Absolutely. Anyway, Tony denied everything. Said I was trying to get money out of him – the usual bullshit – and he walked away. My family was appalled and disgusted with me for getting into the situation in the first place and then for letting him walk. I didn't want his money, and at that point, I didn't want him. But I did want my baby. I left Chicago to start over. In New York, no one would know about the scandal – I would simply be another single mother. That's where I met Carlisle and I realized what love really was, but it frightened me. My baby was my responsibility – I couldn't fall for another man! When it got closer to my due date, I returned to Chicago in need of emotional support. My family still rejected me, but Sue stepped up. She was with me when Edward was born, as I'd been with her when Emily was born a year earlier. They had been in a similar situation with an unplanned pregnancy, but Harry was a good man and they made a wonderful life together. They offered to let us live with them – Edward and I – but low and behold, another good man existed. Carlisle showed up at the hospital and pleaded with me to let him love me. _Let him love me! _Imagine! He took us back to New York, and we were married a year later."

Tears welled in my eyes as I thought, _happily ever after_… but it wasn't. Carlisle was gone, and her children didn't speak to each other.

"My mistake was not preparing Edward for the truth. He had no idea. As far as he was concerned, he was born in New York to Esme and Carlisle Cullen, and so, at eighteen, when he was filling out forms for a new passport so that he could continue working in the States, but travel home to England whenever he pleased, he automatically put himself down at being a New Yorker. The problem was his old passport, which I'd applied for when we moved to England, showed his birthplace as Chicago."

"Which it was, but he didn't know…"

"Until I arrived to sort it out," Esme said, confirming my thought. "How he had never noticed that on his original passport is beyond me, but Edward was beyond shocked, and he wanted to know his birth father. I begged him not to bother with it – Carlisle was his dad from the start, but he…"

"He's headstrong," I commiserated for her.

"Bloody stubborn!" she snickered. "Of course you know how well that turned out, and it led him onto a destructive path. He distrusted me so much at that point, I was powerless to help him out. He didn't want help. He didn't want anybody… so he claimed. But my son needs family more than he cares to admit. Emmett and Jasper became his family, and the three of them got into everything together. They got out of everything together as well, so Carlisle and I agreed not to go haul him back to England, because it was a rite of passage for him to find his own way through this. And he wasn't alone, thank God."

"Did he cut himself off from all of you?"

"Mostly just me," she admitted sadly. "He was decent to Carlisle, thankfully. And of course, Alice was still the apple of his eye." Esme waved her hand, brushing it off. "That's all history now. We've patched things up, and my two stubborn offspring are at each other's throats. And I blame neither and both… they've each made mistakes. They should be supportive of each other. None of us are where we thought we'd be at this point in our lives, the only way to get through it is to work together. We need to do whatever it takes to move ahead and set things right. Whatever works… I'll do."

* * *

_A/N ~ So, what do you think? Is Edward up to his old ways or is Bella creating her own drama? I'm hoping to get another update in this week. Long weekend bonus. :) I really appreciate all of your comments. Thanks for reading! ~ SR_


	13. Chapter 13 Gossip On

***Disclaimer - Sadly, I own nothing of Twilight with the exception of merchandise, bought and paid for. I do, however, own my love for borrowing the characters and playing with them however I choose to. I thank Stephenie Meyer for creating the TwiWorld and for allowing us to have our fun with it. She owns Twilight, the insanity it created in my mind is my own.**

_**Shug is my amazing beta-reader. Mistakes are all mine. ;)**_

* * *

_**Whatever Works**_

**Gossip On**

I made myself scarce when Edward came home. After seeing his sweet childhood photos and listening to Esme's tale, I would cave too easily if he turned on the charm. I didn't want to cave. It seemed Emily's warnings had the most merit – I fell, and he hurt me. I had to put a stop to it before it was more devastating for me. I called Emily to see if she wanted to get together, but she was already out with Sam. I had no other friends to call, unless…

A friendly face popped into my mind, and I dialled before I lost my nerve. "Angela Weber, please. It's Bella Swan."

"Bella! Hi, it's me! How are you? I've been wondering how you're getting on there… it's great, right? I'm so glad you caught me – I was just leaving for the day!"

Instantly, I felt like I'd done the right thing. "I was wondering if you're busy. We could meet for a drink or something?"

"I would love that!"

As soon as I hung up I realized my mistake – I hadn't cleared a night out with the powers that be, and I had no escort since Sam was occupied. Crap. Determined to make my getaway, I reluctantly called Mike, who called Jake, and just as Edward was coming in to see his mother, I was on my way out with Jake as my driver.

Angela was just as warm and sweet as I remembered, and she seemed genuinely glad that I had contacted her. I picked at a salad while she had a full dinner. I had done the same with Esme earlier on. My appetite was shot. By the time after-dinner coffee arrived, I felt so comfortable with her I ended up telling her of Edward's flirtations and confessing that I had developed a bit of a crush.

"Oh, he is such a flirt, isn't he? I don't even think he knows how charming he is!"

"Oh, he knows," I retorted dryly. "Angela, I went in knowing absolutely nothing about these people. It seems I'm an anomaly – the last Edward Masen virgin known to man." She giggled at my comment, and I explained further. "I honestly didn't know who he was… is… and in some ways, I still don't. I know you can't tell me anything related to business, but you've known him longer. What do _you_ know about him? What have you heard?"

"All I know for certain is that he takes very good care of those who are close to him. Very good care. None of the people in his life have to worry about finances, that's for sure. And he's hot." She fanned herself dramatically. "But that's beside the point."

"Gossip, Angela. I'm talking about rumors, whether they're true or not… what have you heard about him?"

Her smile turned mischievous. "Okay, this is all off the record stuff, because none of it relates to business. He caught my eye when I watched the pilot for his show, so I've heard the dirt since then. Now this is just gossip, nothing for sure, so take it with a grain of salt."

I nodded avidly. "Just spill it! I want to know everything!"

"Apparently he used to show up on set half dead from partying… he would be barfing in between takes, so hung over. He'd need a nap during lunch break, and then he'd be all hyper and excitable. There were coke rumors among insiders, but not so much in the media. The network knew they had a commodity, so they 'handled' him right from the start."

"Handled?" I hated not knowing industry terms.

"You're such a newb!" Angela teased me. "So cute! 'Handled' means they had him watched and got him out of sticky situations before paps showed up. They bought stories from witnesses, bought photos they didn't want released, bought people they didn't want talking about him. They also put out stories they did want to be known – partying with A-listers was good partying, so he got linked with any and every available woman in the biz. It made him look available and gave viewers hope that they could one day be the girl downing shots with him at an exclusive party. He was sent to every premiere to get his name and face out there, basically pimping out an image they wanted for him so their ratings would be boosted. Then the studios got involved, and he took movie roles, drawing more interest. The network loved it and hated it. He'd made them the most watched show, but it also made their job of controlling him harder."

I smirked, stirring my coffee absent-mindedly. "He hates being controlled."

"Yeah, well that's what the inside rumors portrayed – the more they'd tell him he couldn't do something, the more he'd do it. Such a brat!"

That got an agreeable giggle. Those rumors sounded spot on. "When you said they bought stuff they didn't want out there… what does that mean?"

"Private pictures, like if he went out just with a regular group of friends. You know how he's always with his guys? Well, if they were out drinking and picking up women, the network didn't want those tidbits out for public consumption. Apparently he didn't know limits, and he'd get pretty ripped. A network star should not be at a rundown bar making out with patrons, ya know? And he shouldn't be seen checking into rehab or recovering from cosmetic surgery or having affairs with married co-stars. He's run the whole gamut with rumors.

"There was also a lot of handling to do when he had it out with a close friend. Some of that got out because the paps bought the witnesses before the network got to them. That was pretty ugly. It died fairly quickly though, so by the time the studios started pimping him too, those dirty bits were already zapped from the net and the mass media didn't even know of the scandals."

"What happened? Do you remember?"

"All I know was that there was a huge fight between the two. Publicly. It was at a hotel. His reps made a cover story that the pictures out there were snapped during a rehearsal scene – the network even had the writers work in a fight scene so that it followed along with the story. Maybe it was true. Who really knows?"

"They never said what the fight was about?"

"Not really, no. But he isn't around Edward anymore, so I'm tending to go with the concept of a cover-up. There was another story going around at the same time about Edward having a secret girlfriend that he kept at home, back in England. Apparently, they were secretly married and all that crap. Thing is, she was super young."

"You believe the public fight, but not the secret girlfriend – why is that?" Edward, to me, didn't strike me as a fighter. And as much as he valued privacy, I couldn't see him getting involved in a scuffle out in view for any reason, but the super young girlfriend? My heart raced as I thought of how he'd had Bree stay over when most guys in his position would have gone for Tanya, not the young one.

"He's been here since he was like, seventeen or something, so he would have had to have been with her before he came back here, right? And supposedly, she's younger… she would have been too young to be in a relationship like that. And well, what girl would put up with him being in another country, partying the way he did and messing around for everyone to see? She would have gotten fed up with him long ago, and we would have handled the buy-out for that one for sure. It's much harder to make an old girlfriend disappear than it is to make a picture vanish from a website. It was the biggest bunch of crap out there about him. Well, aside from the numerous times he was supposed to have been dead. Obviously, he's not dead either. I tend to believe some of the fight story, but I think the other crap that was out there about him was probably getting to him. Maybe it was all too much and his friend took the hit – no pun intended."

With all my heart, I wanted that to be the truth in the case of the mysterious young girlfriend. It was a false story. I knew he wasn't an angel, but given his own situation and how he had handled being the product of a scandalous affair, I prayed he wouldn't do the same thing. Someone had to have concocted a completely fictional story. The rest – the early stuff – sounded right from what everyone had eluded to. Edward had been wild in his past. But he was growing up…

"… Bella? Did you hear me?"

Shit, I had zoned out and Angela was still talking. "Sorry, what were you saying? I was distracted."

"That's what I was saying… don't get distracted by the bullshit involved. I work for a true-blooded asshole so believe me when I say I know one when I see one. Edward has done stupid things, but he doesn't have the heart of a true asshole. At least not yet. That said, be careful. If anything happens, you won't have the law on your side. You're an employee by contract with a non-disclosure clause that may as well have been written in blood. In other words, he owns you already. You can fight, but you wouldn't win."

"So I'm screwed," I summed it up for her.

She shrugged her shoulders and offered a sympathetic smile. "If it was me, I'd wait until my contract for caring for Esme was up before I got involved with him on a personal level. He may be swayed if it's only himself involved, but put his mother in there and he's immovable. I swear he'd lay his own life down for her."

~ 0 ~

I arrived home to witness Jessica departing, late again. She had come from the left side of the stairs – Edward's quarters. She smiled like the smug twat that she was. "I left some things here last night. I came back for them. See you in the morning!"

Last night… not only had he entertained his very young co-star, but also the fucking maid! Storming straight to my room, I took the envelope with his Toe Contract out of my drawer, scribbled a note and tore the envelope open to add it. I re-read it to make sure I had everything covered.

_Edward,  
You may have 'fucking the boss' written into some contracts, but I checked and it's not in mine. By the way, the maid is fucking you more ways than you know – she's in your room frequently when you are not. Thought you should know.  
Bella  
PS Fuck you, too__._

It was harsh, but I hesitated only for a moment before stuffing it in the envelope and marching upstairs with it. After it was under his door, I wondered if he had Bree in there with him. Ha! That would serve him right! I was here for Esme, not him. He would know that beyond a doubt now.

I noticed Esme's light was still on when I went back to our quarters. Figuring she had fallen asleep reading as she often did, I went in to check on her. She never stayed up this late. As luck would have it, she was up and not alone. Edward sat at her bedside. Dammit!

"I'm sorry… I thought you would be sleeping. The light… I came to turn it off for you… Sorry…"

Esme sniffled as she offered me a small grin. "It's fine, dear. Thank you." She'd been crying, obviously. Was she fine?

"Do you need anything, Esme? Can I get you a tea… anything?"

I heard Edward snort as he dropped his head into his hands. "Tea fixes everything, right, Mum?"

Asshole. "I just saw that she's upset. She usually…"

"I didn't mean it as it sounded," Edward said quietly. "I'm sure she would appreciate that. Thank you, Bella."

Indignantly, I went to the kitchen and put water in the kettle. I was preparing her cup when Edward joined me.

"Mum has always finished up rows with a round of tea. That's what my comment was about in there. It wasn't meant to be sarcastic towards you." His quiet explanation sounded remarkably like an apology. I glanced at him as he leaned his back against the counter beside me. His eyes were red too.

"Is that a hint for me to make a cup for you as well?" I teased him gently, not wanting to escalate into a confrontation in my current emotional state of confusion. _'I swear he'd lay his own life down for her…'_ Confusion and pity… I wanted to hug him. I wanted to slap the shit out of him more though, so I made jokes instead. "Does row tea come with biscuits as well?"

Chuckling softly, he ran his hand through his already messy hair, leaving it standing on end. "Normally it would, yeah. I'll pass on both though, thanks. I should go to bed."

"You look tired," I commented. He did.

"Exhausted." He blew out a heavy breath. "So my sister's coming for a visit. Alice, I mean."

My eyebrow shot up. That was unexpected. "Is that what you and your mom were discussing?"

"Partially." He turned around to face the counter as I was and leaned on his elbows. "Remember when I said I hope you were patient? That's still in place… even more actually. I have to take care of some stuff. I don't want you dragged into the middle of it." He stood up straighter, leaning on his hands rather than his elbows. He seemed uncomfortable. "My sister may want to stay with our mother while she's here. I hate to ask…"

"She can use my room, of course," I replied, knowing what was coming.

"It may not even be necessary. She might want to stay in a hotel. I don't know."

"It's fine. I'll ask Sue if I can stay with them while she's here."

He shook his head. "That won't be necessary. You can stay in the guest room. Upstairs. It's silly to fill up Sue's house when there's more than enough room for you here."

I nodded, speechless and in shock from the idea of me _staying_ upstairs. _Upstairs_ was forbidden.

"Anyway, I just wanted to give you warning that things might get messy. My sister has very definite ideas about some things, and she's quite vocal. You might hear some things…"

"Oh! No… don't worry about me. I'll walk around with earplugs in… not a problem."

He snickered before turning his head to look at me. His eyes looked horrible. There was no sparkle at all. He took a breath and started to say something then changed his mind. He smirked, let out a little chuckle, and his eyes flicked away and then back. "When this is all sorted… I mean, I don't know when it will be, but when it is…" His words came out slowly, hesitantly, and he closed his eyes to finish his thought. "I hope you can be patient with me. That's all. Goodnight, Bella. Sleep well." He placed his lips against the top of my head for a second before he strode out of the room.

Gah!

The kettle whistled, and I jumped, awakened from my reverie. He wanted me to be patient. He wasn't going to mess with me. He was doing his growing up bit, and he wanted me to wait for him. I opened the cabinet above the sink and took out a bottle of brandy that Esme liked. I took a long swig, cringing as it burned all the way down, and then put it back. I needed that after the tumultuous day I'd had.

It wasn't until I started back with Esme's tea that I remembered what I'd done. _The contract!_ "Shit!" I set the cup down on the stairs and looked up. I could see his door still open. Maybe he hadn't seen it yet…

I started up the stairs, cursing myself for being so impulsive and flat out bitchy. Near the top, I heard him utter a sound that was half snort and half grunt. And then the door closed swiftly and definitely. _Fuck!_

~ 0 ~

"I hope Edward's sulking isn't upsetting you, dear. You know he gets in these moods, and well, this time he does have reason. It won't be easy for him having Alice here."

"It's fine," I mumbled, chewing on the tip of my pen. I was working on a crossword, trying _not_ to think about Edward sulking. He had been on set for twelve to sixteen hours every day all week, and yes, he was cranky when he got home and preferred to be by himself. Part of me was hugely relieved that he avoided me at all costs, but a greater part told me I should have apologized right away. I should have continued upstairs that first night, knocked, and told him to ignore my idiocy. I could have blamed it on hormones. Dad always let it drop whenever I brought hormones into it; maybe it worked for all men.

"I think I'll go out in the garden," Esme remarked. "I could use some air."

As soon as she wheeled outside, I heard voices outside our door. Mike was one of them. His voice was amplified in the entry, always. The muffled voice I assumed was Edward, because he _could_ tone it down. I hadn't seen or heard Mike around since the night of the party. Maybe he'd been away and they were catching up.

"Take care of it, Mike!" Definitely Edward, and he was definitely angry about something. "I asked you to deal with her days ago! I can't fucking live this way!"

Suddenly, Mike found a discreet voice. So he _was_ capable of being quiet. His words were muffled as Edward grew louder.

"Do I give a fuck? Buy her out! Offer her… whatever! I don't fucking care, but I want her gone. NOW!"

My ear pressed against the door to hear over my pounding heart. I had a horrible feeling this was in regards to me. I couldn't blame him.

"One day, Mike. If it's not dealt with by tomorrow, I'm turning Varner on it! Just do your fucking job!" I heard his door slam upstairs from where I stood. I almost jumped out of my skin when a knock sounded out against my head. Not wasting any time, I flung it open to face my just desserts.

"Bella! Hey… are you feeling all right? You look flushed."

"I'm fine. It's hot in here. What is it?" I didn't have time for his bullshit. Not today, not now.

"I have some papers for Esme to sign off on. Is she here?"

_Where else would she be, dumbass?_ "Outside." I stuck my thumb back indicating the garden and let him in.

"Thanks, sweetheart." He gave me a wink as he clicked his tongue – like he was calling a horse. Gross. I rolled my eyes at the back of his head.

Sitting in wait, I was sure he was having Esme sign papers to dismiss me from her case and from her life. That would be the hardest part of all of this. Sure, I had been stupid and fallen for Edward, but Esme was like my own mother after all the time we spent together. Is it fair to lose two mothers? And this one was entirely my own doing. How could I have been so stupid?

Mike walked back through our sitting room, whistling as he went. "See ya, Bella."

One more day. The chickenshit couldn't even tell me to my face here and now that I was out. I had until tomorrow to say goodbye to my second mom.

* * *

_A/N ~ *ducks, along with Edward* Don't hate me for leaving it here! Reviews indicate that some of you are on the right track with this tale. And Edward sure does have some ass-kissing to do. I'll let him know he's not a big crowd-pleaser. He's used to being told off. ;) Update coming Monday. Happy Easter to all who celebrate! ~ SR_


	14. Chapter 14 The Rooms Upstairs

***Disclaimer - Sadly, I own nothing of Twilight with the exception of merchandise, bought and paid for. I do, however, own my love for borrowing the characters and playing with them however I choose to. I thank Stephenie Meyer for creating the TwiWorld and for allowing us to have our fun with it. She owns Twilight, the insanity it created in my mind is my own.**

_**Shug rescued this chapter for me. I hope you all like it.**_

* * *

_**Whatever Works**_

**The Rooms Upstairs**

"Good morning, Bella," Sue greeted me cheerfully, and handed me a coffee. "Before I forget, Sam is coming back to pick you up at nine. You're supposed to be meeting with a supplier for gym equipment."

"I am?" I looked at her curiously.

"That's what I hear. Apparently Edward met with Dr Banner after Esme's check-up, and now he's arranged for you to go get whatever you need to get Esme back on her feet. And, honey, he truly means whatever. No limits. Your discretion."

"Um, okay?" That was the last thing I expected to hear, and it made me curious all day… and I mean _all_ day. I was with the suppliers, breaking for lunch only, until they closed at five. If I was going to be replaced, I wanted Esme to have access to everything she would really need to strengthen her legs, not just keep the muscles toned and give her a light workout. She would walk again, provided my replacement was halfway decent.

I almost flattened my nose when I went to go into our rooms. The door didn't open when I turned the handle and walked. Why was it locked? I dug out my keys and froze when I saw the entire mechanism had been changed. My key wouldn't work. There wasn't even a keyhole. Heart pounding, I looked around for someone to explain, even though I didn't really think it was necessary. I let myself out the back door and ran around to the garden entrance to my room. Peering into the window, I confirmed my thoughts. My things were gone. I was so out.

"Hey! Bella!" Edward ran up behind me, startling the life out of me. I actually cried out and then got weepy. "Oh shit, I didn't mean to frighten you! I just wanted to warn you that Alice arrived early. It was completely unexpected, so I didn't have the chance to ask you about anything. I took your stuff upstairs already. I mean, I didn't actually do it myself… I asked Emily to gather everything… didn't think you'd appreciate me going through your personal items. And Jake brought it all up. I hope you don't mind."

I laughed and sobbed simultaneously. "Okay?"

"God, I really frightened you. And to think, you haven't even met my sister yet." His tone was playful, and there was concern in his eyes. _Exceptional acting skills._ He had to hate me. "I was hoping to get you to myself for a few minutes before you do meet her. Do you mind?"

"No?" I cringed as my second reply in a row came out sounding like a question.

"Are you okay? I know I made things awkward for you –"

"No! It was me! My fault. Totally. I should never have… I was completely out of line responding that way."

A small crooked grin appeared. "I thought it was rather clever, myself. I can appreciate a good 'fuck you.' Not to sound completely into myself, but it was rather flattering that you used my line."

I frowned at him. "So you're not totally pissed at me?"

"Not at all." His reply was cool and delivered in an even tone. "So can we talk for a minute? In private?"

"Sure?" And I was back to responding in question form.

"I'll get you your new key card while we're up there. Remind me. I had some work done today, and they changed all the locks over. So you'll have two for the time being. Sorry about that. How did it go today? Did you bankrupt me?" He talked as he led me up the stairs. Upstairs. I had only ever been there twice – the original delivery of the Toe Contract and then the infamous 'fuck you.' I felt a trickle of sweat between my shoulder blades when he turned to the left. I was standing outside of, and about to enter, Edward Cullen's bedroom. This wasn't a star struck thing. He wasn't Celebrity Edward Masen at that moment. "Well…?"

He'd been speaking to me. Right. "Oh! Right, the equipment. Sue said you wanted me to get whatever Esme would need."

"And so you did, I hope?" He swung the door open as the magnetic lock beeped and held it for me. "Come on in. Make yourself comfortable." He snapped on a light and tossed his card on a table by the door.

I stood and gawked. It wasn't his bedroom; it was a room very similar to Esme's sitting room. Only it had guy stuff rather than hand-stitched cushions and baskets of wool. He had a kitchenette as well, with a small fridge and a microwave behind a bar. I sat on one of the bar stools as he bent over the fridge.

"Drink?" he called back.

"I could sure as hell use one," I muttered, tapping my fingers as I looked around. It was decorated in warm chocolate brown and beige. There were tasteful paintings on the few walls that weren't glass. He had a balcony out of this room that I'd never bothered to look up at. I wondered if he used it. I wondered where he slept!

"Bella…? Hello? I could take a guess, but I'm sure I'd be wrong."

"Oh! Right. Um, I'll have whatever you're having."

He smirked, slapping a beer down in front of me. I tried to twist the top off and just about ripped all the skin off the palm of my hand. His laughter rang out as he took out a bottle opener and removed my lid and then his own. "Import. Doesn't twist. Is your hand okay?"

"Fine," I muttered as I rubbed at it in my lap.

"Want a glass?"

I huffed and lifted the bottle to my mouth. "So the guy said they'll deliver everything and set it all up next week. It will look like a lot, but I swear, she could really use everything."

"I'm anxious to see what you got," he grinned, tipping his own bottle to his mouth. "What do you get for a woman who can walk but refuses to?"

Thankfully, my mouth was free of beer or he would have been wearing it. "What did you say?"

He rolled his eyes and headed over to the couch. "It's more comfortable over here. You can come tell me when you figured it out yourself and why you've never mentioned it to me."

I sat at the opposite end, drawing my legs up under me. I tended to fidget a lot when I was under pressure, and that was the safest place for them. "Well… I… uh…"

"Okay, I'll go first. The morning you came here – when you were hired, I mean – I saw her out in the garden early on. I have a good view from out there." He pointed backwards at the balcony. "She wheeled herself over to the roses. They were planted specifically for her, you see. Dad bought her a new rose bush every spring back home. Each one of them is represented here."

My jaw dropped. That was incredibly thoughtful.

"Well, she can't stand seeing wilted blooms, so she was picking them off, and there was one that was just out of reach. So, my cheeky mother took a peek around, saw no one in sight, and hauled herself out of her chair to reach for it. Mission accomplished. I'm not saying she ran a marathon around the garden. She was shaky on her legs, but she did stand up. No dead legs there."

"And you never called her on it?" I grinned in amazement. I didn't have the nerve to, but I figured he would.

He waved his hand. "Mum has reasons for everything she does. I figured she must have a good one for wanting her ass to get fat and lumpy in that chair all day. I think I know why, but I wanted to hear your thoughts."

"I think she's punishing herself," I blurted.

Edward raised an eyebrow and sipped on his beer. "Is that so?"

"She mentioned something about only losing her legs and not her life. I'm not a psychologist, but it seems like she's got a bit of survivor's guilt. Why did she live and Carl… your dad… didn't."

He nodded slightly, giving it some thought. "I assume that you figured it out fairly early on. You're smart, and you're good at your work. Did you ever plan on telling me I was wasting my money?"

I hadn't thought of it that way, but he was right. I had been wasting his money. "I'm sorry! I still have every cent – you can have it back! I'm living here for free – you pay for everything! I haven't gone anywhere to need money –"

"Bella, I don't want it back. You earned your wages. You're available to my mother 24 hours a day! And she loves you. You've been worth every penny. You've helped bring her out of a depression, and for that alone, I'm very grateful. It's true what they say – if you smile enough when you're down, eventually you start not feeling so sad. I've acquired a certain set of skills from my mother. Act like your heart isn't breaking when, in truth, it's trashed. She's better at it than I am. The smiles you see, Bella, are for your benefit. But more and more they're coming back to her naturally. Sometimes I get the bad stuff, when we're alone…"

"Like the other night. God, I'm so sorry."

"It wasn't all tragic. At least you outted Jessica's nasty habits. She's gone, by the way. The lock changes are due to her as well. I'm not too pleased with Mike. I knew nothing good would come of him having her stay over, but he swore to me she wouldn't invade my space. He swore it wouldn't affect me at all, but it has. Worse than I imagined."

My mouth hung open. _Mike_ was banging her, not Edward! There was still the matter of Bree, however. I tipped the bottle so it appeared to have a reason to be open, clanging it off my teeth. Edward drew his legs up to the couch and hugged his knees against his chest as he looked at me, completely amused.

"Are you sure you don't want a glass?"

I clenched my entire face closed and shook my head. I heard him snickering, and when I opened my eyes, I saw a man filled with youthfulness, very relaxed in his own little world that he had created upstairs. I owed him an explanation, at the very least. "I stuck it under your door before that, like you said to."

"I know," he replied quietly. "Sue told me."

"She told you?"

"Bella, Sue is extremely loyal to me. They all are. For that, they will always be family. Yes, she told me everything."

Our little meeting in the pantry sprung to mind, about how Edward and I looked at each other. Oh god… had she had a talk like that with him too? I risked a glance over at him. He was blushing. Dammit! "I can be really impulsive," I blurted. "It's a skill I acquired… Dammit, no. I can't even blame it on my dad, because he's never done an impulsive thing in his life. This is all me. I own it. But I _am_ sorry."

He sighed and went for another beer. "Look, my ego took a huge hit, and I'm trying really hard not to be a dick about it, so can we drop it now? Apology accepted."

I ran my tongue over my teeth to check for any chips while his back was turned. Seemed okay, but they were still buzzing from the impact. "So what are we going to do about your mother?"

"Entirely your call," he said as he returned. "You've been doing so well, I'm leaving it up to you."

"I'll get her walking."

"I know." He smiled easily at me and held out his hand. I took it and stood, unsure of where he was going with this. "Want a tour? You'll be staying here for a while, so you may as well get the lay of the land. As you can see – my living room." He stretched his arm out to exhibit it. "Kitchen area is back there. If you want anything, and don't feel inclined to get your ass downstairs, help yourself. Balcony is out here." He opened the French doors, and I popped my head out. He did have a perfect view of the garden. I wondered if I'd ever done something stupid. I'm sure he would have spotted me rescuing my underwear from the crack of my ass after bending over the roses to smell them. Great.

"Over here is my bedroom." He led me to the far end of the room and opened a door I hadn't even registered. The bedroom was decorated with the same colours as his living room and looked very inviting. He bent over and picked up a pile of clothes before tossing them into his closet. "Sorry, I haven't picked up in a while… wasn't really expecting visitors. There's a bathroom there, with… ew, lots of hair in the sink." He clicked the light off and led me back through his bedroom. It smelled like him.

"I'll show you your room. Come on." He picked up his card and then another before leading me out. He took me to the door that cornered the door to his own little apartment.

"I thought I'd be down the other end," I commented aloud.

He smiled as he deactivated the lock on this door. "Seeing as I'm evicting you from your own room, I thought I'd give you my own guest room." Clicking the lights on, he revealed a similar set up to his own suite of rooms, only instead of a living room, it was a music room. There was a piano, and guitars, and what looked like recording devices.

"You have your own studio? Awesome! Do you play?"

"Occasionally. When the mood strikes." He was grinning from ear to ear. "Your bedroom is in here." This room was mostly white, with a soft blue and dove grey quilt on the bed. Obviously Esme's work. "You have your own bathroom here so you don't have to gag going in after me in my room. There are toiletries and whatnot in there, in case Emily forgot anything of yours. If you need anything else, just let me know."

I turned around and frowned at him. "Edward, this is amazing. Way beyond anything that I need. Thank you. I feel like I'm in a hotel!"

Then he frowned. "That's how I feel every time I leave my own rooms. I was hoping you'd feel at home here, but you're right. It's hotel-like. Bree is the only person who's used it, and she never said anything about it feeling stuffy or impersonal, but she's young and easily impressed."

My heart did leaps – Bree hadn't slept with him! She had slept in his guest room! _Wonderful job on judging a man you don't really even know, Swan. Ugh. Stop jumping to conclusions. Start listening and learning…_

Another frown line appeared between his eyes, and he held up a finger. "Come with me."

Back at his rooms, he opened the drawer on the small table by the door and pulled out an envelope with cards similar to the one he had given me for the guest room/studio. "This is a master key, like mine. Come in here for your free time rather than sitting alone in your private hotel room." He smiled shyly at me. "I'll behave appropriately, I promise. There won't be a parade of women through here. I promise not to get sloppy drunk, and under no circumstances will I be fucking the maid. Of course, we don't have one now so that resolves that problem. You will never have to tell me to fuck off again because of that."

"I thought we were dropping it," I said dryly.

"_You_ were to drop it. I, the wounded party, can bring it up."

"Is that how it works, Mr. Cullen?"

"Absolutely." He grinned. "Did you seriously think I'd put any body part in any part of her?"

"I know. Gross."

He shuddered. "I hope I'm doing an adequate job at restoring your faith in me. Of course, I don't really know if you had much to begin with, but I am trying. Normally, I don't give a shit what people think of me, but for some reason I give a big shit with you."

"A big shit, huh?" I snickered.

"Huge. A massive shit. I have been told, though, that my shit doesn't stink, so you're okay."

"Oh god." I rolled my eyes. "Your ego is like…" I held my arms wide apart.

"No!" he replied, wide-eyed. "You crushed it. It's hiding like a frozen set of balls, tucked way up inside until it's safe to come out."

"Then my job is done?" I teased. He was so easy to laugh with like this. I figured this was how he must be when he was just hanging out with his close friends.

"You should be my handler. You could _manage_ my handlers. There's a team of them, you know. All _handling_ me, because I'm so outrageously fucking real or whatever. You've managed to do what they've been attempting to do for years. You knocked me on my ass, Ms. Swan. One 'fuck you' was all it took. Point taken, and I'm charted to grow the fuck up."

"That's a lot of fucks you just mentioned," I pointed out.

He nodded. "And all in the past."

"You won't shrivel up and die with no fucking while I'm staying up here?"

"Uh…" He blushed at my bluntness, even in jest, and then groaned dramatically. "You're fucking killing me."

"When can I meet your sister?" I let him off the hook and started a new topic.

His frown returned. "Yeah, about that… this was actually my whole point of asking you up here right now. My sister doesn't agree with my assessment of our mother's condition. She thinks I'm blowing smoke out of my ass and being heartless. Be prepared to have to do a lot of backtracking once she's gone, because she will coddle Mum and probably actually convince her that she is truly paralyzed. Alice can do that. She's convinced me that I'm a total dick, so I have faith in her. I'm sorry for the extra work she'll cause you."

"You really don't get along, huh?" This was so contradictory to the pictures I'd seen of them together. His eyes now held none of the adoration they had in those images. They lowered as he thought of a response.

"We have… issues. It's not entirely her fault. We've both done things that hurt the other. She just keeps adding to it, and it doesn't make it easy for me to get over the shit I have to deal with. There are usually fireworks whenever we try to sort things out. And I don't know whether to hope she's alone or hope she's not – she really lets loose on me when it's just us. If she's brought her _boyfriend_ though…" He raked his fingers through his hair. Ends flew out in all directions. "Either way, I'll behave while she's here. For my mother."

I had one more thing that I had to blurt. "You're not a total dick."

His smile reappeared instantly, and he turned away quickly, leaning on the bar. "Damn! You never fail to surprise me with the things you come out with."

"Edward…" I approached him, and he cleared his throat before he turned to face me. "You never told me why you think Esme is faking her paralysis."

"Same as you," he said, a little too quickly. His face showed that there was more. "And… something else… perhaps."

"Something that you don't trust me with."

"Sorry," he whispered.

"Another time, perhaps."

He turned away once more, dropping his head to the marble top of the bar and muttered under his breath. "Fuuuuuck."

* * *

_A/N ~ Sorry, I didn't get the chance to respond to reviews with the holiday weekend and R/L taking over. I was overwhelmed, to say the least. Please know that I appreciate every comment, and I love the thought you're putting into this story as you follow along. Edward may be mysterious, and not exactly angelic, but he would NEVER do Jessica. Ew! ;) _  
_We'll meet Alice next time. Thanks again! ~ SR_


	15. Chapter 15 Family Reunion

***Disclaimer - Sadly, I own nothing of Twilight with the exception of merchandise, bought and paid for. I do, however, own my love for borrowing the characters and playing with them however I choose to. I thank Stephenie Meyer for creating the TwiWorld and for allowing us to have our fun with it. She owns Twilight, the insanity it created in my mind is my own.**

_**Thanks to my beta reader, Shug, for fixing me up! *mwah* And a special thanks to all of you reviewing and rec'ing. So inspirational, and so, so appreciated. You make me :D **_

* * *

_**Whatever Works**_

**Family Reunion**

Edward took a deep cleansing breath as we stood outside his mother's door. "Have you spoken since she's arrived?" I whispered. He shook his head. My hand went to his back and rubbed it lightly for reassurance. "You'll be fine. Think positive."

"Paste a smile," he smirked.

"And I'll have tea and biscuits ready."

"If you make it beer and pretzels, and it's up in my room, I'm game."

"Deal. Behave yourself and I'll make sure you get beer and pretzels and alone time."

"You're too good to me," he whispered with a grin. I reached for his hand and he issued a warning as he wiped it on his jeans. "It's sweaty."

"So is mine," I whispered back, grabbing his hand anyway.

He rubbed his face with his free hand, sighed once more and then swiped his card in the door lock. As soon as it was opened, he strode in with a smile, full of confidence. "Sorry I didn't get in here sooner. I had some things to take care of." He bent and kissed Esme as usual, and then approached Alice. I recognized the face, but she looked even tinier in person. "Alice… this is Bella." He tugged on my hand, pulling me forward.

I stretched out my right hand to shake hers. Edward had a stronghold on my left hand that was nearing bone-crushing. "Nice to meet you! Your mother talks about you… _all_ the time."

Alice's eyes had been on my other hand, gripped inside her brother's until I mentioned her mother. "Oh! You're _Bella_!" Her voice had a slight, posh accent and was chirpy. That could get annoying. "Mum talks about _you_ all the time!" Her giggle already was.

"And this is Jasper." Edward tugged me along. My eyes darted from the handsome guy in the chair to Edward for a second. His jaw was clenched as tightly as his hand was on my fingers. Jasper… _the_ Jasper? The Jasper who he had supposedly fought with? It had to be. How many dudes would there be named Jasper these days? He couldn't know two Jaspers… "Hi." I gave him a little wave.

"Bella." He stood, and gave a little bow before taking my hand. "Good to meet you." His accent… it wasn't English exactly. It was… I dunno, southern of some sort. Kind of. Different Jasper, it had to be. What are the odds? "Edward. How've you been, man?"

He gave a curt nod. "Staying out of trouble."

"Well that's a first," Jasper grinned.

I looked at Edward for any indication of a long history with this guy. Was this_ his_ Jasper, or Alice's boyfriend that he didn't like… oh… _OH!_ I tugged on Edward's hand this time and dragged him over to the couch. He sat on the end, and I had no choice but to sit between him and his sister. It was driving me nuts waiting to hear if Edward had two friends who were going out with his two sisters. Too weird!

"I hear you went home," Alice commented immediately.

"Alice, dear, can we ease into a civilized meeting rather than opening with a baited remark?" Esme pleaded with her pasted smile. Edward was right! She had it down! "Please?"

"I was filming there," Edward remarked in reply to his sister.

"Convenient!" she chirped.

Edward's lips moved slightly. And again. Was he chewing on the inside of his mouth? I often did that to avoid harmful blurting.

"Jasper, dear, how do you like your job?"

"It's keeping me busy, for sure!" Jasper replied pleasantly to Esme. "I get advanced copies, so if there's anything you're wanting, just let me know."

There was silence after Esme's polite smile and nod. "What is it you do, Jasper?" I asked to cut the thick air.

"Jasper's in publishing," Alice responded for him. "He loves literature. He knows what's good, and what's overblown. He's great for recommendations. Editing too."

Edward shifted uncomfortably next to me. His leg rubbed against mine as he moved. "That's cool. So what do you recommend?" I directed my question at Jasper again. Maybe he'd get to answer himself this time.

"I recommend a stiff drink," Edward muttered. Esme swatted his leg. "Sorry, Mum."

"I was actually thinking the same thing," Jasper drawled. "I was thinking maybe you and I could go out? Talk old times maybe?"

Edward snorted. "Yeah dude. Thing is? I can't exactly go out too much these days. Thanks."

"And that's _his_ fault?" Alice snapped back at Edward.

"It all went downhill from there… just saying…"

"Oh grow up!"

"You should talk! Have you considered looking for a job at all this summer? You could work, Alice. Make yourself useful."

"Children…" Esme interjected a one-word warning.

"Useful? Like staggering up to an X on the floor, and repeating a line that's fed to me? Yeah, I could totally do that!"

"Then why _don't_ you?" Edward hissed.

"Ohhh, poor Edward's life is so hard," Alice taunted. She took over as top brat of the family, in my books.

Esme sighed, Jasper chuckled and gave his head a shake, and I grimaced, stuck in the absolute middle.

"Is Emmett around?" Jasper asked suddenly.

Edward tightened up even more. "All right. Let's go get sorted." As he stood, my stomach churned. He was leaving me? I could only hope he was taking both of his guests away to clear the air for everyone's sake. Esme was looking distant, even with her ever-present smile. "Do you ladies need anything? A bottle of scotch?"

His mother shot him a look. "We'll be fine. You boys go have a talk and leave us to chat. We don't need booze to interact civilly. Behave yourselves. And come back in a better mood, Edward."

Au contraire Esme… booze! I wanted and _needed_ a drink. Would it be extremely rude of me to run out after them? I wouldn't necessarily stay with them – if they were going to fight, I definitely didn't want to witness it. Was Emmett around? He would step in if it got physical. I didn't want to see Edward hurt. Emmett would have his back for sure. I wished I hadn't almost knocked my teeth out earlier – I'd kill to finish off that beer now. I entertained the idea of dashing out to find my lovable bear of a friend to alert him that there may be trouble, and then retreating to the pantry with a bottle of anything hard.

~ 0 ~

The guys returned a couple of hours later, and I squished back over next to Alice while Edward quietly took his place next to me. He smelled like mouthwash and soap. Did he think he'd fool Esme with that? I smirked at him, and he chuckled and lowered his head as he slouched down in a more relaxed position.

Alice got up briefly to reach over to Jasper's chair and give him a kiss. I couldn't tell if she was simply offering her boyfriend support – I wanted to cuddle up to Edward and he wasn't even my boyfriend – or she just may have been sticking it to her brother. I hoped that wasn't the case. She had calmed down after Esme gave her a stern warning, and we actually had a fairly pleasant talk. She was entertaining, to say the least.

Edward cleared his throat when the awkward silence of earlier returned. "So, Sam is going to take you all to the cemetery tomorrow. He'll be back after 9, I'd say. So whenever you're ready… And there's some paperwork to go through. We can do that after dinner. Dad's lawyer wants to see us all together at some point. I'll see when I can sneak away for a few hours."

"You're not coming to the cemetery?"

Edward glanced over at his sister finally. "No, I'm not."

She snorted in his direction. "You can't lower yourself to be with your family for one fucking day?" Her voice was shrill. And loud. I cringed sitting so close to her.

"It's not about that," Edward replied calmly, though I could feel him trembling against me. "Alice, if I go with you, and we're followed, and there's photos… I already have to keep Mum under guard. You'll be stalked on the other side of the country, and I'll never know if you're safe. And then everyone will know where Dad's buried. Do you want his gravestone to be littered with juvenile notes? Because I tell you, I wouldn't be able to stand seeing notes with phone numbers and pink hearts with little girls declaring their love for Dillon on our father's grave!" Edward's voice rose in tone, but not volume and then there was silence. The silence hung over all of us until the first snicker. I don't know who it came from, but we all followed.

"Dad would be saying, _'Dillon? Screw him! What about me?'_" Alice giggled.

"No, Carlisle would have real issues with that," Jasper spoke up. "I can hear him, _'There is something fundamentally wrong with mankind when people cannot separate reality from a TV show – when they fail to see the person with a living, beating heart behind a fictional character in 2D.'_"

He must have nailed Carlisle because they all erupted with laughter around me. I sat back and watched them, wishing they would always be this way with each other. Alice took my hand in hers and squeezed it. "You would have loved Dad. He was always so baffled by how people reacted to situations, and he would lay it out so we all saw how utterly stupid people can be."

Esme sniffled loudly, and then apologized. Edward passed her a tissue, and I smiled knowingly at her. Carlisle would tell them how stupid they're being now. They should be this laughing family that they were moments ago always. Esme's tears were short-lived, but it started up Alice and she sobbed uncontrollably. Jasper looked torn between wanting to hold her and knowing he'd get attitude from her brother. Edward was stiff as a board, staring at the wall. Awkwardly, I put my arm around her because it was what you do when a person is crying that way. She cried into my shoulder until Esme swatted at Edward and he sighed.

"Switch with me," he whispered and stood up to let me slide over. Then he took my place and held his sister just as awkwardly as I had. Soon enough, she was hugging him for dear life, and he was truly holding her, kissing the top of her head while he whispered quietly to her. This was how the siblings I saw in the old pictures would behave with each other. They'd support each other. They wouldn't be enemies.

"You've destroyed my shirt," Edward teased her when her sobs subsided.

"It's ugly anyway," she retorted. "I did you a favor."

"You know what's ugly?"

"Your face."

"Your attitude."

"Now why are you getting smart with each other? You were so nice just now." Esme's voice pleaded with them to play nice.

"I should go. I have to _work_ in the morning." Edward couldn't resist getting one more little dig in. "And if I hear one little 'poor Edward' peep out of you…"

Alice pouted and made puppy dog eyes at her brother, still hugging him. "Poor Edward has to go sleep in his four poster bed in his Hollywood mansion."

He snorted. "That's it!" His hug turned into a headlock, and I swear I thought Esme was going to fly out of her chair, exposing her sham. Then Alice's giggle could be heard, and the sparkle in Edward's eyes returned. "Say you're sorry, pipsqueak."

"I'm sorry you're a spoiled Hollywood brat!" She giggled more and pinched his side.

"I'm sorry you're a midget."

"I'm sorry you're both overgrown children!" Esme exclaimed with her own chuckle. "But at least I'm hearing those words."

"Right." Edward released his grip on Alice and stood up. "I've got to be going. Good luck tomorrow. Sam knows exactly where to take you, and you'll be good with him. See you at dinner. G'night, Mum. Do you need Bella, or can she head out now too?"

"I'll be fine, dear. Both of you get some rest. Love you."

"Me too, Mum." Edward bent and kissed her head before looking at Alice. "I'm her favorite you know."

"That's why I'm the one staying here with her," she retorted. "She loves me best."

Edward winked at her and gave a curt nod to Jasper. "Later."

~ 0 ~

"My sister didn't make you despise me?" Edward asked with a hesitant grin when we approached the landing at the top of the stairs. "Tell you wicked stories and make me look like an asshole?"

"Nah, you do that well enough on your own." I stopped between the two doors while he leaned his back against his own door. "You know I'm joking, right? You sometimes exhibit ass-like tendencies, but you're really not as asshole."

"I should say thank you?" he teased me back. "I should say sorry for leaving you that way. And I am. I don't want you involved. I mean, I do, but not like that. Family squabbles..." He rolled his eyes as he put his head back against the door, staring at the ceiling.

"It was okay... After you left, I mean. It wasn't bad. Alice is a character."

"Yep," he chuckled. "She is. Here's the thing... Alice isn't completely wretched. She does have some endearing traits, and regardless of how she behaves, she's my sister and I love her to death. We're just going through a rough spell. I don't want to say too much and give you a bad impression of her. I'd like you to see for yourself what you think without my bias either way." He shuffled his feet and fumbled in his pocket. "Conversely, I threw you to the lions tonight without anything to go on, and I'm sorry. I would hate that. Would you want to come in for a bit?" He extracted his key card, tilting his head towards his door.

"Yeah. If you're not too tired or anything."

"Pfft! I don't have to be up for five or six hours yet! Come on in, make yourself at home. Drink?" He opened a water bottle for himself. "I have to start detoxing for the morning, but if you want a beer, or something harder, be my guest."

I took the beer. I had earned it. I sat on one end of his couch, sideways this time so I could look outside. He had a view of the garden and the pool from here. He sat at the other end and kicked off his shoes, peeling his socks off and tossing them aside. I liked him barefoot. He had nice feet for a man.

"What did you think of Jasper?" he asked quietly. "I know you didn't get much time with him, so it's difficult to form an opinion."

How to answer that... "Well, he seems nice. Personable. His accent..."

Edward chuckled as he threw his feet up on the coffee table. "Yeah, that throws everyone for a loop. He was a hit in London. All the girls went nuts for him. That's how we ended up getting tight. Both of us were transplanted Americans. My own New York accent was impressive, but when Jasper arrived? Lord! He's from Texas – Dallas area. His mum got transferred there when her company merged with a European-based firm. She's in marketing."

"Okay!" I laughed easily. "That makes sense! I was trying to place it... Not English, not really southern, but not like yours either. Though I don't hear New York in you. You don't really have an accent."

He huffed out a chuckle as he drank from his bottle. "It's a very practiced generic American accent. I can do others when called for. Sometimes New York comes out, or a bit of Brit with certain terms – usually when I'm overtired. Jasper mixes it all together, and you see what it's evolved into. Quite intriguing. He never had a problem pulling girls on a night out."

"Including Alice," I stated softly.

"Mm-hmm. Including my sister. My _baby_ sister, mind you."

Resting my head on my arm, I gazed at his sad profile. "You don't approve."

"And there you have it." He turned to me with a crooked smile. "It seems ridiculous now – they've been together for years. And he was my best friend. My brother by choice. I don't know who hurt me more." He paused to examine my reactions. "Do you want to know this crap? Maybe you'd rather stay out of it."

It was too late for that. I was already in, and getting myself even deeper. I wanted to know everything about this man – his past, his present, and I hoped to be part of his future. I was already too far gone to turn back.

* * *

_A/N ~ I know this chapter is rather brief. I stuck to my outline with establishing a new, more open rapport between Edward and Bella while introducing the rest of the family. Bella is all in, and she'll get some much-needed background information in the next chapter. And I won't make you wait too long to learn what she's in store for. I'll stick the next one up later in the week. ;) Thank you so much for following along. XX ~ SR_


	16. Chapter 16 All That's Rumored

***Disclaimer - Sadly, I own nothing of Twilight with the exception of merchandise, bought and paid for. I do, however, own my love for borrowing the characters and playing with them however I choose to. I thank Stephenie Meyer for creating the TwiWorld and for allowing us to have our fun with it. She owns Twilight, the insanity it created in my mind is my own.**

_**As always, *squishes* to Shug, my beta-reader. And thanks to everyone reading and letting me know what you think!**_

* * *

_**Whatever Works**_

**All That's Rumored **

He was letting me in. Edward Cullen, in his private quarters, was about to reveal a very personal part of his past. "If you feel safe telling me, I'd like to know." My voice was barely above a whisper.

He shifted so he was closer to me, closing his eyes before he began. "I didn't approve for several reasons. He was my best friend. We were so much alike. Everything I got into, he did as well. And trust me, I was not the sort of guy anyone would want their sister with. I sheltered Alice from my scene for a reason – because I wanted her to _not_ follow in my footsteps. She did it – slept with him behind my back, I mean – to get back at me. I did something stupid. We share this thing, my sister and I… it's like a genetic disposition to defy any and all commands." He laughed, but there was no amusement in his eyes. "If we're told something can't be done, we go out of our way to prove it can be. Something must be done a particular way – we'll find another way that's our own. I see it in myself, and I'm working on it, but in her it's really fucking annoying."

I watched him rake through his hair. He was really struggling with this, and I hoped it was the events themselves causing him stress and not the fact that he was putting blind faith in me by telling me about it.

"I was messing up pretty badly a few years ago." His voice was very low, and he wore a look of shame. "Mum and Dad came out to try to set things right with me. They blamed themselves because of the whole Masen ordeal. I used that as an excuse for my bad behavior a lot myself. They left Alice with a family friend in London, because she wanted to finish up school there. She came with some friends to visit on a school break, and so I stayed at the hotel with Jasper and Emmett; the girls stayed at my house with my parents."

"Was Alice all right with that? I mean, her being left behind."

He nodded. "Sure, sure. It was her idea actually. She only got pissy after she came to LA and saw how I lived."

"Sibling rivalry... jealousy... She would have been, what? Sixteen? Seventeen?"

"Sixteen, yeah. And definitely jealous of the attention I was getting."

"But you'd been on your own already. They stayed behind for her." I wanted him to know I was on his side. Somehow, I got the feeling it wasn't just that Alice was jealous – he blamed himself for her jealousy.

"That's all irrelevant to the spoiled sixteen year-old," he said with a smirk. "So rebel Alice decided that she was all grown up when she came back for the summer. She had just turned seventeen, and she and her friends were hanging out with us at the hotel more often than not. It wasn't like her first visit. Then, there were only a few times I let her come to the hotel. In the summer, she was with us all the time. I toned it down, and the guys were decent enough around the girls. To be honest, I kind of liked having her around. I missed her. And this was all new – partying with my sister. I watched out for her. Didn't let her get drunk, and kept her away from... other substances." He snickered as red flushed his cheeks.

"When she wasn't with me though, I was my fucked-up self. And I fucked up. I figured the thing with Jasper was about Alice being jealous – she didn't have my full attention, so she sought it. Emmett and I were hanging out with her friends one day, she hung back to chill in my hotel room because she thought it was cool. We were out late. I found them together. In my room. In my bed. Like, actually caught them going at it."

I cringed. That would be an awful shock. "What did you do?" Angela's gossip about a public brawl at a hotel was ruling my thoughts.

"I kicked his ass out. She was barely seventeen!"

"Your seventeen year-old _sister_," I commented. "I think your reaction was justified."

"She disagreed. One thing no guy should ever go through is having his baby sister scream at him, naked in his own bed, that he ruined her fuck." He laughed softly when I gasped. "True. She did. The thing is, and I didn't see it until after, was that she was pushing my buttons. I was already pissed off, but that remark got me fuming. I had a fairly good buzz going, and then a testosterone rush so I went after the dick who was boning my sister. That's all he was at that point.

"I found him outside, and went for him. I'm not a fighter. I'm not aggressive enough to do damage to anyone – even in self-defense. And it was Jasper! I didn't want to hurt him. I wanted to fucking kill him, but I didn't want to hurt him. You can imagine how ridiculous the whole scene was. I think I even ended up crying. He told me then that it had been going on since her last visit, behind my back. Dick. It was... not my best moment.

"Emmett ended up separating us, and then he got Alice calmed down enough to take her home. He had to take her in a taxi because he was wasted too. Mike got me upstairs and when I saw the bed, the scene of the crime, I just went nuts. Totally trashed the room. Screaming and crying and shit. I don't know what I was on, but it made me far more aggressive than I ever want to be again. Mike gave me some pills and a drink to counteract...mellow me out. Hotel management came up and kicked us out. By then the pills had kicked in, and I could hardly even walk. Mike was dragging me through the lobby. Jasper saw and came to help, and that started my mouth yapping – like I wanted his help in anything. A crowd gathered. Emmett came back and saw the scene in the lobby, and carried me out. Literally."

"He's good at that," I smiled gently. My adoration for Emmett grew. He always had Edward's back. Always.

"He's the best. There is no one like Emmett in the world. I fucking love him." A smile played with the corner of his lips. "This is so bad… I had no idea, but there was some big bash being held at the hotel that night. A wrap party or something, I don't know, but there were reporters there. And photographers everywhere. They got it all… the initial fight, the drugged out ranting, Emmett hauling me the fuck out… God. It was a mess. I caught so much shit for that night."

"Oh, Edward…" I groaned.

"I'm a master of disappointment, I know. There was a big meeting… my lawyer and management, the show's producer, network bigwigs, their lawyer… damn. It was intense. And I was badly hung over."

"Of course!" I had to laugh at that part.

"So they threatened to fire me, which I was really fine with because I hate doing the show. Really. I hate it. I don't mind the work, but I hate the shit that comes with it. And I hate the character, always have. It drives me nuts having to pretend to be him. I've always wanted out. It was all a ruse though because in the end, I make them money. They needed me, but spun it so that they made me believe I needed them – no studio would put me in a film with my penchant for public misbehaviour, so they were going to help me out. I was issued a team of handlers, including a really annoying man who was given the impossible job of teaching me how to 'behave like a star'." He rolled his eyes like it was the same as doing hard time in prison.

"He gave up. I think he actually quit after me; found a new occupation. At the very least, he needed extensive therapy."

"You're full of shit," I accused with a giggle.

A really sexy smirk appeared as he twisted around to face me. He laid his head against his arm on the back of the couch. "I can be, yeah. Let's just say, it didn't work out so well. I've been on restriction ever since. If I can't behave in public, then I can't go out in public."

"Oh come on… like they'd know if you went out!" He was bullshitting me, I knew it.

An eyebrow quirked and he pressed his lips together. "I'm trailed. Watched over. If something happens, it's taken care of."

My eyebrow lifted to match his. "Meaning…?"

"I'm removed from the situation, and any witnesses are paid off. Any evidence is bought, and I'm hauled back in for reprimand and more threats. I also have to pay fines – deductions off my salary. It pays for their costs to cover up my damages. It's just easier to avoid all of that."

"Seriously?"

He nodded. Seriously.

I was still dubious. "That's not true. We went out with Rosalie and Emmett that night."

"Private club," he stated with a playful grin.

"You posed for pictures outside. Was that to be rebellious? Edward…" I gave him a scornful look.

"In a way, I guess. I just wanted to be able to go out. They don't usually bitch when I go there, then again they usually arrange who I'm going to be snapped with, so that could have irked them. Truthfully, they like me being seen with my sister, so it was cool. But there were the other pictures that were taken… with you."

"There were no pictures with me! I was in the car!" And besides, I'd seen all the pictures posted on the internet when Rosalie and I checked it out.

"Oh?" His eyebrow raised, and a cheeky grin popped up as he removed his phone from his pocket. He scanned through it for a few seconds until he found what he was looking for. An email attachment included several shots of us in the car together, and there was even a couple taken inside during dinner, probably on someone's phone. They were poor quality, but if you were looking for Edward Masen, you could tell it was him – with his head bent talking to a girl – me.

"I thought I had kept you out of range for photographers. These were caught and bought. Removed from public viewing, and I'm glad. I just don't want you having to deal with this. And I don't want to have to fight the network to spend time with you. This is personal. Between you and I. Period."

"Sure. I get it." My frown returned despite my efforts to look impassive. So, he didn't want to be seen with me?

He tipped my chin up to look at him. "Bella, I value my personal life, and those in it. Don't think it's a slight that I will avoid being seen with you. And don't think it means anything to me at all to be photographed with famous actresses or models or whomever. They've never really impressed me, and I find them even less interesting now that I'm behaving better." Then he released my chin and lowered his eyes from mine, although I still couldn't look away from him. His tongue flicked out over his lips and he sighed. "So, have I done an effective job of making myself out to be the asshole?"

He had done an effective job of making me believe in rumors. It was all true. Did it make him an asshole though? "I think you messed up. It doesn't make you an asshole. It was a highly emotional and stressful moment, and you shouldn't have had it publicized. You shouldn't have had to deal with that, too."

"And my mum. You know how she follows the entertainment news…"

"Oh no!" My hand clamped to my mouth, but the giggles still escaped. "Edward, I'm sorry… is that how she found out?"

"Oh yeah." He was blushing, and released a nervous little titter himself. "Try explaining to your mum why your little sister was in that situation in the first place… because you were out getting wasted and messing around. Mum was so proud of me landing this job, they both were. It wasn't what I set out to do, but they saw it as a huge opportunity for me, and I was blowing it. I disappointed them. Again. It was too soon after the shit with Masen to handle it properly."

Frowning, I held a hand up to halt his speech. "They blamed you? Not Alice? Not Jasper? This was your fault?"

"Oh they were disappointed in all of us, for sure. It's just that I had been a continual source of disappointment, and this was out there for everyone to see. No one saw my sister's legs in the air… or my best friend in between them of course. They only saw me out of control, raging at a friend for some unknown reason. The media created reasons, of course. Each story had its own creation to accompany the photos. All of them were paid handsomely to not go to print. The online reports vanished after payment. It was an expensive cover-up. Worth it in that Mum didn't have to see it over and over. She didn't have to explain it to friends and family. It did cost me my privacy – not only due to the handling of me, but whenever I do go out – for any purpose – there are photographers waiting to get another shot of me losing it or whatever.

"There was a picture posted on the net of me buying a package of gum. I didn't find it, my mother did. Not scandalous, but there were blogs with hundreds of posts with people arguing over what brand and flavour it was. Who cares? It's a pack of gum! The gossip columns picked it up, and their stories ranged from me covering up a liquid lunch, to co-workers complaining about my insufferable halitosis. That's how ridiculous it gets."

I leaned in with a mocking grin and sniffed at him. "I think you're fine now. But the mouthwash scent earlier didn't mask the fact that you had been drinking then. Just so you know. I think your mom knows you drink… especially when you _say_ you're going for a drink."

"Ugh… I know, I know… I just do that. I don't want her thinking I'm still acting out like I was back then. I've toned it down a lot."

"Growing up," I commented.

He made a face and snorted as he stood up, stretching. "Am I? Since my sister arrived, I feel more like an angsty teenager than I did when I _was_ an angsty teen. Bella, one thing… please don't let what I've just told you dissuade you from spending time with either of them, and getting to know them. Our issues are solely with each other. Stupid mistakes aside, Alice isn't horrible. And Jasper was my best friend for years for a reason – I just have to get over the feeling of betrayal, and stop refusing to accept them as a couple. He does care for her. We did manage to get some of that out tonight when we talked."

I stood up as well. It seemed like this was my cue to leave him alone. "I appreciate you confiding in me. It will help to prevent me from putting my foot in my mouth which, you're probably unaware of, happens to me quite frequently."

"I've never noticed." His sarcasm was accompanied by what had become my favourite Edward look – playful eyes and a crooked grin. "I did, however, notice that the beer and pretzels you promised me are nowhere to be seen. Do you make false promises Bella?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Not intentionally. Do you?"

The most remorseful look I've ever seen on a person passed over his face. "I have, yes."

The pounding in my chest urged me to run for the door. He was telling me he couldn't be trusted. I would not make it out unscathed. "I can't trust you?" I asked softly rather than leaving. Stupid or brilliant? I couldn't decide. My ability to misread people, and situations, had peaked living here. And he was a really good actor. Still, I chose to listen rather than run.

"I haven't made any promises to you that I don't intend to honor."

"You haven't made any promises to me at all," I countered.

He cocked an eyebrow. "Forgotten already? I made several promises earlier – proper behavior while you're here with me, no maid fucking. Ring any bells? Aside from that, you have contacts. You can trust a contract, because it's there in writing. No broken promise will come from a contract."

I could not tell whether he was being serious or playful with this exchange. Teasing me over contracts seemed typical for him, but what if it was a warning to not take his spoken word as gospel?

"Bella, I rarely make promises because honestly, I know that I probably would break them. That's the sad truth of it. So, here and now, I'm also promising you that I won't make any promises that can't be kept. Deal?"

My mouth opened to respond but I believe what came out was more of a grunt. It certainly wasn't a word. The expression on his face had me mesmerized. It was charming, and sincere, and beyond anything I could resist. And then he stepped it up, moving closer and tipping his head down so close to mine that I felt his breath when he whispered, "I have trust issues."

"You can trust me," I vowed in a whisper as well.

His eyes sought for truth in mine, and he must have found it because he smiled at me. "I know. That's why you're here, and in possession of the only other key to my rooms. Do you make promises, Bella?" His eyes seemed to plead with mine. "If I swear to you that I'll never break a promise to you, will you promise me I can trust you completely?"

"I promise you can trust me. Completely."

A smirk lifted the corner of his mouth. "You sound like you're reciting a line."

"But it's true! I don't think it's right that your entire personal life is played out for everyone to see – I would never contribute to that! I don't need the same promise from you, it's irrelevant."

"I wasn't suggesting that. You already know I wouldn't air your laundry in public because I don't even want you known to the public." He paused, staring me down. "You don't trust me."

I tried to think up a diversion or at least a polite way to phrase it so I wouldn't have to lie. He waited patiently, and his eyes told me he already knew the truth. "No. I don't really."

He nodded his head almost imperceptibly, and blew out a long sigh. "Okay. We'll work on that. I have grown up enough to recognize a woman I can't fuck with…" Finally a grin reappeared that was playful. "… in any way. Thanks for everything today, Bella. It means a lot. I hope you sleep well."

Accepting his quick one-armed hug, I absorbed it all in that brief moment – his warmth, his scent, the way his hand crept up to my neck, and his fingers wove under my hair to stroke my skin lightly, and mostly, his words. I had a feeling that was as close to a promise not to hurt me that I was going to get out of him, and he worked it so well. I floated all the way to his private guest room where I dreamt of all things Edward in the few hours that I slept.


	17. Chapter 17 Decent and Real

***Disclaimer - Sadly, I own nothing of Twilight with the exception of merchandise, bought and paid for. I do, however, own my love for borrowing the characters and playing with them however I choose to. I thank Stephenie Meyer for creating the TwiWorld and for allowing us to have our fun with it. She owns Twilight, the insanity it created in my mind is my own.**

_**My dedicated beta-reader, Shug, pointed and snickered at my Canadianism in this chapter. I snickered along, and removed it, lest I be scoffed at! ;) Truth be told, I'm rather fond of having them pointed out. LOL If she misses any that I'm oblivious to, feel free to point and snicker along with us!**_

* * *

_**Whatever Works**_

**Decent and Real**

I was utterly disoriented when I awoke the next morning in a strange bed, until I remembered where I was. Wanting to snuggle further into the pillow top mattress, I then remembered I still had a job to do and reluctantly climbed out of bed to hit the shower. Passing through Edward's studio to get to the main hall, I wondered if I could convince him to play for me before I had to leave 'Hotel Edward.' I was halfway out the door when I remembered the key card, sticking my foot out to block the door from closing before I could go retrieve it. When I ran out for the second time, I ran directly into Edward, also emerging from his room.

"Good morning," he said with a chuckle. "Couldn't wait to get out of there, huh?"

"On the contrary – I had a great sleep! Felt like a full night even though it was only a few hours."

"It felt like a few hours to me." He wore a bright grin despite his complaint. "Do you have time to join me for coffee?"

Nodding my agreement, we headed for the kitchen. It was strange coming down the stairs with him. I felt like I should be looking over my shoulder. Sue noticed straight away that we entered together and made some excuse to vamoose back to her house, leaving us to ourselves. Edward got the milk and sugar while I poured coffee into two mugs. He sat at the counter, rubbing his eyes, and pulled the stool out next him when I carried the steaming drinks over.

"Thanks. I can't wait until I don't have to get up before the sun does."

I was used to early mornings myself. It didn't really bother me. "When is that going to be?"

"Um… this one wraps in three weeks? Something like that."

"And then…?" I stirred my coffee, watching him stretch out his fingers. He was tugging on them and bending them back and forth. As nice as his bare feet were, his hands were positively gorgeous.

"Then I have a bit of time off before it's back to the TV shit. I'll do pick-ups for whatever they need to finish the movie in between shooting the show. The network is pretty flexible that way. Shouldn't be a lot to do anyway." He must have thought I looked zoned out, because he waved one of his stunning hands in front of my eyes.

"Yeah, sorry… your work is totally foreign to me."

He smiled at me, picking up his mug. "Good. Work talk is boring anyway. Listen, feel free to use any of the rooms upstairs while I'm out. My sister will let you know if there's anything she can't handle on her own with our mother. Otherwise you'll pretty much have the day to yourself. Got any plans?"

"Actually, I wanted to look at a demo for one of the pieces of equipment I ordered yesterday. The guy gave me a link – I'd like to get familiar with all the functions before getting started."

"Sorry to interrupt, but we gotta get moving." Sam gave me a wave after urging Edward along.

He drained his cup, chugging it down despite the heat. His eyes watered as he wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. "Sorry. Thought we had more time. Look, take the laptop up with you. I can't offer you use of mine, sorry. There are scripts on it that I'd get killed for showing anybody."

I scrunched up my face, shaking my head. Like I'd use his computer – with his preference for complete privacy, the last thing I'd expect to be offered was the use of his personal computer.

~ 0 ~

Esme was fine with me using the laptop, so once they headed out to the cemetery, I took advantage of Edward's private balcony and did my research. I then began drafting up a beginning exercise regimen. I noticed the empty beer bottles by the door – he must have brought Jasper up for their talk. That got me thinking about all the things Edward had told me after meeting them, and well… curiosity got the better of me. I got a little Google madness going again. Who knew it could be so useful for things other than home therapy and recipes?

There were a few loose stories of a cover-up and rumors of a real-life fight, but no photographic evidence aside from screencaps of the fictional fight. I switched up the search to check out girlfriends, remembering Angela's relation of the story. It had involved a secret girlfriend. Again, nothing on secret girlfriends – just plenty of photo ops with some extremely beautiful women and some utterly desperate looking ones ogling him without shame. He looked three sheets to the wind in all of the pictures. No lack of companionship, but nothing indicated any sort of relationship beyond the photographed date nights.

Google can be extremely addictive. I even ended up looking up the gum incident. Sure enough, it was there. Two hundred and forty matches, thank you. For a pack of gum. I giggled to myself as I read through some of it – there was a rather intense discussion over whether it was in fact condoms and not gum, when clearly it was 5 Cobalt gum – not that I zoomed in to read the package in his hand. I just recognized it. Okay, I may have enlarged the photo just a bit. All of it was ridiculous. Edward was right. If he had any sense of humor, he would have such a laugh if he Googled himself. I wondered if he ever did.

Voices below indicated his family had returned, so I closed up my session and made sure my notes for Esme's rehab were saved before shutting it down.

"Alice, I know you're upset—"

"It's not right, Mum! You're giving him control over everything! Like he needs more money!" Alice shrieked. I ducked down so I wouldn't be seen if they happened to look up.

"It's not about the money, sweetheart," Esme warned her with a gentle tone. "Edward has better means to manage the details of the estate. I'm sure you'll approve of what he's done."

"He can't even manage his _own life,_ Mum!"

Even while Alice raged, Esme remained calm. "You need to let Edward live his own life."

"Even while he ruins other people's?"

"Alice, darlin', we talked about this." Jasper's cool drawl came into hearing range. "You agreed to stay out of it, right?"

I heard Alice huff in frustration, and then there were soft sobs while Jasper soothed her. I slunk across the balcony as stealthily as possible. I shouldn't have been listening to their personal business. Alice's voice rang out again through sobs. "What about my life? School? My future? He lives like a bloody king here, and he's taking our money? It's not even his to take! Dad wasn't his father!"

"Mary Alice Cullen!" I froze at the sound of Esme's raised voice. I had never heard her so angry, let alone raise her voice. "Don't you dare, young lady! I never want to hear those words from you again. Edward is every bit as much a child of Carlisle's as you are! And don't," she hissed, "don't you dare even insinuate that he's not in front of him. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Mum," a weak and shameful voice replied. "Sorry. I'm sorry I've upset you. Jasper, help me get her inside?"

I dashed inside from the balcony, completely mortified by what I'd heard. Did she really feel that way about Edward? Her own brother? He'd be the first to admit he was not perfect, but with the way I'd seen him take care of his mother, and Sue and her family, as well as Emmett, there was no sane reason for her to think he'd take her share of their dad's estate. It had to be grief talking. For the first time, I was grateful for being an only child. I didn't have to fight with myself when Dad died. It must be horrible.

~ 0 ~

After I secured the balcony door and tidied up after myself, I left Edward's room. I headed downstairs to see if I could help Sue and Emily with dinner. I only found Jasper in the kitchen.

"Apparently they're not cooking today. Sue came with us this morning, and she said we're having something catered?" Jasper explained when I inquired about them.

"Ah, of course. He did the same for Rosalie. You're making tea?" I pinched in the smirk that was dying to come out.

"Uh-huh. We need us some tea."

"Sue keeps some shortbread in the pantry if you want them."

His eyes darted sideways at the mention of biscuits. He wasn't as successful at holding back his smirk. "You're aware of this family's method of closure then, huh?"

We shared a laugh over their sweet ritual and prepared the tray together. I felt bad for Jasper; he may have screwed Edward over in the beginning, but he was still part of Alice's life – obviously he loved her. Any one factor of this situation would be stressful, but dealing with high emotions over Carlisle's death and Esme's injuries, as well as closing his estate was enough without throwing in an old fight with an ex-best friend. From what I saw of him, Jasper seemed like a gentleman. A very decent young man with quiet nerves of steel.

"How are you doing with all of this?" I asked him quietly.

He smiled at me appreciatively. "Dealing, darlin'. It's what we've got to do. Of course I was apprehensive about coming here with our history, but in all honesty, we need to do this. There's not a day goes by that I don't think about Edward. He'll be the best friend I ever had until the day I die. We'll get through it." He threw a wink my way. "Ya just gotta have faith."

"Faith," I repeated with a warm smile. "Faith and tea and shortbread cookies."

"You got it!"

I joined them for a delightful afternoon with our tray of goodies and several games of Scrabble. They all acted like nothing had ever happened. An entire family of exceptional actors.

Edward wore his own practiced smile when he arrived home and came in to say hello. He cheated and helped me form a thirty point word before I saw his eyes move to the tea tray. He cocked an eyebrow at me questioningly. "Bella, about that equipment you have coming… I needed to go over something with you. Have you got a minute?"

We abandoned the game, since my thirty-pointer put me well in the lead anyway, and I followed him out. He led me upstairs and waited until we were behind closed doors to say anything further.

"Was there a problem with the order?"

He frowned as he leaned against the bar. His hands gripped the edge, and his fingers drummed underneath. "The order's fine. I just needed an excuse to get you out. Was there a problem today?"

_Ohhh… he wants the scoop._ "Um…"

Sighing, he stopped his drumming. "Your hesitance says yes. The tea and biscuit crumbs say yes. Let's have it."

"Well, it didn't involve me—"

"But you know about it."

Ack! I had no idea what was appropriate in this situation. He was technically my boss, but Esme should have my loyalty…

I finally steadied myself to look directly at Edward – Edward, not my boss, not the owner of this mansion who controlled his family's wealth. He was just a mourning son with family troubles. "Alice was quite upset after their time at the… with your dad…"

He huffed angrily. "She's still in a snit about me not going, right? She needs to get over herself and understand things can't always be just as she wants them to be!"

"Edward, it isn't my place to say anything, but I have something to say so I'm just going to come out with it. I hope you won't be upset."

His cocky grin played on his lips as he licked them. "Well then, speak your mind."

"I haven't been to my father's grave since the day he was buried. I can't. I just can't bear to go and look at a piece of marble and stand over it to think of him when I know he's in a box underneath me. A very expensive box, and it's just his body… but still. I can't do it. I'd prefer to think of him sitting in a La-Z-Boy, with a beer in one hand and his TV remote in the other… not in a box. But that's me. Some people need the visual to feel the connection or to get closure or whatever. I don't know where you stand, and whatever it is, it's cool because it's how you feel about it – same with Alice. Whether it's seeing the grave or just missing your dad, she's upset and emotional, and she has a right to be." I closed my eyes as soon as my rant came to an end. I was having trouble slowing my breathing.

"Point taken," Edward said softly. "I've been once. Maybe I'll go again one day, but not any day soon. I'm not thrilled with the idea of Dad-in-a-box either."

When I opened my eyes, he offered me a sad smile, and I decided to give him a softened account of the argument. "She didn't mention your absence. I guess with the upsetting visit, it got her worrying about the business end of it all."

"Ah!" He snickered and dropped his head. "That's fine. I expected that."

"It doesn't bother you?"

"What? That she's pissy about me controlling the estate? Pfft. She couldn't… she wouldn't _want_ to have to deal with all the bullshit! She's had some concerns – you've spent some time with her now, does she strike you as the kind of girl who holds back her worries?"

Laughing, I shook my head.

He laughed with me, all signs of tension gone. "I think she'll be quite happy with the outcome. Maybe I'll tell her tonight so she's not pissy from now until we can meet with the lawyer. Her main bitch was the sale of the London property. I understand her plight – she grew up there basically. To me, it's just a house. I don't want it. Mum can't get around in it. The lawyer suggested we put it up and get the money to do what we want with. It made sense, but when I saw how upset Alice was over it, I went and took it off the market. That's why I went over before the location shoot – to take care of things like that. I bought the property for her. It's in her name. And the money goes into the estate. She wins all 'round."

His phone rang out, and he reached into his pocket to check the caller ID. "I'm so sorry Bella. I have to take this…"

"I'll just… see you downstairs!" I waved and took off to give him his privacy.

~ 0 ~

After our dinner together, I went upstairs, leaving the family to sort their business. Edward's couch was so comfortable, I even dozed off while I was waiting for him to finish up. He was standing over me with a grin when I opened my eyes.

"You're a heavy sleeper. I could have done anything to you just now. You didn't even hear me come in."

I sat up and stretched. A yawn followed. "Oh, yuck. I've got morning breath, and it's only…" I had no idea what time it was.

"Almost midnight."

"Oh."

"There's some mouthwash in my bathroom if you want to gargle. I don't know how you'd feel about using my toothbrush. It's fairly new, but so are we," he teased.

I excused myself and took him up on the use of both. The garlic in the sauce at dinner had really done a number on me. I returned minty fresh to find him holding the bowl of pretzels I'd put out earlier, with the intent to have that and his beer ready for him when he returned from the battlefield. "Yeah… that goes with the beer. Hold on…" I rushed over and opened one for him.

"That's sweet, Bella. I much prefer your soothing methods over my mother's, I have to admit."

I felt a little uncomfortable suddenly. I knew I was blushing, and I couldn't seem to keep still. It was midnight, and I didn't even know if he wanted me here. "So, um… do you want me to…?" I pointed towards the door.

"Stay? Yes, please." He tipped the bottle to his mouth and took a long swallow. Then he hooked it between two fingers and grabbed the pretzels with the same hand, leaving his other free to stretch out to me. "Come sit with me for a bit?"

My cheeks got hotter, and I knew my damned hand was sweaty, but he didn't comment. He didn't let it go once we sat together either. "Did it go well?"

"There were tears and the start of a full-on hissy fit, but I got it out in time. I think. She should be more at ease now."

"Things are looking up then, huh?" I gave our clenched hands a little wiggle in case he needed reminding that he was still holding my hand. Maybe he hadn't realized.

Instead of releasing my hand, he merely slouched down in his spot to get more comfortable, putting his feet up.

"Shoes on the table?" I scolded with a smirk.

"It's my table."

"Aren't you uncomfortable?" Truthfully, I just wanted to see his feet.

"Truth? Yeah. My feet are killing me. But you'll be _more_ uncomfortable if I take them off. They've been on my feet since this morning."

I had to snicker. Edward Masen was worried about smelly feet? No. Edward Cullen was. "So? I've got minty garlic breath."

"I've got garlic beer breath. And smelly feet."

"All right. I'm going back to my own hotel suite." I started to get up, but he hauled me back down. "Edward, don't be ridiculous. I'm intruding on you in your personal section of your own home, and you don't feel comfortable taking your shoes off?" Honestly, I thought it was adorable that he was worried about foot odor. It made him real. He was just another guy. A really cute one. With gorgeous hands and eyes.

"Fine. It's your funeral." He sighed dramatically and toed the shoes off before bending to remove his socks as well. Sadly, he didn't put his feet back on the table to display them for me though. "Let me know if it's too revolting. I'll crack the door open so you can breathe."

We were sitting very close since he had tugged me back down. I was surprised I hadn't landed on his lap. That would have been interesting.

"I'm killing you already. You're rendered speechless," he chuckled.

"I like Jasper." That was the first thing that came to mind, and it was out before I could filter it. "I mean, we talked more today, and he seems like a really decent guy."

Edward shrugged. "I guess. I don't know anymore, he could be. He probably is. He… I just have to accept that he's with my sister and get used to how we are now."

"You'll have lots of time over the next couple of weeks," I suggested.

He turned to me, mouth hung open. "What did you say? Couple of _weeks_?"

I bit my lip and grimaced. "You didn't know that, huh?"

"Fuck. Couple of weeks?" He exhaled and tugged on his hair. "Well, on the bright side, I get the pleasure of your company regularly."

Snickering, I gave his shoulder a poke. "You could spend your time with your family."

"I will! I mean this… it's nice having you in like this at the end of the day. I hope you'll continue to do this." He poked me back with a smirk. "So, you like Jasper."

"Honestly? I can't see how anyone wouldn't. Sorry."

He sighed again. "See, that just proves that I'm the asshole in this. I know I was wrong… sort of. They are a good couple – they've been together for more than two years."

"You don't have a problem with Emmett and Rosalie," I reminded him gently.

"Because they did things right. There was a friendship, along with an attraction, and Emmett came directly to me and asked if I'd be freaked out if he asked her out. He laid it out, told me how he felt about her, and asked how I felt _before_ anything happened. And they're adults! Alice was a kid."

I could only shrug. I had no idea how having a younger sibling felt. "I know I felt pretty grown up at sixteen, seventeen," I commented.

"Me too," he admitted with a guilty snicker. "But you have to remember that I hadn't been around Alice for years. I was here, she was in London. She wasn't even thirteen when I left home. That's how I thought of her… my _baby_ sister! And Jasper was…" He rolled his eyes.

"Older. Wilder. More experienced."

"Much." He paused before turning to face me. "You do see why I'd be upset about it."

"At the time? Absolutely! Now… not so much. Sorry."

His eyes looked lost in faraway thought. "You think he's an all right guy? Now, I mean?"

I nodded and somehow ended up rubbing his arm.

"I can only think of the guy he was that day and in the years prior."

"Like you were."

"Exactly."

"He's a really decent guy, Edward. Like you are."

He tilted his head to the side with a smile. His head was nearly resting on my shoulder. "I'm decent?"

"You're decent, Edward. I didn't know you then, but the guy sitting right here, taking care of his family and worrying about them? He's more than decent."

He took my hand in his again, lacing our fingers this time, and we sat that way while he finished his beer; not talking, just being together, holding hands. It was hardly the first time Edward had touched me, but something about it just seemed so intimate and very, very real.

* * *

_A/N ~ Perhaps Bella should have gone into psychotherapy? LOL I do know she needs a bit of fun. Coming up next! ;)  
Thanks for sticking with me! XX ~ SR_


	18. Chapter 18 It Might Get Weird

***Disclaimer - Sadly, I own nothing of Twilight with the exception of merchandise, bought and paid for. I do, however, own my love for borrowing the characters and playing with them however I choose to. I thank Stephenie Meyer for creating the TwiWorld and for allowing us to have our fun with it. She owns Twilight, the insanity it created in my mind is my own.**

_**Shug is my super beta reader. I thank her, as well as my awesome behind the scenes motivator and free therapist. ;) And I thank each of you for sticking with me on this one. *mwah***_

* * *

_**Whatever Works**_

**It Might Get Weird**

The weekend proved to be interesting. With Edward not working, there were mini battles erupting at every corner. Despite being made very happy with the gift of the London house, nothing else her brother did seemed to sit well with Alice. If he tried to help with Esme, she didn't _need_ his help! (Insert bratty sister attitude.) But when he stayed in his own room, that was wrong too. This would be the longest two week visit known to man.

Conversely, the tension with Jasper seemed to be easing daily. Emmett was a big part in that, I was sure. The three of them had been inseparable for years, and he had been in the middle of the spat through no fault of his own since the big fight. He took advantage of the visit to rebuild their friendship, as well as being a bridge for both of his friends to try to smooth things over between themselves. No one knew Edward's moods like Emmett, so he knew when to not push them together and distract Edward so he wouldn't lose it.

Personally, I thought Edward was doing an amazing job of coping with the situation. There was tension, certainly, and many, many sighs. A lot of cheek-biting too, but he kept his cool even when being disrespected in his own home by Alice. Jasper seemed to go out of his way to keep her emotions level, and not be a burden to Edward in any way.

"I'm really trying to get with it and support their relationship," Edward said to me on the way down to the pool. "I am trying. It drives me nuts when she flaunts it though – do you notice? She'll go and sit on his lap, looking directly at me like she's challenging me to say something. I can't watch them together."

"You're not going to get used to it overnight," I replied gently. "Just keep trying. You're doing great."

Of course, I had noticed. She was far more physical with Jasper when her brother was around, and I knew it wasn't coincidence. On the other hand, I couldn't be certain it was intended to hurt him – she could just be doing their defiance thing, proving to Edward that she and Jasper could and _would_ be together, because they were right for each other. There absolutely was a deep connection between the couple. I had been envious of the way they interacted from our first afternoon of tea and Scrabble. Their eyes often met and locked, and it was like a silence dialog passed between them with each look. Together, they were relaxed and soothing for one another, and obviously very much in love. It was something I had never experienced myself and hadn't given much thought to – but when faced with it, it was most definitely enviable.

Edward was coaxed into a good mood at the pool, surrounded by friends. He was witty and animated and very playful. His lovely hands kept finding ways to come in contact with me, and every touch sent a tingle through my entire body. I really enjoyed when he'd pull me into the deep end for chats and hold onto my hips so I wouldn't have to work so hard to keep my head above water.

"Are we in a bubble again?" Emily swam over to tease us. I had noticed she was keeping a watchful eye on us, particularly since we were spending so much time together upstairs, but she hadn't issued any further warnings to me.

"Actually, dear Emily, we're plotting." He winked at me and pulled me against his side as he freed up one arm to reach out and draw her into our circle. "Jake is becoming too cocky, don't you think? All that muscle makes him think he's invincible when really, he's the baby of the family and always will be."

Her arm slid around my waist as well, and we formed a bubble for three. "What are you proposing?" she whispered conspiratorially.

"We team up, arm ourselves while he's over there sunning himself…"

"Thinking he's the greatest thing God ever created…" She giggled. "Emmett needs in on this."

"Oh, most definitely!" Edward was beaming with a mischievous grin. "And Bella still owes him from a previous attack." His fingers slid up my ribcage, tickling me. It was more than the current contact that made me flush; the overgrown brat had reminded me of the foot action in the pool that time, and he knew it.

When he went to recruit Emmett, I did some conspiring of my own with Emily, and after the attack on Jake, she and I turned on Edward. Of course, his boys took after us in his defense, and Jasper walked unwittingly into the battle zone. He took his attack with grace, laughing even when Edward reloaded his Super Soaker just to shoot his old friend in the ass. After which, he stepped up to Jasper, handing over his weapon.

"I think we can say we're even. Truce?" He held out a hand.

Jasper eyed him for several moments while we all waited in silence for their scene to play out. It was huge for Edward to make this gesture. I pleaded silently for Jasper to accept it. Slowly, he raised his hand to wipe the dripping water from his face, and then he did one rapid shot of his own, directed at Edward's face. "Now we're even."

"I _knew_ you would do that! You never change, Whitlock." Edward laughed as he shook the water from his face. As Jasper pulled him into a bro hug, he returned it, giving him a slap on his back. The shirt he still had on was positively soaked, and it was loud.

"That's the last shot I ever take at you, man. You're my brother."

My eyes got teary hearing Jasper's vow, and Edward gave him another slap before releasing him and turning away. He dove into the pool without another word. Emmett gave Jasper a nod of approval and pulled him off to the side for a private chat. I sat on the pool edge and smiled as Edward swam towards me. He ducked underwater before reaching the edge and grabbed onto my feet, pulling them apart so that when he emerged, he was between my legs. He rested an elbow on each side of me, squinting at me in the sun.

"You turned on me again."

"You teased me again," I replied with the same playful tone he used.

"Think we're ready to stop teasing each other?" His hands moved to my waist, and I flinched at the cool feel of his fingers on my hot skin, arching my back and, in turn, putting his face about an inch away from my chest. He sucked in a breath and used his hands to urge me even closer to the edge of the pool. "Come in with me," he pleaded in a whisper.

I slid myself into the water in front of him, his hands never leaving my waist. My arms draped around his neck in what was now a familiar position for us in the pool.

"You're trembling," he commented softly. "Are you cold?"

"A little," I replied. Truthfully, the trembling had much more to do with his hands on me and the general close proximity of our bodies as we teased each other. I wasn't about to tell him that.

He held me tighter and lowered us both so only our heads were above water. With a sly grin, he lowered his hands to my butt and hitched me up, urging my legs to go around his waist. It didn't take much – it was where they wanted to be. "Much better," he murmured against my shoulder. His lips traced a path from my shoulder to my neck – not kissing me, just running his lips along me. I shuddered more intensely. He moaned under his breath. "That's what I was hoping for."

I was hoping for a sinkhole to open up and take just the two of us down to a more private place to explore what it would be like to stop teasing each other. "There's um… people… around…" I mumbled with my cheek pressed to his head.

"I really hadn't noticed," he mumbled back, his lips not leaving my skin as he trailed them from my neck up to my earlobe. "If we don't see them, maybe they don't see us. Don't look at them, Bella. Look at me."

I did and found myself lost in his eyes. He pressed his forehead to mine and held onto my hips, swaying with me in the water as if we were dancing in our own little bubble. Edward issued a soft moan when one of my hands released my grip on the back of his neck and wove through his hair. His moans were exquisite. His hands, eyes, voice, and even his feet rivalled for first place in my favorite things about the man my legs were uncharacteristically wrapped around. I had never behaved like this – teasing or otherwise. It just felt like the thing to do when in a bubble with a guy like Edward. An unexpectedly splash burst our bubble, and we both looked to the source with annoyance.

"Alice has been trying to get your attention," Jake announced with a grin.

"She's spent her life trying to get my attention. Why is now any different?" Edward quipped as he looked over my head. "What?" His voice was clipped with the annoyance that he felt as he directed his own attention to his sister. It sounded like he had at least some of the same frustration I was feeling.

"I want to swim, and Mum's in her room alone."

"Okay…?" He chuckled and shifted me in his arms. My hip collided with his, and I sucked in a breath as I gripped him even tighter. "Do you need water wings to come in the water without Mum?"

"She's _alone_, Edward. It's your turn."

"My turn to do what, exactly? She's been on her own before, Alice. She will survive without one of us babysitting."

I suddenly felt very awkward and very much on display, clinging to the son of the woman I was there to take care of. "I'll go," I announced, dropping my hands to his shoulders, preparing to peel the rest of my body off him.

"No…" he whimpered. "Don't leave me now… not like this…" He shot a look at Alice and spun us so his back was to her. "Sorry for this. Bad timing. Again."

I didn't have anything to say in return. Why did he only do things like this at times when it couldn't ever go past the teasing stage? Was that his plan – to tease me to a certain point of arousal to see just what he could get me to do but not have to follow through? It certainly seemed like it.

~ 0 ~

Sunday kicked into gear late. We had split into groups Saturday night, and I would say both parties imbibed to their limit or beyond.

The guys had a poker game set up for the evening festivities. Emmett had taken me aside to apologize for taking Edward away from me for the evening while they did their male bonding thing and also to thank me for my part in getting Edward to ease up on the hostility towards Jasper. I didn't see me having anything to do with that; I gave credit to the three of them for finding a way past their difficulties.

Alice, Esme, and I went down to spend the evening with Sue and Emily, during which Alice confronted me with the ultimate question: "So, are you and Edward together?"

Excellent question. I wished she had asked it of her brother instead so she could tell me if he was merely an insufferable flirt or if he really was interested in pursuing something more. I issued a weak "Nooo!" complete with a snort and adamant head shake. Alice lifted one eyebrow, just like her brother would when he was calling bullshit. At least I was spared a smirk reminiscent of him. Alice's version involved the pursing of lips. It was just as effective. The room became unbearably warm.

Their card game was still going strong when I came back to the main house, and I hadn't even heard Edward come upstairs – whenever that was. After the griping he did about Alice's attitude towards him with their mother – "She only wants me to be the caregiver when she's had enough!" – Edward slept off his hangover instead of making an early appearance downstairs. He ignored her glares when he finally came down. I was the one who got her up and about anyway, and we had a barbecue and lazy time at the pool planned for the afternoon. It was better that he let it lie with a look rather than escalating it into a need for tea and biscuits.

"Thank you for saving me from my sister's whining today." Edward flopped into the vacant lounge chair next to mine. "I only had to endure the wicked glare. The whine is much worse."

"How did I spare the whine?" I asked in confusion.

"By being with our mother this morning? Alice may have gotten her pissy ass out of bed early, but she didn't do the work. Jasper told me you got her set for the day and managed some exercise?"

"Oh! Right. That's why I volunteered to be with her yesterday too. We're slacking off on her routine, and I don't want her falling behind on therapy."

Edward chuckled, sitting up lean across the span between us in order to whisper. "She's probably still getting her exercise when she walks to the bathroom two or three times a night."

Quirking an eyebrow at him, I sat up straight myself. "How do you know that?"

"Weak bladder. Unless you're getting up with her several times a night, I guarantee she's making the trips on her own."

"Ohhh, she's a sneaky one!"

"I'd also wager that she won't stay in the pool for long. She's focusing very hard on keeping her legs immobile right now."

Emmett had insisted on carrying her into the pool, and she was currently sitting on a step, waist deep in the water. We sat with our heads pressed together watching the adorably sneaky lady try to put one over on us. "We should do this more often. She may be able to hobble back and forth from bathroom to bed, but there's still a lot of strengthening to do before she can be completely independent. The water will give her good resistance with even the slightest movements."

As if sensing our commentary, she requested Emmett's help getting her out of the pool, and after she was settled in at a table in the shade with Sue, the games began. We kicked it off with a regular round of Marco Polo – what pool gathering wouldn't? Alice won. It's like she had a sixth sense about where everyone was at any given time. Then we teamed up and had relays. I was skeptical from the onset of that one, but everyone insisted it was fun. The idea was that one person would mount a boogie board while the other team member would drag them down the length of the pool. Then the team would switch, and rider became hauler.

Edward partnered up with me and lost me several times along the way as I tipped off the board, requiring us to go back to the starting point. We still reached the end before our competitors, Jasper and Alice. We hung on the edge for a few moments, mocking them before we made the switch. Edward may have been a master at hauling me, but I couldn't get us going at all. After several false starts (I tipped him off a few feet away from the edge), we got a different game plan going, and he crouched lower, using his arms to help me out by paddling in the deeper water until I got him going. There were no rules stating that he had to hold onto the board he was on… most just did to avoid tipping.

Clear winners of the first round, we sat together to watch the next sets: Sam and Emily; Emmett and Jake. The male duo was hilarious – both strategizing to make the most of their bulk against Emily. They had been smart with starting Emily as the hauler from the shallow end so she could get a decent run going before she had to swim the rest. They actually made it there before the dynamic duo. Jake proved to be a stronger swimmer than Sam, however, and wrapped up the win. We refused a final match between us and them, giving them the Ultimate Duo title without argument.

We then broke up the games to start the barbecue. Jasper had pre-cooked and marinated ribs, and he guaranteed us he was the best rib griller we'd ever encounter. He didn't disappoint. They were indeed, the best ribs I'd ever had and a perfect companion to the corn on the cob and various salads we had all had a hand in preparing. I had never realized how much I had missed out on with family gatherings like this. It had been just Dad and I for so long, and we didn't have family around. Edward may not be able to stroll around the streets of the city at this point, but he had something very special at his home. I envied him that and was so grateful to be included in it this way.

The clean-up was quick, with everyone pitching in at dusk. Jasper brought his guitar out to mess around with. He and Edward took turns on it, with everyone singing along – though there was no question the two of them held all musical talent of the group. Sue accompanied Esme back to her room when the night air didn't get any cooler and she needed some relief from the heat. We broke into another round of Marco Polo, with Jake as our designated lifeguard since we had been drinking both with and after dinner.

Whether or not alcohol played a role, the game suddenly turned into a tandem challenge. The designated Marco was solo, but he was to tag us in pairs. We started out with the same pairings as earlier, and Emmett was Marco while Jake observed. I had drunk enough that it sounded like fun but not so much that I wasn't hyperaware of the fact that I was about to get very intimate with Edward's head as I watched the other couples mount up. Emmett laughed at my awkwardness and reminded Edward how he had gone about it himself the day of the trade-off in the pool. Okay, so my hoohaa had met the back of Emmett's head, and now it was about to get acquainted with Edward. How did this life come about again? Oh yeah… this was my workplace. Crazy stuff.

Whenever Marco tagged a couple, he would take the girl, and the new Marco would be solo. I rode every guy with the exception of Jake, our watcher and commentator. Somehow, I ended the game mounted on Edward – lovely – and made the most ungraceful dismount in a fit of giggles. His capable arms pulled me to the surface and held me while I choked and sputtered. He waited until I was breathing, rapidly but with success, before he laughed at me.

Once again, I was thankful for the muted lighting, because I was glowing with the heat he created in me and the remainder of my alcoholic buzz. "I should really go in," I said. My arms were draped around him casually, as if it were the most natural thing in the world. "Work tomorrow. Back to reality."

"Tell me," he mumbled. "I've got to be on set at five." He looked around us, scoping the scene. "I expected Alice to be right there with her 'poor baby' remarks."

"I think they went in already." Sam and Emily were off in the corner cuddling, and Jake and Emmett were gathering empties.

"We're almost alone." A bright smile spread out on him, and then he chuckled, looking shy all of a sudden. "I have an urge to do something."

His lips were almost grazing mine, and I was sure he was going to kiss me. My heart raced in anticipation. "What's that?" I whispered.

"I want to…" He shook his head. "Nah, you'll think it's weird. It would be awkward."

That got me giggling. "What would be weird and awkward?"

"Bella, truthfully… there's a spot on you that's incredibly appealing to me…"

Considering just about every part of me had either been against or at least near his head, I couldn't determine what spot he was referring to. And did it matter? Hell no! The fact that he found any part of me appealing was amazing. "That is weird," I stated.

His crooked grin emerged. "That's not the weird part."

"Oh."

"Can I try it?"

His earnestness when he asked that question got me giggling again. "Try what?"

"It might get weird," he said in warning. He lifted me onto the side of the pool and took one of my hands placing it on his cheek. He then edged his cheek slowly up my arm until he was at the crook of my elbow. He nestled his head in there, smiling up at me before he turned and gave it a lick. Not a lap – like he was having a taste of ice cream – but a slow, sensual lick along the crease and back before closing his mouth over it briefly. Shivers ran through me. Letting out a short titter when he broke contact, he bent, laying his head on my lap for a just a moment, sighing. When he stood, he placed a hand on either side of me and looked directly into my eyes.

"So, was it weird?"

"Totally," I replied, breathless. The weirdest and most erotic thing anybody had ever done to me.

"Thought so. You're shivering." He climbed out in a rush and returned with towels, draping one over my shoulders as I stood.

"I should go," I mumbled, lips quivering as I rubbed at my arms.

"Let me do that." He dropped the towel he was holding and took over. His hands had a lot more coverage than mine did.

"I have to go while I'm still able to weave my way through the garden."

Amused, he pulled me against him and rubbed my back through the towel. "You don't have to go through the garden, silly confused Bella. You're upstairs, remember? Come on, I'll walk with you so you don't get lost."

In truth, Edward was more disorienting than the booze or the exhaustion I was feeling. When he deposited me safely in my room and bid me goodnight, I was completely lost.


	19. Chapter 19 Not Alone

***Disclaimer - Sadly, I own nothing of Twilight with the exception of merchandise, bought and paid for. I do, however, own my love for borrowing the characters and playing with them however I choose to. I thank Stephenie Meyer for creating the TwiWorld and for allowing us to have our fun with it. She owns Twilight, the insanity it created in my mind is my own.**

_**My patient beta reader is Shug. She's wonderful at catching my boo-boos. :) **_

_**Whatever Works**_

**Not Alone**

I spent a lot of time with Edward's family over the next week. They included me in everything, as if I were just one of them. I noticed, however, that they seemed to have an unspoken rule of not discussing Edward when it came to Celebrity Edward Masen. I heard stories from childhood, stories from London and New York, but nothing about him after he returned to New York at seventeen. I was fine with that – mostly. I preferred hearing it from Edward anyway, but he was working long hours on the film set, and when we met up at night, we only talked about the day's events, not his past. The more I knew of him, the more I wanted to know everything.

Alice grew more curious about the nature of our relationship as well. She asked me directly, in front of Emily one day as we prepared lunch, if we were sleeping together upstairs. I scoffed at the notion, reiterating that we were friends – just getting to know each other. She then asked if we were kissing friends (aka fuck buddies, I presumed). My response of 'no' was truthful – he had licked me, and we had a contract that he could kiss my toes at some point in the future, but we hadn't kissed. Of course, I didn't tell her about those things. And I didn't tell her how much I was missing him since the weekend.

I thought I would catch a break and have him around for an evening on the day they were meeting with Mr. Jenks, Carlisle's estate lawyer. He went to the set very early in the morning and made arrangements to meet with them at Jenks' office, arriving and leaving separately. However, he didn't follow them home. He was required back on set for a dusk shoot. I wasn't sleepy when I left the others for the night, so I took a book and made use of Edward's balcony for a little while. The book didn't capture me, since all I could think of was him. It was abandoned in my lap when he tapped on the glass behind me.

I jumped up to greet him, all smiles. "I didn't hear you come in!"

"I know. That's a bad habit of yours, lack of awareness of your surroundings. It worries me." His voice was playful, but there were frown lines on his brow. "You're not leaving, are you? I was hoping we'd get some time together – haven't seen much of you all week."

"I can stay!" In my head, it sounded totally casual. What came out sounded desperate. Ugh.

Whatever it sounded like to his ears, it pleased him. "I'm just going to change, and I'll need to scrounge up something to eat – I skipped dinner. I won't be long."

"Sue made up a plate and left it for you. I'll go get it while you do your thing. Sound good?"

"Perfect!" He smiled, stretched, and headed for his bedroom.

He was still in his bedroom when I returned with his dinner plate. I put it in the microwave but held off reheating until he was ready for it. After a few minutes, he returned looking refreshed and cheery. He was wearing loose black pants, and a cotton shirt with only a few buttons done up on. And yes, thank you Lord, he was barefoot. Upon closer inspection, his hair was wet. A water droplet fell from a lock of hair and rolled down his cheek. I reached over to wipe it for him without giving it a thought.

"Feeling better?"

"Much!" he replied with a grin. "I was working with dogs… in the heat… outdoors. I think I smelled more like them than they do. How was your day?"

We fell into an easy conversation while his food heated, and I sat at the bar with him while he ate. "This is really bad – going to bed with a full stomach. I'll regret it tomorrow." He pushed his plate to the side and rested his head on his arms in its place. "Never mind tomorrow – as soon as I lie down," he mumbled.

I took advantage of his position to get a good long peek at his bare feet. I had an urge to rub my own feet across them.

"What are you thinking about?" His voice was soft, but it still startled me. He had turned his head so he was staring at me as I admired his lower extremities.

_Your feet, your hands, the way you smell right now, and how soft the hair on your arms looks. I want to rub my nose along it. Would that be weird?_ "You must be tired." _And I must be super alert – how did that come out? So glad it did… I would have died if the other shit had spewed out instead._

He hummed and briefly closed his eyes. Then he sat straight up and grabbed my hand. "Let's go get more comfortable." As he went to take a seat on the couch, he suddenly spun me around without releasing my hand and pulled me down with him so that when we sat, his right arm was draped over me, still holding my hand. His left was draped over my shoulder. In one swift movement, he had completely enveloped me.

"How did you do that?" I gasped, unable to disguise the awe I felt.

With a confident, but not smug look, he snickered softly. "Trade secret." The fingers of his left hand lightly stroked my arm. "Are you uncomfortable like this?"

I shook my head. I could spend the rest of my life like this. Though my right arm seemed to be wedged between us – we were practically sitting on my hand. A little grunting sound came out as I tried to free it. He lifted a cheek to give me room to manoeuver but didn't release me from his hold. Then there was the dilemma of where to put it after it was freed. I looked crunched with it on my lap, so I moved it to his, and that just seemed too forward, so I pulled it back on my own lap and tried to look totally at ease.

"How was Alice tonight?" he asked quietly. "Did she have a lot of complaining to do after our meeting?"

I frowned, giving it a good thought before replying. "No… actually, she was unusually quiet now that I think about it."

"Hmm. That is unusual."

"Was she upset there?" I hated asking personal questions, but he had brought it up.

"No. She was quiet there too. That's concerning. My sister isn't the quiet type, so it leads me to believe there will be an epic explosion. I thought it would have occurred immediately after. If she's letting it build more steam, it won't be good."

"Maybe she's satisfied with the terms of the estate," I suggested. Edward had bought the house for her, and according to Jasper, he was paying for her school as well. It made me wonder exactly how much Edward was worth, with all the expenses he took care of – several properties, Emily and Alice's schooling, Esme's medical care, plus paying staff. Obviously jealousy played a role in Alice's attitude, but I couldn't understand why when she reaped all of the same benefits every other family member and friend did from Edward's own fortune. The estate money wouldn't even be touched for years. What more could she want?

He was silent for a few moments and then grunted softly. "I doubt it. Not entirely anyway. There was even a little surprise for me, so I don't know how she's managed to keep it in. She didn't say anything to you?"

"Nothing, I swear."

I think he said, "That's good," but it was a very quiet mumble, and he was moving at the same time. He somehow managed to get me to hook my awkward arm tucked behind him, and my head ended up resting on his shoulder. "Mmm. Nice," he mumbled more clearly as I settled in. It was comfy. "You can't be Carlisle's son and not have come out of it with somewhat of an understanding of human nature. I know why I do some of things I do. I get Alice too. What I don't have a clear understanding of is my mother."

That threw me, but I went with it. He was talkative in a quiet, comfortable setting. I had a feeling I was about to learn more about Edward Cullen. "What do you mean? Why is she faking paralysis? We talked about that –"

"That, and more." He sighed as he traced circles on my arm with his fingertips absent-mindedly. "One of the issues Alice has is keeping Mum here, with me. She hasn't mentioned anything about that?"

"No… not a thing." I suddenly felt like a double agent. Alice grilled me on Edward's relationships, and he wanted details of Alice's gripes. Was that the purpose of having me close to all of them?

"She's fought it from the start. She doesn't think it's good to have Mum in the environment that took her husband. Alice feels it would be better for her, emotionally, to be away from here. It's not her home. She was only here to look after me, and look how it turned out… Carlisle died and Mum's… as she is."

A flood of sadness washed over me. "Edward, you don't think it's your fault…?"

"Yes and no. They _were_ only here for me."

"It was an accident," I said soothingly. "It could have happened anywhere." I tipped my head up to look at him. His face looked vacant before he turned his eyes to me and sighed once more.

"I know." His voice cracked with emotion, and he cleared his throat before continuing. "Still, it happened. Here. It would make sense to go along with Alice and have her in New York or London where she had homes, but she chooses to be here. I don't get that. I could easily have got out of this role I'm doing now and taken her wherever she wanted, but she encouraged me to stick with it. She wants to be here, and for the life of me, I don't understand why."

"She wants to be with you, Edward. You're her son. She adores you. Period. I don't think there's anything contrived about it. She just wants to be with you."

The corner of his mouth tipped up in an ironic grin. "You do know that I was a real shit to her about the Masen thing. It hurt… I was hurt, and I blamed her. I lost respect for her. I was a total shit. It took me a long time to get over it, and even longer to accept that she could forgive me for it – for all of my mistakes. We were there – it was good between us and then… I know it's not my fault. I wasted so much time."

I deduced that must have been the incident that caused Sue to refuse Edward's first request to live with him. God, he must have felt so alone. "There's no way you could have known, Edward." I snuggled into him a little more. It was too little, too late for those years spent on his own, but it was all I had to give. "And you still have your mum."

"I could have had all of them, all the time. I never pushed Dad – Carlisle – away like I did Mum. I never blamed him. Like a complete prat, I figured he was the only decent one of the lot. He raised me, loved me, like I was his own. He didn't have to. He wanted to be my dad, and he was. Alice felt horrible about the whole thing – I thought she was too young to understand really, but she's really the one who got me through it. I joke that Rosalie's my favorite sister, but I'd be lost without Alice too. This is just our rough patch. She has to learn to mind her own business when it's really not hers to interfere with, and we'll be fine."

"You're lucky to have siblings," I commented. "Even if there's frustration and arguments – you know she wouldn't interfere if she didn't care about you. That's the bright side."

A low chuckle came from him. I felt his cheek rest against my head, and his thumb stroked my hand as he held it. "You said you had nobody during your interview." His voice was gentle, and the motion on my hand was soothing. "Why is that? How can that be?"

I shrugged. "Family-wise, both parents were only children. I was an only child. I've never really thought about whether it was a good or bad thing, it's just how it is. My mother ran out on us when I was still a toddler. Dad only ever talked about it once – she left us for a few months and then had a change of heart. She was killed in a car accident soon after. I don't even remember her. My life has always been a Bella-Charlie thing. He gave me a mix of what I would have had if Renee had been around to be mother and wife – she loved to cook, and she was a big Beatles fan. Dad made sure I listened to every song so I'd know her passion. He tried to teach me his side – sports of any sort – but I'm not exactly graceful. In the end, he did teach me his passion – being a parent. He was all that I needed. When Dad was shot, I did whatever was necessary because he's my dad. Even when he died, I didn't think about being alone in the world. It's just how it is."

"That makes me sad," he whispered against my hair. "I don't like thinking of you alone, at any time."

I snorted. "It never bothered me until I got involved with you people. You really know how to draw a girl into the cusp of family, I have to say."

Another chuckle, and a really nice squeeze. I never knew what I'd been missing all those years on my own. It felt awesome. "Friends can be even better than family sometimes."

"Mm, yeah, you've got great friends tossed in, too," I agreed.

He tilted his head down to look at me. "You never go out."

"I'm not allowed to. It's in my contract," I retorted like a smartass.

"Touché. But you did go out once – got a little defiance in you?"

I pulled out of his hand to indicate a small amount with my fingers. His freed hand wrapped around my waist.

"What about your friends, Bella? You don't miss going out with them? We can make arrangements, you know. There are lots of people around to keep Mum company, and I can have one of the guys take you wherever you want to go."

"Trying to get rid of me?"

"Not at all. I just want you to be happy."

"You don't think I am?"

He shrugged his shoulder. "Half the reason Emmett lives here is because I'd miss him if I couldn't see him when I wanted to. Do you not have an Emmett?"

"I'd love an Emmett." I laughed.

He snorted. "Okay, let me rephrase…"

"I got what you meant, Edward. I'm just teasing you. If this is your way of asking me if I'm a loser, yes. To be honest, I kind of removed myself from the social scene once I started taking care of Dad. I just didn't have time between all of his needs and school. People eventually stopped calling. It's quite simple to become a recluse."

There was a long hesitation before he responded. "It was actually my way of asking how someone like you isn't missed – I would miss you, if you just dropped out of my life. But apparently, it wasn't this job that made that happen. I'm sorry, Bella… that you've been alone all this time."

His words took me by surprise, and the sob that caught in my throat was even more of a stunner. I just didn't cry over that shit. Ever. It was pointless and… oh dammit! The tears started up as well. _Why now?_ I brought my hand up to attempt to clear them away before he saw them, but he stopped me, easing away without fully releasing me. His hands simply moved to my face, and his thumbs wiped at the tears as they fell.

"Oh Bella… I'm such a dick for never asking about this before. I had no idea… I should have. You said so back at your interview, but I didn't take it literally. I'm sorry."

"For what?" I sniffled. "I'm more social now than I have been since he was shot, and that was without you asking. It doesn't make a difference."

"How old were you – when he was shot?"

"Eighteen," I whispered, closing my eyes.

"You've been alone since you were eighteen?"

"No! I had Dad…"

"Right, but friends? No friends… boyfriends…?"

I wished for tears that would dissolve me so I could just melt away and save myself the shame. I waited briefly for it to happen. It didn't. Only one single absolutely normal tear fell, and I muttered, "No one."

His thumb caught the tear and the next one that fell as he remained silent. His lips caught the third one, kissing it away from my cheek. It was that point that I broke down. I cried every single tear that I'd held in, and he held me as I did – stroking my hair, my back, massaging my neck, wiping at tears, kissing the top of my head… everything I hadn't gotten from my boyfriend at the time of Dad's injury or thereafter.

James had been the first to walk out of my sad life filled with responsibilities. I hadn't missed having a boyfriend because to me, that's what they did in times of duress – they walked away or, like James, fled. Edward wasn't fleeing. He wasn't even walking. He was consoling me like… a friend? Or more than a friend… I wasn't sure I could tell the difference, and my confusion made me cry even more.

"Bella, stay with me tonight," Edward whispered at some point much later. He may have been holding me for hours before the floodgates finally closed. I tensed up at his words. "I won't molest you, I promise."

I looked up at him with my red, puffy face and bloodshot eyes. "I'll be okay."

He smiled and pressed me tighter against him. "You shouldn't be alone, Bella. You're not alone. Stay with me. Please?"

My head was pounding from the outpour of emotions and swarm of confusion. He gave more support to me than I'd gotten from any relationship in my life. His arms felt good around me. He made me feel safe and warm and wanted. And that scared the life out of me. I wanted this – I wanted him – and that scared me even more. Yet, as he gently eased us apart to stand and pulled me up and into his side to move towards his bedroom, I didn't object. When he offered me a t-shirt and shorts to wear to bed, I took them into his bathroom to change into them and relished in the feeling of his clothes against my body. And finally, when he slipped into his bed beside me and snapped out the light, I felt that everything from this point would be different. It was frightening and thrilling and… right.

"What if I molest _you_?" I said softly in the dark.

There was a grunt, a sigh, and a soft chuckle in rapid succession. "You're teasing me now? I suppose that's fair."

I smiled in the dark. My first attempt at flirting without blushing – I decided I should try it more often.

"How about this… tonight, I'm your friend. I want to prove that I can be a good friend to you."

"You've already done that," I informed him as I snuggled my head up against his shoulder.

Another series of sounds came from him. "That's good, because I'm not just going to walk away from you. Know that." He shifted so that the arm I was leaning against wrapped around my shoulders, and I nestled into the crook he provided to listen to the sound of his silky voice. "Normally, I just go with attraction – I'm too impatient to wait for everything to mesh. It's different with you, because it's coming at me all at once. I'd like to see where this goes."

A gush of warmth poured through me and in the moment, I believed every liquid honey word issued from those plump red lips. Turning onto my side, I draped my arm across his chest and sighed.

"You're not alone," he whispered in the dark as my eyes closed. I drifted to sleep with the memory of his voice and those words, the sound of his heart drumming in my ear and the feel of his tender embrace. I could easily love this man. If I didn't already.

* * *

_A/N ~ Still teasing, or just trying to be considerate? Remember, E has "trust issues" that he's trying to get through. Much thanks to all who are reading and special thanks to those who take the time to comment. More, soon. Happy Friday! XX ~ SR_


	20. Chapter 20 Welcome to the Family

***Disclaimer - Sadly, I own nothing of Twilight with the exception of merchandise, bought and paid for. I do, however, own my love for borrowing the characters and playing with them however I choose to. I thank Stephenie Meyer for creating the TwiWorld and for allowing us to have our fun with it. She owns Twilight, the insanity it created in my mind is my own.**

_**I felt very encouraged by the feedback on this chapter from my beta and special pre-reader. Hope you like it too! Thanks for reading!**_

* * *

_**Whatever Works**_

**Welcome to the Family**

Edward was nibbling on my shoulder. His teeth dug into my flesh just enough to get an imprint to mark me but not hard enough to draw blood. It didn't hurt – it felt exquisite. His tongue swirled over it after he checked out his work, and then he continued down to the crease in my arm. It wasn't weird. Not in the least.

"Bella," he murmured, rubbing his cheek on my forearm. His voice was raspy. "I know we don't have a contract for this, but my mouth wants to make love to your arm. Can I do that? Will you let me?"

"What about the toe contract?" I replied breathlessly.

He grunted as he pulled my hand up to his face, placing the palm on his cheek. "You're not ready for that, Bella. Don't take on more than you can handle." Turning his head, his mouth was then on my palm, and he was kissing it, very softly at first, little teasing pecks, but then he deepened it, sucking on the fleshy part, running his tongue along the lines at the base of my thumb. "I'm not going to defile your life line. But I'm taking your love line – it's mine." My whole body shuddered as he ran the tip of his tongue on the line nearest my fingers, ending at my index finger. He kissed the tip and then took it into his mouth.

"It's yours!" I panted, sucking in air in desperation as he moved on to suck the next finger. After each digit was loved in his special way, he cupped my hand against his cheek once more, holding it there with his eyes closed.

"When you're ready, Bella… really ready for me to take your life, just let me know. Your heart belongs to me, but I'm not running away with it. Stay with me, Bella. Let me love you. You don't have to be alone anymore. I want you… all of you…"

"You have me, Edward. You had me at hello." Oh god… I need to work on that one. That was cheesy, even for a dream. "Is this a dream?"

"You're my dream come true."

Wait… stop the train... that was too cheesy for Edward. It's a dream. It's just a dream, Bella. _Wake up!_

My eyes flew open. A dream. Edward was not making love to my arm – okay, I didn't clue in to the fact that it's a dream with that humdinger? The most sensual experience I'd ever had was definitely a dream, but the man who had left me breathless and drenched from a dream lay beside me in bed, snoring softly. Even in the heavy shadows he looked beautiful. His hair was a mess and so sexy. I wanted to run my fingers through it and make it more of a mess. I wanted it to be my mess.

_I bet I'm a mess…_ I debated slipping out of bed before he awoke and saw the hag that had taken my place beside him overnight. I'd have a life with only dreams of Edward then – any bit of attraction he may have felt would be quashed. Did I have time? I didn't want to take up time in his shower and make him late for work. I lifted my head to check the time on the digital clock on Edward's side of the bed.

"Oh shit! Edward!" My whispered call didn't even cause a stir; he snored on. I tried a little louder. "Edward? Are you awake?" Still no response. "Oh god… how do I wake you up?" Sitting up in the bed, wearing his t-shirt that was drenched with sweat from my dream, I felt chilled to the bone. He looked warm. Then again, he was dry. I tugged on the bed covers to wrap myself. I needed the warmth and coverage more than he did. My nipples were taking on a life of their own and were liable to poke out an eye if he ever happened to open one, whereas he hadn't even noticed the removal of his blankets. _His_ nipples weren't poking through the fabric of his shirt. His tummy was still rising and falling with his rhythmic breathing. His… oh my god… no, he definitely wasn't affected by any chill. Part of him was happy and alert and ready to start the day.

_I shouldn't be staring at his boner… I shouldn't have displayed his boner… I should stop thinking about his boner and cover him back up._ Laying the sheet over it seemed to only enhance it. _It's really quite impressive. He'd be proud of it… he should be proud of it__._ I lifted the sheet and added the comforter to it to cover him with both. The extra padding should help. But if I wanted to remain covered as well, I'd have to crouch down – at his waist. There would be no way to avoid admiring the impressive display he had laid out at that point. _Would that be so bad? YES! It's late, Bella! Focus!_ I dropped all covering from myself and spread it over Edward, leaning across him to bunch it up so he wasn't tenting both sheet and comforter.

"What are you doing?"

"You're awake!" I jumped at the sound of his sleepy voice. A quick glance confirmed that I had succeeded in giving him a modest covering. I, however, was very aware of the damp t-shirt exposing my own hardness. Had he witnessed my stupidity with the covering and uncovering and gawking?

"Mm-hmm. Is something wrong?"

"I was just fixing the covers... I was cold."

"That could be because you're not under them. Come back under." One hand lifted my side of the covers up, and the other briefly disappeared under his own half. Readjustment? If I wasn't blushing before, that certainly did the trick.

I shook my head, remembering the initial reason for me being in this position. "No, it's late! We have to get up!"

Frowning, he rolled over to check the time. "Bella it's 6:15..."

"Aren't you supposed to be on set?"

He chuckled and pulled me towards him. "I don't have to be there until noon today. We're working late, so I won't see you tonight. Come back to bed."

"Esme –"

"–is fine. Alice and Jasper are there." He held his arms out to urge me forward some more. "You look cold." His eyes darted downwards but immediately back up. And yes, my nipples noticed him noticing them and stood up taller. I had no choice but to dive under the blankets with him. He cuddled me and rubbed my arm briskly. "There, that's better. I thought you were in a big rush to get the hell away from me. I thought I'd still managed to be a pig even when I was doing my best to be gentlemanly."

I smiled at him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "You've been a perfect gentleman. I'm sorry for my episode last night. That doesn't happen... I'm not someone who cries like that."

"You needed it, obviously. Are you feeling better today?"

"Definitely. That's done, I swear." The last thing I wanted was for him to think he'd be dealing with that all the time if we were to... what...?

"I'm just glad I could be there for you." His lips pressed against the top of my head.

As good as his arms felt around me, I felt awkward. Did he think I was totally pathetic? A friendless loser? Did he think I was latching on to his crowd out of desperation? "We should still get up... I should, anyway."

"You do want rid of me," he said with pout. "I disappointed you... or I smell. Tell me, really, what is it?"

_Well, I had a naughty dream about you, and I'm soaked and embarrassed, and you greeted me with a morning boner, which didn't help me with my own situation._ "Do you want anyone seeing me sneak out of your room? Your sister has already asked if we were sleeping together."

"Did she? And what did you say?"

"I said no! We weren't… aren't, really… I don't think this is what she had in mind, but if she saw me coming out this morning –"

"I know this isn't what she had in mind." He snickered evilly. At least he wasn't upset with her about it. "Nosy little witch… do me a favor and if she asks anything else, just tell her to ask me. That'll teach her. Anyway, the only person who would see you coming and going is Emmett, and if you don't already know, your adoration of him is mutual. He thinks you're great. And great for me."

I lay there stunned. They had discussed me? And me with Edward? "Mike's not around?"

Edward ran his hand down his face, sighing. "Nope. He won't be staying over here anymore – not after the Jessica thing. No one will be. It's just you, me, and Emmett up here. Quiet, private, secure. Just how I like it. You know, Alice's gall is really annoying me. I almost feel like messing with her… the little busybody."

"I shouldn't have said anything." I frowned. They had been getting along much better. The last thing I wanted was another rift between them.

"You absolutely should have! I'd like you to feel you can tell me anything. This, in particular, is our business. And not hers. Look, I really don't give a shit what she thinks is going on. It is what it is."

_Which is…?_

"I don't want to rush anything just to be a brat in reaction to her. I want to take this at our own pace. Right? Do you agree?"

Stupidly, I nodded. I should have taken the opportunity to ask what he had in mind.

"Damn. I almost wish you hadn't agreed. I'd love to parade you around in front of her as my girlfriend." He wore the coy grin of a brat. It didn't annoy me as it had in the beginning. Now that I had a better understanding of him, I knew it was his way of being playful. "I don't want the first time I kiss you to be part of a silly game though. There's enough we have to work around to be bothered playing games with Alice. So, as I said earlier, I'm working late tonight. If you want, you can sleep here. I've seen how you sleep – I wouldn't even wake you coming in," he teased.

Again, he stunned me. His mind was all over the place, and he seemed to blurt as efficiently as I could, only he didn't stop. It was one thing after another, making my head spin and heart race. "You want me to sleep in here tonight? Without you?"

"Only for part of it. I'll join you at some point. If you want. Or I can get up early, and we can have coffee together up here if you'd rather not. I just like watching you sleep. Am I coming off as creepy yet? Watching you sleep, the arm thing the other day, and my fascination with your feet… it does seem a strange beginning. Normally, a kiss would say, 'hey I really like you' and then we'd go from there, but it's not going that way with you. For some reason, all my weirdness is coming out, and I haven't even kissed you. I haven't even asked you if that's something you'd want!" He chuckled, possibly becoming aware that he was doing a rambling blurt. This was the most unsure of himself I'd ever seen him act, and it was adorable, especially with the rasp in his morning voice.

I left him hanging, and he pinched his eyes shut, an embarrassed grin on his face. "I just like hearing you go on that way," I explained in a soft voice. "Have you got more?"

"More? Hell yeah! Bella, you fail to realize there is a whole world of things trapped inside that I haven't been able to, or can't, get out. Wanting to kiss you is a no-brainer. Who wouldn't want to?"

"Why haven't you then?" I finally worked up the nerve to ask a pertinent question.

"Because…" He hesitated and exhaled heavily. "Remember I said that I had things to take care of? Well, I really wanted to get all of that sorted before… Bella, I don't want to start something I can't finish. Basically, that's the reason. I'm being mature – as mature as I'm capable of being. The old me would have just went with it and let the chips fall where they landed. I can't do that now. I just hope you understand and have patience with me, because I _really_ want to see where this goes."

~ 0 ~

Normally, I had patience, but Edward was testing it in the most frustrating way. I barely saw him for several days as he worked long hours through the weekend on a vital outdoor shoot that couldn't be done during the week. Yet he asked me to be there for him, and I couldn't refuse – I didn't want to refuse – so I would wake up with him spooning me, having crept into his bedroom at some point during the night without waking me, as promised.

It felt amazing having his arms around me; he was so tender and sweet. I had never spent the night with a guy before, even James. Being so young at the time, our relationship was rushed make-out sessions that eventually advanced into sex, but there were no loving cuddles afterwards. With Edward, I had the reverse – a total cuddlefest and long conversations in the mornings with his slow, raspy wake-up voice driving me crazy… gah! But no sex. Not even a kiss. He would kiss _parts_ of me, but we hadn't _really_ kissed. It felt like we were building an emotional intimacy like I'd never experienced, yet there were still things he wasn't telling me. And would it kill him to kiss me?

Since Jessica had been let go, Sue was doing the cleaning upstairs. Taking advantage of Alice and Jasper helping with Esme, I had been helping her and Emily out in the kitchen more often. Jasper had taken Esme's breakfast to her one morning, and Sue left to tend to the upstairs rooms, leaving me and Emmett alone in the kitchen. He had an hour to kill, waiting for Edward to leave so we were chatting away as I mixed up some eggs for us.

"Good morning, you." Edward came up behind me and nuzzled at my neck as he hugged me from behind. "Wait… you're not Sue!" Both men erupted in laughter when I elbowed him. Then he turned me around and smiled down at me, kissing the tip of my nose. "Sit down. I'm going to serve you today."

"This should be good," Emmett chuckled as we sat together watching Edward. "He thinks he can cook now because he did it for a shoot the other day. _He_ didn't actually cook – Bree did. And what they ate for the scene was prepared off-camera by someone who _can_ cook."

"Bite me, Emmett. I can cook!" Edward was protesting but looking quite lost. "Where's the pot?"

"Pan," I corrected. "You'd cook eggs in a pan."

"That's the flat one, dude. Over there." Emmett was really getting a kick out of the scene. I thought it was sweet.

"Have you ever made eggs?" I asked when he poured the mixture into the pan before heating it on the stove.

"Sure! Of course I have."

"Once," Emmett announced. "We blamed the sickness that ensued on hangovers, didn't we?"

"Fuck off!" Edward was still laughing. "Personally, I think it was Botulism from the slacker who last cleaned the dishes." He turned and shot Emmett a look.

"It wouldn't have been Botulism," I commented. "Salmonella is more likely." They both turned to look at me. "From undercooked eggs."

"Oh shit." Edward looked panicked as Emmett burst into a fit of laughter. "I'm not gonna kill you guys with this, am I?"

I ended up supervising, as he insisted that he wanted to get better with things like this and doing it was the best way to learn. He did all right with breakfast, even if the toast was a tad burnt. Though Emmett's advice was, "Stick with cereal, dude. It's safe."

~ 0 ~

Edward went to the set without Emmett. He was working indoors, and he had Sam with him there and back, so he felt comfortable leaving Emmett to help me with Esme. It was high time she really began working those legs; massage therapy and TENS could only do so much for her, and getting her in the pool had inspired me. I ordered a floatation device that fit around her waist so she wouldn't have to sit on the steps. Even the slightest kicking in the water would help strengthen her muscles. It would also blow her 'dead legs' scheme, and allow me to really get her mobile. Edward highly approved of my ploy, but Alice was hesitant. Thus, the reliable watchdog Emmett was to be there – 'just in case.'

I appreciated it. Emmett was a big help, and with him there, I didn't feel like everyone thought I was an evil bitch for making her work out. He stood behind her in the water while I did slow, methodical movements controlling her legs. Alice watched like a nervous hen from the side of the pool while Jasper attempted to keep her calm. They took her back to her quarters after our session. Emmett and I took a breather before heading back in.

"You're great with her," he commented once he was sure they were out of hearing range. "Edward was concerned he'd get someone who stirred shit – either called her on her phony paralysis or worked strictly by Banner's orders… which are somewhat shady, if you ask me. Is he still saying limited therapy?"

I nodded in frustration. "She must be paying him off. Or he's a really shitty surgeon. The thing is, it's not a hysterical paralysis – that can happen with emotional trauma but not in her case. She knows she's capable of moving."

"Edward says she does walk – somehow."

I couldn't help but smile at the knowledge that he and Emmett had discussed everything that we had about Esme and we were all on the same page. "I ordered her a walker, crutches, and canes with all the equipment. She's gonna walk in front of all of us! Forget the hobbling along for middle of the night pees," I giggled.

"You're great with Edward too."

Emmett's remark not only changed the subject but the tone of it as well. I swam closer, almost feeling as though this was even more private than the discussion about Esme. "He told me you'd be accepting if anything were to happen between us," I said quietly.

"Hell yes! It's more than a reprieve for all of us not to have to deal with his crankiness and surly face every day," he said with a wide grin. "Needless to say, he hasn't been doing much dating. He hasn't even been the incorrigible bad boy of old – which I fully expected a return to after the accident. As a friend, it's good to see him coming out of his dark days in a good way. It's strange seeing how he is with you – on one hand, he's the guy we all know, not the persona he wears in every other situation. Do you know how rare it is for him to really let someone he hasn't known for years _really_ know him?"

"Sometimes I don't feel as though I do," I confessed. Emmett was so easy to talk to, and I could be open with him. He knew everything.

He offered me a reassuring grin. "It'll take time to know all, but you're getting there. What I was going to say is, it's great seeing him be true to himself, but I'm also seeing a whole new side to him lately. It's something I've never seen from him – he actually cares how this turns out. For the first time, he's not looking at what he can get out of it before it's over. He's thinking about what he can do to ensure it lasts. It's gonna make him sound like a dick, I know, but he has never been one to think of a girlfriend as anything but an outlet for fun and a physical release. He doesn't even go as far as to call the girls he's been involved with 'girlfriends.' I don't know if he had a girl in London, but since he moved back to New York, there was only one he actually seemed to care about, aside from getting laid. That was years ago. She was a conniving little bitch, though, so thank Christ he saw through her before he got too emotionally invested. It's huge that he's opening himself up to you – for so many reasons."

I was really taken aback. He was much more forthcoming about personal issues than he'd ever been. It made me feel good that Emmett trusted me along with Edward. "I've never been conniving, myself, and I'll try not to be a bitch," I remarked with a grin.

Emmett smiled and helped me climb out of the pool. "The perfect girlfriend for Edward… and he's actually aware of it, and amazingly, he wants a _full_ relationship. He's into this – deep. Welcome to the crazy family, Bella!"

* * *

_A/N ~ Happy Victoria Day to my fellow Canucks! :D ~ SR_


	21. Chapter 21 Delving Deeper

***Disclaimer - Sadly, I own nothing of Twilight with the exception of merchandise, bought and paid for. I do, however, own my love for borrowing the characters and playing with them however I choose to. I thank Stephenie Meyer for creating the TwiWorld and for allowing us to have our fun with it. She owns Twilight, the insanity it created in my mind is my own.**

_**Shug is my beta reader. Mistakes are mine!**_

* * *

_**Whatever Works**_

**Delving Deeper**

"Did my sister give you a hard time at work today?" Edward asked as he reclined on his couch late that night.

"It's a little unnerving being examined so closely, but we got on with it just fine despite her anxiety. You do know that if your mother went to live with her in New York, she'd never walk."

"Mm-hmm. Yet Alice claims to be the smart sibling. Did she grill you on us anymore?"

"Noooo… I did have an interesting talk with Emmett though." I felt it was best to be straight up with that.

He grinned as he rolled onto his side and pulled me down to sit on the edge of the couch. "I know. He told me. And so now you know about Jane – that's one less thing for me to have to divulge…" His eyes showed amusement, not anger or distress, so I felt it was a safe discussion.

"Jane? Is that her name? I believe Emmett referred to her by some other term."

Laughing, he ran both hands down his face. "He wasn't a fan. I should have paid attention, but at least I learned that lesson – get Emmett's approval. It also taught me to stay clear of actresses. They're nothing but trouble."

"She hurt you," I commented softy, stroking his cheek.

"I honestly don't think it was intentional. She was… over-exuberant in exploiting our relationship, let's put it that way."

I quirked an eyebrow his way. The reason for no public relationships? "She wanted to ride your fame train?"

"I guess… maybe she knew something I didn't. I wasn't really known then. I'd done a walk-on in one movie, not even as Edward Masen, and the pilot for _Diamonds and Spades_ had earned us six episodes that hadn't aired yet. She was in the pilot, but her character didn't go over well, so she was cut. Not a huge deal, because she was doing films anyway. The main problem was that I liked to go out and have fun with my own group, and she liked having an entourage – the more people who knew where we were at any given time, the better. So my mother is across the ocean seeing our relationship played out in gossip columns – not my favorite thing to deal with, especially when I wasn't thrilled with talking to her at all."

"Ah. That was during your pissy stage," I said with a kind smile.

He nodded. "Jane also put some of my personal work out there for anyone to see. I guess she was just proud of it, but it felt like a betrayal to me. I wasn't ready for it to be out – it was still a work in progress, and I wanted to keep that separate from the Masen name… for future use, if I wanted to. Now I can't."

"Why not? Did she claim it as her own?"

"No, no. Nothing like that. It will just always be associated with Dillon Spade. It was a short film I had made in New York… just messing around with a storyline. And then when we came to LA, Mike had some friends who could help with editing and stuff. I was working on a soundtrack for it as well, but it never got added to the film because of its early release."

I frowned. "That's awful. It's theft, really."

"That's Emmett's assessment," he replied with a smirk. "Did you discuss this?"

"No!" I laughed. "I swear to God! Obviously, Emmett and I just think alike. You said you didn't want it associated with Masen – were you going to work under Cullen?"

"Yeah. That was the plan. That's how I started. Masen was just a spur of the moment bit of rebellion that actually worked in my favor. My mum didn't tell you how I was cast for the show?" He laughed when I shook my head. "Okay, I was waiting for Mike – he had been trying to get his career off the ground without starting at the bottom of the pond in a big agency. He had this girl who wanted to get her son into acting, and he thought he'd struck gold when she let him represent her kid. The kid was auditioning for a small part in the pilot. I was just along for something to do.

"There was this girl beside me, going over her lines before her audition. She asked if I could read it through with her, so I did. When the casting agent came out to get her, she motioned for both of us to go in. I went along, just being a jackass, because I thought it would be a funny story to tell later on. We read together, and then they took our names and management info. I said, 'Edward Masen, Michael Newton Agency,' as a farce. Mike didn't have an agency, and I wasn't even an actor. Mike was working on the film with me in New York – that's how we met. He was a gofer on the set, wanting to get into management. He came with us to chase the dream and spend Daddy Masen's money." He laughed, despite the sourness of the event.

"Next thing we know, I'm cast as the lead male youth, and Mike is my manager. More importantly, I'm now, Edward Masen – Actor. All of this started off because I was having a laugh. Mum was pissed that I was using Masen, because it slighted Dad not to use his name. In the end, it's the best thing I could have done, because it shielded them from a lot of the nonsense. I still use Cullen, legally, and I'd like to do something by my real name at some point in my life, but Masen has suited its purpose in that it's allowed me to be someone I'm not."

All of this flowed out of him, and I hung on every word. His story was amazing to me – whether he considered it good luck or bad, he was the luckiest person alive. This new information only made me want more. "Edward, I'd like to hear the musicwhat you wrote for the film Jane put out. Do you still have it?"

He patted my backside to urge me to stand, and he followed, taking my hand. "Come on. I'll play it for you."

~ 0 ~

Mesmerized by the beautiful sounds and the sight of his gorgeous hands moving gracefully over the piano keys, I listened without comment as he played several pieces for me. Suddenly, an impish grin passed over his serious face, and he broke into 'You Like Me Too Much.' Familiar with the Beatles song, I picked up the guitar next to me and strummed along as he sang after recovering from the shock of me playing with him.

When our song ended, he knelt in front of me, looking as much in awe as I had been watching him. "You play. I never knew."

Scrunching up my face, I shook my head and set his guitar down. "I play around… self-taught. I couldn't name a chord, identify a note –—"

His hands came up and cupped my face as he stared into my eyes. "I don't have your kind of patience at the moment. I really want to kiss you," he stated with a husky voice. He gave me a few seconds to protest and then moved in when no refusal came. His lips pressed softly against mine as one of his hands moved to grip the back of my head. The other stayed on my cheek, and his thumb stroked it while he applied gentle pressure to our kiss. When his tongue flicked out to taste me, I parted my lips, and we both let out a moan, intensifying our kiss at once.

I had waited too long for this kiss to leave it with the sweetness it began as. Both of my hands flew to his hair, and I tugged him closer, opening my legs around the stool I was on to have him as close to me as possible. Dropping his hand from my neck, he moved it to my waist, his fingers kneading the flesh on my lower back. Our tongues danced together in between soft moans and skilful tilts of the head. It was all so new, and yet it felt as though our mouths were made for each other. There was no awkward nose bumping, we simply moved as one throughout the entire, glorious first kiss.

"Wow." Edward eased back slowly to let us catch our breath. "If I'd have known it was going to be that orgasmic, I wouldn't have had the restraint I've managed to keep this long." He chuckled as I blushed.

_He said orgasmic!_ "Yeah… wow." Seriously, what else could be said? Okay, 'more!' came to mind, but he seemed to be fighting to maintain his composure, so I held that in.

"Okay. Well. Um…" He was frowning and looking adorably unkempt. "I think – God I hate what I'm about to say – I think we should probably do separate rooms tonight. I don't think I can lie in a bed with you right now." His hand dropped slightly, and he closed his eyes as he gave my butt a little squeeze. Then he groaned. "God, yeah… there's no way I can keep myself off you tonight. I'm sorry. I feel like an ass, kissing you like that and then just leaving."

_Then don't!_ "One more kiss, and we'll say goodnight."

He responded immediately, his lips seeking mine with a reserved hunger, ending with a nibble of my bottom lip and a low chuckle. "You're delectable. And beautiful. And you surprise me continuously, Bella. I am so glad you came into my life." He stood, took my hand to help me up, and then brought my hand up to kiss my knuckles. "Goodnight. I hope I can get this under control, because I'll really miss you sleeping next to me."

With only a few more days before Jasper and Alice left and I returned to my old room, I was already lamenting this one night apart. A fair exchange for an actual kiss? An 'orgasmic' kiss, in the words of Edward. Lying alone in bed with the taste of Edward on my lips, and the memory of how his hot mouth felt against mine, for the first time in my life I felt euphoric. I spent a considerable amount of time wondering if I could allow myself to be hopeful. Was I being stupid to think this was real? I knew my own feelings were real – and Edward felt very real. I prayed for it to be real.

~ 0 ~

Managing only a couple of hours sleep, I dragged myself downstairs after a wistful moment by Edward's door. I wondered if he was still sleeping, or in the shower, or if he had already left. He hadn't mentioned what his schedule was like for the day. The aroma of coffee dragged my thoughts from him temporarily and drew me to the kitchen.

"Agh… I'm too late!" Edward greeted me with his perfect smile. "I wanted to bring this up to you, but you're too fast for me."

I accepted the steaming mug from him with my own glowing smile. Before I could sip from it, he lowered his head and gave me a soft, sweet kiss.

"So, good morning. I have a bit of time before I leave – do you want to stay here or should we take it back up?"

"Um… actually, I had a dream last night about drinking coffee on your balcony," I confessed with a giggle. "Can we?"

"You dream about coffee? Weird," he said teasingly on the way up the stairs.

"And balconies. It was strange. It was your balcony, but when I looked inside, it was off your bedroom. And there was a lemon tree on the balcony, in a pot. When I asked you about it, you said it was for your tea. It all made perfect sense to me – why wouldn't one have a lemon tree on their balcony for tea?"

"Only, we weren't having tea."

"Right. That was a little off. Dreams are funny." _At least you weren't making love to my arm in that one…_

"Funny. I had an entirely different sort of dream myself." He slid his key card into his door and held it open for me with a crooked grin. "How do you feel about feathers?"

_Feathers?_ "Um… "

He erupted in laughter and closed the door behind us. "Never mind. We're doing PG right now, and it was definitely NC-17."

I feigned shock and disgust before laughing along with him. "There was a soundtrack to my dream that resembled a mix of your compositions. Seriously, like sampled into a dance song you'd hear at a club. I wonder what the soundtrack to your dream was."

He grunted and then groaned, full facial expressions and all, as he demonstrated his soundtrack. "Nothing too original. I like yours better."

"See, now I'm sort of partial to yours…" I mused with a coquettish grin. I felt more comfortable flirting with him now that the elusive first kiss had taken place. He choked on a moan and then choked on his coffee. Adorable.

"So, Jake is taking the ladies to a spa today. You in?" he asked once he recovered.

"Do I need fixing up? Is that a hint?"

His cheeks reddened as he shook his head. "No! Not at all. I just didn't want you to feel excluded from a day of pampering. If you want to go, the offer's there. Or you could enjoy a day off and wait for me in my bed."

I don't know how he swung from embarrassed to flirtatious in seconds, but he managed to. Then I was the one blushing. "You're working late again?"

"Nope."

_Gulp!_ "But you want me to be in bed…"

With his sexy crooked grin in full use, he reached over to stroke my hair. "I was teasing… but it is a nice thought. Another time?"

Great. Now that he can't tease me with the first kiss, he's going to up the ante. Subject change – quick! "Edward, if you weren't an actor before _Diamonds and Spades_, why did you come here?"

He took my cue swiftly and dropped the friskiness from his tone. "Here, as in LA?"

Shaking my head, I picked up my mug to settle in for another Edward story. "New York. Why did you go there in the first place? You said it was for a movie."

"Um… it was." He lowered his eyes and frowned as his phone rang, distracting him. He took a quick look before pocketing it. "You should ask Jazz about that. It was kind of a project we worked on together. It's as much Jasper's story as mine, and he never gets credit. Ask him. I really should return this call… I'm sorry." He stood abruptly, knocking his knee against the table and uttering a few curse words. "Stay. Finish your coffee and enjoy the balcony even if it doesn't have lemons. I'll see you later." With a perfunctory kiss on the top of my head, he left.

~ 0 ~

"Edward tells me you have a story to tell – about a project that brought you two to New York." Jasper and I had made a light lunch to take onto the patio after the women left for the spa. Edward had given permission to dig into his past on this, so I didn't beat around the bush.

He eyed me with a grin before a wistful look passed over his face. "_Shadowplay_, right."

"_Shadowplay_? What's that?"

He chuckled, taking a drink from his iced tea. "A crazy concept that spiralled out of control. It was originally called _Shadowplay_, but when they made it into a movie, it was changed to _Trackers_. Really lame. They butchered it – the whole plot, not just the title. The story was written about mindfucks, but the filmmakers made it into a low budget spy flick. It was ridiculous having us there at all, since they changed so much and obviously didn't respect our creative input."

"Wait… it was your story? You wrote a screenplay?" This was intriguing. All these weeks, I had envisioned a teenaged boy who aspired to be an actor landing a role in New York, thereby taking him from his family in London and forcing him to grow up too fast. I now knew that wasn't the case at all.

"Edward did, yeah. Kind of. It was actually kind of amazing, how the whole thing got started. Edward and I were at a friend's house for the weekend while his parents were on holiday. We were up to no good, as kids do when left on their own, and I ended up having a really freak-out kind of bad trip where I thought things were moving in the shadows behind the house. They were coming to life and setting up an attack and all that. Edward thought it was the funniest shit. Anyway, we slept it off, and the next day he's all in a panic, because he forgot he had an assignment due. He'd been slacking off a lot and was on strict warning to bring up his marks. He'd had plenty of warnings, but he was taking this one seriously. He had to do a short story – and so, as he does when pressured, he just sat down and started writing.—"

"About your shadow trip," I laughed.

"Exactly. In just over an hour, he had this multipage epic story about beings from another galaxy coming to earth, not to destroy us or capture us but simply to study and, well, eventually create a new species. We had a laugh over it, I edited it for him to turn in, and that was that… for the time being."

"He wrote alien porn for a class assignment?"

"Hey, one person's porn is another's love story, right? In his version, the aliens come into our world as shadows, but transform into whatever the first person to believe in them sees them as. The main character is a teenaged boy, kind of lost and a bit of a loser, and he sees his shadow as the perfect girl who just accepts him and ends up making him a better person, they fall in love and so on. Typical shit. But Edward's got a way of bringing the absurd into an ordinary situation, and the whole thing was brilliant – enough of a plot to keep the reader interested and descriptive enough that you really felt the characters. His teacher was highly impressed by it. She had never seen him demonstrate such a creative flair, so she asked if she could enter it into a competition for young writers. It took first place."

"Awesome!" I cried out.

"He won a small cash prize, got a fancy certificate and all that, but the biggest coup was that he was requested to expand upon it, turn it into a novella, and enter it in the next competition for publishing. He did, and it won as well… larger cash prize and a publishing deal. We were fifteen then."

"Oh my gosh! Your trip got him published at fifteen! Jesus! What are the odds?"

"I know, right? Well Esme and Carlisle were immensely proud, as you can imagine, and that took the pressure off him to continue on the path to actually arriving at classes for the next year. Then he was contacted and asked about trying his hand at turning it into a screenplay. That piqued his interest. A lot. He had no clue what he wanted to do with his life, but there was this thing he did well at and he could make it into something he enjoyed doing – writing. He enlisted me as editor, as I'd been for the original and the novella, and a year later, we were jetting off to New York to watch the filming.

"Of course, the producers and director didn't take a couple of kids seriously, so they'd make changes daily to his script, and he hates confrontation, so he'd just agree. Soon it didn't really resemble his story much at all, and they removed all of his humor from it. But it was still great fun being there in the midst of it all."

"And you decided to continue on to Hollywood?"

"No… that came later. We mucked around New York awhile. Edward had reconnected with Emmett, and we were having a blast together. However, we exceeded our planned time, and his passport was about to expire. That's when he got involved with tracking down Tony Masen. Eventually that led us to LA, because he then had a shitload of money and we thought the party scene out here would be better. Plus, the weather's nicer." Jasper finished up his story with his adorable smirk. "So that's how we ended up where we are. Pretty amazing, huh?"

Again, Edward's luck astounded me. Not many fifteen-year-olds got the opportunity to be published, and even fewer were asked to have a movie made from it only a couple of years later.. I was dying to get my hands on a copy to read young Edward's witty account of his friend's high. Ridiculously lucky.

* * *

_A/N ~ I'd like to wish my friends south of the border a very happy Memorial Day. Hope you're all enjoying the holiday! Thanks to everyone for reading and for taking the time to leave a comment! XX ~ SR_


	22. Chapter 22 C is for Crazy

***Disclaimer - Sadly, I own nothing of Twilight with the exception of merchandise, bought and paid for. I do, however, own my love for borrowing the characters and playing with them however I choose to. I thank Stephenie Meyer for creating the TwiWorld and for allowing us to have our fun with it. She owns Twilight, the insanity it created in my mind is my own.**

_**Holy bubble blurbs! Shug worked magic on this one. Thank you, super-duper beta-reader!**_

* * *

_**Whatever Works**_

'**C' is for…Crazy**

Regardless of Edward's insistence that I didn't need any fixing up at the spa, I decided to do some home maintenance anyway, seeing as his hands liked to roam and his mouth was a daring adventurer. A little trimming was in order, as well as waxing some resistant stubborn spots, and some new polish on the toes wouldn't be amiss. I had just capped the bottle when my phone rang. Unknown number. Who would be calling me?

"Hello?"

There was a heavy sigh from the other end and then, "Bell-laaa."

I smiled at the sounds of Edward. "Hey. What's going on?"

He grunted and began a string of complaints about a take not working out, and having to wait around to reset everything, and his iPod was being charged, and then: "…and I have to go out tonight. I'm sorry."

"Oh. Okay…" I briefly wondered if it was due to the phone call he had to take that had cut our time off earlier in the morning.

"It's a PR thing," he explained. "I feel terrible. I really wanted to spend an evening with you while we have the chance, and I left you in a hurry this morning. It's just not a good day."

"It's okay –"

"No. It's really not. I have to do this though. I want to get out of another full season, and Mike says the studios are bitching because if I'm not on the stupid show it cuts down on the free press for the movies coming out. It's all just so ridiculous."

"You're not doing another season of _Diamonds and Spades_? Wow. So…"

"So… I want my life back, Bella. The whole purpose of me doing every movie offered this past year was to achieve that goal. I just want it a little sooner than I thought. I want out, and so I have to play the game for a little while."

"The game…?" God, I really wished I was a little more up on how his world worked.

"PR. I'm supposed to be seen. Boys' night out. The fact that Jasper is here is a huge photo op. It'll draw up all the shit from days I want to forget about of course, but it's inevitable anyway. I'm just glad you already know the whole story so you won't get caught up in the bullshit that will be reported. You should just ignore all. Seriously."

"Okay." I could do that now that he was talking to me more. Of course, once I moved back downstairs with Esme, and her love for all that is celebrity gossip, and got minimal alone time with Edward, I would probably end up hearing more rumors from reporters than fact from the man himself.

"Jake is going to take the girls for dinner when they're done at the spa. I could ask him to come pick you up."

"No! Don't be silly!"

"I feel horrible that you'll be there all alone tonight."

"Edward, you're not responsible for my social life. I will be fine," I assured him with a snicker.

"Of course, you know you can hang out anywhere you'd like. I'd prefer if you didn't swim alone –—"

"No worries. I won't die on your property, I swear."

"Don't tease about that, Bella. You did worry me. Use my rooms, please. Make yourself at home. One thing, though. If you go in my bedroom and go through my extensive collection of porn, you'll need to have some info ready for me when I come home – I'll have to know which ones you're familiar with, and which you'd like to become familiar with." His low laughter rang out, and I could see his cheeky grin in my mind.

~ 0 ~

I got his cheeky grin in person when he stumbled in and woke me from my nap on his couch. "You're absolutely adorable when you sleep," he murmured near my ear. "You can't imagine the things I want to do to you when I see you laying there like that."

Oh, I think I could. I had imagined more than a few scenarios myself thankyouverymuch. "What time is it?"

"Late. Very, very late." His words were slurred, and his eyes were glossed over, but the way he looked at me made me want to pull him down on the couch with me. Just how wasted was he?

"And you're drunk?"

"Very, very drunk. I think bending over this way isn't a spectacular idea." He dropped to his knees and laid his head on the arm of the couch. He smiled at me, face-to-face. "Actually more tired than drunk. I think. You're really pretty."

I rolled my eyes, not so enamored that I didn't know a drunk line when I heard one. "Okay, buddy. Yes, you may be tired, but you are definitely drunk. Let's get you to bed."

He hummed, and smiled, and chuckled coyly as he closed his eyes. "I have to make a call first."

Sitting up, I ran my hand across his forehead, brushing his hair aside. "You need to sleep, Edward. I'll go and let you make your call. See you in the morning – I'll bring the coffee up this time so you can sleep a bit longer."

In my room – my Hotel Edward room – I stripped down and got ready for bed. I understood his night out, but in truth, I was disappointed. I had been looking forward to talking with him about his book. And kissing him again… maybe. When I turned the water off after brushing my teeth, I heard the shower in his bathroom start running.

_Must share the same pipes…_

_That was a quick phone call..._

I pushed my thoughts aside and climbed into bed. Alone. I tried to think of things I'd like to dream about, but all that did was frustrate me further. I wanted to feel him next to me.

An hour later, sleep still eluded me, and I could hear water running again from his room. And then the toilet flushed. More water. Was he sick? Acting on impulse, I threw my covers aside and grabbed my key card.

_I'll just make sure he's okay…_

A lamp still burned in the living room, revealing he'd left the balcony door opened a crack, and an opened bottle of water sat on the bar. _Detoxing…_

I went over and locked up but left the light on so I could find my way out. I padded over to his bedroom and peeked in. The door was wide open. He was sprawled on his bed - not under the blankets - _on_ his bed. And wearing nothing.

Chewing on my lip as I admired what had to be the most glorious male ass ever created, I leaned on the doorjamb to steady myself.

_Take deep breaths… don't pass out in his bedroom…_

The moon was shining in through his window, and it illuminated the plump white cheeks just lying out there asking to be admired. I imagined dipping my tongue into the little dimple at the top of the lily white mounds.

_God, he's perfect! He's going to get cold. I should get him into bed. At the very least, cover him up…_

Standing over his naked form, it seemed sacrilegious to cover the magnificent naked man before me. I was struck with an incredible urge to kiss the newly exposed flesh. _Would he notice?_

Recalling the debacle of our first morning when he possibly caught me admiring his erection, I figured it probably was not a good idea to molest him while he slept. He wouldn't do that to me – he'd come home wasted and didn't do that to me. I was sober. And mature.

And completely out of my element!

I retreated to his living room to collect myself, taking a long swig from his water bottle. I poured a little of the icy liquid onto my hand and splashed it on my forehead; another dab for my overheated chest as well. The water trickled down between my breasts, only proving to enhance my arousal. I strode over to the balcony doors, hauling them open to get some much needed air. It helped. I felt like I could breathe again, at least. In better control, I locked up once again, grabbed the throw from the couch, and headed back to drape it over perfectly naked, perfectly _perfect_ Edward.

I froze inside his room. He had moved. His head was on a pillow, and he was on his back and _– __dammit!_ –covered with a sheet, rendering the whole point of me standing there with a blanket useless. He mumbled and shifted some more, tangling the sheet up in his legs. My eyes were drawn to the prominent area jutting out under the taut linen. It wasn't erect, but it still made an impressive bulge.

"Bella?"

I jumped as he whispered my name. Was he awake or dreaming? Tentatively, I looked away from the hot spot and focused on his eyes. Even in the dim moonlight, I could tell they were open… slightly. Damn, he'd caught me again.

Sighing, I walked over and offered an impish grin. "I just wanted to check on you." Dropping the blanket by the side of the bed, I hoped he hadn't noticed it in my hands. I wanted to spare him the embarrassment of knowing that I'd been in before he was covered up.

"Mmmm," he murmured. "Sweet."

"You're okay? Do you need anything?"

Edward let out a deep chuckle, making his body shake. And I mean his _whole_ body. Every part.

_Look away…_

"I'm in need, yes… But I'm afraid I won't be very good company. I had um… a sleep aid…"

His eyes were drooping even as he spoke to me. And he was right; I noticed a touch of an accent in his sleepy voice that wasn't his slow, deliberate generic American. The mention of a 'sleep aid' made me concerned since he had been drinking.

"Coming in?" he inquired lazily. "You should stay."

_I should – __he might need help…_

As I slid into bed next to him, his arm extended to wrap around me, pulling me in against his chest. His skin felt cool and smelled soapy-fresh but masculine – delicious. I couldn't resist placing a kiss just below his shoulder as I snuggled in. As I found a niche, he whispered, "Um… I should warn you… I think I'm naked."

_Yep, you would be correct…_

"Don't worry. I won't take advantage of you in your current state," I whispered back.

Somehow, my teasing tickled him more than usual and he broke into a fit of laughter that made him seem remarkably young – it was more of a giggle-fit. It reminded me of sleep-overs I'd had with my girlfriends in school where someone would inevitably giggle just as we settled in, delaying sleep for another hour or more. At some point it stopped.

I woke with the bathroom light streaming into the room, and a dark figure in the door. Squinting, I bolted upright.

"Sorry!" The light snapped out and Edward moved towards me with haste. "Shhh. Go back to sleep. I overslept… gotta go." He bent to cup my face with a gentle smile on his. He kissed me, seemingly oblivious to my morning breath. He tasted minty clean. "I'll call you later. Sleep, my angel."

Fingers stroked my hair, then my cheek, and brushed against my lips as I drifted back into an Edward-tinted sleep.

~ 0 ~

Despite the disappointment of waking to a fully dressed Edward (I would have killed to see him walking to the bathroom naked!) I was in a great mood when I woke for the second time. I showered in his bathroom, redressing in the clothes I'd slept in temporarily while I made his bed. His scent lingered, and I fought the urge to crawl back in. Instead I hugged his pillow and inhaled him for a few glorious moments before I fluffed it and placed it back on the bed.

Edward was my first crush. I remembered girls in school going ga-ga over celebrities, and I never quite got it. There was never an actor or musician who had driven me to gobble up every tidbit of information, and save every photo ever published. And I'd certainly never screamed, or cried, or got all flushed and weak-kneed over seeing them. Edward drew that out in me – not Celebrity Edward, but the real man.

When I saw the note he left on the bar on my way out, I knew it was more than a crush. I was falling deeply in love with the real man, and there was no stopping it. The days of 'if you need anything, call Mike' were gone. He left me personal cell number, and asked me to call and leave him a message when I woke up… so he'd know I was awake.

I entered his number in my contacts only as 'C', in case my phone ever went missing, or landed in the wrong hands, and I inadvertently spread his private number around. 'C', for Cullen. Crush. Candy. Crack. Cock. Cock-y. All things Edward and addictive. And it was shorter than typing 'hot hunk of man meat that makes me swoon and melt and feel special and privileged and pretty and orgasmic'.

I called, keeping it cool and light, and then tucked away the lovesick girl he had drawn out, reverting to the mature professional he had hired. The kitchen was already cleaned up from breakfast, but I had to put on some coffee. "Sorry – slept in," I said to Sue with an apologetic grin.

"I saved some biscuits for you. Emily made them this morning. Esme and Edward like them with the orange marmalade. You should try it." Sue returned my smile and leaned close, giving my shoulder a squeeze. "Can I offer a bit of advice?"

I nodded, wide-eyed.

"Take it slow, honey. I'm too late to slow down the physical part…"

Oh no, she must have seen me in Edward's bed! And after her previous talk of discretion, I felt horrible. "Sue! No, you've got it all wrong… we're not… we haven't –" She was waving me off, not feeling the need for the details I felt required to give. "We've only kissed!" I whispered. "I went to check on him last night because he was out with the guys and not in very good shape when he got in. I didn't sleep much, watching over him. He wanted me to stay there and get a bit of sleep after he left."

Sue didn't appear to be surprised, more amused, and pleased by my admission. "Still… Alice is intrigued by the closeness you and her brother have. Bella, it's best if you play it cool until she's gone back to New York. It's not that she dislikes you – she's had nothing but lovely things to say about you, honest – but Alice… well, she's had her heart set on Edward being with someone else for a long time. It is just not a good time to rub her nose in it. Sweetie, it's none of my business what goes on up there, and I only know what Edward tells me." She smiled at me coyly. "Yes, he told me you took care of him last night. It's in his eyes – he's smitten. I am merely suggesting that you keep it upstairs until after his sister has left the building. Mind your eyes, sweetie. They talk with Edward's and say much more than words ever could. Be patient. This will all come to an end soon. He's working very hard to fix everything."

This was a recurring theme – Edward working on fixing his life. I now knew that part of it was getting out of _Diamonds and Spades_. That obviously wasn't just something that had just come up. He wasn't acting on impulse; he simply hadn't told me about that before yesterday. The lovesick me wanted him to get whatever he had to sort sorted for good. Rapidly. The realist in me saw barricades, not just hurdles to get over. I couldn't believe my luck, falling in love for the first time with someone who came with so much baggage it would likely leave him unattainable… and me heartbroken.

I was determined to play the role I was hired for dutifully for the duration of Alice and Jasper's stay at the house. Esme's pool therapy was reserved for the evenings when Emmett was available to help her in and out. She felt most comfortable with him. I had to agree, having been carried by Emmett myself, it wasn't an entirely bad experience.

After our session, Esme and I returned headed back to her quarters through the garden. I hadn't seen Edward since he'd come home, and my heart did little leaps seeing him through the glass.

Esme stopped her chair abruptly and frowned. "I think we'd better take a detour or go for a little walk, dear. Looks like my children are having words."

I hadn't even noticed Alice, I was so fixated on Edward. But yes, it did appear they were arguing. Jasper sat quietly to the side, looking like he'd rather be anywhere but there. I wished we could rescue him – Jasper really was sweet – but I also liked that he seemed to be very neutral in whatever was going on between the two siblings. Edward wouldn't be outnumbered, and Jasper could soothe Alice as well. We went to the kitchen to prepare the ritualistic tea. Esme sighed when she heard Edward's angry footsteps rushing up the stairs and flinched when his door slammed. I didn't join them for tea either.

* * *

_A/N ~ Bella wanted to touch. I had to caution her that there is still much to be learned. It would be really easy to get wrapped up in the life Edward creates for her up there with him. Can she trust what she sees? Is he worth the risk? There may be another update later in the week. We'll see how RL treats me. Thanks for reading! xx ~ SR_


	23. Chapter 23 Nowhere Man

***Disclaimer - Sadly, I own nothing of Twilight with the exception of merchandise, bought and paid for. I do, however, own my love for borrowing the characters and playing with them however I choose to. I thank Stephenie Meyer for creating the TwiWorld and for allowing us to have our fun with it. She owns Twilight, the insanity it created in my mind is my own.**

_**Thanks to Shug, my beta-reader and master fixer-upper. :) **_

* * *

_**Whatever Works**_

**Nowhere Man**

Edward was in his room, pacing when I went up. His hair was standing on end in every direction from tugging on it – something he did when he was uneasy or frustrated. Upon seeing me, the anger in his face dropped, and he smiled, wrapping me in his arms.

"Finally! God, that felt like the longest day! I just wanted to come home and do this…" He lowered his head to brush his lips against mine, moaned, and then parted my lips with the tip of his tongue to deepen it into a very pleasing kiss.

I kept my arms wrapped around his neck when we separated. "Is everything okay? Things looked tense downstairs."

"Yeah, yeah… just Alice being Alice. Don't worry about it."

"I am though. Your sister doesn't like me, does she?"

He made a face at my remark. "It's not you. It's… the situation. It's _me_, really. I hate that you're caught up in it. Please don't concern yourself with Alice. This is one particular portion of my life in which I don't give a fuck what she thinks."

Ah. So she did hate me. I tried not to sulk. Not to care. She appeared to have some sort of split personality anyway – the one she had with Esme and Jasper, and Edward when they were one-on-one, whispering together. The other side showed her to be quite a nasty little brat who appreciated nothing and had a strong opinion on everything. What did it matter if she liked me anyway? Her mother and brother did. Her boyfriend too, for that matter. It still stung, however.

Edward was determined to move away from the subject. " Thank you for last night, by the way. Your concern was touching." His playful grin extended up into his eyes. The emeralds were clear today. "And I apologize for the bong dong. If I'd known you were coming back I wouldn't have hit it. I just wanted to get to sleep fast, and that does it when I'm overtired."

I was holding in a laugh over his terminology. I had a vague idea of what it meant, and it was just too embarrassing to get into with him. "Is that what Alice is upset about?"

His eyebrows raised above his tickled eyes as a repressed smile played with his lips. "I don't generally discuss such matters with my sister."

I turned eight shades of red and slapped my forehead. "No! I mean… the bong… drugs… whatever you're using."

He laughed outright and took my hand to lead me to the couch. "I smoke a little pot, Bella. That's all. Occasionally hash, like last night. It hits me harder, thus the limp dick syndrome."

"It doesn't last, by the way," I blurted and immediately regretted even heading into this conversation when he laughed harder.

"Were you checking me out, Ms. Swan?"

I sat on the very edge of the couch, unable to look at him. "I felt it. I don't mean I _felt_ it… I mean it moved… against me… when you were sleeping. Oh god… this is just… I'm sorry…"

Edward placed his hand on my back, rubbing gentle circles as his laughter dwindled to snickers. "That idiot that walked away from you… James? He wasn't ever affected that way?"

"What?" My cheeks flamed, displaying the shame I felt over my naiveté. I tried to sound mature about it. "An erection during sleep cycles? I'm sure he did, it's normal. I never spent the night with him though, so I wouldn't really know."

A small sound came from behind me, and I knew he was choking back more laughter. "I meant the other thing." He paused and cleared his throat. I assumed he was going to be mature about this as well. "Bella, there are two variations of bong dong. Type 1 – complete impotence. No amount of action can get it going. With Type 2, you can get it up, just not get off… not to be confused with the Viagra effect. It's enduring, sure, but it's an exercise in frustration that's just not worth it. I wouldn't put you through that. If a bong dong were ever to be utilized for a first time, it would most certainly be the last as well. It lacks quality. Instant sexual doom."

Or not be mature about it…

Bad enough that I already felt socially inferior to him, with his vast knowledge of sex and drugs and a whole lifestyle I knew nothing about. I felt like an innocent teenager. "Oh."

"Too much information?" The little boy in him snickered.

"You're Type 2, I take it."

He eased me back as he wrapped a leg on either side of me and nuzzled at my neck. "On occasion. I'll lay off the bong, for your sake, when we get there."

"How generous and romantic of you," I quipped, slapping his thigh.

He remained silent for a minute, and I was afraid I'd injured his ego. I was about to apologize when his arms slipped tenderly around my waist. "You raise the bar for me, Bella. I've never really had to be either of those, but for you, I want to learn how to be both."

~ 0 ~

After that day, something had changed; I could feel a tension between mother and daughter. Jasper was never far from Alice's side and frequently bent to whisper in her ear, after which she would either look away haughtily or retreat altogether. She watched me. Constantly. Esme called on me more for physical help than companionship. And Edward was distant… until our time alone upstairs each night.

"We're going to have to find my mother a new friend," Edward murmured against my neck. "I'll miss this time with you too much."

"Let's not waste it then," I replied, pulling his head up to kiss his busy mouth. It was Alice and Jasper's last night with Esme, and we had to be up by 6 a.m. to see them off.

He moaned against my mouth and lay back, pulling me down on top of him as the kiss intensified. I felt his hands reaching up under the bottom of my shirt, and his long fingers roamed up and down my back. "You should take this off," he whispered. "It's tight, and my hands are too big to work constricted like this."

"Your sister's here," I reminded him.

"She is? Where?" He poked his head up and craned around looking for her. "I know she's the size of pixie dust, but I just don't see her anywhere."

I giggle-snorted against his neck, wanting to give in to him. "Are we ready for this?"

"It's a piece of fabric removed, not your hymen, Bella. I've seen you… touched you even… in your bikini. This is no different."

"It is though," I bemoaned, feeling every bit a prudish old hen. "It's underwear. And I'm not even wearing _nice_ underwear."

"So take that off too. I'm easy," he said with a waggle of his eyebrow. "Okay, we'll do it your way. Come here."

I sighed as he kissed me slow and easy. The man really knew how to kiss. Just the right pressure, the right amount of tongue, the right wetness… and he had perfect timing with lip sucking and nibbling. His hands found my bare back again just as he began his nibble routine, sending an electric jolt up my spine. As I arched my back, I felt him twitch behind his jeans, reminding me that he was as worked up as I was, but he was being the generous lover he had vowed to be. I decided that if he could restrain himself, I could be less of a prude. Sitting up, I yanked my shirt over my head, and tossed it to the floor before diving back down to return to his mouth.

"Wait, wait, wait!" His protest was soft and light-hearted. "You can't do that and not let me see! Sit up for me?"

Sucking on the lip that he had just had in his mouth, I slowly sat up and then back a little, allowing him to hold onto my wrists so I wouldn't cover myself out of instinctive modesty. He grew harder underneath me, and I shifted my weight so I wouldn't hurt him.

He grunted and pressed his head back against the cushions on the couch. "If I asked you to do that again…"

With a low laugh, I did it without him asking. He sucked in a breath and held my hips for a moment, staring into my eyes. "Can I come back down to you now?"

He shook his head slowly. "I'm coming to you."

It was my turn for a sharp breath when he sat up with me still straddling him, effectively sliding me down along his lengthy shaft. If it felt that good with jeans, yoga pants, and two pairs of underwear between us, I could only imagine…

"Oh my god!" I whimpered when he tipped his head down and licked from my collarbone down into the valley between my breasts. He snickered and kept up his slow torment with his mouth. His lips, tongue, and teeth were everywhere except where I needed them to be right then. I kept twisting slightly to urge him towards one mound or the other, but the closest contact I got was bumping one of the girls against his nose. He gave it another nudge when I hissed at the contact and then went straight to my shoulder.

My dream of him 'making love to my arm' was brought to mind, and I thought it wasn't really far off the mark. This man didn't even need a penis or hands to make love… though both were feeling exquisite at the moment. I pressed my hips tighter against his and moved to create friction for both of us, causing him to shudder and groan before returning to nibble on my neck. I was gripping his hair with both hands, lifting and lowering my hips to the rhythm of his mouth, utterly frantic to feel it on more sensitive flesh. With more reckless abandon than I'd ever displayed, I reached behind my back and unclasped my bra before flinging it to the floor with my shirt. My chest heaved in front of him as I panted, and he grunted.

"Bella…"

I took one of his hands from my hip and placed it on my breast – just in case he needed a little reminder of what to do next. He looked remarkably like a young teenager getting his first naked grope, and it boosted my own confidence. I gripped his hand, pressing my fingers between his, and began kneading my breast with both of our hands together that way.

"Fuck… Bella… you don't make it easy for a guy to take things slow." His mouth claimed mine with sudden desperation, and he began kneading on his own free will. His other hand even joined in to take care of business with its twin.

When his beautiful, sensuous mouth replaced a hand, my eyes practically rolled back in my head. Sitting back as he tasted and thrilled me, a sudden vibration against the back of my thigh startled me. _Jesus… he's a full body lover, has the mouth of a sex god, and he vibrates__?_

He mumbled an obscenity against my breast and pulled away as he slipped his hand under my leg. "Someone has the shittiest timing ever. Sorry." Removing his phone from his pocket, he took a quick glance and placed it on the floor with my discarded clothing. He then added his own t-shirt to the pile. "Okay. No more distractions."

Returning his attention to me, he tried to pick up where we left off. Even without a persistent buzzing in his pants, he was obviously distracted. "Edward, you can take that if you want."

"Your right breast?" He looked at me, bemused. "Lovely gift, Bella. Thank you. I'll cherish it."

Smiling, I caressed his cheek gently. "Your phone call. It must be important at this time of night – I'll wait for you."

His twinkling emerald eyes displayed a mixture of emotions: gratitude, regret, longing, admiration. He blinked rapidly and kissed my forehead, whispering, "Thank you for this."

I lifted myself off his lap and crossed my arms over my chest, suddenly very self-conscious as his phone buzzed again on the floor. He smiled at me as he reached for it, then held my hand as he dialled and spoke to the anonymous caller. "Hi. Can you give me a minute?" The phone was set down briefly while he passed me a shirt – his shirt – and helped me put it over my head, gently pulling my hair to the outside once it was on. Then he kissed me softly and whispered, "I'll be right back." He took his phone and stepped out onto the balcony without pulling the door entirely closed behind him.

Like a nosy wench, I listened in to his side of the conversation.

"Sorry about that. What's up?

"When?

"It can't wait until –

"No, I understand that, but I –"

There was a lengthy silence while he listened to his caller. I hugged myself, in his shirt, drawing my knees up to my chin. He was going to go out. _Damn me and my 'take your call' plea!_

"I know. You're right. It is best. I just wish I could get all my obligations here tidied up before –"

_Am I one of his obligations?_

"Alice is leaving tomorrow –

"Yeah, yeah… Jasper and I got sorted. We're great." His sexy low laugh resonated through the open door. "We're getting there anyway. I'm feeling quite positive towards… a lot of things, yeah. So this will be good, right? We'll be good after it's all straightened away –

"I wish it was already done too. Mags, I'm sorry…" His voice dropped off into a murmur, and a chill passed through me. He sounded exactly like when he apologized to me for any disappointment he felt he'd caused. I bolted for the bathroom, not wanting to hear another word that would make me doubt his sincerity with me.

He was still outside when I returned some time later, and I considered turning around or leaving altogether, but then I heard him singing softly so I stepped forward.

"He's a real nowhere man, sitting in his nowhere land…"

I watched him and listened to his soft crooning. He was staring out over his property, leaning on the railing. "He's as blind as he can be, just sees what he wants to see –"

"Nowhere man, can you see me at all?" I sang in a whisper at the door.

He dropped his head, chuckling as he turned to look at me. "More and more, you're all I see. You were gone. I thought you'd given up on me."

I stepped outside to join him, noticing a cigarette in his hand for the first time. "You smoke?"

He took a drag, squinting as the smoke swirled up and into his eyes. "No." He grinned impishly, blowing out. "Well, if my mother asks, I quit. I did quit. I'll quit again… I just…" He sighed and puffed again, returning to his stance against the railing.

Damn if he didn't even make smoking look sexy. "Jasper told me about your book," I said to get my mind off his lips on something other than me, and his mind off whatever was eating at him. "Congratulations. That was a real accomplishment!"

He chuckled. "It was a story derived from a night with a few stoned kids. It never should have done anything. It got lucky – it happened to be in the right place at the right time – and then it fell apart. It's my story, you know. Not just written by me, it is me. Evan, the main character, was me. By the time it hit New York, it changed into something it wasn't – also me. The end result was not something it was intended to be. See the correlation there? I wrote a fucking prophetic sci-fi story of my life at fifteen."

"Jasper said it was a love story," I commented softly.

He smiled, taking a drag. "Hmm. So you think I'm putting too much thought into what it spiralled into, rather than the original theme?"

"I haven't read it, so I can't say for sure…"

"My mum has a copy back at the house in London. You'd be doing yourself a favor by not reading it. It's rubbish." He took one last drag and stubbed his cigarette out, then popped a peppermint in his mouth.

"You're too hard on yourself."

He turned and looked at me thoughtfully. "You give me too much credit. You see what you want to see… what I _want_ to be. But I'm not there yet. I'm flotsam, drifting towards a harbor but the tide hauls me back, eroding my soul."

I stared at him in wonderment and then looked around. "Okay, where's the bong?"

Edward's cheeks flushed, and he lowered his head, chuckling softly. "No bong, Bella. Just my crazy, mixed up head. I want to go back in time."

"To when?" I asked, leaning my back against the railing so I faced him. "When would you like to start over from?"

"Ummm… half an hour ago?" His playful grin emerged. "I had my lips around something wonderful, and I wasn't finished tasting that delicacy. Come back inside?"

I took his extended hand and went in with him. He locked up and turned back to me, wetting his lips before a soft kiss. It lacked the urgency of his earlier kisses, but it was sweet and warm, and made me dizzy none-the-less.

"We should take this to a more suitable setting," he murmured against my lips before tracing tiny, spark-filled kisses down my throat.

_Oooh, that mouth is going to be the death of me…_ "I'm not going to have sex with you." I clenched my face shut in horror. _Where the hell did that come from?_

He froze and slowly pulled away. "Okay. I should take the condom off then?"

My eyes flew open as my mouth did. "You actually…?" Then I saw his look of amusement and gave him a slap as he erupted in laughter. I slapped him repeatedly, only making him laugh harder until he grasped my wrists and calmed me.

"I love making you blush. You're pretty. So incredibly pretty." He pulled my hands up to his lips and placed several tiny kisses on them. "Earlier, you were hot… sexy. The way you bounce from one to the other is immensely appealing. Bella, if you had offered me sex tonight, I would have taken it – but I don't expect it. Not from you."

"Well now I feel stupid," I mumbled, lost in his solemn gaze.

He shook his head. "Don't. Don't ever feel stupid with me. I'm the stupid one in this relationship. Always remember that and always, _always_ speak your mind. I want to know what you're thinking, I really do."

_I'm thinking about your warm kisses and gentle hands on my skin, and wondering who the girl is that you were just talking to. Has she ever refused sex with you? Has she tasted you? Every part of you, like I want to? I know your mouth would have been all over her…_ "I want to stay here and sleep with you – one last night."

Closing his eyes as though he were in pain, he pressed his forehead to mine, and I waited for him to say something. Anything. Words never came; instead he led me in silence to his bedroom where he tucked his fingers in the waistband of my pants and tugged them down. He placed my hands on his shoulders, and I lifted one leg at a time for him to pull them off, and then he got me into bed, wearing only my panties and his shirt. After stripping his own jeans off, he climbed in and pulled me into his arms. Our silent embrace lasted through the night. Neither of us slept worth a damn.

* * *

_A/N ~ *waves* Hi new readers and/or first-time reviewers! Welcome! I suck at replies for the most part, please forgive my failure and accept my genuine gratitude for your support. I do read, and value, each and every comment. :D  
Alice and her attitude will leave in the next chapter. I know you'll all miss her. (Um, you do get my sarcasm by now, right? ;) ) Don't cry too many tears - she reappears closer to the end of the story. I apologize for that.  
How are we feeling about Edward now? Is he sincere or acting?  
Heads up - the next chapter may possibly be a bit late. I'm taking a long weekend and don't know what I'll be doing come Monday morning. If I had Alice's gift of foresight... ;) Anyway, if I'm up and around, I'll post as usual. Thanks all! Much love! xx ~ SR_


	24. Chapter 24 Contract Fulfilled

***Disclaimer - Sadly, I own nothing of Twilight with the exception of merchandise, bought and paid for. I do, however, own my love for borrowing the characters and playing with them however I choose to. I thank Stephenie Meyer for creating the TwiWorld and for allowing us to have our fun with it. She owns Twilight, the insanity it created in my mind is my own.**

_**sshg316 is my beta-reader, and she's simply wonderful. *squishes***_

* * *

_**Whatever Works**_

**Contract Fulfilled**

What little sleep Edward and I got, occurred at the worst time – just before dawn. Waking in a panic, we took quick turns in the bathroom and rushed down the stairs to see Alice and Jasper off. The only thing worse than greeting a guy's family in the early morning wearing yesterday's clothes is greeting them _wearing the guy's_ clothes from yesterday. I noticed my error the moment I saw Alice's chipper smile drop, staring at me.

"Very nice, Edward!" she hissed. Jasper leaned in to whisper to her, and she turned away from us. Edward placed his hand on the small of my back and urged me down the rest of the stairs towards them. Esme smiled at me sympathetically. I wanted to lie out on the marble floor and have her back up over me in her chair, drive forward, and then back up again for good measure.

Edward went to his little sister and scooped her up, playing around so she'd lose her foul mood. He was effective. Jasper came and embraced me, telling me how wonderful it was to get to know me and we'd see each other soon. I owned his ass at Boggle, and he wanted a rematch. Alice politely hugged me and thanked me for taking such good care of her mother. No mention of a future. Edward didn't notice because he was off to the side with Jasper. They were laughing together and it carried up into their eyes – their wounds were mending. I could see the closeness they'd once had in their easy exchanges now. It felt good to see them this way. The faces of the other two women with me told me they felt the same. This visit wasn't a total wreck – Edward and Jasper got each other back, Alice got her London house, and Esme got to see her children work through a lot of touchy subjects. Her children hugged fiercely one more time when Emmett came down to take them to the airport. Even with their disagreements, they loved each other, as always.

Esme was in a morose mood, understandably. She didn't know when she'd see her daughter again, and Edward left for the set soon after their departure. I resolved to spend as much time with her as possible, getting back to our early days together of puzzles and knitting and chats. This… thing… with Edward hadn't gotten completely out of control, and I needed to focus on my job… on Esme. She was more than a job; she was a friend with a warm, though broken heart.

Opting to skip our morning workout in the gym made her chirpier, and she was smiling when I emptied the pieces of a new puzzle Alice had left for her on the table. It was a New York skyline design – 10,000 pieces – should be good for the week. Emmett returned from the airport and joined us. His easy way of conversing and drawing out a laugh was so welcome. He even convinced Esme to have some pool therapy so we could have a quiet, relaxed evening once Edward got home.

He didn't get home – not in time to have an evening with us anyway. They were on the last days of the shoot and had several scenes to work on. He would be working 16-18 hour days until it was done. He did sneak into my room very late one night and stole a few kisses. He was very shy about it. And quiet. I missed talking to him. I missed his laugh. I missed his hands, and his lips, and the way they twitched when he was trying to supress an emotion. I missed his twinkling eyes when he was full of himself or feeling naughty. I missed his arm around me at night, and his scent that I was used to waking up with in the mornings. I missed him telling me I was pretty, because the only other time anyone had said that to me was Dad, after my graduation while he was still in the hospital.

Emmett didn't stay with him all day on set. He would come home and hang out with us. Esme went for a short nap one afternoon, so we gave our fingers a rest from the tiny puzzle pieces and kicked back for a chat instead.

"You've been around a lot this week," I commented. "Sick of Edward?"

"He's not nearly as much trouble as he used to be. It's just not fun anymore." Emmett smirked and rolled his eyes. "Seriously, I'm weaning. I'm gonna miss being with that dude all day, every day. And he's gotta learn how to wipe his own ass, y'know?"

I chuckled along with him over his remark, but I didn't get the weaning bit. "Are you leaving him?"

His face showed mixed emotions. "Not leaving so much as moving on? You know he's done working for a while right? After this, I mean. He's got a few things here and there, but nothing steady once he gets the last of _Diamonds and Spades_ out of the way. And he's got Jake and Sam."

"My god, Emmett… he'll miss you! _I'll_ miss you! Jake and Sam are great, but they're not… _you_!" I was completely taken aback. He was serious about leaving.

"Thanks, dollface." He wrapped me in his huge bear-like arms. "You know I'm crazy about you too, right? I'll come around when I'm nearby, don't worry."

"Where are you going?"

A broad grin emerged. "I'm gonna go on the road with Rosalie. See how that works out for us."

I squee-ed, much like Alice would, and pulled him into a hug. "In that case, I'm thrilled for you Emmett! Really… so happy! That's great. Um… he knows, right?"

Emmett gave a brisk nod. "Oh yeah. Definitely. We've already made some plans on where and when we'll hook up. He wants to catch some of Rosie's gigs too. You should come along!"

I smiled at his offer but didn't accept or refuse. That would be Edward's call. And what about Esme? Was he planning roadtrips for his free time to avoid her… or me?

~ 0 ~

Edward made it home earlier one evening; we were still in the pool working with Esme when he waved down from his balcony. Emmett coerced him into joining us. He refrained from his normal cannonball into the pool for his mother's sake. Instead he slipped in and swam up behind me, pinching my bum before he surfaced near Esme. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and teased her about her floatation belt. Then he spun her and winked at me as her legs instinctively kicked out with the movement.

"Wow! Big improvement since Bella's got you on this strict regimen, huh? Are you feeling stronger?"

She avoided all eye contact, with any of the three of us waiting for a reply. "It would be better if Alice were here, so I could keep an eye on her."

The two men exchanged a look. "Mum, I'm not talking about Alice. I'm talking about your legs. You're doing better, physically. I know you've been working really hard on it, and it shows." He stepped in front of her and took one of her hands in his, then placed the other on her back. "Let's practice our waltz, because any day now, you'll be ready. Promise me your first dance?"

One tear rolled down her cheek as she stared into her only son's eyes. "How did I get so lucky to have a boy like you?"

He snuffled, probably trying to not show how choked up he was. I was crying, and even Emmett wiped at an eye, pretending the setting sun was irritating him. "I think you've suffered more than enough for any lifetime. It's time for me to be the boy you've always deserved."

"You are, son. You're my everything. And you have been –"

Edward shook his head and chuckled, placing a finger on her lips. "Enough sappy shit. Dance, Mother. Dance, or I'll go in the house after asking Bella to torture you with ankle weights too."

I sat beside Emmett on the edge and watched them circle together in the centre of the pool. Edward was her everything – you could see the love for him shining in her eyes. There was deep remorse reflecting in Edward's eyes, but he was trying very hard to cheer her up.

Emily caught the end of their water dance and applauded with us. "Mom is waiting with a… tea." She looked across at me and smirked as she stopped herself from revealing Esme's love of brandy in the evening. "She told me to come bring you over – your clothes are already there." They left with a wave after Emmett helped Esme out of the water and removed her belt. Edward swam to the edge where I was sitting, and Emmett took a seat again after they left.

"Big night's tomorrow," Edward said to him, punching his knee. "Bella, can you do this in the morning instead? I need Emmett after hours."

I nodded. "Sure… or we can skip it altogether. She had an extra workout with you just now. That was great, by the way. That did more for her than an hour of intensive therapy."

He ran a wet hand down his face as it reddened. "Bella, I have to talk to you… I've wanted to all week but it's been crazy, and I didn't want to tell you over the phone –"

"That's my cue!" Emmett announced and pulled himself up making a hasty retreat across the patio. "See ya, kids. Have fun!"

Confused by Edward's comments and Emmett's dash, I looked at Edward to give me a cheeky grin and make me feel better. There was no grin. His face was stoic, staring at the rippling water around him. My heart raced faster with each second he didn't speak.

"We wrap tomorrow," he finally said in a quiet voice. "Party is afterwards. Please don't pay any attention to any gossip that ensues."

I hadn't the last time he asked, and I didn't intend to sit up watching for him on the late night entertainment news while he partied. If Esme chose to spend her life that way, it was her decision. I couldn't, and wouldn't, be doing that anymore.

"It's a private function. I really would have liked to ask you to come with me, but there will be paps outside… afterwards. There are already pictures of you with us that other night floating around. Two times with me would be the kiss of death for you. The blogs would have us married." His lip curled up in that way it does when he's faking cockiness. Or attempting cuteness. "I won't stay late, but I do have to make an appearance."

"And bring Bree home again?" I couldn't help it. A sudden spurt of jealousy dragged that night up in my memory. I had to find out if he'd been with her, even if she had slept in the other room upstairs.

His eyes flew to mine, and he scowled. "What?"

"Is that really why you don't want me there? She stayed over, that other night… after you were away filming together –"

"Bella! Fuck! Did you think I… that Bree and I… fuck, no! No, Bella…" His hands were on my knees, shaking along with them. He pulled me down into the water with him and held me close, rubbing my arms and back to stop me from shivering. "God, I'm an idiot. Bree is a friend… a kid! I told you that she stayed in the spare room – the room you used – but she was actually in there. All night. Alone. She just turned eighteen and was travelling without a chaperone for the first time. She was wary of Mike… I stuck by her so she'd feel more comfortable. I play her big brother in this movie. She's a method actress so… I'm her big brother. Nothing happened. I swear to you. I promise you, I've never been with Bree, and there is nothing between us outside of work."

_He promised!_ My heart soared. The only serious promise he'd made me was to not make promises he couldn't keep. I hugged him back with relief.

"The only reason I don't want you there is the media, Bella. I swear to you. I will never let you be exposed to all of that shit. It's just a work thing. That's all."

"You've been working late all week," I commented. "Why did you need to talk to me about this in particular?"

"Well, that's just the start – there's something I have to do. I'll be gone for a little while. Not too long, I hope. That's what I wanted to tell you."

"Is Emmett going with you?" Was Emmett preparing me for this in his own way when he told me about weaning?

"He's flying with me, yeah. But then we're going separate ways."

Ouch. No Edward. No Emmett. In a rash attempt to not appear clingy and pathetic, I put on my brave girl face. "You'll be lonely."

Smiling down at me, he ran his hand over my hair. "I hope I won't be gone long enough to get too lonely. I'll try to call you."

_Try to… not promise to… okay. Deal with it or get out, Bella._ "Are you working?"

"No. Just some stuff I need to take care of back home."

"Esme doesn't want to go with you?" I knew I was grasping at straws but hey…

He huffed and lowered his head, speaking softly. "Not this time."

_Deal, or get out!_ Wrapping my arms around his neck, I cocked an eyebrow at him. "We still have tonight?"

Edward's best playful grin was back as he lifted me back onto the side of the pool. "I don't have the contract in hand, but if you're in agreement, I'd like to fulfill it before I leave."

For the briefest moment, I thought he was letting me go. The farce of Esme's paralysis was almost over, and there was no reason to think I'd be needed much longer. Then he lifted my leg, stroking gently on his way down to my foot with a sexy grin and lust in his eyes. _Oh! THAT contract!_ I giggled and nodded my agreement.

~ 0 ~

"You know, if the acting thing ever dries up for you, you can always fall back on that other talent you have." I teasingly wiggled my amply sucked, nibbled, and generally adored toes. We were up in his rooms, in dry clothing, and cuddling together while we shared a beer. Esme was staying over at Sue's, thanks to Edward's advance planning.

His breath tickled against my head when he chuckled. "You'd peddle me out for toe service? Really?"

"On second thought…no. I don't want your mouth on any other toes." I gripped his hands that were wrapped around my waist.

"That's good, because_ I_ don't want my mouth on other toes. Yours own me."

"I have exclusive mouth-to-toe rights?"

"Absolutely." He dipped his head and nibbled on my ear. "Do I get exclusive rights to this earlobe as well?"

"Mm-hmm," I hummed, leaning further into him. "The other one's yours too, if you want it."

"I want it all." His nibbling moved down my throat, sending tingles and sparks right through me, and his smooth golden voice lit a fire raging between my legs. That reminded me…

"Edward…"

"Hmm?" He didn't stop moving his mouth, but he was paying attention.

"The other day, when we were… like this… you made a comment about taking fabric from me, not my hymen… you don't…" I noticed his mouth stayed stationary, and I laughed. I had him in the hot spot this time. "Do you think I'm a virgin?"

He eased back, chuckling nervously and one hand left my waist to rake through his hair. Ha-ha! He _did_!

"You do know that I'm twenty-four…"

"Mm-hmm…"

"And I did have a boyfriend."

"Yeah. Um… I didn't want to assume…"

"Is that why you've been distant? Staying clear of the cherry pop?"

His jaw dropped, and his eyes went wide and wild. He stammered for a moment, trying to find the right response. When he finally gathered his wits and spoke, it was strong and clear. "Let's get one thing straight – the state of your _cherry _is _not_ the reason why I haven't been myself. Though it did cross my mind that if you were a virgin, you wouldn't want to give it up to me, and I get that. My ego popped, even if your cherry didn't, but I understand. A girl should be romanced before the big event. Wined and dined and treated like a queen. It shouldn't be something that's done in a hideaway, a quick, let's do it while no one's looking thing. You said yourself this house is like a fancy hotel… well I've done it in fancy hotels. A lot. I've fucked around in five-stars and dive motels. Someone like you shouldn't give anything up to someone like me."

He paused briefly and placed his hands over his face, holding them there before drawing them down. He kept his eyes closed when he continued. "It was fun. That's all it was. I never thought I would meet someone who made me regret all that fun. You make me wish I had waited."

"You wish you were a virgin?" I couldn't help but tease him on that. It was so sweet.

"No. Just not… a whore," he chuckled. "There is actually only one that I wouldn't take back." He did clearly wipe at his eyes then, and I felt like a shit for making him cry. He was crying. And obviously embarrassed over it so I didn't fuss over him. God, did I want to.

"So, I've spent the past week nursing my ego and coming to the conclusion that everything is happening for a reason, and I have to move on it. If I ever want to be able to take the girl of my dreams out and treat her like my queen, and have her know that she's the most special –"

I couldn't let him go on. Even if _I_ wasn't the girl of his dreams, he had made me feel like his queen a few times, and I had to let him know. Cupping his chin in my hands, I forced him to look at me. "You don't have to do all that to make the girl of your dreams feel special, Edward. Do you know what it felt like for me when I opened that silly toe contract of yours? You do things that are so special… so _Edward_. You won't have a problem. Trust me."

He smirked, twisting his head to kiss one of my palms. "Just nothing special enough to make you want another night with me?"

"What?" I dropped my hands from him. What the hell was he talking about? I'd been dying to spend the night with him!

"You said, 'one last night.'"

"Before Alice and Jasper left and I moved back –"

"– into your old room!" Edward slapped his forehead. "God. I'm an idiot."

"You thought I was telling you that was it?"

"You said you weren't having sex with me, and then the one last night thing… and you're… and I'm…"

"An idiot!" I laughed. "So what was this about? If you thought I was done with you, why did you ask Sue to have Esme stay over?"

"I'm persistent." He grinned, the impish little boy mixed with the God of Sex.

"And I'm not a virgin," I stated.

An eyebrow lifted. It made his smile turn more towards the Sex God thing.

"I've had sex. Three times."

* * *

_A/N ~ Have I mentioned how much I adore all your feedback? I do. And I love how you're all so protective of my Bella. She's a little overwhelmed, to say the least, and she needs your support. Know who else is overwhelmed? Edward can put on a good act, but this is new to him as well. I do hope you'll stick around to see them through it all. Thanks for reading. XX ~ SR_


	25. Chapter 25 Queen for One Night

***Disclaimer - Sadly, I own nothing of Twilight with the exception of merchandise, bought and paid for. I do, however, own my love for borrowing the characters and playing with them however I choose to. I thank Stephenie Meyer for creating the TwiWorld and for allowing us to have our fun with it. She owns Twilight, the insanity it created in my mind is my own.**

_**Shug is my amazing beta-reader. A million thanks, hon. Thanks to msj2779 for reassurance and encouragement with our chapter for a chapter exchange, with treats. :D And readers, every review is so valued. Whether you love him, or hate him, whether you trust Edward, or not, your faith in my stories to keep reading week after week is so inspiring. THANK YOU!**_

_**And here we go...**_

* * *

_**Whatever Works**_

**Queen for One Night**

"Three times huh?" Edward quipped when I told him how un-virginal I was. "Whew! That's a lot of pressure on a guy to outperform."

"Three times total, Edward. Not three times at once."

He tugged me into his arms as he flopped back against the couch again, much more at ease now. "I know, silly. I'm teasing."

"Well, get it all out now. I'm sure there's more in there."

"Nope. That's about it, really."

No way. "Really? Nothing to say on the other end of it? My vast sexual experience is an easy target. Would it be better or worse to be a virgin?" Two can play at smart-ass.

"Um…" He tilted his head back and scratched at the growth under his chin. He was giving this some serious thought. I was either going to get one helluva zinger tossed at me or another mature talk… I hoped it wouldn't induce more tears. Either way.

"It's not that important –"

"No, it is. I'm going to answer. I'm just trying to figure out how to put it without sounding like a dick."

Okay. It would be a combo – a serious zinger. I was actually looking forward to that. "Out with it. Dick or not."

Low, evil laughter rumbled through his extended throat. "That goes with the theme – virgin or not," he quipped. "Okay. My thoughts… and I can't be held as judge and jury on this because my own record is highly questionable. Ready?" He shifted his eyes to me but didn't draw his head forward. I nodded. "Right. Better to be a virgin in that it would mean no other asshole has ever had his Pooh Bear in your honey pot."

I giggled. A lot. And then it made me think of the Flopsy Bunny talk and envisioned him… not floppy… _Ahhhh… go on, witty beautiful man who can talk like a dick and still make me laugh harder than anyone ever could._

"Worse to be a virgin, because it's a lot of work for a guy. Not the leading up to part… that should be the same either way. It's just easier to drill for oil if the well is already prepped – no having to take it layer by layer, breaking through the Earth's crust."

"Gee, that is a lot of work. You drill?"

"I have drilled. It's not to say I _have_ _to_ drill. What about you?"

"I can honestly say, I've never drilled."

He chuckled and finally brought his face down to mine, smiling to match my own grin. "Have you been drilled, and if so, did you like it?"

I tossed my head back, as he had. "How do I put this without sounding like a bitch?"

Edward laughed and placed his head back with mine. "Be a bitch, my love. Let's hear it."

"Drilled, perhaps, but definitely not thrilled," I quipped.

He gasped and choked on a laugh. "James was not a considerate lover?"

"James was a horndog, straight and simple. He put it in, moved a bit, grunted, and pulled his pants back up. Pretty much it."

"Oh Bella!" Edward stroked my exposed jawline with his long, tender fingers. "You deserved so much better! I hate thinking of an asshole sweating on top of you, but it happened. And you should have been his queen. At least for those days."

My smile felt like it would extend to my ears. "See? There you go making a girl feel special."

He didn't laugh. He didn't crack a joke. He didn't caress me further. Instead, he eased out from behind me and sat on the floor in front of me, working his magic on my ankles and calves. "Bella, when I get my shit together, and I'm worthy enough… would you ever consider… I'd like to try to do better than that. You should have had better."

"A first time do-over?" I teased him, twisting my fingers in his already wild hair.

He nodded, wide-eyed. "With a different lover. Me, actually." A nervous laugh followed, and he buried his face against my lap. "I'm sorry. I can't believe I just did that. I have no right asking you to wait or go against your feelings about the contract we do have. Which, by the way, if you really think of it, you work for my mum, not me. I'm not your boss so it wouldn't be morally wrong to engage –"

"You don't think of me as an employee?" I cut off his rambling because that, right there, was paramount.

"No." He stared at me with a sincerity that touched me and then broke into a grin. "Conversely, these toes…" He ran his lips along the tops of one set. "…fucking own me. Even without a contract."

A fluttering inside ignited all sorts of emotions, and I willed myself not to cry. "I hate that I'm under contract," I whispered.

"Let's tear it up. I don't want you hating anything about being here. And I never want you to feel that anything between us will affect what you do with Mum. She needs you. You are the best thing that could have happened to her since the accident – no matter what, your place with her is secure."

That fluttering was full-fledged throbbing. "I don't ever want you to think _you're_ not secure. I won't ever say or sell a word or picture or hair from your head, but you need the security behind those papers. I won't tear it up."

"Will you wait then? She's getting much better."

"No." Heat joined the throbbing, and I couldn't take it anymore. "I can't wait." I pulled myself forward abruptly, and his head slammed against my pelvis. I apologized as he shot up, and he apologized and stood, rushing over to the bar and then pacing towards the balcony, and then back to the bar.

"I… fuck… I need a smoke…" He finally located a crushed package under the bar and headed for the balcony. "Bella, I'm really sorry I put you in this position. I'm sorry if I've made you uncomfortable. Please know that wasn't my intention."

"Edward!" I flew off the couch, stopping him in his tracks before his misunderstanding went any further. "I can't wait… I want you… I need you. Now." And then I was on him, connecting, all lips, and tongues, and teeth, hands everywhere. Breathing felt impossible. For all intents and purposes, I attacked him. I didn't want to stop long enough to think about breathing, and all I _could_ think about was Edward and how his voice, his mouth, his hands, and eyes, and arms holding me so tightly made me feel. I was floating and drowning. And if he was flotsam, I was the tide hauling him away from anything else that he was drawn to – I wanted all of it. He gave it freely.

When we parted for an essential breath, he held my face in his hands, eyeing me with wonderment. The lust in his eyes showed he understood and matched my desire. A soft moan escaped his lips as he peppered my face with tender kisses, and that moan did me in. I was practically climbing him, trying to get every physical connection I possibly could with him. With an appreciative chuckle, he hoisted me up, grabbing hold of my butt as my legs clenched around his waist. No Flopsy Bunny here!

He staggered across the room, gripping my ass as we kissed and I mauled him – as if I'd fall if he let go. No chance. My legs were locked in place behind his back. The steel rod in his pants was a homing device for me, and there was no way I was losing track of it. He snickered when I stubbornly refused to release him but eventually coaxed me into letting him set me on the bed. I kneeled and worked on his shirt buttons as we kissed. He tugged my shirt over my head and paid homage to every inch of flesh on my shoulders, neck, collarbone, finally dipping his tongue between my breasts as he reached behind me to unclasp my bra. I stripped his shirt down his shoulders, and he let it fall behind him, both of us topless.

His eyes glinted in the moonlight as he admired me. I wondered briefly if I looked even a fraction as good to him as he looked to me. He was a demi-god, standing there in the shadows. Smooth white skin with just the right ripples. Soft scatterings of hair, in just the right places. It reminded me of how I wanted to rub my nose on his forearm – so I did. He exhaled sharply and pulled me against his torso as my face slid across his arm with the barest of touches. His eyes were closed when I looked up, and when my fingers replaced the touch of my lips on him, he opened them and smiled, gently urging me to lie back on the bed.

He kissed my lips with a grin, my cleavage with a groan, and then my bellybutton with a snicker before he slid off the bed. "Just putting some music on. Don't move." He docked his iPod and started it hastily, returning to me in seconds. I hadn't even had time to regulate my breathing. Crawling up the bed, he moved one of my legs to the side so that he was in between them, and then his lips met mine with the sweetest, most tender kiss imaginable.

The music started, and I vaguely recognized the soulful voice of Van Morrison, but not the song. Edward chuckled softly against my skin as he kissed his way down my torso, sliding his fingers into the waistband of my pants. He slid them and my panties off together, and I felt completely vulnerable as he stared down at my totally nude form. Did he see a stick bug when he looked at me like this?

Van sang:  
_I will come to you  
And tell you of your many charms  
You'll look at me  
With eyes that see…_

His lips were on me again, this time starting at my toes and working his way up. Gently he twisted my hips so he could run his tongue along the back of one knee. My entire body quivered at the sensation and practically seized as his lips moved up the back of my thigh. His breath blew against me in quick spurts as he laughed before nibbling on the crease between my thigh and backside. I sucked in a breath as he sucked in a cheek, returning me to lie flat before I even registered that he had just bitten my ass.

I was in sensation overload as the tips of his hair tickled my pelvic bone, and his tongue teased my upper thigh, and Van crooned on – _I'll be your king, you'll be my queen… _

Gah! So perfect!

Edward chuckled again and peered up at me from between my legs. "I swear to God, I didn't put this on intentionally. It's on shuffle."

I hadn't noticed, but sometime during his utterance, he had spread my legs further apart and bent one knee. He had his palm on my inner thigh while his thumb swept across my tender folds. My hips bucked at his touch, and he brought his mouth down, joining both thumbs that now tickled and tantalized. I sucked in a noisy breath, and he blew one out with a moan, his breath hot on my flaming sensitive flesh. If I thought his mouth did magic with lips and toes and arms, the new sensation he created was positively enchanting. I began squirming as I felt the rare tingles of the big O approaching, and he didn't let up on his tender movements; instead he added a long finger to the mix as he kissed me and whispered, "Just relax, sweetheart. Let me do this for you… please…"

It's not polite to refuse someone who's being so nice – he did say please – so I obliged. With force. And a mewling whimper, and a leg-lock on the man's head. As soon as the crest ended, the mortification kicked in. Oh my god. He is NEVER going to do that again!

He coaxed my legs apart by tickling the underside of my butt cheeks, placing a soft, wet kiss on each thigh before coming up for air. At least he was still able to breathe. He had a self-satisfied look on his face, so I figured I hadn't actually damaged him.

"That was beautiful." His voice was hoarse and so fucking sexy it made me want to shove him back down where he was heading away from. "Do you want me to go rinse before I kiss you?" He was licking the fullest parts of my breasts, holding onto my hips.

He wanted an answer. Um… did I? I had no idea. No one had ever kissed me there let alone kissed my mouth afterwards. Is that what usually happened? "What do you usually do?" I asked tentatively.

He smiled at me, not a condescending smile for the almost-virgin, but rather one that said he wanted to show me everything that would make me feel like I just had. "I would request that –" he tipped his head towards my pelvis "– every morning and every night. You taste even better than I imagined." His fingers dipped down, swirling around and gathering some of my wetness, and he brought his fingers up to his mouth and licked one, easing his body further up mine, he pressed the same finger against my lips.

It was like an aphrodisiac, sucking my flavor off his divine fingers. I then tugged on his head to taste his mouth and got high on the mixture of our scents and tastes. It was then that I realized he still had his pants on. He had seen – and sucked on – every inch of me, and I hadn't even gotten a glimpse of him naked… at least not the front view. That had to be rectified.

When he was as naked as me and back between my legs, he stroked my cheek and looked longingly into my eyes. "Are you sure about this?"

"I want to feel you," I replied in a voice that didn't resemble anything I'd ever heard from myself.

He kissed the tip of my nose and raised his hips, bringing my hand down to introduce me to what I dared to hope would soon be filling me. It was both steel and silk at the same time.

"Not floppy," I remarked with a smirk.

"Nope," he agreed with a chuckle. "Um... I've been tested. Every time I start a new job – which is like, four times this past year, so I'm good." His voice was soft, apologetic.

I kissed him in a way that I hoped he understood meant I trusted in him. 'Use Somebody' came on, and even though I loved Kings of Leon, Van's haunting melodies still swam through my mind. Edward was reaching over to the drawer in his nightstand.

"Do you have a preference?" he asked quietly and smiled when I shook my head. "We'll go with mine then."

He expertly took care of business, tossing the empty wrapper aside, and as he slid inside, he kissed me like I was his queen. With each stroke, he gazed lovingly at me, like I was his queen. After every pulsating muscle in my body ceased contracting in ecstasy, he kissed me like I was his queen. And when his eyes squeezed shut and he issued the most erotic moan I'd ever heard, he kissed me like I was his queen.

~ 0 ~

Edward lured me into the shower after our lovemaking. I had been reluctant, preferring to stay wrapped in his arms in bed, but once enticed, I wasn't disappointed. He had shampooed my hair for me, massaging my scalp and kissing my shoulders. He let me lather him up as well, his chest, his luscious white ass, and everything in between. Even after what we'd just done together, I felt my cheeks redden when he grew stiff in my hands as I bathed his most sensitive parts. He lovingly rinsed off my very tender bits between my legs, stating that soap may irritate right now. He used plenty of water in a gentle stream instead, and then dried me off and carried me back to his bed.

Lying across his chest, Edward drew lazy circles on my back, lulling me with his easy touches and soft breaths against my damp hair.

"So...?" His low voice broke the silence. We didn't even have music on at that point. "Was that a little better than the other three?"

I snickered euphorically against him, hugging him tight. "You can't even begin to imagine. Thank you."

He snorted. "Don't thank me, Bella. That was the bare minimum of what you should have. You still deserve everything else that should have come with that."

Silly man – didn't he know he had given me everything? Lying in his arms, I was his queen. "Edward, what was that song? The Van one... I've never heard it before."

He snickered and kissed my head. "It's called 'I'll Be Your Lover Too'. Great love song. I never fully got it until..."

"Until what?" I encouraged him to continue when he cut off his words.

He shook his head. "Nah. Nothing says pussy more than crying after sex. Are you alright? Do you need anything?"

_Just you, my king... my lover, too…_ "I'm good. You should get some sleep."

He mumbled his agreement, and we kissed each other goodnight. I slept, wrapped in his arms, dreamless. My best dream was reality – I was his queen. At least for one night.

* * *

_A/N ~ Well, Bella threw caution to the wind and went with her own emotional pull in the moment. Ever had a moment where you were so certain about something, you just acted on impulse this way? Regrets? I'd like to think Bella is not the only one who ever just went with her heart. Thanks for reading, all. XX ~ SR_


	26. Chapter 26 Lost and Beautiful

***Disclaimer - Sadly, I own nothing of Twilight with the exception of merchandise, bought and paid for. I do, however, own my love for borrowing the characters and playing with them however I choose to. I thank Stephenie Meyer for creating the TwiWorld and for allowing us to have our fun with it. She owns Twilight, the insanity it created in my mind is my own.**

_**A/N ~ This best part of this fandom is finding remarkably special people who will hold your hand during chapters like this. I feel very fortunate for my hand-holders. Thank you, ladies. *squishes* As always, Shug makes my update a little closer to perfect with her mad beta skills. Taking a deep breath before hitting update... here we go.**_

* * *

_**Whatever Works**_

**Lost and Beautiful**

Waking naked in Edward's bed – glorious experience.

Waking naked in his bed, without him – horrid.

I found his note before leaving: _Good morning my sleepyhead. Tried not to wake you while I picked up around the room this morning. Hope you found your knickers? Then I tried to wake you to kiss you goodbye, obviously to no avail. I kissed you anyway. (Told you I could do anything to you while you sleep!) I WILL call you. Bella, I took a picture of you. I hope you don't mind, but I just can't be away without seeing your pretty face. It's a nice shot, I promise. No drool. Oh, and I emailed you an audio file. I think you'll like it. Yours, Edward_

Like a lovesick teenager, I kissed it, folded it, and stuck it in my bra before going down to see his mum. _Gah!_

Emmett stuck around, as discussed, and we had Esme's pool session and a nice lunch. Then he went to join Edward on the set, party to follow. Edward didn't call. I tried not to take it as a broken promise. I hadn't seen the picture he took on his phone to check the damage, so I didn't know if that one was kept – that was a definite promise. I re-read his note fifty times.

I also devised a plan to get him past the ideals he had of romancing a girl on a date. He didn't have to take me out, dinner and dancing could be done with a lot more intimacy in his own room than in a public setting. I planned to set it all up when he returned from his trip. While Esme watched her gossip shows, I clicked on the laptop to go through some recipes in order to make a menu for our date night. There was a new wallpaper up – a baby picture of Edward. _Cute! Really adorable._ I bookmarked some options and shut it down to get Esme ready for her bath, then got her settled in bed.

Ready for bed afterwards, I sighed, feeling sorry for myself that Edward hadn't called at all. He had said it would be an early night, and it was already after midnight. And he'd said he would call. I checked my phone to make sure the battery hadn't died and smacked myself when I realized the ringer was off and I had a message. It was a text message, not his voice, but it was better than nothing. I got in bed to read it:

'_B… I pushed my flight back. Em & I will be home late pm. Plz don't mention to Esme. Can you meet me? 7? We need to talk. E'_

It lacked the Edward-esque flair of his handwritten notes, but it was a digital message probably sent from the party – I assumed he was being careful. I'd see him at 7… I wished it was 7 a.m., but at least I'd see him. If he pushed his flight back, why wasn't he coming home tonight? My fingers worked the frown lines out of my brow… only last night, he'd made me his queen. I shouldn't be frowning over anything. I put my headphones on and played my newest download courtesy of Edward. Van sang me into a sleep filled with dreams of a beautiful man with adoring emerald eyes, sex hair, and the hands and mouth of a god.

~ 0 ~

Giving Sue a hand in the kitchen after an early dinner, I spotted Emmett out at the pool. They were home! I wondered again why he didn't want me to mention it to Esme, but that would explain why he had snuck in rather than joining us for dinner. Sue extended her invite for tea later on and headed off to her house. I got a tray of food to take up to Edward. Not exactly the dinner date I had planned for him when he returned from his trip, but impromptu dates were fun too.

Patting myself on the back for making it up the stairs without tripping or spilling anything on the tray, I struggled to balance it with one arm while I dug for Edward's key card. When it threatened to topple for the second time, I gave up and kicked on the door instead.

I started rambling even as it was swinging open. "Sorry! My hands were full, and I've already ruined the floor in Esme's sitting room. I didn't think you'd want your hallway damaged as well! Hungry?" I finally looked up and into the face of a stiff Edward.

"Bella. It's actually not a good time," he said tersely. "I thought I asked you to come at 7."

"Oh." I chewed on my lip, embarrassed and hurt and more than a little angered by his reception. So I was an hour early. So was he! "I'll come back then. Do you want this or not?"

"Actually… don't come at 7. I'll come find you when I'm done."

"Edward, everything's reversed in there!" A singsong voice with a thick accent rang out from within his room. "I had to search for the flusher on the toilet!"

Edward tried to step out into the hall with me, glancing her way and then back at me. Did he think I hadn't heard her? That I didn't know he had another woman in there only a day after he'd made love to me? Did he think I was fucking stupid? And then I saw her – a tiny, porcelain doll. My size, but much curvier. Full, deep red curls framing porcelain skin. _He told me he liked pale girls! _ She was absolutely beautiful and vibrant and young.

_Secret girlfriend… super young… _

And she was smiling at me and giving a little wave. I slammed the tray against his chest, tipping the cover off his meal and knocking the cutlery onto the floor with a loud clamor.

"Bella –"

"Don't say one word," I hissed and retreated with lightning speed. I couldn't let Esme see me this seething mad, so I ran through the kitchen and outside with the intent to enter my room from the garden. I ran straight into a wall that was Emmett's chest.

"Whoa! Nice tackle, Swan, but you should keep your head up when you… hey…" He tipped my chin up and frowned. "What's wrong?"

I shook my head at him. _If I talk, I cry… no fucking way am I crying over this. I knew this would happen! I knew it was nothing to him. I knew…_

"Hey, hey, hey… Bella…" Emmett took my arm and whisked me over to some chairs in the corner. "Talk to me. What's got you so upset? Did your talk not go well?"

"He's got… there's a girl…" I panted out the words, trying to catch my breath. "Upstairs!"

"What? Who?"

"I don't know! Some fucking girl! He didn't introduce us!"

Emmett looked confused by my outburst. "Okay. Take a breath. I want to go up myself and see who you're talking about, but I'm not leaving you like this."

"Emmett! Come on! I know you've got this insane fucking blind loyalty to him, just like Esme, just like Sue… Emily at least tried to warn me… Maybe Alice is the only one who really knows him! I should have talked to her more, but he was working on me the whole time she was here. God, he can spin a story just as well as his handlers and the media he despises! Is that really why he didn't want me at the wrap party? Because she was there?"

"She…? Who? I don't know who we're talking about, honestly. I was with Edward the _entire_ night. Even when he went to take a piss, he wasn't alone! And there were no girls with us, I swear."

"The party went on all night?"

He shrugged. "Dunno. We bailed pretty early –"

"You've been home since last night?"

Emmett's body language changed, becoming more of the chill Emmett he usually was in watchdog mode, but there was something forced about it this time. "Uh-uh. We crashed at the hotel. The room was booked and paid – figured we may as well use it." The watchdog faded out, and his look of a deeply concerned friend returned. I just couldn't tell if it was concern for me or his unworthy friend upstairs. "It gave him time to get his head straight… Bella, there's something wrong about this. He wouldn't hook up with someone just when… we talked a lot last night. He told me."

Oh god! He knew we slept together. "Does everyone know how stupid I am?" I couldn't face Esme if she knew I'd had sex with her son. And Emily… she'd been a good friend trying to warn me. _Stupid!_

Emmett shook his head adamantly. "No! No, just me. I won't say anything, don't worry. You're not stupid and he – Look, he only told me because he really needed to talk it out. He put off leaving so he could talk to you beforehand. This doesn't seem right." He frowned and rubbed at his neck, trying to figure this out. "Was Mike up there? She's got to be one of his girls. He called and said to meet him here."

"No Mike. Just her. And Edward." _And a stupid, lovesick girl out here with a guy who deserves a life of his own rather than covering up for an asshole!_

"You saw her? What does she look like?"

I closed my eyes, seeing her face in my mind. The tears I'd been fighting were threatening to overtake me. "Really pretty. Really young. Red hair."

"Maggie… Fuck!" Emmett cursed under his breath and covered his head with his hands. "Bella, I'm really sorry. I had no idea she'd come here."

_Maggie…_ I'd heard him call the person who called when we were messing around the other night 'Mags'… _His girlfriend. His secret girlfriend. It wasn't a rumor. She's real. And here._ There was no stopping the tears, and I collapsed into Emmett's strong arms like a fool, sobbing and convulsing as my heart shattered into a million little pieces.

_Damn him! _

_Stupid me._

~ 0 ~

Emmett wouldn't leave me. He wouldn't let me go back to my room alone, and he agreed that Esme shouldn't see me so upset. Despite my aversion to the stairs and every room up there and every person in those rooms at the moment, he convinced me to go with him to his own room. He had a similar set-up to Edward's, including his own bar. He made me a vodka and lemonade, which I downed, and then he made me a tea – no doubt fearing what a drunk, stupid love-struck girl would do to the precious down the hall.

The tears had dried up and left me feeling void of anything except the searing pain in my chest. I hadn't felt like this when James dumped me. This fucking hurt. It was pointless sitting there with Emmett; he wouldn't tell me anything about Maggie except that it wasn't what I thought, and there was nothing else to say but I had nowhere else to go. This was my workplace _and_ my home. I was friendless. Alone. Trapped. So I sipped on my fucking tea waiting for time to elapse, and for Edward to get the fuck away from this house and the fragile shards of my heart.

_Knock, knock._

Two rapid raps on the door broke the silence, startling me. Emmett placed a hand on my shoulder and squeezed before going to the door.

"I need you to take Maggie to the airport." Edward instructed his best friend. His voice held a hint of desperation. I hoped he felt as trapped as I did at the moment.

"Yeah… are we –?"

"Different flights," Edward replied in a clipped voice. "We'll leave as planned. I've got to find Bella. She came to my room –"

"I know. I've been with her since," Emmett informed him softly.

"Is she…?"

"Pissed off, dude."

They continued their muted conversation, and I bolted for the bathroom at the other end of Emmett's suite. I couldn't face seeing him. I still had a job to think of – though how I would be able to stay after this was beyond me.

Emmett's voice outside the door told me he'd be back soon and pleaded with me to wait. I didn't leave the safety of the ceramic and marble room until I heard his door thump closed. I took a moment to take in my surroundings. Emmett's bedroom was comfortable and lived-in. He had several boxes lined up against one wall, just like I had in my old apartment. Packing up his life, ready to move on or were these never unpacked, just like mine? I thought about Rosalie and how lucky she was to have this fantastic man – a real man who didn't act his way through life. And he was willing to give up all the luxury that came with being a friend and employee of an asshole. He would give it up for love. I was envious but so happy for them. They'd make it. Emmett's heart was gold.

I felt Edward's presence even before I saw him. He stood with his back to me, staring out the window. "We have to talk," he said quietly without turning around.

"So you said. Or typed, anyway." I kept my voice smooth and even, attempting to keep out immature sarcasm and any sign of the distress I felt.

"I should have come home last night and talked to you in person. I just needed some time to get my head straight."

"Hmm. So Emmett said. Is your girlfriend very upset with you?" Okay, so much for being mature.

He turned around, face grim and eyes full of ice. "Did you find out anything interesting about me?"

"From Emmett? Please! He didn't talk about you! He was just being a friend to me. You know he wouldn't say a word about your indiscretions. I'm sure he's placating your girlfriend as we speak – smoothing things over for you."

"I'm not talking about Emmett. I'm talking about your research." He leaned against the window ledge, hands in his pockets in an attempt to appear casual. His body was rigid and gave him away.

_Bad acting, Edward!_

"When I left you in my bed yesterday morning, I went downstairs to leave a message for Mum. She didn't know I was going back to England, you see. I only told you because…" He paused and sighed heavily. "Look, it doesn't matter. My point was, I went to upload a picture onto her laptop. In doing so, I discovered a rather lengthy history of searches."

_Shit! Oh shit!_ I couldn't look at him.

"Mind telling me why you were doing such an extensive look into someone you could ask those questions to in person?"

I briefly considered hanging Esme out to dry, saying it must have been her. She did follow his gossip.

"And before you say it was Mum or Alice, I know it wasn't. They wouldn't have been looking for what you were."

_God, I'm so transparent! I wanted to see you naked. I wanted to know if you were the person you showed me, or the person the magazines show you to be. I wanted to see you – to know you. And yeah, I wanted to see you naked. Mostly, I wanted to know if would be worth getting my heart broken._ "I…" I closed my mouth. There were no words. I risked a glance at him. He looked crest-fallen; like I had hurt him and not the other way around. I believed his hurt too. _Damn him!_

"I trusted you," he said in a whisper. "I would have told you anything, Bella. I asked you to wait."

"I've only done it twice." It wasn't an excuse. It was simply pathetic.

"I've been asking you for months to be patient. To give me time to get everything dealt with."

"Months. You really got on that, huh? Rushed right out to sort out your life!" I had to get past wanting to beg him to forgive me. "Did you need time to cover up an affair with a staff member from your girlfriend, or time to ditch her because of the affair? Who did you need the time for, Edward? Me or her?"

"Neither, actually!" he hissed. "Thanks for the vote of confidence. And I guess it answers my own question – you didn't find any truth online or you would understand."

"Ever think that if you'd just been straight with me I wouldn't have had to look up another source?" I was dangerously close to caving and dropping at his feet and latching onto his legs to plead for another chance. I had to get out with some dignity left. "I'm sorry. That was inappropriate. All of this, actually. I signed an agreement that granted you complete privacy, and I have not kept my part in that. I shouldn't have looked anything up, and I shouldn't have expected you to tell me anything about your life. I overstepped. I apologize."

His eyes softened. "Bella… I planned to tell you everything…"

_So ready to cave…_ Frowning, I shook my head. "No. It's not necessary. Not part of my job. I'm only here for Esme, and your private life has nothing to do with that. I never should have gotten involved."

Silence thickened the air in the room. I was holding my breath and listening to the sound of my own heart thumping in my chest. Edward stared off to the side and then closed his eyes, not moving at all. I couldn't even see the rise and fall of his chest – he didn't appear to be breathing either.

"You're only here for Esme…" he repeated in monotone. A few moments later, he took a deep breath, grabbed onto his hair with both hands and opened his eyes before turning to me. His lips clamped together in a grin that held no humor. "Right then. In regards to your job… My mother will be cranky for several days, possibly more. I apologize for that – for making your job tougher than it has to be. Jake and Sam will be around to help you out with the pool therapy. Both would do anything you asked of them. If you need anything else while I'm gone –"

"Call Mike?" I inserted my own guess.

The humorless grin dropped and his mouth contorted in several different ways as if he was holding in words or an expression – as if he didn't know what to feel and what to display. There was clearly no script for this. "You have my number," he said softly. "I'm sorry to have involved you in something you regret."

_I have regrets, beautiful man who made me feel pretty, and desirable, and… But I don't regret our time together, Edward. I would take every second I had with you all over again._

I had my apology – that was an apology for crushing and stomping on my heart, right? And I apologized for intruding on his privacy. Done. Back to business."I won't drag this out, I swear. When you get back, it will be like nothing ever happened."

His lip twitched; his whole face did the I-don't-know-what-to-do-with-myself thing, and he looked away from me with haste, dropping his eyes to the floor. His scent enveloped me as he rushed towards the door, seeping into my pores and bringing with it that searing pain I thought the tears had taken care of. They hadn't. But I would not cry in front of him. I wouldn't give him a reason to turn back, because if he did, any strength I had left would be gone. And if he didn't turn back, I couldn't even think about that pain. Why did he have to look so beautiful when he opened the door to leave?

"Take care, Bella."

Why did he have to look so beautiful and lost?

The door closed as softly as he'd uttered those words, and my beautiful, lost asshole of a king was gone.


	27. Chapter 27 Still Learning

***Disclaimer - Sadly, I own nothing of Twilight with the exception of merchandise, bought and paid for. I do, however, own my love for borrowing the characters and playing with them however I choose to. I thank Stephenie Meyer for creating the TwiWorld and for allowing us to have our fun with it. She owns Twilight, the insanity it created in my mind is my own.**

**_A/N ~ As always, thanks to Shug for fixing my messes and msj2779 for calming my nerves. I also want to thank everyone who went easy on me after the last chapter. LOL Sorry, sorry, sorry... but it was necessary for the story. Thanks for having faith. XX ~ SR_**

* * *

_**Whatever Works**_

**Still Learning**

Doing my job was easy, despite Esme's foul mood. She was more than in a snit that Edward had gone back to England. She didn't offer any explanation as to why it bothered her so much, and I didn't ask. It wasn't my place.

Forgetting how it felt to be Edward's queen for that one night wasn't so simple. I carried his love note from that morning like a talisman, but it didn't bring me what I wanted nor ward off the pain of losing him. Van still held the song queued for play on my iPod, but I couldn't listen to him. And Edward didn't call. If Esme had spoken to him, it was late at night and she didn't say. She also didn't let on that she knew about me and Edward, or that Maggie had been here, and for that, I was grateful. Slowly, a bit each day, she and I grew tired of moping and got down to business.

"Esme, I'm so proud of the progress you've made these past couple of weeks. You're moving! I think we're ready to get some braces on and work with small steps."

She pursed her lips and picked at a fluff on her lap blanket. "I know I haven't fooled you one bit," she replied quietly.

I grinned at the sweet woman. _Finally!_ "And I know that you must have one hell of a reason for keeping your ass in that chair."

She nodded with a cheeky grin that turned into a frown. "My son will not agree. Can this be left between us girls?"

Smiling warmly, I bent over her and embraced her reassuringly. "Of course it can. It's our secret, Esme. My lips are sealed." I refrained from telling more secrets – such as the fact that her son knew just as well as I did that she was feigning immobility. I wasn't about to tell his secrets; with or without a contract, it wasn't something I would do.

More than a week passed without word from Edward. Esme worked her butt off for me when we exercised alone. In anyone else's presence, she had "dead legs," but she kept mum on the subject of the purpose for her deceit.

"Ladies!" Mike called out, striding through the garden to meet up with us once he spotted us. He bent and kissed Esme's cheek as all the boys did when they greeted her. "Heard from Edward?"

"No." She lifted her chin stiffly and stared up at him with certain directness. "I have not."

"Bella?" He turned to me with the same unasked question. I shook my head. "Well, what can I say? If you hear from him, either of you, will you please tell him to get his ass home? We still have work to do, and I don't know how much longer I can keep saving his sorry ass."

Esme tsk-ed as Mike made his exit.

"Will he be in trouble for not being here? Is he supposed to be working?"

Esme shrugged. "I think it's PR events he's avoiding. The actual work, he always shows up for. He's leaving the show, did he tell you?"

I nodded. "He mentioned it, yeah. Maybe it will be better for him." I didn't have to fake concern for him – I did think it was like a poison to him, and he needed to be rid of it. "I just don't know if that will give him any more peace, to be honest. If he didn't want to have his name and face everywhere, he shouldn't have taken on so many roles." I knew instantly that I'd touched on something by the look on Esme's face.

"I hope he forgives me for it," she whispered and guided her wheelchair back to the house.

~ 0 ~

Neither of us mentioned him again for days. At this point, it just made us both sullen. Instead, we did our Esme/Bella thing and got into a new, progressive groove. And then the bastard called. I walked in at the tail end of his call to Esme – she had him on speaker.

"…I'll be home. I've left a message for Mike, but if he comes by, you can let him know I'll be there bright and early Monday morning."

"I will, dear." Esme smiled and waved me in when I froze in the doorway. "Bella's just come in, say hello!"

After a brief silence, his smooth voice said my name.

"Do you want to tell her the news or shall I?" she asked him.

"Um… whatever you think is best, Mum. If you want to, go ahead. If not, I'll have a talk with her when I get back."

"I am standing right here," I spoke for the first time.

"Right… well…"

"Edward's done something rash. He's bought another house, and we're moving." Esme clearly had spent too much time with me. She had taken up my blurting habit.

"Oh." I sat on the edge of the couch and wondered what that meant for me.

"It's not rash, Mother…" he protested and sighed after she huffed. "It's the right thing to do, Mum. You'll see."

"You didn't do anything else _not rash_, did you? And by that I mean – did you do something stupid, Edward?"

He laughed. It was very soft and didn't linger, but he still laughed and it sounded like a long lost favorite tune. "You didn't raise me to be stupid my entire life, Mum. I've got it under control."

"Does Alice know you're there? She hasn't said a word."

Another laugh. My heart did double-time. "Alice knows all," he sang out. "Hasn't she ever told you that? But seriously, no – not that I'm aware of. I'm sure you would have heard the screeching."

"Your sister doesn't screech. She loves."

"She micro-manages," he mumbled, and I couldn't help but snicker. "But this one's all mine to deal with so…"

"Things are… good?"

"Mmm, yeah. I'll tell you all about it when I get in. Don't wait up if I'm delayed. We'll have a long talk and maybe knock back a bottle or two. Emmett sends his love. See you soon."

"Edward…? You do know how proud of you I am, don't you?"

An energy-filled silence filled the room. I could imagine his face and see the adoration in it. "I do, yes. Love you."

Esme smiled when the line disconnected. "My baby's coming home! Tonight!"

I felt ill. I'd been grateful for the distance to give me time to recover gracefully, but I'd missed him terribly even if I didn't want to admit it. Knowing I would see him again within a day thrilled and terrified me. I had no idea how I'd react to him. Having him anywhere near my proximity had always sent my pulse racing and, usually, acting stupid. I had a feeling that wouldn't change, but would he be uncomfortable with me? Would he be cold towards me again? I didn't know if I could handle that, but I didn't think him acting as though nothing was wrong at all would sit well with me either.

A headache hit after dinner, and I went to bed early.

~ 0 ~

The sound of large feet rushing up behind me in the kitchen prepared me for the thick arms wrapping my waist and lifting me in a bear hug. I grinned from ear to ear and giggled. "Emmett! Put me down! I want to see your smiling face!" Spinning around to face him once back on the ground, I smiled up at him, ready to tease. "You've gotten paler just being in England for two weeks."

"You should see the lily-assed boy," he smirked and then tipped his head to one side. "Have you? Seen him, I mean."

I bit my bottom lip and shook my head.

He caught on that it wasn't something I wanted to discuss and poured us both coffees. "So, if there's something you need out of storage, just let me know. I don't know if you're planning to bring everything or just essentials and store the rest here… whatever you need help with, I'm your guy."

_You are, my lovable Emmett Bear!_ "We're moving soon then?"

His eyes widened, and I got that he didn't know I wasn't fully briefed on this yet. "Uh… I'm not the one who should be giving the details…"

"Oh come on!" I groaned. "Don't tell me I'm going to be blindfolded and driven to a secret hideout – of which I'll never know the true location in case I tweet it around the world. Just tell me this… are we going to the Bat Cave? Or someplace far more underground and mysterious?"

"Nowhere that's as toxic as the Bat Cave." Edward's voice startled me and wiped the smirk off my face. "Good morning, Bella. How's my mother?"

"Fine," I replied stiffly. "You saw her last night."

He hummed as he poured his own coffee. "I was referring to her progress in therapy over the last couple of weeks. Has there been any?"

"Still working on her," I replied with a polite, professional grin. I wasn't about to run to him with the news that Esme had taken steps in front of me – that was our secret. "I should have her on her feet within a month. After that, she can manage without me if she keeps her promise to exercise on her own."

"A month?" Edward's eyebrow shot up, and he leaned on the breakfast bar across from me. "You're only planning to stay on for a month?"

"You'd be wasting your money any longer than that," I quipped before I could stop myself.

His goddamned sexy crooked grin appeared, and I actually had to grip the marble edge to stop my head from spinning. "Mum says I'm throwing money around left, right, and center these days anyway. I was hoping to convince you to stay awhile longer. I'll be working on and off for the next six or seven weeks. I'd feel better if you were with her while I'm not."

I nodded lightly. "Of course. Whatever works for you."

Emmett's leg was jumping like he was pounding on a bass drum peddle. It was driving me nuts. He was messing around on his phone, trying to act like he wasn't in the room with the two of us and the huge elephant. I gripped his thigh to stop it.

"Jake is going to come and help Mum with the packing. The new place is furnished, so you'll only need to bring your personal effects. We'll arrange to have what can't fit in a suitcase shipped. Of course, you can leave whatever you want here, as well, and just pick up what you need when you get there. You'll have much more independence – you can come and go as you please there, unlike this place." He had avoided my eyes all but that moment when I had mentioned the time frame. They were still darting all over the place until he turned them on me to mock me. "See? No mysterious hideaway. No cave of any sort. Just freedom. I hope you'll like it and decide to stay awhile."

"Where is this free place located?"

"West London," Edward replied.

Emmett grimaced as my fingernails dug into his leg, and I gasped. "London… England? You want me to move to England?" _England? Another continent? The one with the red-haired porcelain-skinned girl who stomped on my dreams? Like fuck! _"You expect me to just throw away my life and move to another continent, just like that?"

His face turned to stone. "It _is_ your job. And you did agree to it when you signed the contract. All your paperwork to work abroad had been processed. It was always part of it – check your paperwork. In the end, does it matter where you do your job? Mike will give you the flight details. Emmett can go and help get you settled, if you'd like. If you have an issue with the job or our contract, you can contact Mr Varner. Please get yourself sorted. We only have a few days." Coffee spilled over the rim of his cup as he slammed it down and strode out, storming up the stairs towards his precious privacy.

"Argh!" I pounded my fists on the marble. Emmett sighed with relief when his leg was no longer being tortured but held my wrists to prevent me damaging my hands – or the marble. "He's going to be an ass now, right?"

"He's not doing this to be an ass, Bella," my friend replied softly. "You trust me, right? Bella, I've never lied to you… believe me when I say he's doing the right thing. He's been working on this for the past year, and he had planned to finish up all his obligations here before taking this step, but there's been a hitch in his plans." Emmett smirked and then winked at me. "It'll be good – just give it a chance."

"It's not the best start though, is it? To me it feels like he's shipping Esme off. She's making so much progress even though he's been driving her mental with these disappearances. I can't help but think he's just reversing his game plan – send her to England now while he stays here. Either way, she misses her kid. Even though he's an asshole and she deserves better."

Emmett simply grinned.

"I take that as an official 'no comment?'"

"You're learning. Still a ways to go though, kid. Don't give up on him."

~ 0 ~

Esme was very calm and collected through our next days. It allowed me to cool off and consider the fact that perhaps Edward knew his mother best and this was what she really wanted. Emmett was very patient and accommodating while I went through my boxes in storage. I wanted to bring a few things of Dad's along with me, and I needed to get some of my warmer clothes. Esme advised that layers would work best, as I might feel the chill of dampness when the season began to change.

Emily was glued to my side, despite all of her warnings that had gone in one ear and out the other. She knew I'd disregarded her advice and had gotten my heart stomped on by choice. Still, she didn't gloat or even utter an "I told you so" once. If nothing else, I felt like I had gained a lifelong friendship out of this mess I'd gotten myself into. For that, I was grateful.

Edward was in and out, doing odd things for several different projects. He looked different every time I saw him, and no less beautiful in any version. At home, he was either locked away on his own or with Esme. There was none of the easy banter between us, and he had two looks he wore whenever I was present – an icy stare or a distant look of anguish, as if his dog had been run over. I frequently wondered if he regretted anything between us – hurting me, or getting involved with me at all in the first place. And I wondered if he'd ever forgive me for looking up his life on public forums. He was a closed book to me, either way. I would never know more of Edward Cullen than I already knew, and maybe, just maybe, that was better for me.

The beautiful bastard didn't stick around for our departure. It was a relief, really, not to have a glare to remember him by. I still carried his note with me at all times – a better memory to bring along. He didn't even say goodbye. Asshole.

He did give us Emmett, and for that, I forgave him being an asshole – at least for our journey. Emmett took care of everything. He was an expert traveller and made the flight amusing and comfortable, and he knew exactly where to go when he led us to our new home, pointing out the things we'd need to familiarize ourselves with – shops, and banks, and restaurants. He paid the cab driver and removed all of our luggage. He then lifted Esme into her chair, scolding me for attempting to haul too much to the front door myself.

"Can you open the door then? I'll get Esme inside while you grab all six suitcases at once. Knock yourself out."

He flashed a smile at my insolence and tipped his head, motioning me to look behind. The door was open, and the beautiful asshole himself leaned on the doorframe with a cheeky grin and amusement flashing in his eyes. I almost collapsed on the walkway.

"Let me take that for you," he said quietly, slipping the bag I'd strapped across myself over my head. "Come in. We'll take care of the rest." I watched him and his friend chatting and laughing as they hauled bags from the curb to the door. He looked more at ease than usual, but he did look around outside frequently.

Esme had no issues entering the house with the ramp that had been added to accommodate her wheelchair. "You won't need that at all soon," I whispered to her with a grin before the guys joined us.

"So! You're here!" Edward mused, beaming with delight. "Sorry for the separate flights, but you wouldn't have had any peace travelling with me. Tour? Or would you rather have a rest first?"

I was dying to have a look. From the outside, it looked nothing like the sprawling mansion in LA. It was more of an upper-middle class family home – an end unit with a small ravine and park along side. Not what I'd expect him to buy.

Esme reached out and swatted at her son. "There's a lifetime to rest. I want to see what you've got here!"

He took us to the right in the hallway first, past a flight of stairs, and played real estate agent as he displayed his home to us. "On the right, we've got the cloak room, toilet…" Doors opened, and we peeked in. "Then the larder – or pantry, whatever you prefer to call it. Utility room – laundry, boiler, all that. There's a second entrance here, which you may prefer to use more often. Smooth pathway rather than the cobblestone like the other." He let us take a look out into the side yard before continuing with the tour.

"On this side, we've got a large eat-in kitchen and a sun room – or rain room as the case may be – and if you follow through here…" he said as he swung open a glass door. "Living room." It resembled the décor of his own living room more than Esme's, but she was thrilled to see a piano in the corner. "I'm sure you'll make the room much more liveable and pleasing to the eye," he commented, smiling down at her.

Back where we started, he took us in the other direction. "This is the room I told you about," he addressed Esme. "We'll set up your exercise equipment in here – should be room enough. And another small room here that I figure will be good for storage. And here's your bedroom." He led us into a lovely, spacious room with its own bathroom and a beautiful view of the garden out back.

"So that's the ground floor. Sorry, I couldn't get a lift installed for the stairs yet, Mum. We'll carry you up to see it for now, all right?"

Emmett carried her as easily as he'd pick up a child, and Edward raced ahead to fold out a smaller push-chair that he had on the upper level for her use whenever needed. His rooms were directly to the right of the stairs in this house. A large bedroom with its own bath and a smaller room off of it that he said would be a recording studio in future – maybe.

"I didn't really do much with these rooms, because I was pressed for time and I don't want to force my taste on the occupants. Bella, there are three other rooms for you to choose from. They all have an ensuite, shower only. Of course you're welcome to use the bathtub in my room any time you'd like."

I felt my cheeks flush as I recalled our shower together the night we'd made love. When I glanced at him, his eyes flicked away quickly. He showed me each one, all very similar and sparsely furnished. I selected the one farthest away from his with a quiet and polite, "thank you" when he brought my bags up for me.

"I have some other things in my room for you as well. I didn't want to get anything set up until you actually got here and decided if you were staying."

"Are _you_ staying?" I countered, totally sounding like a brat, and I knew it.

His mouth did that twitchy thing. "I have some work to finish up with."

I nodded tersely. "This will work then. I don't need anything else, but you did mention equipment for Esme's exercise room?"

"It's being delivered tomorrow." He turned and strode off to his bedroom, returning with a few electronics boxes. "Emmett can set these up – he's better with that. I didn't know if you'd want a TV. You can pick one and have it delivered, if so. Otherwise, there's the one in the living room and one in my room as well."

Twice he had referred me to his own bedroom. Did he really think I would wander around his bedroom, taking baths and watching TV? I already wondered how many women had been in there. Just Maggie, the red-head? Or were there others right under her nose? She obviously didn't mind that he was a beautiful but unfaithful asshole. Maybe he made her feel like his queen too, and so whatever time she had with him was enough. Van crooned from my own memories as I stared out the window.

"Bella?" Edward's voice was right behind me, soft and concerned. "Homesick already?"

I shook my head. "I have no real home. That's why I applied for this job in the first place, remember?"

"You might be happy here," he said quietly.

His eyes held me captive, and I had to look away just so I could breathe. I glanced at the boxes. A stereo system and a laptop. _A fucking laptop? Seriously?_ "A laptop? Are you fucking serious?"

He looked at me with indifference. "I've come to the conclusion that it doesn't matter. You can look anywhere and find any number of negatives to back suspicions when you doubt something to begin with. I don't blame you. I failed in that I made you doubt me in the first place." Hands in his pockets, he casually turned and walked back to his own room.

I felt the failure was mine – I had failed to remain professional. I had failed by falling for a beautiful asshole who gave me every reason not to trust him from day one. And I was failing miserably at not caring that I would never again feel as special as he'd made me feel.

It didn't escape my notice that none of the rooms in his new house had locks on the doors, and I was hyper aware of the fact that I now shared the upstairs with him. And he was just down the hall from me. Was he sleeping? He looked adorable in his sleep – young and peaceful. Maybe he was passed out, bare-assed to the moon again. I wondered if he was thinking of me, just down the hall. It was only through sheer exhaustion that I managed to sleep at all.

When I stepped out into the hall in the morning, another gift awaited me. A guitar. And a note.

_Bella,  
For your continued learning – if you get bored.  
Yours, Edward_

* * *

_A/N ~ Happy Canada Day! Everyone can be honourary Canucks today. :D RP is here. Yanno ya'll want to be too! _

_Another update will come for Independence Day. Thanks for reading! ~ SR_


	28. Chapter 28 Bright Side of the Road

*******Disclaimer - Sadly, I own nothing of Twilight with the exception of merchandise, bought and paid for. I do, however, own my love for borrowing the characters and playing with them however I choose to. I thank Stephenie Meyer for creating the TwiWorld and for allowing us to have our fun with it. She owns Twilight, the insanity it created in my mind is my own.**

**_Thank you, Shug, for all your time and effort beta-reading for me. She's the reason I can throw up extra updates now and then. No one likes the NM time of fics, but stick with me and we'll work through it quickly. Promise. ;)_**

**_Now, it was brought to my attention that not everyone is aware of a term used in this chapter, so I'll define. Earworm: a song (usually uber annoying) that gets stuck in your head and will not DIE! We've all had 'em. Best way to eliminate is to trade it in for a new one._**

**_I'll shut up now and let you read. _**

* * *

_**Whatever Works**_

**Bright Side of the Road**

He was gone. He'd left without another goodbye. And left with another stupid talisman for me to tote around. Again, it was signed 'yours'. I drove myself mad trying to decide if it meant what I thought it did on his other note or if it was simply how he signed everything. With bitterness, I vowed that was not something I would ever endeavor to look up on the new laptop.

I was, however, thankful for the stereo. My iPod was still out of commission with Van Morrison frozen in place – I couldn't listen to it but was unable to move past it either. I found a radio station that played '80s and '90s pop, and it provided mindless entertainment. No reminders of Edward. No reminders of running from an empty life. I simply tried to look at my situation as a great opportunity. I had never travelled, and though I had initially been unnerved by the move, it didn't take long to not feel foreign. Everyone I met was friendly and curious about my accent, and I seemed to have been deposited in a land where everyone blurted. I felt at home.

The freedom of being out of LA was a definite perk. Everything we needed was within walking distance, and several times Esme met up with old friends, improving her spirits even though she missed her children. She had a regular visitor, an old friend of Alice's, Lauren Mallory. Sometimes Lauren brought along another visitor – the most adorable little boy. He was absolutely precious, and Esme loved him to bits. When he'd climb up on her lap, I could picture a younger Esme cradling toddler Edward much the same way. He'd fall asleep in her arms, and she'd smooth out his wild mop of hair and stroke his rosy cheeks. He had trouble saying her name, so he called her "Maymay." He had no trouble with mine, and he had no trouble displaying affection either. I always got a huge hug and a very polite "Thank you, Bella" when I'd get him a cup of milk or play trains with him. He was rather amused with my giggle-snort, and his own laugh was so infectious it would draw out more snorts from me. Lauren was sweet too, filling me in on the best places to shop and get my hair done. Her stories of antics with Alice were always amusing – this was the family she had stayed with when Esme and Carlisle went to LA for Edward.

For days after visits with them, Esme would work much harder on her therapy. She was no longer fighting me, not a hint of denial that she didn't feel every bit of muscle ache to prove she was working harder, and she never objected when I made her ditch the chair for a walker to the exercise room.

"Do you miss the pool?" I asked one day when I was doing a deep tissue massage. I missed the pool. I missed Edward's flirtations and playfulness in the pool. "It was good exercise."

"And it didn't feel like exercise until after." She smirked. "I'm not sorry Edward made this choice though. Both places have their good points, but this is home. I'm ready to start living a normal life again, and this is the place to do it."

Alice may have been right all along. She was right about choosing Jasper; he was the most devoted man as a boyfriend, and he often called us up to check in on his own while Alice was busy getting registered for fall classes. And Edward was busy being Edward.

Esme watched the entertainment news relentlessly, and I, longing for a glimpse of the beautiful asshole, watched along with her.

"_The latest scoop on the set of _Diamonds and Spades_ is that not everyone is tickled to be back. Rumor has it, tensions are running high and the season will be one cast member shorter by the end. Maybe sooner!" _They then proceeded to show several cast pictures and several more of just Edward. They were older pictures, nothing current – still beautiful, but I wanted to see how he looked right at this moment.

Two days later: "_Rumors continue to fly over on the _Diamonds and Spades_ set - our source tells us someone is not a happy camper at all these days. The normally amicable and always charming Edward Masen has become somewhat of a recluse, angering some of his fellow cast mates. Possibly due to those murmurs of someone being released from their contract? We'll see!" _And more pictures of the precious – some smiling, some scowling. The two sides of Edward.

"They make it sound like he's been fired! Oh, those people!" Esme snapped off the TV but was perched in the same spot, the same time the next day.

"_Ladies, it's looking more and more like we'll only get our fill of the red hot Edward Masen on the big screen. Sources reveal that he is indeed moving on to bigger things, and some co-stars are seeing red! Dillon Spade is a character that many storylines revolve around. Without him, who knows how the rest will fare. We predict a huge drop in ratings!"_

"No shit," Esme mumbled, and I had to snicker. "Sources? Who? The person who comes in and sweeps up the makeup room? God, I hope they're not really upset with him… giving him a hard time. He doesn't need that." Her switch from being disgruntled to showing genuine concern mirrored my own thoughts. He had a way of doing that to the women in his life.

"_Dillon Spade, aka Edward Masen, is doing some spirit mending these days. He was spotted out last night with fellow cast mates enjoying dinner before heading over to the Comedy Store for a few more laughs. Sources say Masen played nice in public, treating his put-off friends the entire night. Covering up that bad taste he left in their mouths?"_

Finally! A current picture! He looked tired.

Esme huffed. "That's not mending – that's being Edward. He didn't look very drunk, do you think?"

_He looked dead on his feet and still beautiful._ "No, he didn't. It's nice that he had a night out. He must miss Emmett a lot."

The following day had a rush of little blurbs on the hot topic. _"We caught up with several of Edward Masen's cast mates to get their feelings on the situation. Riley Biers, who plays Eli Diamond, was one of the friends Edward treated to a night out the other night. 'Is Edward leaving? I hadn't heard. He sticks to himself pretty much, so I don't know what's going on.' A peace offering perhaps? Riley doesn't seem too concerned."_

Esme was livid. "Do they not see the contradiction there? He sticks to himself, yet he joins a bunch of people he works with for a night out. Riley isn't a friend but went along for the freebie the other day. They work together, that's all."

"_Someone who should be very concerned with the rumors of Edward Masen leaving the hit series _Diamonds and Spades_ is his onscreen lover, Victoria James. 'He's fine! He's been a sweetheart on set, as always. A pleasure to work with.' Still treating the ladies right at least. Victoria was a no-show at The Comedy Store, but I'd think a more private setting would be up this pair's alley for a big send-off! Love to have some pictures of that romantic dinner!"_

Esme rolled her eyes, and I chewed on a thumbnail. _She's not young enough for him…_ Bitterness hit me, and I couldn't watch any more cast clips surrounded by nonsensical rumors.

~ 0 ~

A few days after the last publicized sighting of Edward, my phone rang mid-morning.

"Bella! How's my favorite klutz?" Emmett's booming voice put a smile on my face.

"I'm just fine, thank you. Staying out of pools these days. The cobblestone walkways are challenging at times though." I chuckled.

"A few ankle twists, I'd bet. Keep Esme off them for a while."

I chuckled some more. "You should see her, Emmett. She's doing so great. Every day she's improving, and this house is perfect for her. It gives her enough of a challenge, back and forth through the rooms, but it's easily manageable with the walker. She can probably do crutches soon."

"Yeah, Edward looked at loads of places, and this was the best for all purposes. I'm glad it's working out for you. You like it?"

"I do! Yeah, London is great. The people are so nice! Everyone thinks I talk funny. It's crazy! How are things with you? Are you with Rosalie?"

"Mm-hmm! She's right here." Rosalie shouted out a hello in the background. "We're in Phoenix right now."

"Oh! I've been there!" I chuckled, proud to have three locations in common. "Is she performing there?"

"Yeah. We just got back to the hotel. She was fabulous, of course." Emmett gushed fondly over his girlfriend, and there was laughter in the background. "She's got another show tomorrow, and then we're heading east. We'll ditch Edward in Kansas – he's got a re-shoot to do there before he flies back."

My stomach flipped at the mention of his name. He was there. He was with Emmett and Rosalie. I hoped he was better rested. And not lonely. But I did hope he was lonely when they split up at night. Staring out the window, I focused on a bird nesting in the tree in an attempt to clear out the mental image of red hair splayed across Edward's chest in bed. _Please, God, please let him be alone at night_.

"… and I tell you, it can't be soon enough – dude's got an earworm that he refuses to keep to himself. Annoying as fuck! I won't inflict it on you as well."

My laughter couldn't be contained. "I almost wish you would! I've had an annoying one myself for days. I'd bet his is better than mine."

"Tell me yours, and I'll tell you mine," Emmett taunted.

"Get ready to laugh… 'Say You'll Be There.'"

"I'll be there… but where?"

"That's the song, you goof!" I giggle-snorted.

"Spice Girls? Oh shit. Dude, you've got it worse than us. My condolences. So… Baby Spice? You're not Scary or a Ginger –"

"Dude! Sporty! Totally! Melanie C, baby… she totally rocks it at the end!" I sang out my Sporty Spice earworm, and Emmett roared with laughter. "Now feed me a new one. Please!"

"The Guess Who. 'These Eyes.' Know it?" And he broke into a bad rendition. "These eyes… are crying. These eyes have seen a lot of love but they're never gonna see another one like I had with you. These eyes cry every night for you… These arms, these arms long to hold you… hold you again…"

I was in stitches. He sang it very badly, but what he lacked in tone he made up for with enthusiasm.

"… these eyes… OHHHH are crying… OW! That really hurt, asshole!"

My laughter stopped. He wouldn't call Rosalie an asshole. That had to mean THE asshole was right there with him, not just in the same city – in the same room. Was his little red-headed porcelain doll with them as well?

"Okay, apparently Edward would prefer to sing it himself. I can't serenade you anymore."

"I'm fine with that – you not singing. I'm kind of deaf now." I went into teasing mode to hide the fact that I was freaking the hell out just thinking about Edward singing that song, let alone to me. He must have been actually singing it for days, not just stuck with the earworm. He had a gorgeous singing voice; I could remember how he sounded singing with Rosalie in the car the night the four of us had gone out. He was piss drunk and still sounded good. Every sound that came from his mouth sounded musical to me. He was there with the guy I was speaking to. Instead of making me feel closer to him and his voice, it made me feel the miles between us were even vaster than they were in reality.

"I should go, Em. I have to get our therapy session started," I said quietly. "Thanks for calling though. It was so great hearing from you. Please say hi for me."

I spent several minutes trying to calm myself down when I hung up. I had been so elated to hear Emmett's friendly voice that I hadn't realized the full scene while on the phone. Why had he even thought to call right then? They had just come back from Rosalie's gig, and I was sure they'd had some drinks and were enjoying their time together – so why call me?

Esme noticed my mood was off and tried to draw me into spilling it. I turned the tables on her, not willing to admit that not only had I slept with her son, but I had fallen in love with him. Her son… my employer. My unavailable employer… her beloved son.

"So have you told Edward you're walking?"

"I'd hardly call this walking, dear. It's more of a shuffle," she remarked.

"It's done on your own two legs," I countered. "He should know that you're doing this well. You're well on your way to recovery now."

She sighed and set the walker aside to sit at the kitchen table, motioning for me to join her. "Honey, he knows. He's always known."

My jaw dropped. She knew? I hoped that she believed my shock was over her statement. Regardless of how Edward had hurt me, I wouldn't divulge any of our private talks. "What the…? Why would he go through all this… hiring me… sending me here with you –"

She offered a sad smile. "He's simply playing along. I've never come out and said that I've been… less than truthful. But he knows. For whatever reason, he's granted me this. It's given me time with him, and for that, I have no regrets about my deception. Not this one anyway."

I patted her hand and then went over to embrace her. In my heart, I believed that Esme had kept the truth about Edward's father from him for his own sake, but I also saw that she still held onto her guilt even though he had forgiven, if not forgotten. It struck me that he may have been playing on her guilt by allowing this little game to play out.

Several days later, I got the opportunity to call him on it. Tensing up as I normally did whenever the ID box indicated "unknown caller," I knew it would be him. "Hi. Your mother isn't in right now."

"Oh? And hello, yourself." His voice in those few words melted me. "Did you send her out to run errands?" he asked in a light, teasing manner.

"She knows that you know," I blurted.

He chuckled. "Figured as much. She told you that? So she's being more agreeable to getting her arse out of the chair then?"

Smiling, I took the phone into the sunroom to watch the birds at the feeder in the garden. It was probably my favorite place to be in this house. "She's improving daily. More steps added each day, and she's gaining more confidence in her movements – not so unsteady on her feet. I really hope she continues with this and you can see it for yourself… whenever that will be. And I shouldn't be telling you, because it's not my place and it was supposed to be kept between her, and I… I just feel that you should know."

There was a pregnant pause before his voice returned, softly. "Thank you. I appreciate you telling me." Another pause, a little longer, and the tension returned despite me being in my happy room. "You know…" He was still speaking very softly when he finally cut the silence. "This is the most you've said to me in a month."

"You haven't been around for a month."

"I'm not around now, but you're talking to me."

I let him feel the frustration of a long hesitation this time. "There's no point in holding onto bad feelings. I know that we agreed to be professional and continue on with our agreement, but it is difficult if we can't even be civil towards each other."

"Would you like us to be civil, Bella?"

_I would like to feel your arms around me, your lips on my neck. I'd like to run my cheek along your arm and see your penetrating eyes begging me to stay the night with you again._ "We're both adults. I think we can manage to be friendly."

"Friendly? We're under contract _and_ we're friends? I'd say that's a step in the right direction. Emmett tells me you're quite content there, in London. True? Or do you hate it, really?"

Clenching my eyes shut, I leaned my head back to avoid tear shed. "It's lovely here. True," I croaked out.

"Bella…" he whispered pleadingly. "You sound so sad."

He could hear that? I couldn't risk speaking.

"I wish I wasn't a ten hour flight away. If I was there, with you right now, would you talk to me this way? Would you be civil… friendly… yourself?"

I snorted. "Myself would be awkward and sarcastic."

"Precisely. But your soul is open and honest. It's a wonderful combination." His words, combined with the low tone of sincerity as he spoke them drew out a tiny sob. "I'm sorry… I won't do this… I hate that I've made you cry. And I hate that I can't be there to fix it."

Squeezing away the last of the tears pooled in my eyes, I took a cleansing breath and put on my big girl pants. "So… where are you these days? Still with Rosalie and Emmett?"

"Mmm… no, unfortunately. I'm back in LA. Everyone asks for you, by the way. I've caught Sue pouring you a coffee without thinking on more than a few occasions." He chuckled. "Emily has started her courses again, so she's very busy and excited and quite happy. She misses you. A lot. Jake's got a job lined up for him at the studio. He'll be like Sam was when we met – security-slash-driver on demand for whomever they need a guy for."

"What about you?" I gasped. "Emmett's not there, and now Jake isn't either?"

"I'm fine. Jake's still around if I really need him. And Sam's with me at work. I don't really go out otherwise. The producers of the show are pleased about the unexpected press my departure is making for them. They may get a brilliant season yet, but it is making it difficult to get anything done around town. You're finding your way around there all right?"

The conversation turned light and carried on for a good twenty minutes about various places nearby and all the things I had to be sure to check out.

"Can I send you a new earworm?"

"Ummm… yeah. Nothing from the '90s, please." I laughed.

"This one's… '70s. I think. You're safe from the '90s for sure. So where is my mother hiding herself anyway?" he asked. "Did she really go out, or is she just hiding so you'll have to speak to me?"

"She's out," I chuckled, enjoying our chat thoroughly now that it was in full swing. "One of Alice's old friends came and picked her up. Lauren Mallory."

The pause returned. "Really."

"Oh! I keep forgetting that you left London before your family did – maybe you don't know her."

"I know Lauren," he said quietly. "My sister stayed with Lauren and her family –"

"Yeah, I know. She's been around quite a bit. Esme goes to visit with Lauren's mom, Siobhan, quite often as well. Lauren's a nice girl."

"Lovely girl. Good family. They're all good people."

"Esme gets such a kick out of their visits."

"They…?"

"Lauren mostly. Sometimes she brings a little boy with her, Evan. He's sweet – you'll have to meet him."

"Hmm. Bella, I have to leave for work. Would it be all right to call you again sometime?"

_Please. Please do._ "Sure. I'll keep you up to date on your mum."

"Sending your song. Hope you like it. Bye, Bella."

Hanging up, I raced upstairs to turn on the laptop and see what he sent. It was another Van Morrison song – 'Bright Side of the Road.' I laughed and cried and went insane analyzing what, if anything, it meant for us. Maybe it was just another earworm.

"_We'll be lovers once again, on the bright side of the road…_"Sing it to me, Van.

* * *

_A/N ~ Happy 4th of July to my friends south of the border! :D _

_I have to gush about a topic completely unrelated to this story for just a moment - DLT has won an Avant Garde Award for Best HEA! I cannot express how honoured I am. Huge thanks to theonlykyla for the nom. Kyla, you know I love your reviews, and I heart you big time for this one, BB. And to everyone who voted? Ohmygosh... if I could send out personal Daddywards to each of you, I surely would. THANK YOU! I know I'm not super involved in the fandom and rarely have time to respond to each review, but I appreciate my readers soooo much. You all rock! XX ~ SR_


	29. Chapter 29 Lemon Tree Dreams

***********Disclaimer - Sadly, I own nothing of Twilight with the exception of merchandise, bought and paid for. I do, however, own my love for borrowing the characters and playing with them however I choose to. I thank Stephenie Meyer for creating the TwiWorld and for allowing us to have our fun with it. She owns Twilight, the insanity it created in my mind is my own.**

_******Shug beta reads for me, msj2779 pre-reads - I'd be lost without either.**_

* * *

_**Whatever Works**_

**Lemon Tree Dreams**

And so a new Van Morrison song held its place on my iPod – frozen in time until I could decipher its meaning. Edward called me again a few days later; this time on my cell and late at night.

"I hope I didn't wake you." His slow, smooth voice purred into my ear.

"In a few minutes, you may have. Good timing," I replied with a grin. I closed my eyes and pretended he was there beside me. Amazing that a little distance could make me forget that he was an ass. Sad that just the sound of his voice made me want him again.

He laughed softly. "If there's a long lull, I'll know that I've bored you to death or put you to sleep, at the very least."

"I always liked you putting me to sleep."

Silence. I pressed my lips together. _Why did I say that? _It was the absolute truth, but we were working on being friends. That came out sounding desperate and/or flirtatious.

He finally spoke in his careful diction. "I always liked the distraction you provide. I don't know if you're succeeding with that this time."

"Sorry."

His soft laugh sounded out. "Don't be. I'm keeping you up, and I'm calling for a selfish reason. I simply wanted to hear your voice."

That put a smile back on my face. "Talk to me then. Give me something to flow with, and I'll keep you from boredom. Are you bored?"

"Extremely. I'm sitting in a trailer in the middle of the woods waiting for a grave to be dug – don't ask."

"Ohhhh! I have to!" I laughed.

Sighing, he poured out the story of the new scene being added to a movie that was shot months earlier and how he was to be buried alive. They'd already attempted to shoot it early on in the day, but the ground was too wet. "I literally had a mud bath. There's still mud in my ear, even after an hour-long shower."

"And now you get to do it again," I said teasingly.

"They're reinforcing the sides so it doesn't ooze in on me this time. Hopefully it works."

"No double?" At least I had learned some details of what his job entailed over the past months. I knew about stand-ins and stuntmen.

"Not for the close-ups. Now they've got to ensure they film from the right angle so they're not showing the mud build-up," he laughed at his own predicament. "Is it raining there too?"

"No! We had a beautifully sunny day."

"Pisser. Well, good for you. Makes me feel even sorrier for myself here though."

We chatted some more about what other scenes he had to complete before he was done with this one for good and then talked some silliness.

"They're knocking on my trailer. They're ready for me," he said with remorse. "I have to go. Got a song rec for me for later?"

He hadn't mentioned the earworm he'd sent. I couldn't return with something silly, it had to be good. "It's an old one. Dad used to sing it me when I was little, and I always remembered it – it's called 'Ambulance Blues.' It kind of fits you too. I don't have a file to send you, sorry. Maybe you could look it up?"

"I will. Thanks for the sanity check, Bella. Sleep well."

"Bury well," I said, snickering. "Good luck and I hope you sleep well later on."

~ 0 ~

He didn't call back with news on whether he made it out of his mock burial actually alive, or whether or not he liked the song I recommended. He didn't call, period. I checked for messages and email every morning and night. Finally, I got a text message.

'_B – Can u check the sunroom? Thx. E' _

The sunroom? Crap. There must be a problem, and how do I go about fixing it? I grumbled to myself about calling up Mike and telling him to deal with it. I took a shower first. I needed to be ready for whatever shit the day tossed my way. Piling my wet hair on top of my head, I made my way down the stairs. Esme was already up and in the kitchen with a bright smile.

"Good morning, Bella! Happy birthday!" She walked the few steps that separated us and embraced me. "I'm taking care of you on your special day. Coffee will be ready soon. Why don't you wait in the sunroom?"

"How did you even know?" I laughed and shook my head at Esme. "I didn't even remember." My birthday meant nothing. Truly.

"I have my ways," she said with a wink and shooed me away.

"Call me when the coffee's ready! I don't want you to carrying it!" I warned with a strict voice and a smile that matched her own and then walked through to the sunroom, freezing at the doorway. There was a tree in there. I turned around to question Esme, but she just laughed and shooed me again.

"Okay…" I mumbled. "Why is there a tree inside Edward's house? Esme… a tree? Inside?"

She shrugged. "I don't know, honey. Edward always puts a lot of thought into the gifts he gives so it must have significance, but it is a strange one."

I walked over to examine it and saw the card with my name on it. Then I really looked at the tree. It was a potted lemon tree. My heart thumped as I opened the card with shaking hands.

'_The lemon tree of your dreams, I hope. A unique birthday gift, don't you think? A little weird, I know. But so am I, and you know that. Yours, Edward.'_

A lemon tree. He bought me a fucking potted lemon tree! The lemon tree of my dreams? He recalled one comment that was made about a stupid dream I'd had. It was completely inane, and he'd remembered it. I was still shaking when Esme called out to me.

Not only did she make my coffee, but she had also baked a batch of biscuits, just like Sue and Emily used to make, and served them with Sue's marmalade.

"I know it's your birthday, dear, but I have a favor to ask."

"Sure!" I replied enthusiastically around my mouthful of biscuit. It was light and flaky and tasted like a dozen more. "What do you need?"

"I used up the last of the eggs, and I promised Evan cookies. I'm babysitting later on. Would you run out and pick some up for me?"

"Absolutely! Oh, I'm glad he's coming by – I forgot I picked up a new train for his set the other day. He told me he needed a 'boo' one." I giggled, recalling how cute he'd look trying to say 'blue.' His little red lips popped out when he said it. "Eeee! This is going to be a great birthday, and I had no expectations for it at all!"

Esme chuckled and stood to wrap her arms around my shoulders. "That's precisely why we all love you, dear. I hope it exceeds any dream, let alone expectation you've ever had."

I merely shook my head, bewildered at her statement as I grabbed a light jacket and headed off for the store. There was a strange car in the driveway when I returned. Immediately, I assumed Lauren had brought Evan over already, but it wasn't her car.

I went in the side door to put the eggs in the fridge and heard voices between the main door and the living room. "Okay, buddy, let's get your coat off, and you can show me where you put it."

_Evan!_ I smiled and went out to see my new little pal. The smile fell from my face when I saw who had brought him to the house – the red-headed porcelain doll. Maggie. Now that I saw her again, I made the connection. She was Evan's mother. _The hair… Evan's odd coloured hair… it had to be her red tones._ It's a good thing I didn't still have the eggs in my hand or they would have been on the floor. Though that would have given me a reason to run out and never come back.

"Which way now?" The familiar voice pulled me out of my silent horror and intensified it at the same time. Edward rounded the corner from the living room with Evan in his arms, carrying a coat.

It was too late for me to hide in the kitchen. Evan saw me and called out to me instantly. My eyes were torn between the two. Evan, with his wild reddish hair, green eyes, plump cheeks, and rosy lips, and Edward with his own wild hair, green eyes, and perfect lips… _ohhhh… ohhhh…_ My lip quivered, and as I struggled to catch a breath, Edward smiled at me.

"I see you've met my son."

Evan was waving at me frantically. _Keep it together! Don't let Evan see you upset…_ "Hi, pal! Want me to put your coat away?"

He nodded shyly, but Edward shook his head. "Noooo… Evan's going to show me where it goes. Remember we talked about this?" He hoisted the small boy up off his hip as he addressed him. "It's Bella's birthday, remember? What are we supposed to say?"

"Birthday, Bella!" The little angel beamed and squirmed to get out of his father's arms. As he raced up the hall towards me, I stooped to accept his hug. "Why are you crying?" he whispered and wiped at my cheeks.

"Because I'm so happy to see you on my birthday, of course!" I squeezed the heck out of him and willed myself to knock it off. I could deal with letting myself be foolish enough to fall for his father for a second, stupid time later on. "Go put your coat away, Ev, and then I've got a surprise for you!"

Edward had followed him up the hall and stood in front of me when I rose and sent his son towards the cloak room.

"Right here, Daddy!" he called out as he hung his coat on the hook I'd screwed in for him at just the right height. "Where's my prize?"

"Evan, it's Bella's birthday, not yours. Why don't you give her the surprise you brought instead?" The boy toddled off, and Edward grinned at me. "He picked this out himself. I don't know if it has any significance to you at all, but he was quite pleased with it."

"I'll act thrilled no matter what I'm handed," I stated flatly and then pasted a smile on my face for Evan as he handed me a gift bag. I sat on the floor, cross-legged, and he sat on my lap as he liked to do when we'd read together. "What did you bring for me? I can't wait to see! Such a pretty blue bag, I bet you picked this out, didn't you? Let's read your card first, shall we?"

He held it and 'read': "Happy Birthday, Bella. I love you. Evan."

"Oh see, now you're going to make me cry again! That's so sweet, honey. Thank you! Did you draw me this picture?" He nodded with his curls bouncing around his face. "Is it our trains?" He nodded again and giggled. "I knew it! Now let's see what's in the package. Can you help with it?"

I tried not to pay any attention to the tall, gorgeous man leaning against the wall in front of us as he carefully watched our interaction. _He's invisible… he's a mirage… he's not even real… Evan is real and he's right here…_ I laughed and gave Evan a big hug when he pulled out the train he'd selected for me. "My own train? Oh my goodness! I feel so special!"

"It's boo, Bella. "

Edward stifled a chuckle. "He really likes blue. And you."

"I like you too, Evan. And you know what? I have to show you something. Come with me." I stood and took his little hand, leading him into the kitchen where I'd stashed his surprise. "I thought of you when I saw this, and I had to get it for you."

"It's the same train!" He giggled and hugged it close to his chest.

"It is! I think we were meant to be friends, huh? We have the same taste in trains."

"Look, Daddy! _My_ boo train!"

Green eyes smiled up at more sparkling green eyes, and I wondered how I'd managed to not see it. I always pictured Edward as being just like Evan, but I didn't see the exact replication until they were here with me together. In that moment, it also hit me that the baby picture I'd thought was Edward on Esme's laptop and the other one in the frame in her room wasn't Edward at all – it was her grandson.

"Why don't you go show Mum your new train before she leaves, okay?"

He darted off obediently, and Edward stayed behind, gazing at me as I tried, unsuccessfully, to look unfazed. "You didn't know," he said softly. "I can tell. You honestly didn't know."

"Is that why you sent us here? So I'd meet him and figure it out? Well, I guess I'm the world's most incredibly stupid woman, because I didn't. But I did fall in love with him, and you've made this really difficult! I don't want to hurt him in any way…" Words flew from me in a whispered hiss. I was livid. And heartbroken. And stunned.

Edward was confused. "Why would you think you'd hurt him?"

"By leaving? I can't stay… I can't… I can't do this!"

Edward's face fell, and he sighed as he looked away from me, gripping the back of his neck with both hands. "Can we talk about this?"

"Talk about what, Edward? Your hidden family? The son you never thought to mention? His mother?"

Frowning, Edward dropped his hands and fisted them at his sides. "That little boy is in my thoughts _always!_ You don't understand –"

"No, I really don't. I would have thought you'd handle this differently." I knew it was a low blow, but he had issued the first fatal blow.

He blew out a deep breath and calmed himself. "We _do_ need to talk. But I thought you could actually _meet_ Maggie this time. She's about to leave. I have to see them off. Please come with me."

I took my own calming breath, wiped at my face, and let him usher me towards the woman he was involved with. Wife? Girlfriend? I had no idea if they were even still together, but I thought it was extremely poor taste to introduce her to someone he'd slept with – even if it only involved sex one time. I had thought we were emotionally connected well beyond the physical side.

"Maggie, this is Bella," he said in a smooth voice as we met.

The beautiful girl smiled at me. Evan's glowing smile. "Hi, Bella. Thank you for everything you do for Evan. He adores you already. He natters on about you endlessly! This one too!" She smacked Edward in the chest, and he smirked.

I was aware of my gaping mouth, but still it hung. And I acted out Edward's facial expression routine before I settled on a baffled smile. "Nice to meet you. Your son is lovely. A little gentleman."

"Hmmm." Maggie chuckled. "My husband's influence, not this one's, surely. Ben! Come meet Bella!"

A tall, olive-skinned man walked out holding Evan, and my eyes flew to 'this one' – Edward. He lifted his eyebrows and smirked at me, mouthing, "We need to talk!"

Maggie turned to her husband. "Benjamin, meet Bella."

"Ah! Edward's girl! I'm so glad to finally meet you! You're even more angelic looking in person than when you sleep!"

All three chuckled at their inside joke, and I felt utterly in the dark. Edward pulled his phone from his pocket and held the screen up for me to see. Evan clapped and called out, "Bella!" as he stretched from one father's arms to the other's to see the picture on his phone. It was me. The day he'd left me in his bed.

~ 0 ~

"Come on, Evan. I promised you cookies, but you have to help me," Esme beckoned her grandson once his parents left and he implored me to play trains. "Bella needs to talk to Daddy for a bit, so you can be my helper. Daddy used to make cookies with me all the time when he was little."

"Biscuits, Maymay! You said chocolate biscuits!"

Esme held her hand over her mouth in mock shock as Edward laughed at his son's admonishment. "You should know he likes _biscuits_, Mum."

"I should! Let's go make chocolate biscuits then!"

"You knew Daddy when he was little, Maymay?" Evan asked when Edward lifted him onto Esme's lap.

Esme hugged him close as we chuckled. "Yes, darling. Daddy is my little boy! He was once very much like you." She ran her hands through his wild mop of hair. "So much like you, sweetheart. Let's go get to those biscuits!"

Edward watched them adoringly until they left the room. "I still get amazed by him. Every time I see him," he said softly, wiping at his brow. "I can't believe he'll be three in a few months."

Still seated on the floor where I'd been with Evan, I stayed put. It was impossible to digest all that had been thrown my way in just a few minutes. Edward had a son. Maggie was married. Benjamin called me 'Edward's girl.' He had shown them a picture of me – sleeping! I was wrong. I'd been so wrong about everything.

"Does Esme know we…"

"She knows I care for you, yes." His quiet reply came as he sat on the floor beside me. "She doesn't necessarily know we already explored our feelings… physically… but she's always known there was something there. She claims to have known before I did myself." He chuckled and flashed me his little boy smile. Evan's smile. I chewed on the inside of my mouth to stop from sobbing out loud.

I suppose I wasn't successful, because his arm flew around me and he pulled me against his chest and held me before the sob actually came out. He murmured soothing words as I battled my tumultuous emotions.

"I'm ruining your birthday. This wasn't at all what I'd planned. I didn't want to come home and make you cry. I thought you'd be happy to know everything. I'm sorry, Bella. In retrospect, this was the shittiest time to spring all of this on you. I should have left it with the tree."

"You could have called!" I blurted the first annoyance that came to mind. Ruining my birthday was not high on my list of complaints since I didn't give a shit about my damned birthday.

"I couldn't do this over the phone!" he protested. "Please. I know I'm an arse, but give me some credit."

"Not for this." I pulled back in exasperation. "In general!"

He stared at me in quiet contemplation. "I didn't call initially because you said you would honor our business agreement. To me, that said, 'fuck you too' – in a professional manner."

I nodded my agreement reluctantly, shooting him an angry glare. I'd been wrong, but he could have told me I was wrong before now. "You could have told me when I saw Maggie in your room."

"One gripe at a time, okay? I wanted to call you after I left you here… same thing. I got the keep-it-professional vibe. I thought it would be a good idea to have Emmett make the first contact, since you like him." He paused to smirk, and okay, I did too. "You shut down as soon as he mentioned me – he had you on speaker."

"God! You heard me singing that crap!"

He chuckled with his crooked grin. "You put Sporty to shame. It also made me think there could be something behind your earworm, because there was with mine. I thought, if I'm ever going to get another chance, I have to let you know that I'm there for you, even when I'm not actually there. So I called. I totally expected a cold shoulder, but when you relaxed and we talked, just like we used to, I really wanted to play everything out right so I didn't fuck it all up again."

My eyes dashed to the doorway, instinctively making sure Evan wasn't lurking around.

"Language… I know. I'll watch it. I haven't called this week because I've been going crazy trying to tie things up to make it here for your birthday. I wasn't supposed to be home until next week. Do you wish I had waited? Would I have done better to just call you today instead?"

I calmly gave that some thought and then quipped, "Well, I had been looking forward to spending a nice day with a sweet boy who makes me smile no matter what he's doing. Instead, I got stuck with you."

* * *

_A/N ~ Your thoughts from the last chapter were confirmed. So... glad that it's out? Bella had a rough emotional ride with this one. It would appear that Edward is ready to come clean. You'll finally get answers next week. ;)Bella thanks you for all of your support. As do I. Thanks for reading. XX ~ SR_


	30. Chapter 30 No Mistaking

***********Disclaimer - Sadly, I own nothing of Twilight with the exception of merchandise, bought and paid for. I do, however, own my love for borrowing the characters and playing with them however I choose to. I thank Stephenie Meyer for creating the TwiWorld and for allowing us to have our fun with it. She owns Twilight, the insanity it created in my mind is my own.**

_**********Once again, thanks to Shug for busting her butt to get several chapters beta'ed for me in a crunch. And to Neil Young for 'Ambulance Blues' and inspirational lyrics. It's the song Bella rec'd to Edward while he was away working. He's still thinking of it. He does think, really... sometimes. ;) **_

* * *

_**Whatever Works**_

**No Mistaking**

Edward roared with laughter after I told him I'd rather have spent the day with his Mini-Me. It was partially true – I loved Evan, and he never made me hurt. His father was another story.

"I can't say I blame you. The boy's a charmer."

Smirking, and a little less irritated about him not calling for almost a week, I began toying with the train Evan had dropped when he went to bake with Esme. "He probably gets that from his father, not only Benjamin. I just hope he doesn't get the _arse_ part too."

He rolled his eyes. "That's why we have Ben – the good role model." He took the train from me and set it aside, turning to face me on the floor. "Honestly, would you rather I left you alone? If not just for today… altogether? The last thing I want to do is cause you to hurt more."

I dropped my eyes from his and poked at his shin. "You came all this way…" I looked up shyly and saw his big grin return.

"Right. So your next beef was… oh yeah, not introducing Maggie. Well, in all fairness, you didn't give me a chance to. That tray hurt, by the way. I took the edge to a nipple. It went beyond irritation – it was swollen and bruised for days. But I forgive you." He poked at my shin in return. "I didn't know she was coming. It was a shock to me as well. We've been trying to work out our arrangement… how to deal with custody and all that. I'd been back and forth, working with her, and she decided to come to me to show that she didn't expect me to do it all, you know? It was a sweet gesture, but very ill-timed. Not only because we had just gotten so close –"

"We had sex," I stated bluntly.

"Not only because we had sex two days prior," he repeated and rolled his eyes. "I went and added that picture of Evan as a reminder to Mum – the whole purpose for me spending so much time away from her – so she wouldn't be too cranky with you. Then I saw the searches and got a little freaked out. I didn't only want to get my life in order for Evan – I had hoped to clear things away to make it better for us too, because it was perfect. Better than perfect."

His eyes closed, and he looked truly tormented. "I was conflicted about your intent with the searches. I struggled with it all day. We left the wrap party super early, and I ended up hashing it all out with Emmett. I decided I should probably tell you a bit more background before it went further. Then Maggie was there, and you were there, and you thought I was with her, didn't you?"

I nodded sullenly. "What was I supposed to think?"

"I hoped you would have known how much that night meant to me – that I wouldn't have been that way with you and immediately picked up another girl."

"You told me you did that all the time," I reminded him.

"Did… in the past. And it was different, even then. I didn't… the sex was just sex in those days. There was no emotion involved. They didn't ever stay in my bed, and I wouldn't think of leaving anyone in my room when I wasn't there."

"Oh." Even though I felt like an idiot, it did tickle me that our night was special to him as well.

"It wasn't just _sex_ that night. I put effort into that shit, Bella," he quipped, cheeks blushing as he grinned shyly. "I can't believe you couldn't tell!"

I hooked his pinky in mine and tugged on it. "I thought you were like that with every girl," I explained softly. To think, he'd been hurt by my reactions too, yet he still did all of this… he still wanted me. Amazing. "Sorry I didn't let you explain. And I'm sorry about the tray. And your nipple."

"It made a full recovery. It's fine now. But these eyes… were crying…" He broke into song, emoting just as much as Emmett had in his imitation of him, and I was in stitches even while I sniffled from the tears I'd just shed. "By the way, was that song you recommended a third 'fuck you too'? You think I'm pissing in the wind? You think I tell a lot of lies – a different story for every set of eyes?"

"No!" My hand flew to my mouth in embarrassment as he rhymed off lyrics from the song. "Oh god, no! I didn't mean that part was like you. I meant the part about the critics –" And then I was laughing uproariously once more. "Though it really could have been written about you!"

He laughed along with me, thankfully. "I never thought I'd get so turned on by a girl telling me to fuck off, but you do it to me every time. It only makes me want you more. Sick, right?"

"Does that mean you're going to keep doing things that make me upset with you – just to keep it up?"

His cocky smirk turned into a gentle smile, and he took both of my hands in his. "I hope to God that you never feel the need to again. I think we can find other ways for me to keep it up."

I was blushing and smiling when he leaned in for a kiss. "Daddy, Maymay needs another bowl!" Evan came dashing in, halting his dad's move on me.

"She needs another bowl, huh?"

"Yeah. A BIG one!"

"I can get a big bowl, buddy. No problem." He pulled his son in for a hug and kissed his head. "Bella was telling me you make her smile and feel happy. It makes _me_ happy that you're a good boy that way, Ev. You make me soooo happy!" He tickled the little boy, eliciting giggles and squeals, and then he hugged him again. "Keep Bella company, okay? I'll help Maymay for a little while if that's all right." His eyes were focused on me for that part.

I smiled and reached for my little friend. "That's great. Go see your mum. Evan and I have stuff to do!" I widened my eyes and whispered to him. "Wait 'til you see the set-up I did for you. Upstairs!" He took off running, and Edward helped me off the floor before pulling me against him and stroking my cheek. "We've got a date with trains, Edward – me and Evan. You're just too late, sorry." I kissed the irresistible little nubby on his chin and smirked as I followed his son up the stairs.

~ 0 ~

It was easy to become wrapped up in Evan and forget any troubles. He was precocious, and very affectionate, and impossible not to adore. The problem was that I now saw Edward in everything he did and that made it tough to be myself with him. I was terrified to allow myself to care for this little boy any more than I already did. Having two Cullen men break my heart would be unbearable. I knew this could never work. There were too many opportunities for me to make the wrong call – something I'd come to realize I was an expert at. And Edward, well, he was an expert at hiding. And flirting. And making me fall for him. God, I was in so much trouble.

Edward wandered up to see what we had gotten up to sometime later. The moment he sat on the floor with us, Evan climbed onto his lap and began a stream of chatter about his trains, and the new track lay-out I'd worked out for him, and how we were going to paint the empty tissue boxes along the tracks to look like train stations. Maggie was right, he could natter on endlessly when he was excited about something. Edward listened to every word and gave Evan the reactions he wanted.

I watched the scene play out trying to determine how much of an act it was. Edward seemed awkward at times, unsure of questions to ask or maybe he was taking time to determine how to phrase them, as Edward did. The one thing that he couldn't act was the sparkle in his eye, showing absolute joy and adoration every time his son looked up at him.

Evan climbed off to push his wooden trains around the track to show his dad how it worked, and Edward slid closer to me. "Will you stay?" he whispered.

I nodded, eyes on Evan.

"Are we okay? I mean, will you hear me out? Let me try to fix things?"

He had a lot more explaining to do before I could even think about the possibility of an 'us,' but that couldn't be done with Evan in the same room. "Another time," I mumbled and then blushed when I saw Edward's smirk. "I'm going to see how Esme's doing. You boys can play."

Esme had a tray lined with balls of cookie dough resting on top of her walker as she made her way over to the oven. She smiled coyly at me when I approached.

"Your grandson is beautiful. And sweet. He's a very special little boy."

"Oh, Bella!" She quickly moved the tray onto the counter and shoved her walker aside to get at me. I was in her arms in a flash. "I'm terribly sorry about the ruse. I hated not letting you know! Edward is adamant about keeping Evan out of the spotlight. He doesn't want people chasing after him for pictures. He wants his son to have a normal life – the kind of life he had as a boy. You now know everyone in Edward's life who knows about Evan. I'm not exaggerating."

I believed her. "I can see Edward being very protective of their privacy. It's understandable."

"He wanted to tell you. He needed time, honey. This is all so new. We're still working on the logistics—"

The timer sounded off on the oven, and I traded out the trays. "Esme, he's almost three! How much time does he need to work out arrangements?" Maggie and Ben were married; obviously Edward hadn't been involved with them as a family, as I'd originally thought.

Esme assumed that tight-lipped look that I'd become to know as 'not my place.' "Honey, let Edward tell you. He will now, if you'll let him."

"Esme, I just want to ask you one thing." I looked at her pleadingly for help. I couldn't trust my own instincts with my heart so muddled. "Did he want me to figure it out myself and save himself the whole mess? Is that why he let me get involved with Evan before I knew who he was?"

Blood flooded into Esme's cheeks as she smiled at me. "That wasn't Edward's decision. He didn't know I was seeing Evan on a regular basis. I couldn't be so near and not see him. I've already missed out on so much of his life."

I saw the love she had for him and understood. Of course Esme would want to spend time with her grandson.

"And my son has frequently made bad moves," she continued. "A little nudge wouldn't hurt."

I quirked an eyebrow at her. "Esme, you said you don't interfere in his life anymore."

"Dear, sometimes a mother meddles. That's just how it is, and I won't apologize for it this time. Maybe this can help repair some previous damage. Who knows."

We prepared a lunch together and called the boys down to eat before Edward and I went for a walk to continue our talk. Esme had planned on babysitting Evan so we could go out on a date for my birthday – I nixed that. It was important that Edward have time with his son. This would be his first time sleeping over, and he'd need his daddy.

"It was a nice sentiment," I commented to Edward once we were alone.

He smirked. "My mother wants this to happen, if you hadn't noticed. She's nudging it along. Of course, she doesn't need her arm twisted to have Evan all to herself either, while I have you. We both win. I like your plan too though. I should be home to put him to bed, and Mum can't manage the stairs quite yet. I'm sure you'll resolve that, but not too soon, I hope." He nudged me with his elbow and I looked up at him as we strolled through the park along the creek. "I don't want you to leave."

"I was being impulsive, earlier," I explained. "I'll be here for her. I intend to see our contr—"

"Bella, don't." His hand gripped my arm. "Please don't bring the contract into this. I'm telling you straight out that I want you to stay, and it has nothing to do with a signed agreement or business arrangement. If that's inappropriate, please tell me and I'll apologize, do my best to fill in what you're curious about, and try to figure out a way to make myself get over you. I'm done keeping secrets from you. I'm tired of trying to stay away from the people I want most in my life, and mostly, I'm sick of making those very people hurt in any way. So, can we please put aside the contract? This is me, a boy trying to grow into a man, talking to a woman he'd very much like to have a relationship with."

I focused on putting one foot in front of the other to move along – they wanted to follow in the footsteps of my heart, currently doing little flips. "Contract aside, if none of the misunderstandings had happened – if we went to the point where you said we needed to talk and I let you – what would you have said?"

A smile grew on his face as he gazed sideways at me. "I'd say, Bella, there's something I'd like to tell you about. It's important for you to know that I trust you, and _you're_ important enough that you need to know this." Then he snickered and stared off in the distance. "The year my parents came to LA to try to get me back on track, Alice came to visit over Easter break. My parents thought it would be a nice way to thank the Mallory family for having Alice stay with them while school was in, if their girls came with her for the holiday. Lauren was Alice's best friend, and Maggie is her sister."

I hated to interrupt – not only did I want to finally know the full story, but I also wanted to let him get it out the way he wanted it told. But I had to know one thing. "Can I just ask you one thing?"

"You can ask me anything, Bella," he replied sincerely.

"How old is Maggie?"

He frowned as he gave it some thought. "Um… twenty-one? No… twenty… No! Alice will be twenty next spring, and Maggie's older… twenty-one. Something like that. I'm horrible – I don't even know off the top of my head."

_She is young…_ "Okay. Just wanted to know. Go on."

"You're thinking I'm no better than Jasper, right? I gave him such a hard time over my sister, but I did the same thing myself?"

"No, it's entirely different. Maggie was someone else's sister," I quipped.

"Point taken," he said as he rolled his eyes. "I'm going on now…" He eyed me to see if I had another comment before he actually did go on. "As I told you before, when the girls were visiting, I toned down the partying. At least, we tried to – but to be honest, I was drinking and smoking at sixteen myself, so how could I preach to them about it? In the end, toning it down meant doing that stuff at our hotel rather than in a club. And when we weren't getting smashed in one of our rooms, I would hang out at home where the girls were staying with my parents. Alice and Lauren drove me nuts. They were giggling all the time… Maggie was more mature. A little shy then. Quiet. I tended to spend more time with her than the other two."

_Time equals impregnating…_ "Uh-huh."

He caught my disapproving look and sighed. "I told you I was an arse. I'm not excusing myself. I'm simply relating the details. You know the outcome – Evan. If you don't want details, I don't have to tell you."

I didn't want to think of him with his dick in her, ever. But it happened, and I did want to know. "I'm listening."

"Maggie was having boy troubles back home. She ended up confiding in me. It was a rebound of sorts, I guess. They hadn't really broken up, but there was a glitch – he was away at university and they were bickering a lot. He didn't want her spending the month away while he was home, but she wanted some distance of her own for a bit. I had split from Jane and wasn't looking for anything even close to that sort of relationship. We did little more than kiss a couple of times, initially.

"She had a birthday when they were there – her eighteenth. The girls wanted to take her out rather than just a cute little celebration with my parents at home, so I took them all to dinner, and then they wanted to go hang out with me and my friends at the hotel – without the parents. Not absolving myself – I let them partake in some drinks, and we had a small party in one of the rooms. Sam and Emily joined us. She was really fond of Maggie. They had become close friends. Then Mike showed up with a few of his friends, and at some point Maggie and I went off on our own. That was our first time." His voice dropped lower for his last words. "Still with me?"

I nodded. At least I knew why Emily had been hostile about me caring about Edward. I owed her a phone call. "At least you waited 'til she was legal."

"Were you eighteen when you had sex? All three times?"

"I was, in fact! Just eighteen… though none of my friends were," I admitted with a roll of my eyes. "Okay. I'm not so old that I don't remember what it was like as a teenager. Sex happens."

"It was fun. I wasn't her first, and she certainly wasn't mine. She was going back home and probably going to get back with Ben – we fooled around while she was there. Fun. I looked forward to maybe a return visit in the summer, but that was it. Summer never happened. Lauren came with Alice and another friend for a few weeks, but not Maggie. I heard she was back with Ben, so I left it."

"It was more than fun for her, I take it. It usually is for girls, Edward."

"Apparently. And because I'm not a girl, I didn't know. I'm just a guy who's an asshole because it was _fun_. What I didn't know is that she'd had a crush on me for years. I only met her a few times before I left London. She was just a kid. I never paid any attention, really. When she went home, she broke it off with Ben, assuming that we were a couple. I suppose I made vague promises to call and visit. Nothing concrete, but I'm sure I did. I never came out and said, 'Let's have a relationship – you're my girlfriend,' but I can see why she left with that impression. Of course, by summer, she realized I was an arse, and she also knew she was pregnant but kept that bit to herself.

"Alice didn't go back to the Mallorys – she went to New York with Jasper instead. My parents were pissed. Alice blamed it on me, because I had made things weird for her there. And to me, it was over. I'm sure I'd pissed off several girls, probably even hurt some the same way, but what was done was done, and I had no idea that she was pregnant. I left it. Alice wasn't speaking with me regardless."

"Did she know?" I asked in a whisper. "About Evan?" I couldn't imagine any amount of tension between the two would make Alice keep that from him. When all was said and done, they loved each other, and that would just be cruel.

"Initially, no. Maggie didn't tell the family until she was well into the pregnancy. She was good at hiding it, and I guess they weren't very observant. Siobhan thought she was too young to be a proper mother and insisted she stay at home and let her take care of the baby. Everyone assumed he was Ben's, and he never said otherwise. They started dating again before Evan was born. He learned how to be a father, even knowing the baby wasn't his, as she learned how to be a mother. And they fell in love all over again. I have to think that for him to do that, he was always in love with her."

"Evan, too. No one could take care of that boy and not love him to bits."

He wore a proud grin as he nodded. "Alice went to visit—" He cleared his throat as he choked up. "Um… last year. Over the summer. She went with Lauren to see Maggie and Ben's apartment, and their baby. He was a year and a half by then. She knew. Instantly. They didn't try to deny it, but they didn't want to involve me."

"Before she flew home, Alice called me. We still weren't on good terms. I figured she was reminding me that I had started it all by messing around with one of her friends. Anyway, she told me that Maggie had a son called Evan. I thought, hmm, interesting that she'd call her kid after my character, she's still hung up on me – 'cause yeah, I'm a vain asshole."

"Your character…?"

"Mmm. Yeah. From my book. His name – the character modeled after me – was Evan. It came up in conversation with my mother. She informed me I was, in fact, a vain asshole and told me to get over myself. Meanwhile, I had an epiphany about my own life and how I was spinning in circles and needed to get it straight. I had a slew of scripts waiting to be read, and Mike was on my ass to sign some movie deals, so Mum went through them with me and booked me up for the year. It wasn't until Alice came to LA instead of New York that I knew something was amiss. She presented a picture – of Evan."

I grinned at him. "When you know what you're looking for, there is no mistaking he's your son."

"No mistaking. He's my son. Funny how my own mother hadn't seen that resemblance during any of her visits." His voice was dripping with sarcasm, and it sent a shock wave right through me.

* * *

_A/N ~ Still with me? I'll update again later in the week so you get more of Edward's story. Thanks for reading! _

_In other news, I'm so thrilled to have been asked to participate in a worthy cause: Fandom4LLS - Leukemia and Lymphoma Society. Please check it out - fandom4lls (dot) blogspot (dot) com. The link is on my profile page. And please consider donating either funds or time by writing a piece of your own. My contribution will be a Daat chapter. I know my Days Like This family are loved, and Dr Daddyward is honoured to make an appearance to help out. Thanks for your support! XX ~ SR_


	31. Chapter 31 Pissing in the Wind

***********Disclaimer - Sadly, I own nothing of Twilight with the exception of merchandise, bought and paid for. I do, however, own my love for borrowing the characters and playing with them however I choose to. I thank Stephenie Meyer for creating the TwiWorld and for allowing us to have our fun with it. She owns Twilight, the insanity it created in my mind is my own.**

**_A/N ~ Props to sshg316 and msj2779 - fixers and hand-holders. :) Inspiration (and lyrics, 'pissing in the wind') come from Neil Young. _**

* * *

_**Whatever Works**_

**Pissing in the Wind?**

I couldn't believe my ears. Edward couldn't be saying that Esme knew about Evan all along. Grabbing onto his elbow, I stopped his stride and turned to him. "Edward, did she know about you and Maggie?"

He smirked. "You've met my sister. Does she strike you as the quiet type? One who could keep a row between us to herself? Yes, my parents knew about Maggie."

"So she knew Evan was yours when she went to visit," I stated, still unable to believe it. Knowing how Edward felt when he found out about his birth father, how could she do that to either of them?

He refrained from answering one way or the other. "It was a lot to fathom… me, having a kid. Maggie on her own, having _my_ kid. Not saying a word about it. Alice wanted me to deal with it on my own – clean up my own mess, as it were. Once I laid eyes on Evan, I never thought of it as a mess, but it was a tenuous situation. Mike was scared shitless – me, having a kid would ruin my image. Alice was persistent with making me feel like an absolute shit over how I had treated Maggie. Mum and Dad thought I should take responsibility, but leave them be."

"Not see your own son?"

He nodded. "I'm not exactly the best influence for a child, and I bring havoc with me everywhere in the States. He could never come visit me."

"So you go to him," I nodded with a smile, finally understanding all the times Edward disappeared and why Esme was irritable about it.

"I talked to Maggie. I pretty much figured I'd messed her up enough, so it should all be up to her. She invited me for Evan's second birthday party. I was working, of course, but I flew out to meet him when I was done filming. I promised them a full month, to see if we could work something out. Mum and I had… words… before I left. Dad took me aside and promised he would get her to lay off and let me make my own choices. His very last words to me were along the lines of 'We've been wrong about this – our grandson could be the one person to make you into the man we know you can be. I'm proud of you for doing this, son.'"

_His very last words…_ I squeezed my eyes shut. "The accident."

"I was away, meeting my two-year-old son when my dad died."

"Edward… I don't know what to say." I also did not know what to do. Hug him?

"There's definitely not a Hallmark for that." He attempted to smile, but it came off so heartbreakingly sad I wanted to cry for him. Impulsively, I hugged him.

"You're distracting me," he said with a hoarse voice after several moments. "I want to get this out. I want you to know everything."

"Sorry!" I released him reluctantly, but he grabbed for my hand and held it.

"Is this okay?" Smiling at my nod of confirmation, he laced his fingers through mine as we resumed our stroll. "Alice and Jasper got to LA after the accident before I did, and apparently there was a heated discussion about me. Seems my female relatives can't agree on how I should conduct my personal life." He snorted. "I vowed to leave Mum out of whatever I decided to do. I would cause more disappointment for her if I went against her and ended up messing up Evan and his parents' lives, as well as my own. She was dealing with her own trauma, and Evan is my responsibility. Alice told me I'm a selfish bastard – I shouldn't have Evan if I can't commit to his mother as well. Problem is – he is my son, and I love him. I don't ever want him to think that I don't. I don't want him showing up on my door one day and asking me why I never made an effort. If that's selfish, then I am. Pure and simple."

Leaning against his side, I gave his hand a squeeze. "Having seen you with him, you're not being selfish. He loves you, too."

A quiet, but guttural sound came from Edward, and he was silent for a few moments afterwards. "When Alice found out Maggie was marrying Ben, she broke her silent rage – she hadn't spoken to me since she returned to New York when Mum was still in the hospital. That was not too long after you came into our lives." He smirked, then continued. "My persistent little witch of a sister got me on a plane back to London where I was determined to do the right thing. I wanted my son. I _want_ my son. Alice said all or nothing was the way to go, so I went for all, asking Maggie to reconsider and marry me instead of Ben."

In my attempt to swallow a scream, I squeaked instead, and Edward snickered at me. After clearing my throat, I tried actual words. "I take it she said no."

He snickered some more and tossed his head back. "Actually, she laughed. And then said '_fuck_ no!' Why the hell would she want me when she had a man who really loved her and Evan – one that would be a great husband and father? It would seem she got over her crush on me quite well after I devastated her." He chuckled some more. "I was feeling quite sorry for myself when you tore into me at the pool that time, but it got me moving forward. You reiterated what a childish ass I was being, and you barely knew me. I figured if every woman in my life felt the same way, it must be true."

"Oh my god." My cheeks flamed red. "I'm so sorry. I already felt like such a stooge for giving you a hard time when you'd just lost your dad. I would have sunk to the bottom of the pool and never surfaced if I'd known about Maggie too."

Edward released my hand and wrapped his arm around my shoulder, drawing me to his side. "It was the best thing you could have done – the talk that night at the pool, and the returned contract. That was when the unplanned proposal took place, by the way. Mike thought the party would perk me up. It's not like I was crushed when she turned me down – I care about Maggie, but we wouldn't have made it. I know that. It was more of a relief that I could be free to explore my feelings for you – of course, you set me straight on that, too. I needed the kick in the arse.

"I started calling Maggie daily after that, talking things through, speaking with Evan and letting him know I was around even if I wasn't actually there with him. It was good. It started us forming a real relationship and pushed me to be done with LA and everything that comes with it. I'm thrilled to know my son, and he's beginning to know who I am. He's not shy or nervous with me at all. I'm anxious to actually be a grown-up man. And I'm really excited about the possibility of a real relationship with a real woman who's not afraid to tell me I'm not all that." His hand dropped to my waist, and he leaned down to speak in my ear. "That's you."

~ 0 ~

As the birthday girl, I requested a take away dinner and a movie at home with Evan and Esme. Edward insisted on a cake as well, much to Evan's delight. He did have a mad love for all things chocolate. I was dubious when Edward allowed a second piece after all the 'biscuits' he'd eaten already, but he had to learn. Evan was climbing the walls on a sugar high as we tried to watch _Cars_ with him. Esme gave up and left him to it halfway through, snickering knowingly as she went to her room.

"Is this normal?" Edward asked after she left. "This is like a whole other kid! I've only seen him during the day. Do they get like this later on?"

The expression on his face that hovered between horror and exasperation caused me to giggle-snort, and Evan giggled so much at me that he got the hiccups. He hiccupped really cute. "Well, I don't have much experience with kids, Edward. But I do know that you can't give them a dozen cookies and seconds on cake –"

"Biscuits!" Evan corrected me as he bounced against my legs.

"A dozen _biscuits_, sorry. This is your kid on sugar, Edward."

"My God…" He buried his head under his hands and Evan moved over to see what was going on.

"All right, Daddy?" He popped his head in to look at his dad's face and then squealed with delight when Edward yelled, "Boo!"

The TV went off, movie forgotten, and I kicked back to watch them at play. Edward chased Evan around the living room, helping him burn off some energy. They began incorporating a stop-over at me on their rounds – Edward initiated it, stopping to give me a sweet, light kiss. Evan giggled but then followed behind, kissing my cheek after shoving on his dad's butt to get him out of the way.

At one point, they had a mock argument over me when Evan declared me as his. "_My_ Bella!"

"She is not! She's my Bella!" Edward countered with wide eyes.

"No, Daddy! My Bella _first_!" He sounded so indignant and proper with his accent. I squished him in a hug despite Edward's playful grumbles.

"She actually was _my_ Bella first, if you must know. I simply loaned her to you to play with until I got here to reclaim her." The slightest bit of Evan's accent appeared in Edward's own voice as he sat beside us and wrapped his arms around me. I was floating.

Evan giggled and tried to pry his hands off me, managing to loosen them up enough to climb inside the embrace. Edward's eyes shimmered with something more than amusement, and he rested his head against mine, holding us both for as long as Evan would allow.

"I should try to get him into bed, shouldn't I?" Edward murmured softly when Evan started squirming. "No more playing?"

"I think you've got it now," I teased. "Which room is his? The one I took over for his train set-up?"

Edward shook his head. "I don't want him so far away to begin with. I've got a smaller bed for him in the room off mine. You didn't see it?"

"I didn't go in there."

Edward blinked in amazement. "You take this privacy way seriously, don't you?"

I swatted him and released myself from his grip to stop Evan on his tour around the room, backwards at high speed. "Let's go see your bed! I bet it's cool!"

He took my hand and let me lead him upstairs. Edward took my other hand and smiled down at him. "_My_ Bella," he teased in a whisper.

His bed really was cool. It was a tiny cobalt frame with a quilt made of all things train-related – Esme's handy work, without a doubt. Unfortunately, it looked to Evan like an awesome place to play for the moment. Edward groaned and pulled me out into his own bedroom.

"Okay, I'll get him ready for bed and hopefully settled down. You should go check your email. Your other birthday gift is there." He gave me a push towards the door when I frowned in confusion. "Go check it out!"

I washed up and changed into my sleep clothes as my laptop booted up and then clicked on the new download he sent in an attachment. A song – 'Ambulance Blues' – but it wasn't Neil Young singing. It was Edward, doing the song Dad sang to me all those years ago, in his own way, changing 'Isabela' to 'Bella.' I listened several times, captivated by his voice and the soul he put into singing the words. It made me feel the same sense of security I'd felt as a little girl on my daddy's feet, dancing around the kitchen as he'd sing to me. He managed to capture a cherished memory of Dad that made me feel warm and loved, not alone. A perfect gift.

All was quiet when I snuck down the hall to check on the guys. Edward was reclined on his bed, and he waved me in. Evan was curled up at his side, sleeping soundly as Edward stroked his curls. His cheeks were rosy red and looked even more pinchable in this position.

"He just crashed," Edward told me softly. "He was chatting away and then _boom_! Out like a light. I hope he doesn't pee the bed." He chuckled as he admired his little boy.

"He's so beautiful, Edward. Truly. And smart! But I love that he can't say 'blue'. It's adorable."

Edward smiled at me and tugged on my hand to get me to sit beside him. "That's all the Mallorys' doing – and Ben. They talk to Evan constantly. Always teaching him this and that. I had nothing to do with how perfect this little guy is."

"You had everything to do with how perfect my birthday gifts were," I proclaimed.

"You liked the song then? I was a little worried it would only make you sad."

Shaking my head, I leaned in to kiss his cheek. "It's perfect. Thank you. The lemon tree too." I laughed softly. "That was such a ridiculous dream. I can't believe you remembered it! How did you know it was my birthday anyway?"

He waggled an eyebrow, snickering evilly. "I have my ways… But seriously, it was on your resume."

"_You_ actually read it? And remembered it?"

"Bella, I wasn't about to have just anyone look after Mum. I read hundreds. Literally. You had the qualifications, but I told you I knew you were the one when you put that cow from the Rehab Association in her place during your interview. Sassy." He grinned at me and ran his fingers along my arm. "I reacquainted myself with your details because I knew you'd fit in with our strange clan. I think that's a compliment… it's meant to be, anyway."

I smiled shyly into his sleepy eyes. He had a lock of hair that had fallen onto his forehead, and I pushed it back, emulating the gentle strokes he was still giving his son.

"The tree… it wasn't really meant as a birthday gift, initially. The song was your gift. I intended to take you out and romance you, but Maggie got mixed up when I came back earlier than expected. She thought I was taking Evan straight away. Sorry about that." Color flooded into his cheeks as he grinned at me. "The lemon tree was an attempt to help you see I'm not messing around. This is more than just fun for me, and I hope you'll stay with your tree and watch it grow through the seasons – without a contract. If you think it's really corny, blame my dad. It's purely inspired by him."

"That's what I was hoping it meant," I whispered, finally admitting that it was more than just fun for me as well. I took the lead this time and kissed him – soft, gentle, loving. Evan stirred when Edward took his hand away from him to hold onto me. "I should go, let you guys get some sleep."

"Stay with us?" Edward whispered, stroking my cheek.

I shook my head and turned to kiss his palm. "This is your time. Enjoy it. Thanks for my song and… everything."

"Bella –" He grasped my hand as I stood to leave. "Am I… am I pissing in the wind?"

I giggle-snorted and cupped my hand over my mouth as Evan giggled in his sleep. "No," I whispered when I got my giggles under control. "Definitely not pissing in the wind. Goodnight, Edward. Sleep well."

In my own room, I drifted off to the sound of Edward crooning to me through my ear buds, and sweet memories. I loved the song. And the lemon tree, and its sentiment. The best gift he gave me, however, was his truth and knowing that he had absolute trust in me.

~ 0 ~

I had that fluffy morning-after glow when I woke the next day, the same I'd had the morning after Edward had made love to me. The sound of faint voices could be heard from down the hall. Evan was an early riser too. I dashed from my bed and into the shower, anxious to start the day and see both of them. When I turned the water off, there was shrieking replacing the quiet murmurs. Hurriedly, I threw on some jeans and a t-shirt, tied my wet hair back, and ran down the hall to their rooms.

"Okay in there?" I called through the open bedroom door. It sounded like they were in the bathroom.

"Bella!" Evan came streaking out, butt naked, and wrapped himself around my legs.

Edward appeared in the doorway, dripping wet and frustrated. He had on flannel pants and a t-shirt that clung to his body. "Apparently, he doesn't like bathing."

"Was he bathing, or you?" I quipped with a grin. "He's the dry one."

Edward chuckled, running his hands through his hair. "I'm about to give up on it. You care to give it a try?"

I scrunched down, sitting on my heels to talk to Evan. "What's the deal here, pal? Daddy's going to help you in the bath – you don't have to be scared."

"No bath!" Evan cried and threw his arms around my neck.

"Why not? I had a bath… well, a shower. See?" I tickled his cheek with the tips of my wet hair. "Daddy will too – though he's probably wet enough already." I giggled. "Baths are fun!"

"I want to play, Bella!" he said as his big tear-filled eyes implored me to take his side. "Not bedtime! I want to play with our trains!"

"Ohhhh! Ev, do you take your baths at bedtime?"

He nodded, his bottom lip stuck out insolently as he turned away from me to scold his father. "Bath time, and _then_ bed, Daddy! You're all turned around!"

Edward banged his head off the door jamb and groaned. "That makes complete sense. Come here, buddy." He bent and scooped his son up as he ran back to him. "Okay. Daddy made a mistake. I didn't even think about a bath last night… so, we'll skip it altogether, all right? Can we wash your hands maybe? And clean your teeth?"

Evan nodded and hugged his dad, forgiving his ignorance on bathing schedules.

"He didn't come with instructions," Edward grumbled as he sat him down on the counter.

Evan pulled a face and squirmed. "Oh! My bum is cold!"

I clamped my hand over my mouth to hide the giggles, and I saw Edward struggling to keep his own laugh in as he stood him up. "Sorry, pal. Yeah, that would be cold on the bum." He kept one hand on him while he reached for a bath towel, and Evan pulled away at the sight of it. "No, no, no. This isn't for your bath. I'm just going to wrap you up so you won't be cold, all right?"

Business taken care of, Edward set him on the floor and removed the towel as he whispered something in his ear. Evan giggled and scooted off to his room, calling out, "Bella saw my willy!"

"Yeah, well she saw mine first," Edward teased under his breath, pulling me into a hug as I buried my face in his chest in hysterics.

"Oh my god, the things he says with that cute little accent! So adorable!"

Edward hummed against my hair as he swayed me in his arms. "He's your favorite, isn't he?"

"Well, you'll have to work really hard to outshine him, I have to say. He's got the accent going on, and he's sooooo sweet! Cute little bum too," I taunted.

"That," Edward smirked, "he totally gets from me."

* * *

_A/N ~ If you've forgotten, 'Ambulance Blues' was the song Bella rec'd to Edward. He turned it around and regifted, in his special way. Somehow, I feel it ties Charlie to them - the lyrics to the song do fit into their lives, as if he was preparing his baby girl for this romance. You can Google it. ;) A million thanks for reading. I appreciate you all. XX ~ SR_


	32. Chapter 32 Surprises Around Every Corner

***********Disclaimer - Sadly, I own nothing of Twilight with the exception of merchandise, bought and paid for. I do, however, own my love for borrowing the characters and playing with them however I choose to. I thank Stephenie Meyer for creating the TwiWorld and for allowing us to have our fun with it. She owns Twilight, the insanity it created in my mind is my own.**

* * *

_**Whatever Works**_

**Surprises Around Every Corner**

"Daddy!" Evan tugged on the back of Edward's shirt late in the afternoon. He was out cold on the floor of the living room, surrounded by crayons, scattered papers, and various toy trains. "It's not nap time!"

"Give him a bigger nudge, Ev," I suggested with a snicker.

"Tickle him!" Esme said with a grin. "Down the side. He's ticklish."

Donning the same wicked grin Edward used when he was being an imp, Evan went at him with both hands, and sure enough, he stirred. "Daddy? We have to clean up now. Abbi's coming soon."

Yawning, Edward rolled over onto his back and pulled Evan down on top of him. "Have a nap with me instead. We'll clean up later."

Evan put on a scolding face. "Abbi's coming! It's time to go home now."

"He means business!" I teased as I grabbed the crayon box to begin filling. "_Ubbee?_" I mouthed to Edward in confusion. He winked at me and mouthed back, "Ben."

"Okay –" Edward groaned as he struggled to sit up. "Let's help Bella with these crayons. I'm going to miss you, Ev. Come back and play with me next week?"

The little boy sat up straight, one eyebrow raised in confusion. "We're going home now, Daddy. We can play there when Mummy's making supper."

Edward exchanged a glance with me before he addressed his son. "Evan, I'm not going home with you. This is my home – but you can come here anytime you like."

"Mummy said you were coming home," he said quietly.

Giving it his usual pause for thought, Edward sat up fully and pulled Evan onto his lap. "I think what Mummy meant is that I'm coming home to England. See, I lived far away before… where I work. I'm almost done working now, and so I'm coming home – here. I'll be here for you. Understand?"

Evan turned to Esme with a thoughtful little frown. "Maymay lives here. And Bella." I felt maudlin when he turned his emerald eyes on me.

Edward tightened his hold on him. "And soon, I'll be here all the time too – any time you visit. And I'll come take you out sometimes, and we'll do stuff, just you and me. Would that be good?"

Still frowning, Evan nodded. "I'll ask Mum."

Ben arrived as we finished picking up, and Evan ran to him for a hug, telling him all about his visit with his customary exuberance, finishing up his speech with, "… and Daddy's going to come take me!"

Esme and I cringed as Edward chuckled nervously. "Ohhh, that didn't come out sounding quite right! I've told him I'll come take him out sometimes… when I'm back. Not _take_ him… I mean – I wouldn't have a clue what to do with him – how to take care of him…"

I felt bad for him. He was so obviously uneasy and totally out of his element, but I knew his intentions were from the heart. And poor little Evan didn't have a clear understanding of the situation.

Ben offered an understanding grin. "Well, Evan's not shy about telling you when you make a mistake, so I'm sure you'll figure it all out. He schools me daily!"

Laughter came from all of us as we heartily agreed; Evan was not shy with that in the least, and his advanced verbal skills came in handy when he was pointing out our errors.

Later on when we were alone, I took a moment to reassure Edward that he would get the hang of it. "Evan sure had fun – he seemed to be right at home. Are you doing okay?"

He rolled his eyes, groaning. "What if this is the wrong thing to do? I'm confusing that little boy."

"It will just take some time, Edward. You haven't been in his life until recently. I think he's very well adjusted. Why does he call Ben 'Ubbee?'"

Edward smiled. "Ben's Egyptian. A-b-b-i – means 'my dad' in Arabic. I caught a break with that one. He was Abbi before I came along and stole the Daddy title. One less thing to feel shitty about. My pride tells me I own that title, but Ben – he's the one who's been doing my job. It's like crediting me as the lead role when my double actually has more screen time – it's just wrong. But it would be harder to come up with a name for me – 'Late to the Party' maybe? 'Dickwad Who Messed Up Your Mum' perhaps? They don't really roll off the tongue."

I approached him with a gentle smile and took his hand. "Whatever he calls you, Edward, he knows you're an important part of his life. You haven't had much time with him, but obviously the time you have had, you've done well with. Did you stay with them when you'd visit? Is that why he thought you'd be leaving with him?"

He shrugged as he released my hand and placed his own hands on my waist. "The last time I was here, yeah. They had the house by then, and Maggie thought it would be better to get to know him at home rather than taking him to my hotel room."

"You didn't stay in your old house when you were here?"

"Nah. The neighbors know me there – couldn't risk showing up with a kid. I want to get some distance between myself and that stupid TV show before he's exposed to the press. It won't be so crazy then."

"Emily said the movies you've been working on will make it crazier," I commented softly.

"Maybe over there for a while." He blew it off and tightened his hold on me. "All the more reason to be here. Um… " Dropping his head, he puffed out a breath. "I have to go back for a bit – just a few days. Press stuff. I'll be home next weekend… here, I mean."

"Already? You just got here!"

His mouth was perched beside my ear, his breath, hot on my skin. "I only came for you. I told you, Maggie misunderstood. This was supposed to be about you… and the possibility of a you-and-me. Do I have a chance with that? Will you let me try to be a proper boyfriend?"

~ 0 ~

My proper boyfriend put me to bed, on my own, with the sweetest of kisses and a promise to call. He did – from the airport in the morning when his flight was delayed, and again when he landed in LA. Between calls to me and Evan, I don't know when he was getting his work done. I could hear weariness in his voice after the first full day of his junket, but he was in great spirits.

"I was thinking about something, and I'd like the opinion of a professional on that matter – Ms. Swan?"

I giggled at his formality when he called one afternoon during the week. "Yes, Mr. Cullen, what is it?"

"I was wondering if, in your professional opinion, my mother was ready for an independent day."

I hesitated, scrunching up my face. Was he being serious?

"And night," he continued. "Emphasis on the night. I know she's getting around on her own a bit, but can she be left alone? Just for one night?"

"What are you thinking?" I couldn't help but be curious.

"Professional opinion, please," he replied, taunting me. "I'm fairly certain I can arrange for her to visit with Siobhan and Lauren for the day, but I'm concerned with the night part."

If he was in front of me, I would have strangled him for all the mystery. Clearing my throat, I played along. "Well, she is basically self-sufficient. The house is set up so that she can easily maneuver her way around independently. Her mobility is such that she can get herself in and out of her wheelchair on her own. She can also get in and out of the shower without aid…"

"You've really got her on it, haven't you? Well done, Bella!"

I cleared my throat once more. "Ms. Swan," I reminded him haughtily. "My concern, Mr. Cullen, would be that she hasn't been on her own. I am always here if something should happen, such as a fall."

"Oh." He sounded like I'd popped his bubble.

I relaxed my tone. "She is far from her 'dead legs' condition at this point, Edward, but truthfully, she's not very steady on her feet sometimes. I'd be worried if she stumbled or lost her footing…"

"Right. I understand." His words were clipped, but more out of disappointment than anger. I could hear him drumming his long fingers on something while he was silent. "Okay, I'll work something out. Evan told me you took him for ice cream today. Sweet. Will you take me when I get home?"

"Edward," I drawled into the phone. "Are you jealous of a two-year-old?"

"A bit, yeah," he laughed. "He sees you more than I do! And he's almost three."

"Sorry. You're jealous of an almost-three-year-old. If it's any consolation, I do think your bum's the cutest." I could totally flirt over the phone – red cheeks be damned!

"The cutest of the two, or overall?"

Bursting into laughter, I told him to get over himself and then swooned over the sound of his deep laugh. "I wish you were here already."

"Me too, Bella. Soon. If you happen to see Evan again before I do, give him some love for me, would you?"

~ 0 ~

Maggie brought Evan over for a short visit herself, the day before Edward's return. He greeted me with his usual big hug and then planted a kiss on my cheek before giving me another hug. "That's from Daddy."

I gave him his return loving from Edward with a sappy grin on my face. "Maymay's waiting for a hug too, Evan. Why don't you go see her, and I'll take care of your coat this time."

He tore off, leaving me with Maggie, and I discovered where Evan's tendency to ramble on came from. His sweet, porcelain doll of a mother was a prattler – confirmation, to me, that a long-term union between Evan's birth parents would never have worked out. Edward was generally a quiet person and, for the most part, enjoyed quiet surroundings. I blurted, certainly, but did not prattle. I was certain that would drive him insane. Admittedly, my own mind shut down a few times during her chatter, although I did get some interesting tidbits out of it, as well as a reminder that she was present when he got the news of Carlisle's death. She knew exactly what he'd been struggling with, and still doing everything he could to be a "proper daddy" to Evan.

"So, Evan is going to teach me how to be a better dad next weekend," Edward told me and Esme over dinner the day he returned. His eyes were lit up with excitement, and he was practically bouncing in his chair. "I'm starting my own manual, since he doesn't come with one. First item: limitations on biscuits and cake, right?"

We both nodded our agreement. Evan on sugar was not good on regular basis. He tried to settle on a number of sugar-loaded treats that would sit him somewhere between being a bad parent and a mean one – in other words, one still learning. He was talkative through our meal and during the clean-up but turned a bit shy when Esme excused herself, leaving us alone.

"You know, you don't have to sit in with me… us…" I stammered my way through a silence-breaker. "You can go out. Or go see Evan. Or bring him here."

Edward threw me a look. "You want rid of me so soon?"

"You don't seem comfortable," I stated.

Chuckling, he shrugged and leaned down to speak quietly. "This doesn't feel like my own space. Make sense?"

"Not home to you yet? Or do you mean me being around you?"

"This room, specifically, I guess. I don't know. It's not you."

"We're all right on the phone."

He flashed his crooked grin. "We need a pool to get things warmed up."

I knew what he meant but decided to tease him anyway. "That would actually be a little chilly." I had goosebumps just thinking about dipping into water outdoors – or maybe it was excitement recalling how his fingers always found a way to touch almost every part of my skin in the pool. A remark Maggie had made earlier about him being an incorrigible flirt came to mind. He was good at that – not creepy, like Mike when he attempted it. I rather liked being the focus of Edward's flirtations. A deep shiver ran through me, and Edward embraced me.

"You're cold… I was going to suggest going for a walk."

"Need a smoke?" I asked, pressing my chin into his chest as I looked up at him.

"Nope. I quit, like I said." He grinned down and pressed his lips to my forehead. "I just like being able to leave the house – not feel like a prisoner in my own home."

"And this doesn't even feel like home," I stated my understanding. "Let's go."

The evening air was cool, but we layered and it was comfortable enough to do a tour of the neighborhood. He pointed out the street Maggie, Ben, and Evan lived on, several blocks over. They had selected a very modest home as a gift from Edward, not wanting one nearly the size of his.

"Their apartment was really cramped," he explained to me. "It's what they could afford on Ben's teaching salary, and Maggie's trying to finish university herself. She'd like to teach as well. I pressed the idea of moving on them, because I didn't want Evan growing up thinking I was a dick because I had so much more than him and his mum. I shouldn't have more than they do."

"You could have gotten a small apartment yourself," I joked.

"Uh… no!" He snorted. "It's not practical – for Mum." He cast a sidewise glance at me, grinning. "And I need my space. I can't live with her on top of me, having an opinion on everything I do. It's not healthy."

"Is that why you're on edge?" I asked softly.

He exhaled and halted his steps in front of a small coffee shop. "I want a coffee. Do you want one?"

Sighing, I stopped in front of him. "Are we ever going to get to the point where you don't deflect? Will I ever know what's going on in that bewildering head of yours?"

His bottom lip protruded as he frowned. "I really _do_ want a coffee though," he replied calmly. He had no idea how effective his pout was. Damn him.

There were a few tables inside, and we decided we would place our order and then sit for a bit to warm up. I asked him to order me a tea and ran off to use the washroom. When I came out, he was still at the counter, looking anxious.

"There's only the one girl serving." He leaned his elbows on the counter and peered over before turning to whisper to me. "She's on the phone."

"Soooo sorry!" The young girl hurried over and stood before Edward, moony-eyed. "What can I get for you?"

"No problem. We'll take two large… one coffee, black, and a tea with… lemon?" He quirked an eyebrow at me, accompanied by his crooked grin.

"Milk, thanks." I dug an elbow into his side.

"Tea, with milk please," he informed the girl, still smiling at me.

"You _are_ him, right?" she asked excitedly.

Edward's eyes locked on mine. "Him?"

"He's definitely a _him_," I muttered, suppressing a laugh.

"Edward Masen – right? The accent…"

He issued a tension-filled, "Ah," and then turned his gaze on her. "The accent. Right." He placed a £5 note on the counter and offered a polite, but 'please get on with it' smile. I took our cups while he obliged her request of an autograph on a slip of paper before a hasty retreat.

"Sorry, I didn't think that would happen here." He looked more embarrassed than nervous at that point. "I hope that's not going to be an issue. I like this place. I don't want to have to move into a hotel and rely on room service and security around the clock."

"Is that why you don't go out in LA?" I asked once we were on our own again. "That happens everywhere?"

He frowned as he considered his reply. "No… that, I can handle. I just didn't particularly want to handle that at the moment – I'm out with you. In LA, it's much more intense. Invasive. Scary, really. I really was just hoping to blend in here and be able to take you and Evan out without worrying if our pictures will be all over the place."

"The accent doesn't help you blend," I offered my opinion. "Everyone notices me here, and I'm not notable in the least."

"You're immensely notable to me, if you hadn't noticed." His grin appeared, and he turned up the flirtation. "I should speak as a Londoner then, is that what you're suggesting?"

_Yes!_ I applauded myself for accomplishing something I'd dreamed about – tweaking that ultra-smooth, deep voice into something even sexier with a very appealing accent. "Just a suggestion…"

"So, what you want is for me to _act_ all the time? Really?"

Dammit! "No," I replied, sighing. "I want you as you are. But a little accent and now and then would not be unappreciated. That's all. And a little more openness. Can we not wait until something's a huge issue before we discuss it? If something's bothering you, I'd like to know."

He was silent for several moments, and I thought I'd put him into a sulk until he finally spoke. "I get where you're coming from. I do. It must seem like I'm constantly keeping things from you. I guess I have. I'll work on that if you'll work with me on being normal." He slipped an arm around my waist, drawing me up against his side. "Help me blend in amongst the commoners, love."

I giggle-snorted as he utilized the discussed accent in the haughtiest manner.

~ 0 ~

He had loosened up while we were out, becoming the frivolous, fun young man that Edward had shown himself to be at the pool those times, as well as when we were locked away up in his rooms when Alice and Jasper visited. Feeling the deep chill after removing our coats, he whisked me to the living room and wrapped us up in a knitted blanket to watch a movie. I had absent-mindedly nodded my approval to a cover he held up before slipping the disc in the machine and joining me on the couch. The movie was the furthest thing from my mind as I snuggled into Edward under the warm blanket. I found myself nodding off as he tenderly stroked my hair. I felt him shift to allow me to get more comfortable on him, and yes, I drifted off, only to be jarred soon after when his body stiffened. Then I heard the familiar shuffling of Esme's walker. Instantly alert, I moved myself off him and a respectable distance down the couch. He was smirking at me when his mother appeared.

"Oh, you are back! I made myself a tea earlier and saw you'd gone out."

"Just went for a walk," he explained.

"Did you need anything, Esme? I'm sorry, we should have mentioned we were going out."

"No, no… never mind me. Just stretching my legs a bit."

Edward sighed softly beside me. "Did you want to join us, Mum?"

"No! Don't be silly! I'm off to bed anyway. Have a good night."

He waited in silence until we heard her door closing. "I feel like we're teenagers being chaperoned! Did you have to bolt over there the minute we _got caught_?" His voice teased me and his eyes mocked me with amusement as he moved down to my end, urging me to tilt back as he placed an arm on either side of me. His lips went to my neck and nuzzled along my jawline before coming up to find my lips, capturing them softly and then with a definite urgency.

"Do you have to act out the moment your mother leaves the room?" I taunted in return when we paused our kiss. My chest was heaving as I attempted to fill my lungs with the air of Edward.

Snickering with that sexy grin – the combination of lust and amusement extending into his eyes, he backed himself off me and shut down the movie. "Come on, we'd better take this upstairs."

* * *

_A/N ~ I was unable to respond to any reviews this weekend, so I do hope you'll accept my gratitude en masse. Thank you, all! And, as always, thanks to Shug for beta reading. :)_  
_Quickly covering some of the questions asked, in case more are wondering:_  
_The lemon tree gift in the last chapter was in reference to Bella's dream in chapter 21._  
_Edward is only using his legal team for finances for Evan at this point, not the personal arrangements between himself and Maggie. Yes, it's naive of them, but it's what they want - to show their faith in one another and see what's best for Evan in terms of custody. There is no animosity between the two. They genuinely care about each other._

_More, soon. ;) Thanks for reading! XX ~ SR_


	33. Chapter 33 Tension is Thy Name

***************Disclaimer - Sadly, I own nothing of Twilight with the exception of merchandise, bought and paid for. I do, however, own my love for borrowing the characters and playing with them however I choose to. I thank Stephenie Meyer for creating the TwiWorld and for allowing us to have our fun with it. She owns Twilight, the insanity it created in my mind is my own.**

_**************A/N ~ Thanks to my pre-reading and beta'ing pals. Lip lick added, as per request. ;)**_

* * *

_**Whatever Works**_

**Tension is Thy Name**

Edward closed the door to his bedroom behind us and leaned against it with smoldering eyes and rapid breaths through his parted lips. Not even in my dreams had he looked so completely delicious. I wet my lips as I took a step closer. He didn't appear to be deserting his spot against the door anytime soon. My hands went to his chest, gripping the fabric of the unzipped hoodie he still wore. My lips traced the outline of his delectable jaw, and he slumped down just enough to meet my mouth with his own. Tongues swirling together as they met, I brought my hands up to his hair and he brought one of his to my face. The other hand was low on my back, pressing my body closer to his. Flashes of memories from the night he'd made love to me flooded my thoughts, and there was nothing I wanted more than a repeat of that night – except maybe getting to know his body a little better this time. From the hardness against my hip, all indications were that he was anticipating the same. A moan escaped my lips when he pressed me closer still, and he shuddered, deepening his kiss.

"Bella…" he murmured against my open mouth. "God… this is so… I hate myself for this, but we have to slow down."

My hands held fistfuls of his hair and my hips ceased their movement against his as I froze on the spot. "Slow down, or stop?" His arousal was blatant – but _he_ was cockblocking? Seriously?

He groaned and ran both hands up and down my back. "We should talk."

_Talk. Seriously? NOW?_ Well, shit. I had encouraged him to be forthcoming with his worries. I could hardly take that back now. Clearly, something was bothering him. A sense of dread washed over me. This was where he would tell me he'd made a mistake… he couldn't live here with me… he couldn't have a relationship with me… he couldn't…

_Could he have sex with me at least__?_

I berated myself internally as I even considered inquiring about that possibility. That was desperate and pathetic and worse, it would break my heart all over again. I finally released his hair, and he kissed my forehead softly. He looked nervous again.

"I liked the set-up in the house in LA. This feels weird, pulling you into my bedroom to talk. It's just going to be awkward, no matter what we do – stand at the door or sit on the bed."

The brush-off had already taken place; I could totally put off him telling me to get out for another day. Or what if he wanted me to stay, but he would leave? Maybe he would stay in hotels here, too, while I looked after his mother. Back to business? "Would you rather I just left?"

"No!" His hand flew up to his hair, ruffling it even further than it was from my own manipulations of it. It had its own life – like a living statue in the park, only it was, as he had pointed out, in his bedroom. _On display – 'Bronze Sex Hair in Edward Cullen's Bedroom__'._

He took my hand as I studied the living statue, memorizing it, and led me over to his bed. Sitting against the headboard, he folded his legs like he did when he sat on the floor with Evan.

"This is going to take some getting used to, I'm sorry. I know I haven't been myself." His angelic grin smoothed my anxiety just enough to manage to breathe as I mirrored his position in front of him on the edge of the bed.

"You've been flipping back and forth – something has you uncomfortable here," I commented_. Just get it out!_ The anticipation of a let-down was worse than the actual fall… I thought. Maybe.

One messy lock of hair spilled onto his forehead when he looked down timidly. "I don't work well with an audience," he chuckled. "I prefer to test things out privately before having eyes on me and opinions formed. Even if the critique doesn't actually get verbalized, I still feel it. I can always tell what my mother is thinking – I'm a constant source of disappointment."

"I think you're wrong," I said in a gentle voice, frowning.

He smiled warmly at me before turning morose. "I believe what you're seeing is her love for me – that's different. I have no doubt that she loves me, but she rarely approves of my choices. Honestly, I haven't given her much reason to have faith in me. Now, I find myself in a precarious situation. For the first time in my life, I have a direct path I'd like to follow. A purpose." His grin returned, and I was captivated by the smooth flow of his voice and the intensity in his eyes.

"Here I am, a quarter of a century old, and I'm seeking approval from my mother in regards to my love life? Ridiculous. It's not like I can send her off so I can figure out how to live my stable adult life on my own – I have committed to seeing her through the worst time of her life. She's earned that, and I won't turn my back on her. In the meantime, I worry that I'm going to mess up entirely and disappoint everyone, all because of the pressure to please the various women in my life."

I battled the erotic thoughts of how easily he pleased me and willed myself not to blush – he was referring to pleasing, not pleasuring. Immediately, my conversation with Maggie came to mind. "Maggie said something similar the other day –"

"Maggie?" He sat forward, hastily brushing the fallen lock of hair to the side. "You were talking to Maggie about me?"

"More like _listening_ to Maggie, actually. I don't think I got many words in myself."

"See, that concerns me. I don't know that talking to the girl I had an affair with – and knocked up – is really going to help our situation."

"She didn't say anything bad about you!" Instantly, I realized that was just as bad, if not worse, than searching up information about him on the internet. "She just started talking, and it was probably out of nervousness… she can really talk!"

As he chuckled in agreement, I relaxed a bit.

"I don't know what happened to her – she used to be such a quiet girl. Now she goes on and on… it's like she's stored up years of being the quiet one and has a lot to say about everything at this point. I'd be interested to see her in action with Lauren and Alice now! Anyway, what did she have to say? I interrupted. Sorry."

I had to take a moment to return to what had triggered thoughts of Maggie before I could go on. "Well, basically she was saying how happy she and Ben are that you're taking a role in Evan's life. She believes you're doing it out of a genuine desire to be involved, not strictly out of obligation." Stopping to admire the beautiful smile that emerged on his face, I reached over to brush back the hair that had fallen forward again. "Then she expressed concern over your well-being, in that you tend to put others' wishes ahead of your own –"

"Not true," he stated emphatically. "I'm ultimately very selfish – I'm working on that, mind you – but I lived quite selfishly for years. I drank, smoked, and snorted what I wanted, when I wanted. I fucked who I wanted and dismissed them when I was done. I shut out people I had no use for at the time and secured those I could use. That's being an asshole, not putting others ahead of myself."

"Do you want to hear Maggie's theory on that?"

Edward's brooding look quickly turned into a look of amusement with a little bit of shame thrown in. He looked adorable. "I guess I do, yeah."

"A comment of my own first – I think you and Maggie have more than a son in common. Just saying…"

He returned my smirk with one of his own. "I'm intrigued… go on."

"Maggie thinks you likely felt trapped by everyone trying to control you and get you to do what they wanted you to do. You may have overreacted, and probably didn't choose the wisest outlets to make your stand with independence, but it was necessary for you at the time."

"She took that from our talk after my proposal, no doubt," he commented.

I smiled, knowing far more about that talk than he knew. Maggie had informed me that he began talking to her about me at that point. She claimed that she followed along through their conversations since then, watching his attraction grow into something much more. "That's your common factor, by the way… I see her prattling on as her release, just as you acted out to get your own. She doesn't think you did any of it to intentionally hurt anyone – I don't see her talking to me about you that way either. She's not trying to hurt you or bad-talk you. She's glad to see you moving on with what makes you happy instead of fulfilling obligations and then going and getting wasted as a means to do something for yourself."

"Ah." He grinned at me sheepishly. "So, no harm done?"

"Not in the least," I replied with my own smile. "Actually, she and I have a common bond as well, now that I think of it – neither of us wants to be another woman interfering in your life. She wants you to find your own way with Evan. And so do I. Edward, I know you're under a lot of pressure, and I don't want to add to that. If you're not comfortable with our living arrangement or a change in our relationship, I understand. Your relationship with Evan is the most important thing." The responsible adult in me did understand, but the woman in me desired anything I could get from him. And the girl in me, who'd never been made to feel special by a boy, craved the way Edward made me feel more than anything.

"Bella?" Edward lifted my chin to look at him as he spoke. "I want to make one thing very clear – I want you. I want a full relationship with you. If that's something you want as well, and I really hope that it is, then let's drop all the doubts and move on with it."

His gaze and low intonation during his speech were hypnotic. My heart raced as I struggled to come out of the spell he had cast on me and actually reply. "It is," was all I got out.

Apparently, it was enough. Edward's grin lit up his face as he grabbed hold of my hand. "Good. Then let's chat."

Nestled between his outstretched legs, I leaned back against his chest as his arms encircled my waist. I revelled in the warmth he created.

"I tend to compartmentalize the people in my life," he said softly. "Work relationships stay at work. What Mike refers to as my 'inner circle' is another. I've ended up putting Mum in another one, and Evan certainly is kept separate from all of those. Sex is kept apart from all else as well. It's worked well – it's tidy and efficient. I have very few people to answer to because few know the goings' on in my other compartments. Then you came along…" He rubbed his cheek against the top of my head affectionately.

"You've managed to get yourself into several of my compartments, and I actually like it. It did unnerve me somewhat – the only person to cross into several areas was Jane, and that came about unexpectedly as well. This is different though. I didn't really think I would ever trust someone completely after her. Actually, she may have been instrumental in structuring the strict compartments." I felt him sigh heavily. "I guess she was."

In my head, I ticked off all the compartments he'd let me into – the only one missing was work. I didn't know if the impromptu pool party Mike had arranged for his cast mates was in that compartment. If so, then yes, I had been in every tidy compartment without even being aware of it.

"You, Bella, are the first person I've wanted involved in everything, and it only struck me as such when I discovered you'd been looking me up online. Of course, it made me freak out a bit, but then I considered the fact that you probably didn't compartmentalize and probably didn't understand that I _do_ – and _why_ I do. And if you felt even remotely as drawn to me as I was to you, it would be natural for you to want to know about all aspects of my life."

Nodding fervently, I thought he finally understood that it wasn't a betrayal of trust on my behalf and hells yes, I was just as drawn to him!

"I have a work thing next week – promo stuff. I'd like you to come with me. And I want you to show me how you work, so I can help you with my mother. We can –"

"Wait…" I loosened myself from his grip and twisted around to look at him. "Did you just say you want me to go to work with you?"

He nodded with his lopsided grin. "I really think you should get to know Edward Masen before he goes completely underground. He is part of me, but you may hate him. You may even learn to hate me before I manage to merge the two personas I use. In an ideal world, I'll create a whole new identity – hopefully one you like – and start fresh."

I leaned back into him, draping my arm above my head and around his neck. I tipped my head up to place a kiss on his jawline. "You'll work it out. And I'll still want the person you are when you're with me, regardless of your name. You really want me to go to your promo thingy?"

His low laughter made my lips tingle against his throat. "My promo thingy is just a string of interviews – mostly over the phone. Not interesting in the least, but you'll get an idea of one part of my job. Or you can take off and take advantage of the spa. After the interviews are done, we'll get to utilize the free room in a much more enjoyable way."

"What about Esme?"

"Taken care of," he murmured against my temple before placing a kiss on my forehead. "Will you come with me?"

"Absolutely."

"You'll have to endure Mike, I'm afraid. Sorry about that."

I chuckled along with him and turned onto my side so I could snuggle in better. "We have the room for the night, too?"

"Mm-hmm." More tender kisses lined my hairline. "You smell like strawberries. So sweet. So delectable."

"I'll have to make sure I take that shampoo with me that day." I couldn't help but giggle like an idiot. The ability to get a serious flirt going with this man in person was impossible for me.

The giggling didn't seem to hinder his affection any. He still moaned and nuzzled against my temple, until I was giggling for another reason. "Maybe you shouldn't use it until then. It's going to be really difficult to wait."

My euphoric giggling halted. "Wait? For what?"

It was his turn to laugh. "Are you going to make me say it?"

_Um… yeah! Wait for what? Not sex…_ His laughter tapered off. _Oh no… he's talking about waiting for sex!_

"Bella, I would very much like to have a romantic night with you… at the hotel… next week. And if I'm not being too presumptuous, I would like it to include some sort of… um… something physical?" His tongue flicked out to wet his lips. The gesture just reminded me of my arousal, and I knew he didn't even intend to do that. "Something sexually related, perhaps?"

Cue the giggling. Internally, I was cringing, but it just wouldn't stop. Did he seriously think we had to wait?

He tossed his head back, eyes closed as I got my giggles under control. "It's okay," he mumbled. "That came out sounding ridiculous. I'm not very adept at asking these things. It usually just happens."

He was serious. I sat up so I could lean over his reclined head. "It can happen. You don't have to wait." My voice sounded absurdly smoky and serious.

Edward gazed at me under heavy eyelids and blew out a hiss.

Clearing my throat, I continued. "We've been there before… sex, I mean. There's not a boundary keeping us from going there again." The clearing didn't help and this time, he moaned and lifted me away from his body briefly before setting me back down in a more comfortable position for both of us.

He stroked my hair as he gazed at me. "Bella, I want you to know without a doubt that this is more than sex to me."

I cheered inside; not only for his words, but for his own smoky voice.

"I know we've been there, and it's only logical that we will be intimate again, but I want a do-over."

"A do-over," I repeated, teasing him. "A do-over of my do-over?" It made him smile.

"Yep. See, it didn't turn out as I hoped it would. The sex did," he added quickly, correcting himself before I could tease him about that too. "It was afterwards that was an epic fail. That's what I want to correct – no rushing out, and leaving you alone in bed. No taking off on you. No misunderstandings or arguments. I just want to show you how I really feel about you. I want to get this new phase of our relationship off to a good start when it's just you and me, without an audience."

"There's just you and me now, Edward. I don't need to be pampered in a hotel room," I said gently. "I just need you."

His eyes closed as he pressed his forehead to mine, and when they opened, they were shimmering. "I know that, silly girl. That's what makes me want to do something special for you. Please? Please let me do this, Bella. Give us this time to get comfortable together so it's not awkward. I'm not used to showing affection towards a woman in front of other people unless it's scripted. But this is our home, and I want to be comfortable holding my girl's hand and giving her a kiss when I want to. My body is telling me the way to do that is to strip you and have my way with you right here and now, but my head is telling me that's never worked for me. I want you to be my girl, not just my lover."

"We'll wait." My voice failed me again, managing a mere whisper on that one.

"Thank you." He kissed my forehead, then my lips very softly and finished up with a peck on the tip of my nose. "We'll build up some good sexual tension in the meantime."

"No shit."

Laughing, he eased himself down so he was lying on his side, facing me. "You're not the one about to split open a reasonably new pair of jeans."

"That's not helping," I groaned and wrapped my arm around his waist.

"Neither is that," he replied.

"Massive amount of sexual tension right now," I murmured against his lips.

"Extraordinary amount of sexual tension…" He chuckled as he pressed himself further against me and hitched my leg over his. We kissed like teenagers left alone in the house for the first time. For hours. The perfect boyfriend had returned.

* * *

_A/N ~ *Waves* to new readers. Welcome! And to my regulars, thanks for sticking around. XX ~ SR_


	34. Chapter 34 Learning to Wait

***************Disclaimer - Sadly, I own nothing of Twilight with the exception of merchandise, bought and paid for. I do, however, own my love for borrowing the characters and playing with them however I choose to. I thank Stephenie Meyer for creating the TwiWorld and for allowing us to have our fun with it. She owns Twilight, the insanity it created in my mind is my own.**

_**************Thank you, Shug, for all you do. :)**_

* * *

_**Whatever Works**_

**Learning to Wait**

My perfect boyfriend liked to sleep. A lot. He had left his bedroom door opened after he put me in my own bed, and I snuck a peek before going down to see Esme in the morning. He was wrapped snuggly in his fluffy duvet, and I could only see the top of his head and one foot sticking out. And yeah, it was a nice foot. I tip-toed down the stairs so I wouldn't disturb him.

After Esme and I had breakfast, I ran up to see if he wanted something made before we began our therapy session. Still sleeping. This time he was flat out on his back, mouth hanging open and the covers shoved down to his waist, revealing his nicely toned chest and abs. I lingered, hoping my presence would awaken him – the view wasn't a waste of time, but hoping he would wake up was. My feet were a little louder on the stairs for that descent.

I threw a load of laundry in for Esme before beginning on her deep tissue massage. Then we did a half hour of strengthening on the equipment, and I tended to the laundry again while she had a jet bath to ease the muscle pain.

"If you hadn't sat on your ass for three months longer than necessary, it wouldn't hurt so much," I muttered as I tossed her wet clothes into the dryer.

"Are we frustrated?"

His smooth voice came out of nowhere, and I jumped as his arms slid around my waist. "Are we finally awake?" I quipped.

"Jet lag," he retorted, nuzzling the back of my neck. "Should get better."

I was already feeling a little better… "You'll be up half the night again now."

"You didn't complain last night."

He grunted as I elbowed him in the gut.

"Last night you said you wanted to learn how to take care of your mother. Taking care of is already done, buddy."

"Oh." His arms fell from my waist, and he gently shoved me aside to finish the job at hand. Instead of removing the wet items piece by piece, he lifted the basket and tipped everything in, slammed the door shut, and stared at the knobs. "I don't know which one starts it up."

I hit it and crossed my arms across my chest without saying a word.

"Thank you. I'll do better tomorrow."

He looked so adorable and smelled shower-fresh, I couldn't stay upset with him. I wrapped my arms around his waist, rubbing my cheek on his chest as I inhaled his scent. His long fingers ran up and down my back as I did. "Hungry? I can get you something before your mum needs help out of the tub."

Pulling away slightly, he bent his head to kiss me. "Good morning, Bella. Or afternoon…" Another kiss softened me further. "I'll get something myself, because I can do that. And I really don't want to be the one getting my mother out of the bath."

"I should so make you…" I teased threateningly.

"You're cute even when you're mean," he teased me in return.

"You're cute even when you sleep half the day. Asshole."

Laughing, he took my hand and kissed it as we headed across the hall to the kitchen. He was examining the contents of the fridge when I left him to get Esme. We ended up making sandwiches together for all three of us, and then he suggested he make a run to the grocery store. Esme suggested I join him.

"I don't know how much time he's spent in a store that isn't predominantly beer or music related," she whispered to me. "He may need some help."

Edward Cullen, it turned out, needed a lot of help – with just about everything. The only saving grace for him was that he looked endearingly lost when he struggled to do the most mundane thing around the house or in a store. But he was an eager student.

~ 0 ~

"Up you get!" I called out on my second trip into his room the following morning. I ran my fingers along the sole of his exposed bare foot, and he tugged it away from my reach in a flash. "Come on sleepy-head. You're not going to get on London time if you don't start getting up at daylight."

His head poked up, and he squinted at the clock. "It's only nine!"

I ran my fingers through his messy hair. "No, it's _already_ nine. We're about to begin therapy. I thought you'd like to watch today."

Grunting, he inched his way closer to me, encouraging me to continue on with the scalp massage. Why did he have to look so damned hot in the morning? I gave in and sat down on the edge of his bed to ease him into waking up a little nicer. "You should just climb in with me," he purred sleepily.

"You should stop tempting me and just get your ass in the shower." I chuckled at his ploy to delay getting up.

"I'm tempting?" He grinned, knowing exactly how alluring he was.

"Immensely," I whispered into his ear, stopping to nibble on a lobe. Two could play the teasing game. I knew it was effective, because he moaned and shoved his hips towards me in a rudimentary attempt to hump my leg. Giving his earlobe one last tug between my teeth, I smacked his bottom and straightened up. "Go take care of that in the shower. Meet you downstairs in ten minutes."

"Ten minutes?" he grumbled, rolling onto his back. "You think I can eliminate this that fast?"

My eyes trailed down his naked torso to examine the lump under the sheet. I chewed on my lip and tilted my head this way and that, giving it a really good inspection before nodding. "Yep. I have faith in you."

He groaned again when I trailed my fingers down his chest and belly as I stood up.

"See you soon."

He made it down the stairs fifteen minutes later, hair dripping wet and unshaven, but a glowing smile got him a coffee, as well as a return smile from me. Esme and I went through our routines with him verbally while I attached the TENS electrodes and massaged her. He wouldn't be able to do this part, but he could help with her mobility and strengthening exercises. I was impressed by how many questions he asked and how he threw himself into the exercise portion.

Lunch, prepared by Edward, was waiting on the table when I got Esme out of the bath. He blushed slightly when I commented on his efficiency and tipped his head down to give me a chaste kiss. He blushed further when we sat across from Esme and saw her Cheshire Cat grin. And because I loved that he blushed sometimes, under the table, I gave his thigh a little squeeze and then grabbed onto his hand for several minutes while we chatted about Esme's garden plans for the spring. I was getting the hang of flirting in person, and I felt quite proud of myself.

That night, our teen make-out session went a little further than the previous two nights. Apparently, he liked being flirted with as well. And even better, he didn't escort me down the hall with his now familiar 'my balls are so swollen I can't walk!' shuffle – I slept in his arms.

~ 0 ~

"Good morning," I whispered, kissing his neck and then nibbling on his chin.

He grinned, mumbled and rolled over, pulling me with him. "I do prefer that to 'up you get.' Very nice."

"Hmm. Me too." I took another nibble. "Now, up you get."

"You first. I'm a gentleman."

"You're lazy. But cute, so I'll let you sleep another ten minutes while I shower."

"I won't be sleeping now that I'm thinking of you in the shower." His sleepy voice flirting was ranking at the top of my favorite Edward voices. And his hand was in one of my top favorite places, resting on my hip with his long fingers extending around to dig into my fleshy cheek while his thumb made little circles just inside the waistband of my panties. He was killing me with this wait.

Edward was on the phone when I came out of his bathroom, looking all dishevelled and all kinds of hot. He paused his note-writing to glance up and wink at me. I blew him a kiss and dashed over to my room to get into some fresh clothes. I decided to wait for him in his room while he showered. He could possibly blush again if Esme were to see us making an entrance together in the morning. Besides, I had something else to discuss with him.

"Ah! Good, you waited for me!" He came out in only a towel and straddled me as I lounged on his bed. His kiss was sweet and hot at the same time, and very minty.

"I just made the bed," I panted after he finished devouring my lips and moved down my throat. My legs had decided to act on their own free will, and they were currently wrapped around his waist.

"Nice job of it too, thank you." His nose nudged inside the neckline of my blouse, and his tongue followed. "I think I like waking up with you. This is going to be part of our morning routine together."

"So you can go down to breakfast with your mother, sporting that…?" I lifted my hips to his, indicating that I had, indeed, felt the presence of his arousal.

"Good point. Back to your own room!" He crawled off me with an evil cackle, flipped me, and bit my butt cheek before I could even react to his taunt.

"Before you send me packing, I have a bone to pick."

He laughed like a teenaged boy, and I rolled my eyes at his unspoken innuendo. My eyes then followed him across the room where he dropped his towel and started to dress. "And what bone are you picking this morning?"

The way the morning light shone in on him made the dampness still on his skin from the shower glisten. He looked like he was sparkling as he tugged on his jeans.

"Bella? I know it's hard to focus…" he taunted as he zipped up.

I stammered and stumbled on an opening word while he chuckled at me. "Bathroom!" I finally blurted. "Now, I'm going to give you the benefit of the doubt on this, because you do share it with a much younger boy, but one of the Cullen men has some very bad aim."

Still smiling, but unfortunately for me, fully clothed, he wrapped his arms around my waist. "I probably can't swing that entirely over to Evan. We'll try to do better."

I blocked his kiss with my finger. "And clean it."

Edward nodded in submission and nibbled on my finger until I moved it.

"I mean it, Edward," I murmured against his lips. "I'm not cleaning your bathroom."

_No… Isabella Swan does not fluff egos nor clean her boss/boyfriend's toilet. Definitely. Not. _

~ 0 ~

I found Edward in his bathroom later on with his befuddled look, a spray bottle, and a roll of paper towels. Half of the roll had already been used and was discarded on the floor by the toilet.

"You know, you'll have to go back to _Diamonds and Spades _just to pay for paper towels if you keep this up," I said teasingly when he caught me watching him.

"I don't have a clue what I'm doing. Obviously." Sighing, he sat on the edge of the tub. "I'm not trying to get you to do this for me – I just really don't know what to do. I've never done any of this before."

"Never?" I gave him a suspicious look.

He shook his head as he laughed at my expression. "I've never had to! My mother did everything before I left home. Then I had hotel rooms, and then a cleaning service, and then Jessica, and Sue… I've literally never had to do this. Any of it."

I went to him, placing a kiss on his head. "We'll pick you up some gloves. You'll learn, Edward. You can learn to do anything. And in the meantime, meet… the toilet brush!" I gave him a rundown on bathroom cleaning, as well as a lesson on sorting his laundry before showing him how to work the machines.

Mike showed up at the house late in the afternoon. "The domestication of Edward Masen!" He laughed at Edward's expense. "We should get a crew in here to film this shit! Priceless!"

Edward took the ribbing good-naturedly, and the two went off to discuss his schedule for the following day of interviews. Mike stayed for dinner with us and spent the evening. He seemed to be hoping for an invite to stay – it never came. I could only presume that if Edward wasn't comfortable with our relationship in front of his mother, Mike would definitely not get a show. It did leave me anxious about spending the day with the two of them, but my anxieties were rapidly soothed once Edward and I were alone upstairs. He had a way of soothing everything except the sky-high sexual tension that had been amassed over the last days of heavy petting.

The only good thing about waiting was that we were getting to know each other better, physically. He knew that when he rubbed his thumb on my pelvis, I would arch my back – every time. I knew that when I sucked on a particular spot on his neck, he would hiss, then swear, and follow it up by cursing himself for his desire to wait – every time. I also gained knowledge of a term I remembered my girl friends in high school using but hadn't really understood… my boyfriend was a grower, not a shower. It was interesting to see the various stages, and what made him engorge further. He wasn't frighteningly massive, but definitely more than adequate. Everything about him was perfect.

"What's so funny?" Edward asked as I giggled out of the blue. I was lying on his chest, admiring his perfect penis even though he had tucked it away under his boxer briefs.

Could I tell him that? "You've got a really nice package down there." Apparently, I could.

"But amusing?"

Reluctantly, I looked away from it and gazed up at his face instead. It was perfect, too. "I have this thing where I laugh when I'm happy. Don't you?" That got me a smile and a kiss. "Also when I'm tense. And you've got me pretty worked up, so expect random spurts of laughter."

"As long as I know you're not laughing in bed out of amusement," he said jokingly.

"Like… ever? Because sometimes you do some really funny things – sweet, but funny."

"What? Elbow kissing?" He grinned as he traced his finger along the crease he loved to suck on. "I know I'm weird. If I ever do something that's too bizarre for you, just let me know. Otherwise, I do plan on enjoying every inch of your delectable body. Just so you know."

It was my turn to grin widely. "I have a delectable body? Or does my shampoo make everything taste like strawberries?"

He groaned against my ear before nuzzling behind it. "Your scent, your perfect skin, your curves… everything about you is irresistible to me. I will pay homage to my most favorite places tomorrow night, but there's really not an unfavorable spot. To me, you're perfect."

I threw a leg over his as I cuddled up to him even closer. He thought _I_ was perfect, and he could say so. Feeling emboldened by his comments, I reciprocated. "That's what had me laughing just now – an unbelievable euphoria over how perfect the man I'm lying with is."

"So this is a physical thing for you? You only want me for my really nice package? Is that what you called it?"

"Uh-uh," I mumbled, running my tongue over the sensitive spot on his neck. "I want the full Edward."

"Fuck! That feels so good!" He hissed. "I am the stupidest man alive to not be delving into you right now… I've never waited. I've never had to wait. I've never _wanted_ to wait – and I still don't, but it's the right thing. I want to wait for _you_." His words rushed out breathlessly.

"Soon," I whispered, easing up on his neck so we could both begin to calm down.

"Very soon, my sweet girl." He took my cue and removed his hand from his usual spot on my ass, stroking my arm soothingly instead. "You're not nervous about tomorrow at all, are you?"

"What about it? The press part? Or the sex?" In truth, I was feeling a little edgy about both. I wasn't looking forward to a day with Mike, and I didn't want to disappoint Edward in bed. Even though it wouldn't be our first time together, he had a lot of experience and I didn't want him to get bored with me.

"Either? Both?" He tipped my chin up to gaze into my eyes. "A little? Me too," he professed with such sincerity it flooded me with adoration for him. We held each other in silence for a long time before I felt his breathing become slow and rhythmic as he drifted off.

~ 0 ~

I was being chased by a swarm of bumblebees. Giant bumblebees, some with a blue tooth stuck to their heads. Self-important little busy-bodies…

"Shit… Bella? Sorry, honey. I need my arm." Edward's sleepy voice chased off the bees. "My phone's ringing. It's in my pants." He eased himself out from under me and then reached over me to grab his jeans from the floor on the side of the bed. At the same time, the phone on his nightstand began ringing. "Holy fuck! Give me a chance to wake up! Can you grab that one?"

I stretched underneath him to grab the handset. "Hello? Hey, Ev! How's my best guy?" I poked my tongue out at Edward as he made a face at me. "Daddy's on his other phone right now. Can he call you right back?"

Evan opted to talk to me while he waited for his dad. I had no problem with that, though he was having some issues understanding my accent with my morning voice. On his cell, Edward was mumbling grunts of agreement and making impatient gestures.

"Okay, okay! We'll be ready…" He rolled his eyes as he listened to another string of excited words. "Mike… Okay… Yeah, I gotta go… No, my son's waiting on the other line. Bye, Mike!"

He gave me a quick kiss as I put Evan on hold. "That was our wake-up call. He'll be here in an hour."

I rushed out to get ready in my own bathroom, leaving Edward to talk to his son and do what he needed to. My stomach felt like I had swallowed every one of the bumblebees from my dream.

* * *

_A/N ~ I'm with Mike in this chapter. I would pay to see that shit. ;) Thanks for reading! ~ SR_


	35. Chapter 35 Beside You

*******************Disclaimer - Sadly, I own nothing of Twilight with the exception of merchandise, bought and paid for. I do, however, own my love for borrowing the characters and playing with them however I choose to. I thank Stephenie Meyer for creating the TwiWorld and for allowing us to have our fun with it. She owns Twilight, the insanity it created in my mind is my own.**

_******************Shug beta-reads and msj2779 pre-reads for me. They keep me sane and on track. :)**_

* * *

_**Whatever Works**_

**Beside You**

Our day began tension-filled, and it continued that way. Esme got snippy with Edward when he was hesitant to leave her – "I'm not a child, Edward! I can certainly be on my own for ten bloody minutes!" Siobhan was coming to spend the day and would stay there with her overnight as well. Edward tore a strip off Mike when two cars arrived to take us to The Dorchester Hotel – leaving me in a chauffeured car on my own, tailing them. To top it off, security wasn't ready for them when we arrived so we had a twenty minutes wait in the garage – in separate cars.

The elevator ride up to the room exuded tension. Mike ushered Edward into the far corner behind two large men, sticking me in the opposite corner, and informing two other hotel patrons that they would have to wait for the next lift. Edward scoffed at him and told him he was being ridiculous and rude. Mike told him he was being careless and warned him not to dare choose today to "act out." Edward fired back some choice words in a hushed display of anger about Mike feeling free to act out his filthiest fantasies in Edward's home, so he would damn well do as he wanted, whenever he wanted.

Arriving at our assigned floor, we were greeted by a hoard of people fussing and shoving us in the direction of the suite, all the while smiling forced smiles and informing us of the services that each of the group would provide throughout our stay. Once inside, Edward stormed off to check the rooms, returning to snatch up our overnight bag as well as his garment bag and went into one to change clothes. He slammed the door behind him.

I stood with Mike as the hotel staff fluttered around and one of the big guys from the elevator talked into his headset. He turned to me with his usual grin. "So… Bella… how are you doing?"

"A little tense, Mike. Don't piss me off."

"Ooookay. Coffee?" He rubbed his hands together briskly and rushed to the catering table to pour himself a cup. I only followed because I really was in need of a coffee.

He allowed me half a cup before he gave me the rundown. "Edward will have three in-person interviews, in succession before a short break. While they are here, you can either disappear in one of the bedrooms or take a trip to the spa. We'll get you an escort."

"I'll stay here, thank you. I'm here for Edward, not pampering."

"Yeah, well you can do whatever you want while he's doing the phone interviews. No one can see you then. They won't even know you're here. You'll have to be quiet though." He winked at me and made that tongue-clicking noise that I detested.

Edward appeared behind Mike, acting out a mime that he was hanging himself with his own tie. "Don't boss her around." He leaned over Mike to whisper, "You look great, by the way. I'm talking to my girl now, not you, Newton. Actually, you can fuck off for a minute and give us some privacy." His eyes never left me the entire time he interacted with Mike – I loved when he did that. It made me feel like I was the most important thing in the world. "That's what you were wearing the first day I saw you."

My eyes struggled to take in the whole image of Edward. He wore a very snug, fitted grey suit with a charcoal shirt and slim black tie. He was all kinds of beautiful while he told off Mike, and then he was smiling at me and I had no choice but to focus on those green eyes approaching me with haste. His words finally hit me – he remembered what I wore to my interview? "I don't have very many professional-looking clothes."

"You look amazing, Bella. I'm sorry I didn't get the chance to tell you that before this madness began. You looked great that day, and even more beautiful now that I really know you."

"You're not so bad yourself," I replied, willing my cheeks to stop at pink rather than progressing to crimson. "You clean up very nicely. Your mother would approve of this look."

"Is my hair all right? I grabbed Evan's shampoo by mistake in the shower and didn't have time to rewash."

I reached up to tug on a piece that was just dying to stick out. I helped it along – it was more him. "Perfection, as usual."

"Okay kids, time to burst your bubble!" Mike sang out, stepping between us. "The first interviewer is here. Take your place, Edward. I'll get your coffee. Bella, maybe you could hang out by the table here and pretend like you're the coffee girl."

"No," Edward growled, taking my hand. "Bella is nobody's coffee girl, and she's not going to pretend like she's on staff." He lowered his head to speak to me quietly as we discussed where I'd like to be for the interviews. I teased him by telling him where I'd most like to be was straddled on his lap. He flushed slightly, and a make-up person swooped in to run a brush over his face. I settled on a seat by the desk in the corner. I could watch him from there but appease Mike by appearing to be a staff member of theirs, perhaps.

I was in awe of Edward Masen in action. He was all charm and grace, introducing himself to each journalist as they came to him. He chatted amicably with the one male interviewer and was a total gentleman to the two females. He answered the same questions from all three without expressing boredom or rolling his eyes in disgust. If I wasn't already in love with him, I could easily fall for him just from witnessing one of the interviews.

The minute the third person left, I was reminded that he had just shown me his profession – he was acting for the interviews. His totally believable smile fell the minute the door closed, and he dropped his head into his hands. Mike rushed over to ensure he was all right and called out for everyone to clear out and take a break for ten minutes. He even gave me the evil eye when I dashed to Edward's side but then held up his hands in resolve that I was going to be right where I was. Period. That was smart on his part, because I seriously would have tackled him and taken him out of the game. Shaking his head, he left the room.

I sat beside Edward and rubbed tiny circles on his back, learning that all of my concern was for naught – he was laughing. "Okay, who the hell came up with those questions? Half of them had nothing to do with the movie! What's my favourite _cheese_? For real? Who the fuck cares!"

"And all three asked that," I laughed along with him. I had thought it was a stupid question myself, but he had answered it all three times without so much as a smirk.

"Fucking bizarre! What a silly question!"

"Maybe it's the new trending topic," I suggested, and he cracked up further. "So Edward…" I leaned in holding a mock microphone. "Your fans are dying to know, so I have to ask – do you prefer open or closed-toed shoes?"

He spewed a mouthful of water as he laughed at my imitation and then offered his reply, as if he were serious. "Well, Bella… may I call you Bella?"

"Of course you can, Edward!" I swooned, fanning myself.

"Personally, I like the airy feeling of having my toes exposed, but the heels are frowned upon by the producers. I'm a menace to myself and everyone around me. Really, I could break my neck."

I cracked up, dropping out of character. "I think she was asking what you prefer on women."

"Oh! See, I totally misread that! Cut that question! I looked like an idiot!"

"We'll go with the sock question then, if that's all right. What's your color of choice in socks, Edward?"

"Can we go back to the shoe question? I'd like to respond to that differently, if I may."

I nodded with a mock serious expression of interest.

"No shoes. At all. That's what I prefer. See my girlfriend has these fantastic feet! They get me all kinds of worked up. Really… they turn me on like nothing else. I want to do nasty things to them, and if I don't get the chance to, I have to go whack off – seriously, it's that intense."

Busting a gut, I gave up on our interview and collapsed against him with a giggle-snort. "You can't say that!"

"Imagine Mike's face if I did?" he whispered, holding me close. "I'm glad you came today. This is fun – I could handle this if you had been with me all along. I want you with me. Always."

Staring up into the most sincere eyes, I replied, just as genuinely, "I'll be right beside you."

~ 0 ~

I sat with Edward for several phone interviews – they weren't as cheesy as the early morning ones – and then we had a lunch with "industry people." For that, we were kept apart, and I had the pleasure of Mike beside me, deflecting any questions thrown my way. He even looped his arm around the back of my chair at one point, intimating that we were together. My boyfriend did not look happy. He smiled pretty for the cameras, however, posing with our lunch guests and a few other patrons when requested. Clearly, he was the most beautiful person in the room. I could stare at him for hours. When I did give in to my desire to mentally make everyone else disappear, I got nudged under the table by Mike. Edward chuckled from his end of the table, and we amused ourselves with stolen glances from then on. Several of the people from lunch went back to the room with us for Edward's next round of interviews. That wasn't nearly as much fun.

Dinner was a repeat of lunch, only this time, Edward took a seat next to me as he issued a death stare at Mike. Frequently, he leaned in to speak softly in my ear, issuing apologies. Tension ensued when Edward begged out of a club suggestion, claiming he was tired after the long day. Mike had other ideas and was hell-bent on making it appear that I was not staying with Edward in the suite. It had been a long day, and my eyelids were feeling heavy already. When I yawned, Edward called it game over and bid goodnight. He placed a hand on my back as we walked towards the elevator, security in place on either side.

"Want me to take the next one up?" I whispered to him in jest.

"You wouldn't dare!" His hand went to my back once more, guiding me in when the door opened. A young girl and her mother joined us, timidly leaning around one of the bulky men in front of Edward to ask me if I could get him to sign an autograph. He obliged, and I snapped a picture of the three of them together before we exited on our floor.

Both of us needed to use the facilities, so we each headed to a washroom, meeting back in the main room with smiles and a tender kiss. He'd had the same idea as me and had gargled away the garlic shrimp taste. Leading me over to the couch, he pulled me down onto his lap, and as if reading my mind, he removed my heels, tossing them aside. His hands felt like heaven on my aching feet, and his mouth was performing wonders on my throat and jawline. I reclined against him, enjoying every second, knowing that there would be no limitations tonight. We had all night, and it was just me and him…

And Mike and several guests. Ugh.

I flew off Edward's lap when we heard the loud voices at the door. Frowning, he rushed me into the bedroom he'd chosen earlier, grabbing a bottle of champagne and two glasses on the way, and slammed the door behind us. He put some music on in an attempt to drown out the sounds from the outer room. Music went on out there, as well. Louder. He took a deep breath and pulled me into his arms, attempting to start over with his seduction. He was doing remarkably well with that – I barely noticed we weren't the only two people on the planet when his mouth claimed mine.

With a firm grasp of his head, I encouraged him to keep on with it after he groaned at the sound of the locked door jiggling. They were out there, we were locked away in here, and all I knew was that I had been waiting with increasing frustration to have Edward completely fill me. My patience was exhausted.

"Fuck!" he groaned against my lips when someone started knocking.

"Shhh, it's okay… they'll go away." I did my best to distract him, but still, he wasn't into it.

"I'm sorry, Bella. This isn't at all what I had planned."

I felt so bad for him – I knew he had wanted to create a perfect setting for us and this wasn't it. I also knew that he had no idea that my perfect setting was simply being in his arms. That was it. We tried cuddling on the bed. We attempted a conversation. We even had a moment of silliness, knowing that usually worked for us too. He gave up with a heavy sigh and reached for his phone. I headed for the bathroom, afraid I was going to show my frustration over _his_ frustration in a not so productive way.

"Did you leave anything in there?" Edward asked when I came out. He was packing up.

"We're leaving?" I hoped my disappointment didn't show too much, but it was impossible to mask entirely. This was a gorgeous suite, and spending a night with my beautiful boyfriend in this kind of luxury was very appealing. Not to mention we still hadn't gotten to the sex part yet. I wanted to bang my head against the wall. No, I wanted my boyfriend to bang _me_ against the wall!

He approached me with his smoldering sex smile. "I've secured us a more private setting."

~ 0 ~

Our more private setting was a room at another hotel entirely, called '41.' He called in some favors, and owed more still for the room they availed to him – it was the Conservatory Suite, a multi-level penthouse suite. Once the valet left us alone, I gawked openly. The black and white theme of the hotel was in sharp contrast to the décor of The Dorchester. This one scored higher for me, simply because I had Edward to myself.

"I wasn't aware that Mike was booking a two-bedroom at The Dorchester. I tried to get us another room there, but they're fully booked." He slipped his arms around my waist and nuzzled at my neck as I admired the view. "Champagne?"

I shook my head. "This must have cost a fortune, Edward. I don't need champagne."

Tightening his grip on me, he murmured his denial. "Isabella Swan, a night like this with you is worth any amount. Besides, the champagne is a comp from The Dorchester. I took it. Mike will be pissed when he finds out."

We cackled evilly together at Mike's expense, and I turned to wrap my arms around Edward's neck. "Can we save the champagne for another night? I'm actually in the mood for a beer."

"That's it!" Edward exclaimed and stooped to pick me up. "As if you didn't have me before, with that one statement, you have completely secured my heart." He hung me over his shoulder and gave my butt a playful slap. I think he may have bitten it, as well. He set me down by the mini-bar and passed out two icy bottles, removing the caps with expertise. After a long swallow, he shed his suit jacket, removed his tie, and tossed them aside on a nearby chair. He untucked his shirt as I undid several buttons for him. His twinkling eyes watched as I stripped off my own jacket and tipped my bottle to my mouth.

He approached me fiercely with a low growl, taking the bottle from my hand. "I knew I'd lose all my resolve if I saw you do that." Lust filled his darkened eyes, and he tugged on my blouse, loosening it from the waistband of my skirt. "There's something about you drinking from a bottle that is an insane turn-on for me. I thought I could wait." His lips covered mine in a frenzied kiss. "I thought we could talk and ease into it." His fingers worked at the clasp and zipper on the back of my skirt as he returned to the kiss. "God, I want you so bad right now – help me with this?"

I had it opened in a flash, and his hands shoved the fabric down my hips. I shook to let it drop to the floor before stepping out of it. His hands kneaded the newly exposed flesh, his fingers sliding under the leg bands of my panties to feel even more flesh. Moaning against his mouth when his long fingers delved deeper, I frantically worked to remove his pants. My own hand dipped into his boxers before he even had them down, and I drew his erection out from its cover as he moaned.

"Shit… Bella… I have to get a condom…" He stroked me one last time before removing his fingers and kissed me roughly. "Don't move!"

Like I had a choice. I was frozen to the spot as I watched him dig into our bag and quickly unwrap the foil packet. He was rolling it on his erection even as he returned to me. Taking two seconds to drop his boxers and tug down my panties, he then lifted me, bracing me against the back of the chair he'd thrown his jacket on. I could feel him throbbing between my legs as we kissed hungrily, and I was fidgeting, desperate to get an angle for him to penetrate, but he had all the control in this position.

Just when I thought I had it, he slid out of reach again. He hissed against my throat as I whimpered. "Is this okay?" he asked hoarsely. "Like this, I mean?"

"Yes!" I cried out, just as desperate for him as he was for me. "God, yes, Edward! Just do it!"

He used his fingers first, diving into me without the gentleness he had shown previous times. "Fuck! That feels so good…" He pumped in and out several times and then ran his sheathed erection up and down, coating it with my own fluids.

I actually cried out when he entered me. I believe I screamed some obscenities that involved Edward and God, but it wasn't a prayer I would dare utter in church. It wasn't something I'd ever said in my life! Never, in the four sexual experiences I'd had, did I imagine that something as primal as what we were doing could feel so amazing. Edward was fucking me – straight-out fucking – and I never wanted him to stop.

Sadly, Edward – being human – could only go for so long. The minute I began contracting around him, he pumped furiously and uttered some of his own fuck prayers before he came himself. I ground my hips against him, desperately trying to drag out my own orgasm. I wanted more.

I needed more!

Edward's lips were on my neck, sucking lightly as he calmed his breathing. "Easy, honey. You've got to give me a minute." He eased out much slower and more gently than he had entered and nibbled on my chin as he manipulated his fingers inside, twisting them this way and that, teasing the tender walls inside.

"Jesus, Edward… I don't think I'm done…" I mumbled as I gyrated against his palm.

"I certainly hope not!" He snickered and hoisted me up around his waist. I was about to complain about the removal of his hand when I saw his next intent. He set me down on the chair, gently spreading my legs as he knelt between them with a lustful gleam in his eye. "How many times can Isabella come in one night? Shall we see?"

* * *

_A/N ~ It feels wrong posting this update on a Sunday. :O lol  
It comes to you a day early because I won't be able to post Monday, as usual. Better early than way late, right? ;) I'll actually be out of commission for a bit, but thanks to my lovely ladies reading ahead, I have chapters uploaded and ready to go once I'm able to get back in the game. I apologize in advance for not responding to anyone, but please know that I will be reading and appreciating any and all comments. Thank you all, so very much. XX ~ SR_

_Oh! And I'm very excited here, "An Introduction to Swirl and Daisy" just updated! YAY! Go read! _


	36. Chapter 36 Starry Night Promises

*******************Disclaimer - Sadly, I own nothing of Twilight with the exception of merchandise, bought and paid for. I do, however, own my love for borrowing the characters and playing with them however I choose to. I thank Stephenie Meyer for creating the TwiWorld and for allowing us to have our fun with it. She owns Twilight, the insanity it created in my mind is my own.**

_******************My support team is sshg316 and msj2779. Hugs to both of you.**_

* * *

_**Whatever Works**_

**Starry Night Promises**

Edward, playing the gentleman, apologized for his inability to wait long enough to set the proper romantic setting and set about correcting that. We moved to the upper level of the penthouse suite where we sipped our beer, from the bottles, in the whirlpool tub with the stars above us.

"This room is amazing, Edward. A glass ceiling?" I laid back against his chest as we relaxed under the night sky.

He chuckled, dipping his head to kiss my temple. "Like bathing outdoors. Only warmer. I figured, if we couldn't get to the pool back in LA, this was the next best thing."

"Better," I replied with a sigh. "This is totally private. Is the bedroom open like this too?"

"Yeah. We can close up the electric blinds later on so the sun – if there is any tomorrow – doesn't wake us. I don't want us to be rushed at all."

"You think we'll be doing any sleeping here tonight?" I flipped over to throw my arms around his neck and kiss him. He was snickering as he returned my kiss, and his lovely hands started roaming once more.

Sheer heaven.

"I don't want to think about how much this room costs."

"Then don't. It's not an issue." His hands got my mind off the money.

"You've stayed here before?"

"Mm-hmm. Once." His mouth worked at making me forget the room even had a price, although I couldn't help but feel jealous of the girl with him the other time. Had he held onto her butt the way he was holding mine? Did he coax her hips against his own as he was doing now? As if sensing my thoughts, he brought his hands up to my face, forcing me to look at his eyes. "I want us to have our own place somewhere – a place that's just you and me. Somewhere we can go for anniversaries and special occasions –"

"Or when we want to have sex all night," I quipped in an attempt to not let my jealousy out and spoil the moment. His use of the word 'anniversaries' did make my heart do a flip – he was planning for more time with me. I had no reason to be jealous of days in the past.

He smiled tenderly at me. "Your mind is on one track tonight! This isn't just about sex. You know that, right? Although, our little romp downstairs sort of dispels that truth…" His grin turned impish. "It was fun though."

"It was educational." I felt like I finally knew what a good fucking was. It was steamy and intuitive and nothing was held back – fucking. Really, really well.

"Educational?" Edward's laugh rang through the marble room. "Really?"

"You're forgetting how… inexperienced I am," I commented bashfully.

"I don't forget anything about you." His voice was soft and caressing. Very convincing. "Be truthful – was it too much? Getting it against a chair that way?"

I felt my skin redden as I pictured the scene in my mind. I appreciated that he had lightened his tone in jest with that last bit. "It wasn't too much – just different. Actually, I thought that sex with you would be more like that than it was the first time we were together."

"Did I let you down?" he asked solemnly. "Either time?"

_Seriously?_ "Um… both were mind-blasting?" How could he even consider that I hadn't enjoyed either time with him?

My response pleased him, and his coy smile returned. "You don't mind mixing it up then? Like I said, I put a lot of effort into that first time, and it was so worth it for me – but sometimes I like it a little more spontaneous."

"I like your spontaneous. I like your effort, too. Honestly, I can't imagine not liking anything you come up with." I loved feeling like his queen that night, but I couldn't lie – his urgent desire tonight had just as much appeal to me. "There's something you should know – well, you kind of do already, really – my three times with my ex? Well, there was no variation. The second and third went exactly as the first. What you just did to me was completely new, and I'm not gonna lie, Edward. It was fantastic. Now I know what my girlfriends meant when they'd talk about sex. I've realized today, that not only had I never been made love to, but I'd never been fucked really well either. You've now done both. Thank you. Both are amazing."

Pink flooded into his cheeks as I blurted out the fucked thing. "Bella, I really want you to know that no matter how we go about it, it's not just sex."

It hit me that he had made that comment several times. At first, I thought he was being romantic but then I recalled an earlier conversation with him. "I may be newly fucked and romanced, but this is new for you as well, isn't it?"

"The emotional side to it, yeah. Completely new." His fingers ran down my cheek, along my jaw and throat, across my collarbone. "I really hope you'll stick with me while I figure out how to do this. I want you to be my everything, but at the same time, I want to keep you safe. Do you understand?"

I shuddered under his touch and closed my eyes. "It has to stay between us," I murmured my understanding.

"No, Bella. That's just it – you're the first person I want involved with my whole life. It's just that I want to keep it off camera. I don't want you being hounded. I don't want you reading speculations on how I feel about you. I want you to be with me and know that what I say to you, what I do to you… is the real shit. It's real, baby. You and me."

_Gah!_ "That thing against my stomach feels pretty real," I wisecracked. If he kept this up, I knew I would blurt something stupid, like the L-word. "That remark just made me seem really depraved, didn't it? I'm not void of emotion, I just… I don't want to… I…"

Edward's lips peppering me with kisses cut off my words. "Just let it happen, Bella. Just be you, say whatever comes to you, and I'll do the same. I think I love you."

_GAH!_ "I think I love you, too," I whispered. "And I know I want to continue your quest…"

"How many times you can get off in one night?" He was smiling ear to ear. "I have another one to add – how many new positions can Bella find pleasurable?"

I was already squirming against him as I took control of the kissing this time. My hands gripped his head as my fingers twirled in his hair and my tongue delved into his mouth. The friction I was creating with my movement below the water was doing wonderful things for him, as well, and that spurred me on. Between the throbbing hardness so near to where I ached for it to be and the dropping of the L-word – even though it wasn't a definite – I had a need for him to fill me completely. "I need you," I groaned against his mouth as I gripped him with one hand. In truth, I wanted to feel him inside me without a barrier between us. I thought I had a chance with that since our bag with the condoms in it was in the other room. He had told me he'd been tested – there was nothing to stop us.

Sucking in a breath, he held my hips firmly to stop me from moving any further. "We should get out." His voice sounded like raw sex. "I'm not doing you in a hot tub right after I banged you against a chair, Bella. Even _I_ have standards." With a kiss on the tip of my nose, he lifted me off his lap swiftly and switched positions so he was leaning into me. He initiated a much softer kiss, palming one breast as his lips moved on mine. Then he was gone.

I groaned out my frustration. He laughed against my ear from outside the tub, a towel already wrapping his waist. "Come on, beautiful. Let's get you dried off."

A deep shiver ran straight through me as I stood. The air in the room was much cooler than the bath water. Edward whispered an apology as he wrapped me in a lush robe and his strong arms. Carrying me into the bedroom, he hit the switch for the gas fireplace as we passed it, and then he carefully set me down on the bed. With great care and precision, he dried every inch of my body – taking his time on my toes – before turning down the bed. He slid the robe down my shoulders, and I trembled again when he ran his fingers along the curve of my breast. At the sight of his sexy smirk, I quickly shed the robe and climbed under the feather duvet, urging him to follow.

"There's not one inch of you that I don't want to suck on," he murmured from under the duvet. He had started at the bottom again and was working his way up. "Confession – I'm completely in lust with your body." He paused to lick the underside of one breast before uttering, "Perfection… all of it. I'm rather fond of these little freckles on your shoulders too. And the way you smell…" His nose nuzzled behind my ear. "And you taste so fucking amazing. Everywhere. I could eat you."

My king was at it again – making me feel like no one else existed for him. The switch from the virile man who had taken me standing up downstairs to this passionate, tender lover I'd first known him to be had my emotions soaring. I wanted him like nothing else. Everything about him was perfection to me – the way he looked at me and his skillful hands on my body. His soft kisses, and his hungry kisses. His silky voice when he whispered sweet nothings, and the deep, soulful sound of his voice on the song he recorded for me. The fact that he talked to me _and_ listened. I could see the changes he was making, moving towards the life he wanted, and he was becoming strong and secure. Not only did he involve me in that, but he credited me for it. He made me smile – constantly. And laugh. And he wasn't put off when I'd snort, or gag on pool water. I had wasted so much time mistrusting him. If only I had done as he asked and given him time to get us to this point the way he had wanted.

"Bella? Honey… you're crying."

_Was I?_ Edward kissed my cheeks and then my lips very gently. He tasted salty. Yep, I was crying. Our big, romantic, sexy night that he had planned for us was going to be ruined by stupid tears. This was why I'd given up on crying: it was pointless, and… stupid. And apparently, uncontrollable.

"Talk to me, honey," he whispered. "What's wrong?"

"It's stupid…" I shook my head before I buried it in the crook of his neck. He hugged me closer.

"What is? Bella, did I do something to upset you? Please tell me."

"You're perfect."

He shook his head firmly. "I'm not."

"To me, you are," I vowed in a soft voice. "I'm sorry for not believing in you sooner – for making this difficult for you."

A low laugh rumbled through him. "Honey, my entire life is about me making everything more difficult than it has to be. This time came with a bright side – it made me see how much I really wanted this. It would have been easy to take it all for granted if you'd just gone along with everything. You're a strong woman, Bella. You stick to your guns, and I love that about you. You gave up so much to spend the last years of your father's life with him… I admire that devotion. Your compassion makes you strong and so beautiful." He paused to place his lips against my forehead. "You are so beautiful, and I thank God every day that you came into my life. I will never take you for granted, Bella, I promise."

_I promise…_ A huge smile emerged under my tear-streaked cheeks. "I promise to believe in you. Always."

"Do you want to sleep? Should I close the blinds now?"

It was tempting. His soft caresses and warm embrace had soothed me, and I felt completely at ease nestled against him. Sleep would come so easily… but I had my own agenda for the night, and I was determined to at least discuss it. "I wanted to ask you about something first."

"Anything. I'll tell you anything you want to know."

"Birth control…"

"I'm for it!" he quipped. "I love Evan like nobody's business, but we weren't ready to have a baby together. I want my next child to be planned."

My uterus twanged at the mention of another child. Oh boy. With the absence of any male relationships for so long, I hadn't really contemplated babies, but with one comment, my mind was flooded with images of little Edwards. Evan was living proof that he had good baby-making stuff. The idea that I was even thinking about what it would be like to have a baby with Edward threw me off-track.

"I know the fact that I have a son that I didn't even know about would indicate otherwise, but I am staunch when it comes to using condoms. I swear I'm not bringing any diseases into this relationship. The only explanation I have for Evan's conception was that once we used an old one Maggie found in the bottom of her purse. I've learned my lesson. You don't have to worry about it, Bella. I'll take care of us."

And Edward got me back on course. "I was actually on a different path with that, but I guess you've answered my question. You're pretty set on protecting yourself."

"And you," he replied with a grin. "What was your question, anyway?"

"I just wondered if you'd trust me to take care of it."

"Trust? Not an issue. I wouldn't expect you to – that's what I meant by me taking care of us."

"I'm on the pill," I blurted.

I watched his face do its thing as he settled on an expression. It resembled boyish delight. "Yeah? Um… why?"

"I'm a closet control freak," I quipped. "That's the one thing I can have full control over – meaning, having my period arrive at the same time each month. I just wanted to let you know that I've got us covered too… and I'm also disease-free. What are you laughing about?" I gave him a pinch, and he tightened his grip on me. "Okay fine, keep buying condoms. Keep running around the room holding your junk while you search for one that hasn't expired." I couldn't resist teasing him over his antics downstairs earlier.

My teasing had the opposite effect. He stopped laughing and tipped my chin up to look at him. "Do you want us to not use them?"

_Yes! That's what I want!_ I licked my lips nervously. "We could go without… if you wanted."

"Now?" The little boy was back, anxious to test new waters. He made me laugh, and I gave him a shy nod of approval. "Okay, but I have to warn you – this might be over before you even know I'm in. I've never gone bare before. It could take some time to get used to the new sensations."

"Practice makes perfect," I replied as I pressed my lips to his.

He added another new position, sliding himself into me as we laid on our sides, our eyes locked on each other. His eyes mirrored the pure bliss I felt, and he sucked in a deep breath, holding very still once he was in.

"Fuck, this really isn't going to take long. Sorry."

"How's your recovery time?" I asked teasingly.

"Amazing," he deadpanned.

"Go for it."

~ 0 ~

The room was completely dark when I woke up. At some point between romps, Edward must have closed up the ceiling. I had no idea what time it was, but I had never felt more rested. I had slept like the dead. My hair, which normally takes on a life of its own while I sleep, seemed remarkably tame. It wasn't in my face as it usually was. I soon realized that its saviour was Edward. He had swept it off my face and was currently stroking it.

"I love watching you sleep," he murmured when I smiled up at him. "You really are so pretty. And you look delicate – even though I know how strong you are, when you're sleeping, you look so vulnerable. It makes me want to wrap you up and keep you safe from everything."

I snuggled into my thoughtful boyfriend with my morning after-glow at an all-time high. "I can't believe our night is over already. I think we should run away somewhere and just spend all day, every day, just like this."

"A permanent honeymoon?" he asked, chuckling. "I could handle that. I could handle some food too. You?"

I mumbled an agreement, feeling the emptiness in my own stomach. "Is there anything in the kitchen I could make for us?"

"No!" he scoffed as he reached for the phone. "Room service, darling. My queen is not cooking. She is about to be pampered while we wait for our breakfast to arrive."

He sat on the edge of the deep tub, massaging my feet as I soaked. In bed, I had envisioned him in the bath with me, but I soon realized how sore I was when I tried to move. It was worth every bit, but I didn't think I could have another go with him right then no matter how much I wanted to. He seemed to sense my discomfort and didn't attempt anything other than the pampering he had promised. Switching from my feet, he lathered up my hair with his favorite shampoo. His fingers felt divine massaging my scalp, and he'd snicker at every moan I issued. When room service arrived, he kissed my forehead and left me to shower off the suds while he let them in with the food.

I rushed along, not only due to my grumbling tummy, but I didn't want to be away from Edward one second longer than necessary. We sat with our chairs pressed together while we ate, constantly exchanging smiles and soft kisses.

"I hope you don't think I'm bribing you with promises of luxury, but I do intend to make a habit of us running away like this from time to time. That said, has it impressed you enough to make you consider staying here – in London, I mean?"

* * *

_A/N ~ Hmm. I'm normally opposed to an entire chapter devoted to citrus flavouring, but the muses insisted that their mutual need for reassurance and promises that this is real for both of them be shown. I hope it didn't disappoint.  
Thanks for sticking with me. Reviews and well-wishes kept my chin up. Should be back to regular Monday updates now. :) XX ~ SR_


	37. Chapter 37 Baring All

***********************Disclaimer - Sadly, I own nothing of Twilight with the exception of merchandise, bought and paid for. I do, however, own my love for borrowing the characters and playing with them however I choose to. I thank Stephenie Meyer for creating the TwiWorld and for allowing us to have our fun with it. She owns Twilight, the insanity it created in my mind is my own.**

_**********************Shug is my beta reader - thank you!**_

* * *

_**Whatever Works**_

**Baring All**

My forked stilled on its way to my mouth as Edward asked about my future. Now that he was going to be living here, did he no longer need me for Esme? Had I taught him too well? Had I been too bossy and he couldn't deal with me living there with him and his mother? "Was I leaving?"

"Once my mother's well, I mean. Have you given any thought to what you'll do when she's independent?"

I swallowed around the lump in my chest. "I… no… I haven't got any plans…"

A smile played on Edward's lips. "Does that mean you may be persuaded to stay with me? I'd have to find out what papers we'd need for you to live here without being employed by me and all of that, but is it something you would consider? I'll understand if you want to go back home, but honestly, being away from you for any length of time will be tough. I would be willing to go back and forth, though. I'm planning to rent out the LA house – I'd planned to sell, but the market sucks right now. But if you're going back to the States, I'll just keep it for us. Sue, Emily, and Jake are still in the guest house, so you wouldn't be completely alone there when I'm here with Evan. I don't feel comfortable bringing him into that yet, but maybe someday."

He continued on as I remained speechless. "My immediate plans are to get to know my son better, and to learn how to be his dad. I'd like to be able to take him for Maggie while she's finishing school. I don't think she trusts me enough for that yet, but it might happen. I'd love it if Evan could grow up knowing he had two families – his Mum and Abbi, and me and you."

"Edward…" I set my fork down, feeling ridiculous that it had been hanging mid-way to my mouth all throughout his speech. "It's really important that you and Evan develop a relationship. You don't have to feel like I have to be part of that – of course, I'd love to be! That little boy… well, you already know I'm a fan." I offered him a goofy grin. He was _asking_ me to stay!

"Will you stay with us, Bella? I'll take care of you. You won't have to work – of course, if you want to, that's another story. We'll get whatever we need to make it happen. I just want you to stay." A small frown appeared on his forehead, and he pushed his chair back so that he could turn to face me. He took one of my hands in his, bringing it to his lips. "I know that I told you I'd be completely honest with you, but I haven't been. I haven't been honest with myself, either. I lied to you last night. I don't _think_ I love you, Bella – I do. I've never been in love this way, so it's difficult to figure everything out. But I do know that I love my son. The thought of being away from Evan kills me – and it's the same with you. I can't stand to be apart from either of you. Please, Bella, stay with me."

_Did he just say he loves me?_ "Edward –"

"I know, I know… this is completely out of the blue. I'm moving too fast, aren't I? This is why I was hesitant to tell you that I do, in fact, love you. I don't want to scare you away or put pressure on you in any way. I just feel like I'm starting over – doing things right for the first time in my life – and I really want you to be a part of that. From the beginning. I don't expect you to feel the same. You're still getting used to me, and my family and everything! I just want you to know how I feel. I'll be patient. And honest. And completely faithful – you never have to worry about that, even if we do live in different countries. If you decide to go home, I still want you to be my girlfriend. I'm freaking you out, aren't I?"

"A little," I nodded and laughed. _He said it… he loves me…_ Why was I so terrified to admit I felt the same? It was as though saying it would swing the door wide open to me getting hurt. I had to be sure he truly meant it.

"What are you thinking?" he asked softly.

"Mostly that I want to make out a little." Jokes would work. And it wasn't entirely untrue.

"I can do that." Grinning, he pulled me onto his lap for a kiss. It turned into another, deeper kiss. "I'm more than willing to make out anytime you'd like," he said teasingly as I looped my arms around his neck.

"You really want me to stay?" I whispered.

"More than anything. That's why I wanted you to be involved in everything yesterday. Dealing with me is enough of a challenge – but Edward Masen brings a whole new pile of shit along with him. Can you handle that? I can't keep you hidden forever."

"Edward Masen isn't as bad as you've made him out to be, you know. I found him quite charming yesterday."

He smirked at me. "That's because you didn't really get Edward Masen. That was a hybrid, of sorts. I find it much easier to just be myself when you're with me. Normally, he's a jerk. Trust me. I'm fairly confident I can keep the jerk in me away from you, but I'm concerned about the madness that comes with that part of my life. What will you do when you read some bullshit headline about me? Or when your picture is on the newsstands and they're making statements about you. I don't know how _I'll_ handle that."

I cupped his face and placed my forehead on his. "We handle it together. That's how."

"And Evan? Can you –"

"You know I love him! Of course I can deal with anything that involves Evan. We can learn how he likes to be taken care of together."

"I know I won't be able to keep him hidden forever either. I don't want him to ever feel like I'm ashamed to be his father. I just have to ride out the craziness for a while. Can you do that with me?"

"I'd do anything to keep him safe," I vowed.

"And my mother?" Edward donned an impish grin. "Shit, I come with a lot of baggage for such a young man."

"Lucky you're so sweet and sexy," I teased him with a laugh. "I love Esme, too." It didn't go unnoticed that I had just confessed to loving his son and his mother, yet I couldn't tell him I was in love with him. If he noticed, it didn't seem to bother him.

"Can we live with her though? I don't want to hide away upstairs with you, but my mother tends to involve herself –"

"I think she's learned her lesson, Edward. Many times, I heard straight from her mouth that she wouldn't get involved with something that was your business."

He quirked an eyebrow at me, amused. "And you believed her?" Laughter rumbled through him, and he buried his face against my shoulder. "Sweet Bella… I did warn you that she is a superb actress."

I had a feeling that despite his laughter, this was no joke. I loosened my hold on him, forcing him to look at me as I got off his lap. "What do you mean by that?"

Sighing, he threw his head back and closed his eyes. "I love that woman – I do. I just need you to be aware that she is a master of manipulation. I don't want you caught in the web."

"The web? You _do_ think she knew about Evan all along, don't you?"

He issued a low whimper. "Suspicions are dangerous things," he said softly.

"Don't I know it," I retorted. "If you've forgotten, I frequently make poor judgement calls and act rashly based on my suspicions."

The corner of his mouth lifted ever so slightly. "I haven't forgotten. It's the strangest thing – I find it incredibly endearing and annoying at the same time. Why do you always target me?"

"You're the one who's been telling me for months how much of an asshole you are."

"You believe that?" he asked in a whisper. "Good."

"You're not –"

Edward stood abruptly, tipping the chair back with a clamor as he turned to me. There was intensity in his eyes that I hadn't seen from him before. "I promise you –" His words were hissed through clenched teeth and his voice quivered. "I will always respond to your suspicions. If you have any doubts, tell me. We'll talk. I'll tell you anything. I can't promise that I will never fuck up, but I will promise that I'll never leave anything unresolved with you. Promise me you'll always come clean with me."

His plea was heartbreakingly raw. "I will," I asserted. "I'm so sorry for all the times –"

My words were cut off with a light kiss, followed by a fierce embrace. I held onto him just as tightly in return. He would have my support, no matter what. I needed him to know that.

"I have to tell you something. I need you to know what happened. I need you to know that no matter how much I want to start a whole new life with you – just you, me, and Evan – I have another obligation that I _have to_ see through."

Without taking my eyes off his, I reached down and righted the over-turned chair before grabbing onto his hand. "You said you missed the couch talks – let's go have one now."

I sat with my legs tucked under me, facing Edward. He slumped down, staring off into the room, clearly lost in his thoughts. When he began speaking, his voice was gravelly. "I confronted Mum with my suspicions before I left for London. It had played on my mind constantly since Alice first showed me evidence of my son. It was obvious that my mother knew of him. She had to. She had kept in touch with Siobhan – visited…" His voice trailed off. I gave his shoulder a squeeze of encouragement before massaging the back of his neck lightly.

"She was really upset with me for even going to London. When I'd missed his birthday, she had figured that was it – I wouldn't go. I figured she didn't want me going because I'd find out that she had already met my son, and all of that. The whole thing was a mess. My son was two years old already, and I had only known of his existence for a few months. My mother and my sister were at odds on how to deal with it, and suddenly they're arguing with each other across the country. All the while, I'm thinking this is my _son_ – _my life_ – and it was being handled like it was another one of my disasters that needed tidied.

"I'm ashamed to admit, but initially, that's what it was. I'd fucked up. There was a kid. I'd have to do _something_. It wasn't until we were arguing that day that I realized… I have a _kid_. He's a real person. And he's part of me. My mother's insistence that he didn't require my involvement in his life angered the hell out of me. All of the shit from our past suddenly resurfaced. I'd worked so hard to get over her lies about Tony Masen. And I'd really put a lot into making amends for treating her so badly over it. It seemed like it was all blown with that one argument. I've never been so angry. So hurt. She hadn't learned anything from the whole ordeal over my father. She was still lying. Still manipulating. Still hurting me – only now, it wasn't just me. My son was involved."

My fingers were stroking his neck through his speech, and I had wiped several tears from my own cheeks as I listened. I got the distinct impression he wasn't looking for a verbal response from me, but I did take the pause as an opportunity to place a soft kiss on his cheek. The tiniest of smiles appeared for me, and then it was gone.

"I said horrible things," he whispered. "Things I can never take back, no matter how hard I try. Dad got drawn into it…"

"Edward, it's not your fault," I insisted when I heard his voice cracking. I knew where he was going with this.

"It was though. If I had just kept my mouth shut – went off to London to meet Evan as I had every intention of doing anyway – and left all those things unsaid…" He twisted his head to glance at me with red-rimmed eyes. "They were only there at the time because of me. They were in LA for _me_. They were arguing because of _me_. Dad was distracted while he was driving… _because of me_. It kind of makes everything that Mum did to me seem petty and insignificant. Tony was, and is, an asshole. I _am_ better off without him. I had the best father anyone could ask for. And Evan is, and always will be, my son. No one can take that from me. I have everything.

"And Mum… she now has nothing because of me. Her problems are real. What _I_ did to her is real and significant and life altering. It's worse than her motherly manipulation of me. Even though I didn't know it would turn out so fucked up, I still went into every confrontation with the intent to hurt her. There is so much to make up for, I don't know if I can even accomplish that in this lifetime."

Tears flowed for him from my own eyes. I felt the pain that had been tormenting him. And I understood his need to escape from time to time. Suddenly, everything about how he behaved with Esme made sense – he was never at ease with her. He loved her fiercely, but his own sense of guilt along with the pain of being manipulated would never allow him to be completely at ease.

"It seems to me that each of you did some damage," I commented as I reached out for him. "She's not innocent either. Does she blame you? I've never gotten that feeling from her… I think she blames herself. Did she tell you otherwise?"

"We've never spoken of it." He issued a sad grin, reaching a hand up to wipe away my tears. "Please don't cry for me. I don't deserve your tears. My behavior has been repulsive – the way I can just shut my heart off and dismiss people from my life. Honestly, the fact that I've been able to do that frightens me sometimes. It was coming to that with my mother when we argued. I was so pissed off that I was ready to just walk away from her altogether. Things were very shaky with Alice because of Jasper. I realized at that point, I was only staying around for my dad. Because he never did anything to hurt me. He never judged me. He never did anything but love me and accept me and help me fix things.

"At that point I realized I could be either of my fathers' son… I could be an ass about it and tell my mother to get the fuck out of my life, or I could be Carlisle and accept what I couldn't change. I chose to move on and be the kind of father he was to me. I had to forgive my mother if I could be that kind of man for Evan. I don't ever want him to look at my actions – dismissing family members – and have him think I would ever do the same to him. Do you understand?"

I went up on my knees as I reached for him, hugging him tightly against me. "I do. I don't see how it was your fault, but I see why you forgave her for the things she did."

"I have to let it go," he muttered against my chest as he returned my embrace. "I have to forget what's done and be the kind of son she needs me to be. That's what I've tried to do since the accident, and it's fine when it's only involving me and her, but now there's you to consider. That's why I wanted you to know all of this shit… not to feel sorry for us but to explain why I'm sometimes not comfortable in my own skin, even at home. And why you need to be aware of her manipulations and not let her get away with it."

"I'm with you. I promise."

A genuine smile passed over his face, even though his eyes shimmered with sadness. "I warned her to not do that to you in any way, early on. We argued about it – that night you attempted to swallow half the pool – well, the morning after, anyway."

Pulling back, I cocked my eyebrows in interest.

He huffed and pursed his lips. "When Emily brought her home, Mum started in about me staying over –"

_Wait… what?_ "You stayed over?"

"Of course I did! I was worried about you. I wasn't going to leave you alone! What if you needed help?"

I smiled at my newfound knowledge, flooded with a warm glow from within. That would explain why he had looked so rumpled and grumpy that morning. _He had stayed for me…_

"I had both of them on me – Mum, so certain that I would be suitably distracted by you and leave Maggie alone, and Emily, ready to rip me a new asshole if I had laid a finger on you. Brutal teamwork. And all I had done was sleep on the couch!"

"And made me tea," I reminded him with an adoring smile. "Thank you for staying."

His cheeks turned pink as he looked away. "She was right, of course. I was becoming suitably distracted. I went out of my way to prove her wrong, but it was pointless."

"The proposal to Maggie, you mean?"

He smirked. "I wasn't too heartbroken, honestly. It was more of a relief. At least I made the proper gesture… and I hadn't taken things too far with you if she had accepted. That would have killed me. I was actually a little worried that I was going through yet another rebellious phase when I first started flirting with you. I liked you. I cared about you, even then – I didn't want to mess with you since I couldn't commit to anything. By the time Alice arrived on the scene, and you supported me through that whole ordeal, I was too far gone. You had me. No matter what anyone thought of it, you had me, and I had more than Evan as a motivation to grow up."

"I kind of fell for you then, too," I admitted. "I felt like I was really seeing you in those rooms upstairs."

"You were. And you stayed anyway," he laughed. "I'm getting better at figuring out Mum's motives, but some of her tricks still catch me by surprise. Maggie didn't know that I was unaware of Lauren bringing Evan around before I told you about him. I mean, she knew Lauren was bringing him over, she just thought everything was good in that regard. That was my mother's doing, so you know. So she is still manipulating, despite her pleas otherwise. And the paralysis thing…"

"Well… yeah." I frowned, scratching my head. "That's messed up. Maybe it wasn't survivor's guilt at all – maybe that was another way to keep you in LA."

He shrugged. "It's possible. We had this conversation once before, do you recall?" he asked with a grin. "In my room?"

"I remember. I told you she stayed because she loves you."

"Sticking with that?"

I had to laugh. "I don't know anymore!"

"She does love me," he said softly. "But she has control issues that can't continue. I still haven't got a clear picture of the phony paralysis. It may be a combination – she stayed in LA because of me, but it also kept me there because of her… and I know she does have the survivor's guilt you spoke of. In my attempt to take responsibility for my own mistakes, I've assumed that same guilt for both of them. I feel like the only way to make amends is to just love her, forgive her, and take care of her – as I should have all along."

I had no words. He was right, and wrong. He did have to forgive if he wanted to have any sort of peace in his life – but in no way was he responsible for Carlisle's death and Esme's injuries. I could only hold him, and assure him that I would be there for him and, in turn, Evan and Esme as well.

* * *

_A/N ~ Well, their time alone ended with a downer, but they've bared all. Edward has been dealing with a lot as best he could. Would you stick with this troubled family or run for your life? A long chapter is up next - family time! Thanks for reading! XX ~ SR_


	38. Chapter 38 The Truth and Nothing But

***********************Disclaimer - Sadly, I own nothing of Twilight with the exception of merchandise, bought and paid for. I do, however, own my love for borrowing the characters and playing with them however I choose to. I thank Stephenie Meyer for creating the TwiWorld and for allowing us to have our fun with it. She owns Twilight, the insanity it created in my mind is my own.**

_**********************Thanks to Shug for all her editing work as my beta reader. :)**_

* * *

_**Whatever Works**_

**The Truth and Nothing But**

I was grateful to Siobhan for staying with Esme, allowing Edward and I to have that time together. It saved Edward a bit of awkwardness having her there when we got home. Esme didn't get the chance to grill him about his interviews, or our night out. Siobhan was just about to leave when Maggie arrived with Evan. He toddled off to the kitchen with both grandmothers to get a glass of milk and show them how he'd learned to write a 'big E.' I was anxious to see it, as well. Seeing as his attempts at lettering on my card resembled squiggly lines compared to the boxed shape of the trains he drew, I imagined the new letter would look more like a train. With his strong vocabulary, it was easy to forget he was still a toddler. Edward had other ideas, and held me back.

Maggie ran through a list of reminders for Edward, and warned him not to spoil their son. Edward wore a shocked look, as if he weren't capable of indulging anyone. His act was ruined with one glance my way – his cheeks flushed straight up to his ears, and Maggie caught on to our exchanged glances.

"Ah, indulgence all around then? Well, good on you!" She gave Edward's side a pinch, smiling up at him with affection. "About time you did something special for your girl! By the way, I should warn you that I had a little talk with Evan about his confusion over the home issue. He may make himself a little more at home here than you'd care for."

"Not possible." Edward assured her. "This is his home too."

"Yeah, well… um… he kind of likes the idea of having twos. Two grandmums nearby. Two homes. Two Mums and Dads…"

My eyes flew to Edward. He was staring at me with that frustrating unreadable expression.

"I'm sorry if that's awkward for you, Bella," Maggie continued speaking in our silence. "If there's another way you'd like to put it, feel free to have your own talk with him. I know you do a lot for him every time he's around anyway, but please don't feel like you have to be his Mum when he's here. Don't let him take charge over you – you're the boss!" She leaned in to speak in a lower voice. "You should make this one do all the dirty work anyway."

"She does!" Edward assured her. "She had me cleaning the toilet the other day."

Maggie smiled at me and mouthed, "Awesome!"

"Do you want to see how we've got it set up for him upstairs? Right now, he's in with me – sort of. And Bella's got a playroom set up for him. I want Evan to be involved in setting up his own 'big boy' room for when he's ready. Come on, I'll show you."

"He already told me, in detail, but if it makes you happy to show me, lead the way! And then I'm off… I've got my own bit of fun to look forward to with two nights off. I'm liking this co-parenting, Edward. One promise you'll keep?"

He smiled bashfully as he gave her a hug. "I don't make empty promises these days, Mags. I swear. I'll be here."

The minute she was out the door, Edward swept me off to the side. "Oh my god… I apologize for that. She made you uncomfortable, didn't she? I'm sorry. I asked her to tone it down. I honestly don't think she means to be forcing us on you. I guess because I've been talking about you incessantly since June, she's not realizing how new this is for us. God, first I spring the big L-word on you, and then my ex has got you playing Mommy. I'm really sorry. You must be overwhelmed. _I'd_ be overwhelmed."

I was actually overwhelmed by his sweetness. And I worried that I'd messed up by not finding a way to profess my own feelings for him before we came home. "Don't worry about me. I'm actually getting used to Maggie. She's so blunt – I totally get her," I retorted with a snicker. "I found it funny that you basically said the same thing just this morning, and I'm still adjusting to that. You're so protective of Evan, it came as a shock. I'm trying to stay in the background so you can feel safe, and so that you have your own bonding time."

His face lit up. "No more background, Bella. I thought I made that clear. I want you at my side for everything. But I don't expect you to take on a role you were completely unprepared for. I won't be asking you to do the dirty work with my son."

And yet, later that night…

"Bella?"

A voice in the dark woke me. It couldn't be a mirage – my dream Edward never wore flannel. Dream Edward normally wore no pants at all. This one was in blue flannel pants. They were remarkably similar to my own flannels that I had picked up not long after moving to London. I really felt the dampness in the air at night, and they were toasty. My dream Edward always stroked my cheek too – he didn't shake my shoulder.

"Bella? I'm really sorry to wake you, but Evan –"

I bolted straight up in bed. This wasn't a dream. "What's wrong with Evan?"

"Bad dream? He woke up crying. Now he says his tummy hurts. I don't know what to do, and I don't want to call Maggie in the middle of the night!"

I was already on my feet, heading for their room. Evan was tucked into Edward's bed, and he looked so tiny. "Hey, Ev! What's wrong, buddy? Daddy said your tummy hurts?"

He nodded as he sat up. One tear rolled down his pink cheek.

"Oh, sweetie, I'm sorry! Is that what woke you?"

He shook his head and more tears rolled. Edward stood by me wrought with angst.

"Need a hug?" I whispered as I climbed onto the bed beside him. He was kneeling beside me in a flash with his arms wrapped around me and his head buried against my chest. Edward sat beside us, stroking his hair as I rubbed his back.

"Maybe he misses Maggie," Edward suggested quietly.

"He's been here overnight before and he was fine," I countered. "Did something scare you, Ev? Bad dream?" I pulled him onto my lap. He peeked over at Edward and then frowned.

"You can tell us, buddy. There's nothing to be scared of here. Tell me what's wrong and we can fix it for you, okay?"

It wasn't long before I felt the problem. Wetness seeped through my shirt. "Want to come to the bathroom with me?" I asked him quietly.

He shook his head. "Daddy made me a bath already."

"Okay. Do you want me to get you some different jammies?"

Evan stared up at me as if trying to assess how much I knew about his situation. He must have determined I could help, because he nodded as he clung to me. Edward was already pulling several sets out of the drawer he had put Evan's clothes in.

"You might want to get a towel, too," I advised him, pointing to the wetness on my shirt as I hitched Evan up on my hip. "Do you want Daddy to help you with this?" I asked him softly when Edward left the room.

"What if he's angry?" Evan whispered back. His hand moved to my hair, and he began twirling a strand around his finger.

I made a shocked face. "Oh! I know he won't be angry. I think you should tell him what happened! He wants to help you."

"Hey, are you two telling secrets without me?" Edward ruffled his son's hair as he teased us. "Can I play, too? I'm going to tell Bella a secret first." He leaned in and whispered loud enough for Evan to hear, "I have the best little boy in the world, and I'm so happy that he's here. Now I'm going to tell Evan a secret. Don't listen! Ev, I think we should have a sleepover – all of us. What do you think?"

A wide smile spread across his face, and he nodded his agreement.

"And that's my girl's hair you're playing with, dude."

Evan erupted in giggles. "My Bella, Daddy."

"Hmm. Maybe we can share her. Can I help you get into some new jammies? I rather like these ones, because they're like mine. And Bella's too! Look, we're all going to wear the same pyjamas tonight!"

I didn't want to burst his bubble, but I was itching to get out of my matching jammies. I was almost as wet as Evan! Edward directed me to his t-shirt drawer when he took Evan from me, and I made a rapid change while he was distracted. The pants weren't as wet as the shirt. It was better.

"Evan, I want you to know that you can tell me anything," Edward said softly as he stripped off Evan's wet pants. "Do you know that's what dads are for? No matter how much you mess up, you can tell them and they still love you. And they help you! My dad was amazing – he never got angry with me when I made a mistake or had an accident. I still mess up sometimes, and you can tell me when I do, okay? Is there anything you'd like to tell me?"

Evan looked at him with the most serious face and nodded. "Those are backwards, Daddy."

I cupped my hand over my mouth to stop from laughing out loud. Edward was glaring at me with amusement in his own eyes as he stripped the new pants off Evan and turned them around. "Much better. Thank you for telling me. That wasn't so hard, right?" He gave him a big hug, kneeling in front of him. "Ev, did you have an accident?"

"No, Daddy. I peed."

I was so grateful for turning this back over to Edward. Evan's earnestness was killing me, and there's no way I would have been able to respond to him as straight-faced as Edward was.

"I see. Did you pee in your bed or mine?"

Evan's eyes looked impossibly large as he stared at his father. He tucked his lips into his mouth and just stared without blinking.

"Ev? I'm not upset – I just need to know where we're going to sleep. See, I know if I was you, I'd be a little bit nervous sleeping by myself in a new house. I might have bad dreams or have to pee, and I might want someone with me. But I would like to be in a dry bed, wouldn't you?"

"Do I have to go home?" His question came out of nowhere, and I wasn't laughing at that one.

Edward smiled at him and shook his head. "You _are_ home, buddy. I'm not sending you away for any reason. Okay? Now, can you show me which bed you peed in?"

He held his arm out and pointed to Edward's bed. His lips were tucked away once more. I started stripping the sheets off, and Evan tugged on his dad, pointing to the other room.

"There too?" Edward asked. I could see the struggle for him not to laugh this time. "Okay. You and I will take care of that one. Deal?"

The three of us settled into my bed. It was dry and easier than making up a bed in one of the spare rooms. Evan fell fast asleep, his tummy ache miraculously gone once he found out he wouldn't be sent away.

"The kid is like, two feet tall! How big can his bladder be?" Edward whispered in bed.

I snickered into my hand so I wouldn't wake Evan. "What I want to know is how you escaped dry? Why did I get peed on, but not you?"

"Beginner's luck?" he quipped.

"Add this to your Evan Manual – no drinks before bed."

"Done." He leaned over Evan and kissed me tenderly. "Thanks for helping. Again."

"Anytime," I replied with a wide yawn. "I'm really tired. Didn't get much sleep last night."

"No?" He was grinning at me with that lopsided smirk. "Funny. Me neither. G'night, Bella."

~ 0 ~

Evan woke us both the next morning. He made no bones about telling us we had to have breakfast before we showered. The three of us sat in the sunroom, with our matching pyjamas and bedheads, eating cereal as we tried to identify what types of birds were in the garden. Evan decided he wanted to draw the birds, so I got his paper and crayons out while Edward went to help Esme out of bed.

With my new insight into Esme's meddling ways, I found myself contemplating her every move, analyzing every comment. She was quite critical of her son – it's not a wonder he spent his life being defiant. I could tell it was me being more aware and not her being more judgemental, because Edward's reactions were typical. He rolled his eyes when she commented on the scruff of his beard – and didn't shave it. Following a remark to Evan about dads not knowing what to do for little boys, like mums and grandmums did, Edward cut his son's food up into bite-sized pieces, and even cooked a meal for us the next day.

Edward watched him constantly. He played with him. and read to him. He helped him in the bathroom and got him snacks and drinks as needed. Only once did I see him visibly frustrated. He had taken Evan to the park at the side of the house to kick a ball around before lunch, and Esme commented on Evan's dirty hands at the table. Edward pushed his own chair back in a huff before lifting Evan out of his booster seat.

"I didn't wash my hands either. God forbid we eat a bit of dirt." They both returned to the table squeaky clean. Evan was chatty, but his dad was quiet. I made a promise to myself to never criticize Edward's efforts. He was doing great with very limited knowledge and no experience with kids. His earlier comment to me about doing better without an audience struck home.

"I think it would be great if you and Evan could spend a couple of days alone – just the two of you," I remarked one night after the next weekend visit. We were snuggled in bed, recounting all the funny things Evan had said or done while he was there.

"Ah. I knew it. You're sick of us already."

I made a face at him before kissing his scruffy chin. He didn't shave at all when Evan was here, not wanting to waste any time with him. "Never. I was just thinking about how much I loved having you all to myself for that night, and I think Evan would love it too." I felt him swallow heavily.

"What would I do without my back-up?" He smiled at me, stroking my hair. "You're always here to help me fix it when I screw up."

"And what's the last thing you screwed up?" I asked softly. "You're a great dad, Edward. Everyone messes up sometimes. _Everyone._ You know, you're a pretty awesome boyfriend, too."

He chuckled. "Who's made plenty of mistakes, but here we are… I get it. Thank you, Bella. You mean the world to me, do you know that?"

"You kinda rock mine, too," I replied with a grin as I positioned myself over him. "It seems we're alone – do we get playtime now?"

~ 0 ~

He took my advice on alone time with Evan when Maggie agreed to have him stay with Edward while she was in school. Edward decided to take him to see the trains, and maybe go for a short train ride to Oxford and back. Evan was filled with excitement over their planned adventure that would begin on an Underground train into the city.

I hadn't been left alone with Esme for any length of time since gaining my new perspective of her. I didn't like being reserved around her, but I still had a job to do, and I was reluctant to make things more difficult for Edward. If he could forgive her, it was silly for me to hold onto a grudge he didn't even have. I put forth my best effort to be relaxed as we spent the afternoon in the sunroom.

"Have you given more thought to how your roses will go in come spring?"

Esme smiled over at me. "I have a suspicion I will be at the old house when I want to enjoy my roses. This garden will be filled with citrus trees?"

My eyes flew to my lemon tree. Did she think I was planning to take over her garden? "No, I doubt it. I'm sure Edward will be putting your roses in, just like he did for you in LA."

"If not citrus, is there something you'd prefer?"

I studied her face and her body movements, and then cursed myself for being suspicious. She was simply being Esme. I relaxed slightly, looking at my tree. "This was a one-off thing, really. There's no room to keep a whole orchard indoors over winter."

Her smile broadened. "Well, I suppose the real prize is having you here, come spring. I think it's adorable that Edward is emulating Carlisle's sweet gestures. I hope it's working. I've never seen my son happier."

"He looked up to his dad," I replied in acknowledgement.

Nodding, Esme's eyes dropped to her lap. "He'd be so proud of Edward this past year. He's really turned things around. And he'd be tickled to see him with you! Of course, he'd boast that he taught him all the tricks of being romantic. He borrowed from Carlisle's book for your birthday, in particular. The tree, the night of extravagance… so much like my Carlisle." Her smile was so genuine when she looked over at me. "I've been trying to keep my nose out of it, but I want you to know how thrilled I am that you and Edward are a couple. I didn't know if he could do both at once – he had already committed to being part of Evan's life, so adding a new relationship at the same time could have been disastrous. It's just the opposite."

"I'd never intrude on what he has with his son," I reassured her. It was a relief to really talk to Esme again. Edward and I had just sort of become a couple, without an announcement or making any statement about our relationship. We were together, and that was it. I hadn't realized it would make a difference having Esme acknowledge it, but it did. Perhaps she would realize that her days of being able to manipulate him were over, and just let him live his life. "Edward makes me happy, too."

"It's struck me, the similarities – you came into his life at such a vital time; just like Carlisle did with me." Her voice was wistful as she thought of her husband. "My son would not be the man he is today if not for Carlisle. Even without trying, he would right my wrongs. I miss him. Terribly."

Her grief was real. Regardless of mistakes she had made, she had lost more than she should have. "Edward tells me how much love there was between the two of you. It must be incredibly difficult to have lost the man you adored."

"I didn't deserve a man like him, but my son… Edward needed his influence, and he deserved a good father." She smiled at me with such a sadness it ripped at my heart. "Evan does, as well. And now, he has two. You know, initially I was terrified for him. Knowing how devastated Edward was when his birth father rejected him, I never wanted that for Evan. My son wasn't ready for the kind of responsibility that comes with a child. He was trying to get his act together, but he was still such a mess. I foolishly tossed all the blame for that on Tony, but in reality, I was the one who lied to our son. I'm as much to blame – more, actually. Edward was so lost, and it was my fault. All I could envision was Evan paying the price in the long run. I couldn't see how my own son could possibly pull it together enough to not ruin that little boy's life."

"But he did," I remarked in a whisper void of the bitterness I'd felt over that subject. I was interested in hearing Esme's version of her deception. "He's great with Evan."

She reached over and gave my hand a squeeze. "He certainly is. God forgive me, I didn't have faith in my own little boy. I didn't see he'd become a man who was capable of all that he is. Because of that, I could have destroyed his little boy's life. Yet he forgives…" Her hand moved to wipe at a falling tear. "That's Carlisle's doing – Edward's capacity for forgiveness. I kept him from his son, Bella. I didn't believe that he could be a proper father to him. I was so wrong."

"Esme, he forgives you because he loves you. The same way you forgave him for his mistakes. It seems to me that it should be Edward you're talking to, not me."

She stared ahead blankly, pausing a long while before speaking again. "I don't think he'd forgive all, if he knew everything. You'd think I would have learned that eighteen years of lies were enough. You'd think I'd be grateful that he let me back into his life after learning about that." She was wringing her hands, wrought with tension as she continued staring off at nothing. Perhaps there were scenes playing out in her mind – memories of times that still tortured her, as well as her son.

"I had so little faith in him… was so determined to keep him from his own son that I convinced him to delve further into the life that's kept him hostage. I didn't think it would get so intense. I never wanted to put him in danger… never wanted to fear for his life every time he stepped out of his house. What I wanted was something for him to focus on. He does well when he's working on something he believes in. I thought if Maggie saw he didn't plan to stop working so much, she'd at least keep him at bay. You see, Benjamin is _her_ Carlisle."

New tears rolled down her cheeks as I listened on in dismay. _Oh Esme… how could you do that to your son? And your grandson?_

"I was furious that he'd gone off to see Maggie and meet Evan. I fell in love with that sweet baby boy the moment I set eyes on him – he's so much like my Edward. I wanted him to have the kind of life Edward had with Carlisle as a father. Benjamin could be that kind of father for Evan."

"Edward is that kind of father!" It was out before I could stop it, and Esme sobbed as she nodded in acknowledgement.

"If I could go back in time, I would. I should have supported him. I should have listened to Carlisle. I should have stayed out of Edward's business in the first place. It snowballed, and then it was out of control. There have been many times in my life where I thought I was unworthy of Carlisle's love and devotion – now I'm unworthy of the same from my son. Carlisle forgave me." A loud hiccup-sob stopped her briefly. "He forgave me and took me out for a nice evening together. Dinner. Dancing. I had no idea that was the last date we would ever have."

Sighing, I leaned forward to address her. I didn't trust that my voice would be strong enough to carry. "Esme, it was an accident. Please… _please_ talk to Edward about this. He blames himself. Do you know that? It's not healthy for either of you to continue blaming yourselves."

She stared blankly ahead. As if she were oblivious to my plea, she continued on. "I panicked after he was gone. I felt certain that I was being punished for my sins against my son and my husband. I was terrified that Edward would abandon me for taking away the man who loved him as a father after causing him to lose so much time with his own son. I used his guilt for my own benefit. He thought I'd be damaged for life – he promised to take care of me. His father had, as well. But Tony lied. When I needed him most, he turned us away. Edward himself had dismissed me from his life once already. And Alice… I never thought I'd see the day that he would turn away from his sister."

I cringed and clenched my eyes shut, wishing I could close my ears off as well so I wouldn't hear any more. She had kept this to herself for months. Perhaps she meant for Edward to remain in the dark. I couldn't keep this from him – yet, I couldn't bear to tell him either.

"This is my punishment… for all of my deceit. For being foolish, and naïve, and so bloody needy."

A change in her tone put me on edge. I had a feeling she was no longer talking about Edward and Evan. Good God. What else had she done?

"I went to Tony the minute I suspected I was pregnant. I was so young, and terribly frightened. But I was in love. And Tony made all of these promises that I foolishly believed. When I discovered it was a false scare, I suspected he wouldn't keep his word if it was just for me."

I swung around to face her, slack-jawed. This was new. This was entirely new. "Esme… I'm not following…"

"Edward wasn't an accident. He was a skilfully planned way to achieve what I wanted. Tony was clueless, and never figured it out. He was on tour when his wife was pregnant with Rosalie, so he didn't know when the baby bump should appear or anything like that. And of course, there was no need for birth control – I was already pregnant, as far as he knew.

"He moved me to New York to keep things quiet. That's when I clued in that his promises were all empty. He never intended to leave his wife, and start over with me and our child. Hell, I didn't even _have_ his child at that point. But he had something that I still wanted."

I eyed her, not having a clue what to even think that meant.

"He had money, dear. Oodles of it. And I felt a sense of entitlement to it, particularly when I actually did become pregnant."

"For taking advantage of you," I stated softly.

"For making a fool of me. Arrangements were made for me to stay in New York. He provided me with a nice, steady income. Shush money. And I met Carlisle. A real man. A good man."

"A competent father for Edward."

She smiled wryly. "But there were complications.I had fallen for Carlisle. Kind of threw a wrench in my idea of living off Tony's wealth. For a brief period, I actually valued money more. Leaving Carlisle, I returned to Chicago. And then, my Edward was born." Her voiced dropped to a whisper with those words. "The moment I held my baby, I was done for. He was my world." Tears streamed down her cheeks, and she cupped her hands to her face as she sobbed.

I was a wreck myself. Regardless of her deceptions or her motives, her love for him was genuine.

"I didn't want Tony having anything to do with this perfect baby boy. I lied to him. Told him the baby wasn't his –"

A smile filled my face. "You chose love over money after all."

"No, dear. I blackmailed him. I was underage when we met. And I had knowledge of two other girls he was involved with. He had a fondness for the young ones. He'd be giving me money either way – but he preferred to carry on as usual. And I got my fortune, and the baby boy I desperately wanted. Best of both worlds.

"When Carlisle showed up in Chicago, I was flabbergasted. He wanted me. He wanted my son. He adored Edward every bit as much as if he were his own. He pleaded with me to choose him. He made promises that he _did_ keep. And we were happy. Eventually, my lies didn't seem to matter. I somehow had a magnificent family, and was amassing a fortune on the side. I convinced myself that I deserved it all."

"Carlisle didn't know about your financial arrangement with Tony?"

Her face twitched before settling on a stoic mask. "Not until the last day."

A gasp escaped me.

Esme broke down at that point. No amount of acting skills could mask her guilt. "I argued with Edward before he left to meet Evan. I desperately wanted that little boy to have the life Edward had growing up – with two good parents who loved him. _That_ is more important than any amount of money. My son left me with a broken heart, because I felt like I was seeing him for the very first time – who he really was, I mean, not the reckless boy I imagined him to be. I realized that my lie had prevented Tony from possibly feeling what Edward does for his own son. I not only lied to Edward as he grew up, but I robbed him of the opportunity of ever having a relationship with his birth father.

"I confessed everything to Carlisle. I was tired of the lies and secrecy. And I wanted the money gone. Edward has more than enough – he didn't need tainted wealth. I asked Carlisle to arrange for it to go to Evan. All of it. Every last cent that I'd taken from Tony. He agreed and left to take care of things with his lawyer. I fully expected him to come home with divorce papers as well. Instead, he forgave me. And took me on one last date. The fortune was bequeathed to Evan much too soon. He should have had years with his grandfather. I have never deserved a man like Carlisle."

I was torn. The woman I'd grown to love over the past months seemed very deserving of her husband's love. That couldn't have all been an act. I could understand her being scared and making mistakes. I couldn't fathom ever choosing wealth over the kind of love she professed to have for her husband, but I was never in her position. All I knew was that I deeply believed her love for Edward, and he loved her just the same. I wished he had told me about this part so I would have been prepared with my reactions. Only now did I understand what the tension was about after the reading of Carlisle's will. Alice must have thought Evan was getting a portion of her father's estate. Edward had said there was a surprise for him after the reading. He couldn't have known before then.

That's when it hit me. "Edward knows all of this now, right?" I asked tentatively.

The expression on his mother's face told me otherwise.

"Shit. Oh shit, Esme! You have to tell him! He's been blaming himself for the accident all this time!"

New sobs wrenched through her slight frame. "I never wanted that! On my life, I swear, I never wanted that. I just want to keep him from being hurt anymore. He has good things in his life now! He has Evan. He has you! He deserves to be happy."

I left my seat and bent to embrace her. "So do you, Esme. You have to put all of this behind you. Neither of you can live with the guilt you've placed on yourselves. You have to tell him."

"He'll leave me –"

"He loves you," I assured her. "That means everything to him."

"You know him," she whispered. "Tell me, Bella. Do you think he would forgive me for using the accident to save myself from losing him, too? Will I lose him?"

"Esme!" I said with a whimper. "He knows! He's always known your prognosis – he told me himself. He played along because he loves you. He's always intended to take care of you, regardless of paralysis. You _are_ important to him! You don't have to do anything to make him love you. Just be his mom. And _talk_ to him. Stop going behind his back. Stop following gossip. Just watch your son around home and you'll see everything you need to know about the kind of man he is."

"I want him to be safe."

"He has security when he's working."

"I'm more concerned with his heart, actually."

I stared at her incredulously. "You don't trust me?"

"Oh, honey! No – I _do_ trust you! You are the best thing that's happened to my son in a very long time." Esme finally looked me in the eye as she gripped my arm. "Bella, I need to ask your forgiveness, too. It was partially my fault that Edward ever doubted you. His mistrust issues are well founded –"

"I know!" I shook my head in disbelief. This was the last woman who should be judging me for digging into Edward's past. He forgave me and moved on. I wasn't about to go into it all with her.

She kept her gaze steady. "You know about Jessica? Edward knows?"

Just as I started to respond, my phone rang. I considered ignoring it to continue on with Esme, but Edward was the only one who would be calling me. I excused myself, giving her shoulder a squeeze as I stood. "Hold on, Esme."

"Bella! Are you alone?"

"Um, no… give me a sec." I told Esme I'd make us some tea and hurried into the kitchen to talk to Edward. "Okay, what's wrong? Where are you?"

"We're at the hospital. Evan… he… Bella, I really need you. Can you come?"

* * *

_A/N ~ I know, I know... a nice long chapter and then... bam! You can hate on me, but I only love you. ;) Thanks for reading! XX ~ SR_


	39. Chapter 39 Falling Down

***********************Disclaimer - Sadly, I own nothing of Twilight with the exception of merchandise, bought and paid for. I do, however, own my love for borrowing the characters and playing with them however I choose to. I thank Stephenie Meyer for creating the TwiWorld and for allowing us to have our fun with it. She owns Twilight, the insanity it created in my mind is my own.**

_**********************My beta reader is Shug, mistakes are mine.**_

* * *

_**Whatever Wor**_**ks**

**Falling Down**

Edward gave me directions to the hospital, and I took a taxi there after getting Esme settled to stay home alone. I felt horrible – she had opened up and shared what I believed to be the absolute truth, and she was left raw and alone. I fully understood Edward; hating her manipulations but loving her too much to abandon her because of them. I was dying to know what Jessica had to do with anything, but the suspense would have to linger on until I could speak with her again. Edward came first, and of course with him came Evan.

_Evan!_ My thoughts turned to him as we drove into the city. There had been some sort of accident. Edward said it wasn't too serious, but he was frantic and he couldn't get hold of Maggie while she was in class. The cab driver was kind enough to direct me to the proper place when he dropped me at the hospital. Inside, I panicked. I didn't know which name to ask for! Masen, Cullen, Mallory, Amun… he was just my Evan!

I was about to go back outside and call Esme – she would know – when I spotted Edward waving me over. He kept his foot in the door to keep it open but wrapped me in his arms when I ran to him.

"How is he?"

"We're waiting for a cast," he answered quietly. His was ashen and shaky. "His arm is broken."

"How are you?"

"I'm waiting for a drink. A strong one."

I stroked his cheek and smiled in encouragement. There was blood on the shoulder of his jacket. "You should get back to Evan. Is he alone?"

He popped his head back in the door to check on him. Finally, a small smile appeared. "He's right over there, flirting with a nurse. Want to come see him? I spoke with Ben – he's trying to get hold of Maggie."

I went through with him and rushed over to Evan. His arm was splinted and in a sling, and he had a bandage on his chin. Despite all of this, he removed the Popsicle from his mouth and smiled brightly at me as I went for a hug.

"Oh! Cold kiss!" I emoted when he kissed my cheek. "Your lips are frozen from your Popsicle!"

He stared at me like I had two heads. Edward snickered beside me, leaning down to issue a warning. "You're about to get told."

"I've got an ice lolly, Bella. See?" He held it up for me to examine and learn.

"See?" Edward whispered with a grin.

"I see. My mistake." I was tempted to coax him into saying it again, simply because he looked so adorable saying 'lolly'. Instead, I took another hug and ran my fingers through his hair as he snuggled against me. "I'm glad to see you enjoying your ice lolly. I was so worried about you when Daddy called!"

"I falled down!" he told me with enthusiasm. "We saw the trains, Bella! And Daddy took me on one! And we ate in the train station! Then we had another ride, and we went on one more train – underground! But it's not scary. I wasn't scared at all! And then we went on the big stairs and I falled down. On my chin!" He tipped his head back to show me.

"Four stitches," Edward announced. "Coming off the escalator."

"The stairs move, Bella! And they go fast at the end!"

"He kind of flew." Edward frowned. "On his tummy. And chin."

"Poor you!" I gave him an extra squeeze. "And you guys had so much fun before your accident! Does it hurt a lot?"

"My arm hurted. Daddy didn't like the blood."

"Chins bleed a lot, apparently." Edward grimaced as he hung his head.

"Hey, you!" All heads turned at the sound of Maggie's voice, and I stepped away to let her at her son. "Oh, look at you! All bandaged up, and you still managed an icy lolly, huh?"

"I falled down! Daddy took me on a train, Mummy! A big one! And then we had lunch in the train station, and then we rode another train and went under the ground. And then we went on the moving stairs and they go really fast, Mummy! So fast! I falled at the end."

"Escalator," Edward mumbled. "I don't know what happened. He was right there in front of me, and then he just flew –"

"On my chin!" They went through the exact routine with Maggie as they had with me.

"Four stitches. There's a hairline fracture just above his wrist. He needs a cast. I'm sorry."

"For what? Taking Ev out for a fun day? Seems to me that's what he's focused on, despite the stitches and cast."

I could have hugged Maggie at that point. Edward had looked sick throughout both recounts of their day. I knew he would feel guilty.

"Can we go back, Daddy?"

"Sure, buddy."

"Tomorrow?"

Both of his parents laughed. "Maybe not tomorrow, Ev. Mummy's going to stay home with you tomorrow, and we'll have a lazy day together. Maybe we won't even get dressed! What do you think?"

"My jacket has dirt." Evan tucked his lips away in what I'd come to know as his bashful expression.

Edward grimaced. "There's some blood…"

"Daddy didn't like the blood. I falled on my chin, and Daddy said a naughty word!"

"I said a few," Edward confessed when Maggie smirked at him.

"And someone nearly stepped on me! And Daddy picked me up, and the nice man came and got us. But no woo-woo's!"

"He wanted the siren on in the ambulance."

"Well, maybe next time, huh?" Maggie gave Edward a nudge as she smiled at him.

"You're not funny, Mags. You've never been funny."

"And you used to be more fun, Edward."

"Daddy _is_ fun!" Evan frowned as he scolded his mother.

Edward winked at his son before bending down at his bedside. "We'll have lots more fun together, buddy. I promise. I'm really sorry I didn't catch you in time today. I'll try to do better next time. Can I come see you tomorrow?"

"Of course you can!" Maggie jumped in. "We won't be dressed though. I do mean to have a lazy day."

We waited for Evan's arm to be put in a hard cast before parting ways. I dragged Edward into the nearest pub. He deserved a drink after the day he'd had.

"It was so bizarre… it's like everything slowed down except Evan. He seriously flew! I was watching him as he stepped off the escalator, and his legs were going impossibly fast. I didn't even think about it being an issue, stepping off. I carried him the first time, but he wanted to stand when we came home. He literally ran – full-speed – and I knew he was gonna take a tumble, but I couldn't get to him. So he went down, and it's like he was body surfing across the platform! I don't know how the hell nobody managed to walk on him. He only stopped sliding when he hit the post."

"When he goes, he goes hard," I commiserated. "I'm so sorry that ruined your day. He was so excited."

"That makes it worse! He had such a great time, and I was feeling so good about it. I was so tense, initially – worrying about people bothering us. I don't want Evan exposed to that, but I don't want to hide away with him either. It was perfect. We were just a father and son riding the train. Nobody really paid attention. Suddenly, we're a father and son going in the ambulance. Fuck."

_Here we go with more unwarranted guilt…_ "Accidents happen, Edward. Evan doesn't blame you, so don't blame yourself." There was no way I could tell him about my conversation with Esme. Dealing with Evan was more than enough.

~ 0 ~

We stopped by Maggie's house the following day, bringing lunch for both of them, as well as ice cream and coloring books for Evan. He was 'a touch crabby,' according to his mother, but otherwise holding up just fine. She figured he needed another day of being lazy before attempting to go anywhere. Edward called to check on him before bedtime, and returned on his own for a visit the following day. While he was gone, Esme and I made an oath not to burden Edward with anything more at the moment. I didn't question her further about Jessica. I hated speaking of Edward's business without his knowledge. It killed me having to hold back when he was being so open with me. Evan needed everything from him right now, and I wouldn't make it harder for him.

When Maggie brought him over in the morning she went back to school, Evan was as chipper as ever and went off to relate his eventful day to Maymay. Maggie was a bit weepy watching him run off.

"He's one resilient little boy," she marvelled. "No matter what he's handed, he just accepts it and goes about his day."

"Hmm. Kind of like his Mum," Edward remarked with a warm smile for her.

Glancing at me, she shook her head. "I don't even know this guy – responsible _and_ sweet? You've created the perfect Edward!"

Edward was blushing furiously. _Cute._ "It's his own doing," I replied. "The latest version of the Evolution of Edward."

"No. He was still a cocky arse a year ago. He still thought he could get by on his good looks and charm. Zero contact for more than two years, and he acted like he was saving the day with one bloody phone call! It was a different story once he actually met his son. The attitude definitely changed, thank Christ. This is new though," she mused. "This is something I've never seen. Edward – content? In love?"

He blushed even more intensely, rubbing at his hair and chuckling.

"Uh-huh. Right on both counts." She teased him with a wide smile. "Evan may get cranky 'round noon. His medicine is in his bag. It should be easy to get him down for a nap after that. I'm keeping my phone on vibrate. If you need me, call."

Edward nodded, holding the door open for her. "I won't take him out anywhere. He should be safe enough here."

With a groan, Maggie turned to him and grabbed onto the front of his shirt with both fists. "Don't do that. This arrangement we have is working out beautifully. I love you for it, you know? I don't ever want to do the blame game – it would have been easy to, straight away when I discovered the unintentional gift you gave me, but I never did. Don't you do it now. Just be his dad, like you've been doing."

I knew Edward well enough to know he was choking back emotion. He wrapped his little porcelain doll in a hug and kissed the top of her head before sending her off. I then wrapped him in a hug, kissing his chin because for one, it's what I could reach and two, I had a major thing for his chin. And his jaw. And his neck and earlobes…

And mostly, his heart.

~ 0 ~

I stuck close by father and son whenever Esme was with them. I dreaded her critiquing anything about Edward, and I was terrified she would make her full confession. It was definitely not the time to come clean. I also prayed that if and when Edward found out that she had told me, he would forgive me for not running straight to him with it. At this point, I just wanted him to get through Evan's injury and then attempt to bury the hatchet on the past entirely.

She never brought up our talk or expanded on it. As for Jessica, did I really want to know anything about her? She was gone. It seemed as though getting her last deception off her chest, at least to me, set Esme on the path to great improvement. Her wheelchair was a thing of the past. She used her walker when she felt weak after a therapy session but otherwise stuck to using canes. She seemed very determined to make a full recovery, and that included doting on Edward. We had a few exchanges over that – I knew that he wanted to make it on his own. Support was one thing; doing everything _for_ him was another. Really, there's nothing more pathetic than a full grown man who has his mommy washing his underwear.

Edward rarely spoke of his mother's turn-around once we were alone upstairs. That was our time – we'd snuggle and watch a movie together or laugh over Evan's antics. We compiled a Christmas list as December grew near. I hadn't slept in my own bed for weeks, and Edward still managed to catch me by surprise with a sweet gesture or aggressive move when we made love. Did I mention that he's the perfect boyfriend?

Of course, it was easier for him to morph into that role now that he was in a relaxed environment without constant angst or cameras flashing. Edward Masen didn't live here, only my Edward. I was lulled into a false sense of security. Reality smacked me hard when it was time for him to go off to promote a film that was about to be released. He was irritable, to say the least, as the time grew nearer.

"Mother, I do believe I know how to pack. I've done it a few thousand times," he snapped at Esme when she asked if he had his tux. "And before you ask, no, I'm not wearing the same thing to both premieres. In fact, I may just go as I am to both. It's not like it will matter."

"I'd like to see you in a suit again," I whispered in an attempt to soothe his irritation. "Smile pretty for me when they take your picture."

He huffed and rolled his eyes, but a smile slowly emerged. "You keep smiling when they start plastering pictures of me with my co-stars. Deal?"

"Pfft!" I rolled my eyes in return but didn't smile so much. "Did you…?"

"No."

"With any of them?"

"No," he reiterated. "I was never involved with any of them. Nor shall I be. I'm in a relationship, you know."

I knew that. It didn't make it any easier watching the clips of him on the red carpet with gorgeous young actresses surrounding him and hundreds of screaming girls all touching him at any opportunity.

"Oh, he looks so handsome!" Esme commented with a proud smile when she saw him. He did. Why did he have to look so good?

'_Edward! How does it feel to be so adored?'_ A gushing reporter nabbed him in one clip.

'_Um… another day at work? I don't know. I don't get people screaming for me at home, that's for sure.'_

'_Do we take that to mean you're single?'_

'_Uh…'_ He looked off to the side, probably for help as he laughed nervously. I chewed on my fingernail waiting for his response. None came from him.

The reporter chuckled as he wandered off to the next grouping, and the network cut to the studio announcer. _'Well, well! We will take that as a _'no comment'_ then! Definitely not a denial, but no admission either. That could explain the absence of wild nights out, but really – no screaming at home? I'd bet there are more than a few willing to scream for Edward Masen, no matter where!'_

I rolled my eyes along with Esme. And of course, I teased him about it when he called next. I missed the sound of his laughter. I missed his scent and the feel of his arms around me when I went to bed. His next stop was Japan, and the topic du jour was his relationship status.

'_Tell us, Edward, is there a special lady in your life?'_

His smile lit up the screen. I melted into a puddle. _'No one's asked me about cheese… do you not like cheese in Japan?'_

That threw the Japanese gossip hound off completely. No response to that. Edward chuckled and moved on. I thumped my feet on the floor, whooping with delight. He was grumpy when he called after that premiere.

"Nice evasion," I commented. "Was the cheese comment for me?"

"Mmm. I've only been back at this for a week and I'm sick of it already. They've got me booked for another day of interviews, and I can't even bring you along for this one. I'll be in Belgium."

"Getting closer. I'll be thinking of you."

"Mike's on my ass to cool it. Apparently, I've been wearing a sappy grin every time I'm questioned about my personal life." His mood just wasn't being lightened by any of my attempts. "Evidently, that reads as, 'yes, I'm taken.' So fucking what? I'm selling a bloody movie, not myself!"

"You're selling Edward Masen," I reminded him. "That's not who you are."

"So, you don't care if I lie and say I'm single?"

I paused.

"That's what I thought. Bella, it's unfair to you. I don't want to dismiss my feelings for you to anyone. Yet, I don't want you exposed to the kind of scum that would follow me around to expose you as my girlfriend."

"I understand," I told him quietly.

"We have to go through two more of these stints for the next movies – that's what Mike's concerned with. I hate this. I never should have done them. God… a year ago, none of it mattered. I couldn't go out, regardless – it was better to work constantly and earn the big pay check. Now, I'm terrified they will make it worse. What if we can't go out at home now? Do I have to ask Jake and Sam to come work for me in London? Hire new people? I don't want us to be surrounded by people, constantly – no matter who they are."

"Look on the bright side – maybe the movies will flop," I joked light-heartedly.

The sound of his low laugh warmed my heart. "I _can_ be quite lucky. Maybe they will. One was only picked up for release in the US, and the other may not even be released. Who knows. Anyway, I'll call you from Brussels."

~ 0 ~

His call came late – I was already asleep. It was even later for him, but he was wide awake… and wasted. I was instantly irritated with his nonsensical ramblings in slurred words. It didn't help that he was calling from the back of a taxi on his way to his hotel. He wasn't alone, and all I could imagine was the entourage Mike would have him with. A car filled with gorgeous women. It was good that he remembered me despite his current state, but how much would a girlfriend mean once he got into a room at the hotel and was surrounded by temptation?

"Bella, Bella… hang on. We're here. It's gonna get noisy. Wait for me?"

"Edward, it's late. I have a really busy day tomorrow that starts very early." A little reminder of reality couldn't hurt, even if it did come out sounding bitchy. I felt bitchy.

"Wait? Please? Just until I'm in." There were cackles and comments uttered in the background that I couldn't make out. They sounded sexual in nature. "Fuck. These jackasses are killing me. I want to be in you so fucking bad. I should blow off everything and just fly home to you right now. Spend the day licking you…"

So much for reality. I was living alone in it, apparently. "And we'd do what with Evan while you're licking me? Edward, I have to take your mother to the doctor in the morning… with Evan. I have to get some sleep. Sounds like you should, too."

There was a brief pause. I would have thought he hung up me, but there was still background noise. "I'm sorry," he said softly. "I should be there to help you. I know I'm not… _shit!_" His words were cut off with a clamouring sound, followed by a fit of laughter.

"Edward?"

"Bella? Hey, it's Emmett. How're you doing?"

"Emmett?" A smile erupted. Emmett was with him! He'd be safe. "What happened?"

"Well, our boy just took a tumble out of the car. He's probably not damaged. But he finds it incredibly amusing."

"He's drunk."

"A little, yeah. Rose had a gig – we went out afterwards. Too bad you're not here with us. It was a fun night. You have to see Rosie in action!"

I smiled ruefully. I missed all of them and felt horrible for ruining Edward's buzz with my gripes. He deserved a night out with his sister and his best friend. "I do. I will. Say hi to Rose for me. And take care of Edward… I think I brought him down."

Emmett chuckled into Edward's phone. "I think clumsiness took him out. His sister isn't helping. She's sitting on the curb with him, both giggling fools. I may have to do some carrying!"

I could picture him flexing and gloating in my mind as we said our goodbyes. And I could picture Edward laughing with his sister. Burying my jealousy over not being there with them, I wished him a silent good night as I hugged his pillow and forced myself to sleep.

* * *

_A/N ~ A bit of angst coming up in the next update when Edward returns. It won't be horrible, but you have been forewarned! ;)  
Thanks to all still reading. Welcome to those just finding me. :) For everyone who takes the time to leave a comment... gah! I cannot express what your encouragement means to me right now. Thank you. See ya next week! XX ~ SR_


	40. Chapter 40 One Final Hitch

***************************Disclaimer - Sadly, I own nothing of Twilight with the exception of merchandise, bought and paid for. I do, however, own my love for borrowing the characters and playing with them however I choose to. I thank Stephenie Meyer for creating the TwiWorld and for allowing us to have our fun with it. She owns Twilight, the insanity it created in my mind is my own.**

_**************************As always, thanks to Shug for fixing me up. :)**_

* * *

_**Whatever Works**_

**One Final Hitch**

Just before Evan arrived, I got an apologetic text from Edward, pasting a smile on my face. Maggie brought baked goods along with her adorable son to thank me for taking him while Edward was away. It was so not necessary – I loved every second with Evan – but it was appreciated, as was the warm hug she gave me before she left.

Evan was a perfect angel while we waited for Esme at the doctor's office, so I suggested we stop at his favorite place for lunch before we went home. He liked flirting with the waitresses. Even if he wasn't aware that's what he was doing, the kid definitely had his father's flirting skills. He would be breaking many hearts before someone finally captured his own for good. He agreed to lie down in Maymay's room for a short nap when we got in. The weight of his cast alone was enough to tucker him out.

I got dinner started while he napped and Esme watched her shows. I joined her just in time to catch a clip of Edward on a satellite channel. She had a magical way of finding her son on TV. The subtitles translated the French report, indicating Edward had been 'caught with his new love interest' – Rosalie.

"Seriously? His sister? How could they not know?" I was dumbfounded.

Esme chuckled and arched an eyebrow in my direction. "Strange query coming from you."

"Ah!" I smacked my forehead, joining in her laughter. "Okay, but I thought I was the only female in the world who didn't know him. These people are in the business!"

Shrugging, she flipped through channels to see if she could find anything else. "He's not as famous over in these parts. Which is good. But do you see how ridiculous the stories about him can get? I used to believe them all… thought he was with every young woman in America."

"Except me," I quipped. "Oh! Go back! There was something… there!" I perched on the arm of the couch and watched the trailer being shown. It was followed with a brief clip from his red carpet walk in Japan looking absolutely gorgeous, and then my jaw dropped as I watched him spilling out of a taxi onto the sidewalk. The previous night's antics had been captured on film. Wonderful. "Oh my god…"

Esme remained silent, watching with a sad expression on her face.

"That's Daddy!"

Both of our heads snapped around at the sound of Evan's voice.

"Hey, Ev! Did you have a good nap?" I scooped him up in my arms, nuzzling his cheek to distract him. He was soon giggling and squirming, and the focus was off the TV. He didn't mention it again, and we didn't bring it up either.

~ 0 ~

"Here comes Daddy!" I held Evan up at the front window the next day. Edward had called from the airport, and we were both anxious to see him.

He climbed out of the car, looking tired, and more than a bit dishevelled. Mike followed him out, and they exchanged words. Edward did not look happy. Evan didn't care one way or the other. He simply wanted his dad. He banged on the glass with his un-casted hand and then grimaced. I was kissing his sore palm when Edward turned to look at us. His face lit up, and he waved excitedly before turning back to Mike.

We opened the front door for him as he said a few parting words to Mike before he climbed back into the car. Edward raced up the walkway, grinning from ear to ear. Evan released me immediately and held his arms out for his dad.

"Come here, my big boy!" Edward took him in a huge hug. "Ohhhhh! That feels so good! You can't believe how much I've missed you!" Kisses were scattered all over the little boy's face as he giggled. "Did you grow while I was away? I think you did! Great! More of you to love up!"

I joined in their laughter, delighted to see them reunited like this.

"Hey, did you do what I asked?" Edward grinned at his son. "Did you take good care of our Bella? Give her kisses every day for me?"

"Every day, Daddy!"

"You're such a good boy. Thank you. I knew I could count on you. Would it be all right if I put you down for a minute so I can give Bella a kiss myself?" He got Evan's approval and set him down carefully before reaching for me. "You can't believe how much I missed you, too," he whispered as stooped down to embrace me. The kiss he reserved for me was nothing like the peppered, playful kisses he'd given Evan.

"I missed you too," I murmured against his lips when we paused to breathe. He claimed my mouth once more with an even deeper kiss. I did the math in my head, counting how many hours until we could escape upstairs, alone. It was too many.

"Evan, why don't you go tell MayMay that Daddy's home, okay?" His infectious little giggle reminded me that we had an audience of one.

"We should probably take this off the front step," Edward said with his charming smirk. He grabbed his bags, dropping them in the entry inside before grabbing at me again. "This was painful. I want you to come with me next time."

Chuckling, I ran my fingers through his hair, anxious to keep him close. "What about your mother?"

"We'll get a babysitter. A mummysitter, actually. I don't want to be away from you anymore."

"Mike left in a hurry. Are you still in the shithouse?"

Edward stiffened and straightened up. He let out a heavy sigh. "There's a new development. We have to talk. Later. When Evan's gone for the day. I already told Maggie I can't keep him tonight."

I tensed up. "Is it serious?" This was getting ridiculous. I had been putting off giving Edward more to handle, but a month had passed since I had learned Esme's truth and it wasn't fair to keep him in the dark. The last thing we needed was another hitch. Besides, there already was something that he needed to know. Now. And I wasn't looking forward to his reaction when he found out that Evan had seen him on TV. "I have to talk to you about something as well."

He nodded tersely. "Okay. We'll talk later. The thing is, I can't sit on this one. We'll have to discuss it and make a decision as soon as possible. I was so stupid to think that buying off Jessica would be the end of her –" He cut his words off abruptly as Evan returned with Esme. The serious look on his face was replaced with his smile instantly. An act. I could tell the difference now. Something was bothering him, and it had to do with Jessica.

My God. What now?

~ 0 ~

Esme was not herself, and I knew what she had planned when she asked me to take Evan upstairs for his nap. She was going to tell Edward herself. I didn't know how far she'd get into it, but she was at least going to tell him about Evan. She was learning.

There was no chance in hell that Evan would be napping. He was too wound up with Edward coming home. I couldn't blame him. I nearly chewed my lip off waiting to hear an explosion coming from below as Evan and I looked through picture books. More than an hour passed before I heard his footsteps on the stairs. We had given up on the books and went in to play with his trains instead.

"Are you going to play with us?" Evan asked brightly when his dad appeared in the doorway.

Edward smiled down at him tenderly before speaking in a hoarse voice. "Not today, Ev. Sorry."

Evan tucked his lips in and bowed his head. No doubt he had noticed Edward's change in disposition as well. He was suddenly on his feet, his favorite train dropped on the floor as he ran for his dad. He hugged Edward's long legs in a tight squeeze, taking him by surprise. His already reddened cheeks flushed further, and his eyes teared up as he dropped to his knees to hug Evan in return. Sitting on the floor, I hugged my knees to my chest as I watched their silent consolation of each other for several minutes. Finally, Edward's eyes fell on mine.

"Everything okay?" I asked softly.

He frowned and looked away. "I'm going to take Evan out. Spend some time with him before I take him home. We'll talk. Later."

My heart raced and my hands got clammy. I knew he'd be disappointed in me allowing Evan to see him on TV. I'd promised to take care of his son, and I'd let him down. I dreaded another encounter with the cold Edward I had met back in Emmett's room in the LA house. The one whose icy stare cut right through me. But more than that, I hated that he was hurting. And he clearly was. I stood as he did and reached out to touch his arm.

"Are we…?"

His eyes softened slightly, watering up again. He gave me a small nod with a grin before leaning over to kiss my forehead.

I clung to him, now visibly shaking. I whispered against him. "I'm scared." This was the time for both of us to come clean and express ourselves. If we didn't start doing that now, it would never happen.

His arms went around my shoulders as Evan hugged my legs. Father uttered soothing shushes, and son said, "It's all right, Bella. Daddy's home now."

I placed one hand on Evan's sweet little head and buried my face into Edward's chest. I needed these two guys. I knew how Esme felt. These guys were my world.

"I need to talk to Evan," Edward told me softly, stroking my hair. "I'll be back later on. We'll talk about everything, I promise." He lifted my chin to look me in the eyes. "I promise we'll sort this out."

Edward had not made a casual promise since he had vowed not to. He was a man who kept his promises. "I love you!" It was out before I realized it was coming.

I watched Edward's face run through his expressions before he settled on a shy smile. His eyes were glistening, and his cheeks were as red as his lips. He dropped those red lips to mine, kissing me so tenderly.

"I'm sorry." His thumb stroked my cheek as he whispered to me. "I have to go."

"I know."

Evan gave me a little wave and blew me a kiss over his father's shoulder as he carried him down the stairs. He already had their jackets by the door and just grabbed them as he passed through. I jumped as the door shut firmly behind them.

I took a few minutes to collect myself before I went looking for Esme. I expected her to be in the living room where I'd left them to talk, but the room was empty. She wasn't in her bedroom either. I found her in the kitchen, standing at the counter with a teabag in her hand. The kettle was whistling away, but she didn't seem to notice. I reached over and turned it off. I took the bag from her hand and placed it in her mug before adding the water. She didn't move.

"Esme?" I spoke softly as I placed my hand on her arm. She looked across at me with sad, hollow eyes. She had told him. Everything. I squeezed my eyes closed so I wouldn't see the pain that was beginning to seep through into hers.

"I'm scared, Bella."

I hugged her. I hugged her and soothed her as Edward had done for me only moments earlier. I couldn't promise her that they would be okay, but I could promise to be here for her. I would not leave her alone with her fears.

~ 0 ~

I prepared a light meal for us, and when Edward still wasn't home, we went ahead and ate without him. Esme was completely spent. As much as I hated to push her, I needed to know the facts. She had mentioned Jessica, and now Edward had. But he'd said we would work it out together. I wanted to prepare myself for anything.

"I want the full story, Esme." I sat opposite her, with tea already set out. "I need to know the truth."

She nodded her agreement, reaching out shakily for her cup. "I told him, you know. About everything."

"And now it's all out. You can move forward," I said encouragingly.

"I've broken his heart." Her words were pinched out as tears flowed freely. "Oh dear. Let me get myself together… I have to get this out. You deserve to know everything."

I gave her several minutes to collect herself. I passed her tissues and then her tea. Then she took a huge breath and put on her brave Esme act. It wasn't there to attempt to fool me. This was the act Edward had spoken of – put on a happy face when your heart is trashed. Her smile was a little weaker than usual, but it was in place.

"Now, I want to explain to you that I don't mistrust you. You are an open book." Her smile grew more genuine with a soft chuckle. "I adore that about you. And it didn't take me long to see that my son did, as well. Edward has very warranted trust issues. His own mother has lied to him his entire life. Don't get up!" She halted me as I was about to reach for her.

"I'm not looking for pity. That's a fact. The absolute truth. I have lied to my son about the very thing he's always held dearest – family. He went out and surrounded himself with people he trusted like family. And he was hurt by his best friend… the boy who had been like a brother to him."

"Jasper," I whispered.

"Right. Jasper is not a bad guy. He was a good friend to Edward. And he truly loves Alice. They went about it in an underhanded way. That's what hurt. It was Carlisle who insisted we stay with Edward and see him through that ordeal. He saw how the betrayal was tearing him up. And of course, Carlisle was right. Edward looked at the remaining people close to him and saw who he could trust. Emmett, dear sweet Emmett… and Rosalie. Emily, Jake, and Sue. Even though Emily was severely pissed at him for mistreating Maggie, she beat on him as she would if Jacob had been an arse to her friend, and then they made up. True family. Carlisle, of course, and even I had earned his trust at that point. And then there was Mike."

"Mike referred to this as his 'inner circle,'" I commented.

Esme nodded. "Well, he'd like to think so – Mike, that is. In truth, Edward had to place a certain amount of trust in him. After all, he was looking after his business, covering up all his indiscretions. A manager is vital, and Mike had been along for the ride."

A new light was dawning for me. "Is Mike not trust-worthy?"

Esme bowed her head sadly. "Mike made some errors in judgement. After the accident, Edward had entirely too much to deal with. He allowed Mike to set up the house in LA. He found the property, hired staff. It was a godsend, I thought. It allowed Edward the freedom to deal with Carlisle's death as he needed to. Of course, because of my interference earlier, he dealt with it by working himself to exhaustion rather than taking a leave. He moved Sue and her family into the guest house the week before I was coming home. The same day he moved in himself. The cook Mike had hired had harsh words for Emily the very first morning. He didn't have a job by dinnertime."

We both snickered, envisioning how well that would have gone over.

"That's when Sue started cooking for us. Emily dropped her courses at school to help Edward with things at home. Jake agreed to help out with security. He would go out with me when Edward needed Emmett. Mike hired a driver to take Edward back and forth and to take me to doctors. Edward wanted Emmett or Jake with me at all times, but I wanted him to be safe too… Oh, what a life! Needing bodyguards and drivers… Anyway, Mike's driver was released from duty when he was found accepting benefits from a young fan who wanted the opportunity to meet my handsome son."

My hand flew to my mouth to supress a laugh. Esme wasn't amused.

"Sam was his replacement, hand-picked by Edward and stolen away from the studio for his personal use. He trusted Emily, and she trusted Sam."

"Mike didn't have a very good track record, huh?"

"Precisely why Edward and I chose you ourselves. He wanted someone I would feel comfortable with. I wanted someone he could trust. When you were so open with me about what you'd been through, I knew you were the right person. Not only did I adore you, but I thought you had a common bond with Edward and you would understand him. Possibly help him get his priorities straight. Get him trusting himself and his judgements. Trusting his family."

I waited patiently for her story to unfold. My eyes kept drifting to the clock wondering when Edward would return.

"You've realized now that Jessica was the only person left from Mike's round of hiring," Esme commented.

I held my breath. "And the reason she survived the cut?"

Esme grimaced and held her hand up and over her head. "Guilty. Edward intended to replace her as well. He was interviewing for weeks before you turned up. At that point, he was searching for basic homecare along with housekeeping. Sue and Emily were willing to help out. Jessica wouldn't be required."

"But…" I had a foreboding sense of dread at what was about to come.

Esme pursed her lips as she drew in a breath. "Jessica saw me getting myself out of bed one day. I had taken a nap. She thought I was out and came in to tidy up my room. Lo and behold, the woman with mangled legs stands!"

"Well, shit."

"Well, fuck, dear. That was more than a 'shit.'"

"Esme!" Her remark caught me off guard, and I couldn't hold in that laugh. "Potty mouth!"

Laughing with me, her cheeks flushed as she nodded. "That girl draws it out of me."

I felt we were at the crux of the scandal with this news. "So, what happened?"

"She and I struck a deal. Jessica insinuated that she knew my son… intimately… and may let my ruse slip inadvertently. She did spend a lot of time upstairs. And well, Edward had been known to womanize. I didn't want to believe that he would ever use an employee that way – like I said, if you work for Edward, you're family."

"But then, there's me," I remarked stoically. He did sleep with me under his employ. Had he done the same with her? Was I horrible to start doubting him again?

This time, Esme came to me. She stood without hesitation and bent over me, gripping my shoulders. "No! Bella, do not put yourself there. Let me tell you something, honey – I was wrong. I know that. Edward never had anything to do with that whiny little bitch. You see how he is with everyone. Did you ever see him interact with Jessica the way he does with the others around him?"

I thought about it. Hard. And shook my head. "No. She always seemed like she was in the way."

"She was. He never wanted her there. I saved her ass in order to save my own. I played up the paralysis to the hilt. Edward, I suppose, suspected even then and insisted we find someone who could do more than homecare. We needed someone exactly like you to get me moving." She gave me a loving squeeze. "It was my opportunity to convince him that he still needed a maid. I hated the thought of him with her. I hated knowing that she was a conniving cow and would probably rob him blind! Or worse, hurt him in some way. I did it to cover my lies. To keep him close to me. To stay close to him. I. Was. Wrong."

Holding me by the shoulders once more, Esme forced me to look her in the eye.

"If you never believe one more thing out of my mouth, believe this – they were never together. It was always Mike she was up there with. And…" She tilted my chin back up when my eyes wavered. "And, Edward has never looked at another woman the way he looks at you. Bella, it is essential that you believe in this. My son has certain charms. He inherited Tony's smoldering eyes that can look at you and make you feel like you're the only woman who exists for him. Like you're his queen."

I choked on a sob. She had to use those exact words?

"But he also possesses Carlisle's sincerity. Bella, sweetheart… you _are_ the only woman who exists for Edward. Believe in that. Believe in _him_."

Tears were streaming down my cheeks as I nodded at her. There was a fierce determination in her eyes. I believed in her at that moment, most definitely.

She blew out a breath of relief and smiled as she pulled her chair closer to mine to sit back down. Her hands wrapped around mine on the table. "If there is one last thing I can do for Edward, it's making sure you know that I'm the one who messed up. He adores you, Bella. And he needs you. Especially right now."

I absorbed it all and let her sense of determination flow into me. I smiled across at her. "Tell me what the bitch has done."

The twinkle in Esme's eyes matched her smirk. My Esme was back. "I had a feeling she was taking things from him. Things he wouldn't notice were missing. I spotted several personal items on auction, even purchased one of them to see if I could catch her red-handed. I had it sent to my lawyer's office. He returned it to me, and I had Emily take it back upstairs. It was a t-shirt that he'd had since he lived with us in London. I let on like it had gotten mixed up with my clothes. She thought nothing of it. Edward never missed it."

"How much did you pay?" I smirked.

She rolled her eyes. "Far too much. Three digits… closer to four. Worth it, if she hadn't been so careful. It was sent from a post office box address. Jenks had it traced back to a girl who had gone to school with Jessica. Not enough evidence to prove that she had stolen it. I guess she is smarter than I gave her credit for. Greedy little… ugh! He paid her so well, and she still took from him to make more money!"

I cocked an eyebrow at that remark.

"I know! I'm one to talk. Maybe that's why I found it so easy to suspect everything she did. I may have used her to keep Edward, but she was blackmailing me to get something out of him that wasn't hers to take. I assume she thought she would eventually wiggle her way into his bed."

We both made gagging faces.

"When that didn't appear to be happening, I guess she went for the quick sale of items. Not just auctioning off his personal wares but selling photos. I saw the photos from the club Edward took you to that night with Rosalie on Jessica's phone. The same ones the studio rebought to have them removed from the website."

"Bitch!"

"I assumed Edward figured it out, and that's why he had Mike get rid of her."

"No," I groaned.

"No. I realize that now. Honey, there were months where Edward trusted you in his heart, but because of things Jessica was doing – things that, in essence, I allowed her to do – his head didn't allow him to fully let you into his life. Please, I hope you can one day forgive me for the trouble I've caused for you. I never wanted to see you or Edward get hurt."

"Esme, it's water under the bridge. The one thing I can't get out of my head is what if she had found out about Evan?"

She cringed before placing her hands over her face. "I advised Edward not to display pictures of his son. The first one I saw out in the open was the one he placed on my laptop."

"But she was gone then." She had lost me.

"You know Edward. You know what Evan means to him. Do you honestly think he could keep him out of his sight altogether? He must have had photos of his own. On his phone. His laptop. I don't know…"

Gasping, I clenched her hand. "She found them."

Esme's eyes told me I was right. Before either of us could respond, we heard the front door close and the sound of Edward's footsteps. We sat staring at each other for a moment, woman to woman. Friend to friend. Her expression softened into something I imagined was mother to daughter, and she tilted her head towards the door.

"Go to him, Bella. Take care of him. He needs you."

I reached out and embraced her before I stood. "It's all out now. We'll get through this, Esme. Thank you."

I was releasing her when Edward appeared in the kitchen door looking frazzled and exhausted. His red-rimmed eyes were filled with pain, and they were looking at me.

Esme urged me towards him and turned herself away. Edward accepted my hug and kissed my forehead softly before he released me.

"Is Evan all right?"

"He's great. I need to talk to you." He wasn't using his steady, confident intonation, but he didn't shoot daggers from his eyes. He wasn't pissed off this time, but he was hurt. And scared. "Mother?"

Esme's head snapped around, just as surprised as I was that he had called out to her.

"Will you be all right down here? I have to take care of things. The day has finally come for me to truly grow up."

* * *

_A/N ~ The angst wasn't too bad, right? Only moving forward from here, heading towards the end. :) Thanks all - you are truly appreciated. Thanks for reading. XX ~ SR_


	41. Chapter 41 Positive Forward

*******************************Disclaimer - Sadly, I own nothing of Twilight with the exception of merchandise, bought and paid for. I do, however, own my love for borrowing the characters and playing with them however I choose to. I thank Stephenie Meyer for creating the TwiWorld and for allowing us to have our fun with it. She owns Twilight, the insanity it created in my mind is my own.**

_******************************Hugs to Shug, my beta-reader. :)**_

* * *

_**Whatever Works**_

**Positive Forward**

"Edward… I'm so sorry that Evan saw you. I never should have left him while Esme was watching! I'm sorry –"

"Shhh." His arms were around me in his darkened bedroom. His warm breath was next to my ear as he closed the door and pressed me against it. "No more of that. I missed you." His lips were nipping at my earlobe.

I mumbled something that was meant to tell him I had missed him too. He let out a low chuckle and moved over to my mouth. The kiss was hot. Literally. His face was cold from walking however long he had, but his mouth seemed to be on fire. It moved over mine expertly. The kiss was tender and demanding all at once, seeming to seek something he wanted desperately.

"Did you mean it? What you said before?" he asked, stalling his kiss abruptly. He ran his lips across my cheekbone. His hands gripped my hips, and I could feel his chest rising and falling against mine as he panted in and out rapidly.

I knew what he was referring to. I'd thought he hadn't noticed that I'd never professed my love for him. He hadn't said it in so many words either since that day at the hotel. It now struck me that he had taken note. And he was waiting for me. Fresh tears stung my eyes. "Edward? Is this you being patient with _me_?"

"It's high time, don't you think? I've been asking you for patience from the start. It was my turn. No pressure."

"Oh god!" I cried out, both shocked and giddy. "God… I love you. I do. I love you, Edward."

"Are you sure?" His crooked grin greeted me as he pulled back. "I want you to be sure. It doesn't sound like you're absolutely convinced."

I slapped his chest with both hands repeatedly as I frowned and tittered and sniffled all at the same time. The sound of his sexy laugh stilled my hands. I clenched in fistfuls of his shirt and dropped my lips to kiss his chest that I had just pounded on. "I love you, Edward Cullen. Of this, I am certain."

"Good." His laughter stopped. He stared down at my hands, stroking my wrists before he eased my grip on him. He bent as though he was going to pick me up, then suddenly changed his mind. He held up a finger. "Wait." A sexy smirk. "I know. Here I am again, asking you to wait. Just… trust me."

I huffed as he tugged me aside and opened his bedroom door, indicating he wanted me to wait outside. "You'd better be worth the wait, Cullen. There's a million things I want to talk to you about."

"Oh, I'm worth the wait, baby." He winked suggestively and then laughed at himself. "It'll just be a few seconds, okay? Thank you."

I ran my hands over my flushed face as I waited for him, drying my tears and attempting to cool my skin. It felt amazing to admit that that I was in love. For the first time, I was truly in love. Also amazing that it was _this_ man who'd captured my heart. It was even more amazing that for the first time, I didn't feel stupid for falling in love with him.

"Okay. Sorry about that. I'm ready for you now." Edward opened the door and addressed me softly.

I was tempted to be flippant and make him wait, but one look into his eyes told me it wasn't time to be playful. I reached for his hand and let him lead me back into his bedroom. He had dimmed the lights, lit candles. Music was playing softly in the background, but all I could make out was the sound of my heart thumping as he lowered his lips to mine. His fingers worked their way up from my waist, under my shirt, and we parted just long enough for him to pull it up and over my head. His breath was hot against my cheek as he lowered his head to gaze at me in the candlelight. One hand moved to trace a line across my collarbone and then down between my breasts.

"So beautiful," he murmured. "You're… so beautiful."

"I…" My voice caught in my throat, overwhelmed with his tenderness. "I thought we were going to talk."

He smiled, pressing his forehead against mine. "There's time for that later. Unless… you don't want –"

Grabbing onto the back of his neck, I held him tightly as I kissed him. "I want. I missed you. So much."

We were pawing at each other, undoing buttons and zippers, trying to get rid of any and all barriers between us as we made our way to the bed. He was more adept at rapid stripping than I was. He had me down to my panties by the time I got there. I'd managed to remove his button down shirt, but he still wore a t-shirt, and his jeans had dropped to his knees. He kicked them aside as I climbed onto the bed, kneeling in front of him, anxious to resume our kissing.

"Wait…" He held a finger between our lips, smiling coyly. Oh, he knew he was driving me wild with yet another stoppage. "Lay back for me?"

I dropped to the mattress, as requested, sprawling across the bed and wrapping my legs around his waist to pull him forward.

"I like your idea." Laughing, he stroked my legs. "I really like your idea, but I had another." His head tilted towards the head of the bed. I felt abashed, realizing that he was in a romantic mood rather than a wham-bam mood.

Peeling my legs off him, I eased my way up to the top of the bed, stalling when I discovered a box on the pillow next to me. A long, narrow box. A jewellery box.

The reflection of the candle beside the bed shimmered in his eyes as he grinned. "Go on. Open it."

He sat on the edge of the bed as I reached for it with trembling hands. I spent several moments trying to open the hinged box from the wrong side before he took it from me with a chuckle.

"You should practice with this and get used to them. I plan on spoiling you frequently."

"Edward, I don't need gifts –"

"Shh-shh-shhhh. I want you to have this." He flipped the box open to reveal a delicate necklace with two linked rings hanging from it. "It's an Infinity necklace," he announced in a soft voice. "It means I'm yours. Infinitely. I hope you'll wear it."

Tears blurred my vision as I reached to remove it from the box. "It's… I'll never take it off!"

Pulling my shaking hands away, he kissed them before removing the necklace from the box. I held my hair up while he linked it on me. "It was going to be a Christmas gift. I couldn't wait."

"For one who demands patience, you really aren't one to wait yourself." I could tease him now. If I didn't tease him, I would end up doing a very unattractive blubbering cry that would kill the moment.

His low, sexy laugh rang out as he slipped his fingers into my waistband. One sweet kiss, and one deft movement, and he had removed my last piece of clothing before straddling me. He bent over me, licking his way up the center of my torso as his fingers explored below. "Do you want me to wait?"

I shook my head and grunted as I felt his warmth delving inside me. "Fuck, no!" My own hands grabbed at his waistband and tugged on his boxers. "We need these gone. Now."

Wish granted, he straddled me once more to slowly remove his t-shirt. I was about to tease him further, requesting a full striptease in the near future, when a shimmer caught my eye. As he dropped down to his elbows to kiss me, two tiny rings on a chain around his neck tinkled against mine. "I hope you don't mind, but you're mine – infinitely – as well."

"Jesus, Edward!" I sobbed as I clenched onto him.

Lovingly, he swiped away my tears of joy. His legs parted mine as he kissed away the remaining dampness on my cheeks. And as he entered me, he held my face in his hands. "I love you, Bella Swan. Infinitely."

It was that moment that the music overtook my pounding heart. "Edward… is that… 'Endless Love'?"

He collapsed in a fit of giddiness on top of me. "I swear – I didn't plan that!"

We made love, alternating laughing together and praising each other's body and skills in language that was not appropriate for any other situation. It was fuckhot one minute and unbelievably loving the next. All the best that Edward Cullen had to offer. Infinitely.

~ 0 ~

"What are you thinking about?" Edward's soft voice cut into the silence. I was nestled under his chin, watching the rise and fall of his chest as he drew lazy circles on my back.

"I'm sorry that I let you down. Again. Is Evan okay? Did you talk about what he saw?"

"First of all, I've continuously let _you_ down. I should have been more open with you from the onset –"

"You were protecting Evan's privacy! I get it! You didn't know if I could be trusted –"

"Evan's fine. No damage done."

We had been talking over one another, but those words put me at ease. Edward's warm embrace helped a lot, too.

"He's a bright little boy," I commented. "He's handling everything so well."

Edward hummed. I peeked up to see his proud smile. "I told him my job is to pretend to be other people on TV. Do funny things. Act crazy. He already thinks I talk funny, so it wasn't a stretch for him to see me act stupid. He thinks what he saw was part of my job, not his Daddy being a drunken idiot. I haven't seen it. How bad was it, really?"

"You looked like you were having fun…"

"Drunk off my ass?"

"Uh, yeah. I don't think Evan would see it that way though. He's never seen you drunk."

"I intend to keep it that way. Thanks for leaving it to me to explain it to him. I mean that. It helped that you didn't make a big deal out of it. He never even mentioned it to Maggie. I probably could have gotten away with not saying anything about it to him, but I'd rather not make the same mistakes with him that I've made with you."

It struck me that he hadn't been the only one to make mistakes. I had misjudged him on many occasions, and I was guilty of not opening up to him as well. I wanted that to change. "I was so afraid earlier," I confessed. "Even though you said we were all right, part of me thought you would change your mind and not even come back. Your mom –"

He huffed out a sigh. "Yeah. That's something I'm not really dealing with right now. I don't want to make it worse, so I'll sit on it for the time being until I'm calmer. There's something more important right now anyway, and it can't wait. I wanted to talk to you about it first… and then Mum decided to purge, and I had to get Evan straightened away. I'm sorry I was gone so long. I had to talk to Maggie – this affects her too. Sorry. I really wanted to hash this out with you before her. It just didn't work out that way."

"Something's happened." I sat up, turning to look down at him. "What is it?"

"Mike is no longer representing me."

My eyes widened. There's no way Mike would willingly give up all the perks available to him with Edward. "What the hell? What happened?"

"Jessica." The word was spewed out with bitterness as he sat up and rubbed his palms up and down his face. "Um, do you want to take a walk? It feels weird talking about this in bed."

I climbed out first, quickly redressing. "We'll go get some tea?" I asked with a soft smirk. It was met with a gentle kiss.

"You fit with us so well. Thank you."

~ 0 ~

"I'm just going to get right to it, since you've already been brought up to date on my mother's end of this fiasco." Edward spoke up as soon as we left the house. "She told me you know everything. I'll deal with that later. I'm not upset with you – I need you to know that."

I simply nodded. Had Esme told him I'd known about everything but Jessica for weeks? Would that make a difference to him?

"It would seem that my ex-employee was quite busy while she was at my house. I thought it was a more recent thing, since leaving, but according to Mum, she was at it even while she worked for me. That will actually help. I've left messages for Varner and Jenks, detailing the theft and resale of personal items –"

"Jenks?" That sounded familiar. I knew who Varner was already.

"My other lawyer. Varner handles my business stuff, but I use Dad's lawyer for family issues."

"Oh, makes sense. It's actually really smart to keep them separated. Better protection for Evan."

"Exactly. But now Jessica has combined the two, so she'll have my legal _team_ to go against. The photos she took and sold, while under contract, is in direct violation, so we'll get her for that. There's a bigger problem, however. I received a phone call last night from Angela. Jessica's writing a book. She wanted legal advice on how to release it under a pseudonym to avoid revealing herself as her source."

I let out a snort. "She went to your lawyer's assistant for legal advice on screwing you over?"

"Well, she's not a bright girl," he retorted with a chuckle. "But Angela is. She put her off. Played like she was going to gather information for her and whatnot… and then Angela called me. She didn't go to Varner or Mike. She called me directly. Smart girl."

Smiling, I nodded my agreement. "She's brilliant. And undervalued."

"Until now. She pumped Jessica for so many details, I don't think we'll have any surprises. And Jessica just gave it all up to her, like they were long lost best friends. Fucking moron."

I snickered. "Her book… it's a tell-all?"

"Mm-hmm. Including photos. I'd imagine there would be more photos than intelligible words." We both snickered. "I'd actually like to see what kind of crap she could try to sell. It would be entertaining if it didn't hurt the people I love."

He paused as we approached the café. "I really do want a tea… you?"

Recalling the last time we'd been in together and the staff's reaction to Edward, I wasn't sure it was a good idea. "You wait here, I'll go in. Last thing you need is a brigade of teens on alert."

I got an incredibly sweet smile when I handed him his tea. We continued our walk as we sipped. "So what does Mike have to do with this? He wasn't in on her scheme, was he?"

"I'd certainly like to think not. I hope that's the case. No… I don't think he's involved. He just didn't help matters. Not only did he bring her into my home, but conducting the affair with her gave her ample opportunity to fuck me over. And he didn't handle her dismissal properly. He didn't get Varner involved to void her old contract and have a new one signed about disclosure or whatever. I don't know. Angela told me that if Jessica hooked up with any legal advisor with half a brain, she could get around it and publish her book… stolen photos included."

I quirked an eyebrow at him.

"She hacked my computer. She had to have. She showed Angela pictures of Evan. I didn't even keep pictures of him on my phone in case someone came across them. They were only on my computer."

"Do you think Mike helped her with that?" I was grasping at straws. I honestly didn't believe Jessica was smart enough to pull anything like this off on her own.

Edward shrugged. "It's not like I want to drag him through the mud with her. I just need him gone. I can't work with him anymore. There is zero trust."

"I understand," I replied soothingly. "So what's going to happen? If Jessica can get around everything with the improper dismissal, does that mean the book will come out?"

"Angela asked if I'd mind if she brought Eric into it. He's Varner's underling –"

"Yeah, I remember him."

"Bright guy. Doesn't creep me out nearly as much as Varner." Edward laughed. "So, they worked on a plan and proposed their idea this morning. From all the dirt Angela got directly from the stupid cow, Jessica has two big exposés that she's counting on selling this book for her. The rest of the crap is pretty common knowledge. I wouldn't care if people read about it, really. If it wasn't for you, Evan, and Mum, I wouldn't give a rat's ass, period. Let her publish! It'd be a joke."

"You don't want the media crowding around Evan, I know."

"No. I don't."

I gave his arm a light squeeze. His voice was wavering, showing signs of great distress over that possibility. "What's their plan?"

"They figure if I come out with one of her revelations myself, it'll force her to act rashly in order to cash in. She'll be sloppy. We can get the publication halted and possibly lay charges. At the very least, lock her into a silencing and _permanent_ buy-out."

I shook my head. "You can't reveal Evan. What else?"

He lowered his gaze, timidly. "Not what. _Who_." Turning to me, he grimaced. "It's you or Evan."

I didn't hesitate. "There's no option. We have to do whatever we have to in order to protect Evan."

"Bella…" Edward said with sad frustration. "You make it sound so easy. I don't want to do that to you! For the first time in my life, I'm completely in love, and I don't want to share that! It's selfish but true. And I don't want to make your life any more difficult than it is. It's not fair to you. I feel like I'm throwing you to the wolves!"

"I'm throwing myself, Edward. I told you that I'm here. I'm committed to you and to Evan! I'm not about to let anything happen to him either! We'll do this, Edward… you and me. For Evan."

He turned his head away, but even in the dim streetlight, I could see his face contorted in pain and frustration. He turned back to me with watery eyes. "If there was any other way… I wouldn't even ask you."

"I'm making the decision," I said sternly. "You didn't ask. I'm doing this."

"How did I get so lucky?"

I snickered. "You've _always_ been one lucky asshole."

His phone interrupted a true laugh from him. He answered without hesitation. I could only imagine it was Emmett on the other end by the way Edward finished the call just as we neared our house.

"Yeah? God. That would be amazing. I… I really need you guys right now. I'll reimburse you when you –" He cut himself off to listen and then chuckled at the response. "Deal. See you tomorrow."

_My Emmett-Bear is coming!_ I knew somehow, he'd make it all right. I let us in as Edward pocketed his phone. "Emmett's coming?" I asked with a huge grin.

"Yeah. Him and Rose. They'll be here any time now. That was Jasper."

My jaw gaped. "Jasper?"

Edward nodded with a teary, abashed grin.

"Did I hear you spoke with Jasper?" Esme asked timidly from the door of the kitchen. "Edward… did you call –"

"Yes, Mum. I called Alice. Jazz just called me back. They're coming."

Esme collapsed in tears against the doorframe. Edward and I both rushed to her side to catch her before she fell to the floor. Scooping his mother up in his arms, he carried her like a worn-out child to her bed. I darted ahead to prepare it for her. As we sat on either side of her, I stared across at Edward. He looked so torn up.

"I knew you'd be the one to reach out, Edward. I always knew."

His eyes met his mother's, and the tiniest of grins appeared. "It'll be all right, Mum. You'll see."

~ 0 ~

Neither of us slept all night. I waited for Rosalie and Emmett while Edward was with Esme. He had promised to stay with her until she was asleep. She was right; he did have Carlisle's capacity for forgiveness. I knew he had to be gutted by all that she had confessed to. It was a relief to have his sister and best friend arrive. Emmett greeted me with his usual bear hug, and Rosalie was equally enthused. I took them upstairs to get settled in my old room. I figured they'd be staying the longest in this house, and I had more amenities for them in there.

Edward was still with his mother when we came down. Rosalie and Emmett went in and sent him out for a break. He cracked open a beer, downed half, and then hugged me fiercely. I merely held him in return. I didn't have words to offer that would remove his inner turmoil. When Rose appeared, I let my arms slip from him and she moved in.

"We'll do this. Together. Okay?"

Edward nodded, clinging to her.

"You called Alice… oh, honey. I'm so proud of you. You know that, right? You're my idol?"

Edward snuffled. "Shut up!"

"Not teasing this time. This is good, Edward. Positive forward and all that shit. And I'm here for you. You think I'll let that little runt run you down? Not a chance!"

I chuckled along with them. If anyone could silence Alice, I imagined it would be Rosalie.

"See why she's my favorite?" Edward winked at me.

"Maybe not for long." Rose grimaced. "I was sent out here to get you. Your mom wants to talk to us both."

"Is she not sleeping yet? Christ. It's easier getting Evan down for the night!"

"Tea or beer for when you're done?" I asked him.

His eyes widened comically. "Oh, no. No, no, no… You're coming with us!" Grabbing me playfully around the waist, he nuzzled at my neck. "You want to be part of the family, you've got to take all of it as it comes."

Rosalie took a swig of his beer before wrapping her arms around both of us. "Let's do this, kids!"

Esme was sitting up in her bed with Emmett right beside her, legs stretched out and his usual grin on his face. Edward put a hand on his shoulder to keep him in place when he started to get up. Pulling a chair up, he sat with Emmett in between him and Esme. I sat on the foot of the bed while Rose took the other side.

Esme dabbed at her eyes as a smile broke out. "Nearly all of my kids are here!"

Emmett put an arm around her as Rosalie passed her another tissue.

"I want to fix this," she announced. "I made this whole damned mess –"

"And we're all here to work on it," Rosalie finished for her. "You don't have to do this on your own. Neither does Edward." She took Esme's hand and reached for mine. I linked with her and reached for Edward. Edward, Emmett, and Esme joining up, we formed a full circle. "A circle of strength. Nothing can break through."

"You've grown to be a beautiful, wonderful woman, Rosalie. I'm so grateful to have you in my life." Esme looked at her with adoration. "I don't deserve my good fortune, but I am grateful. I need to correct an error… and I need your help. Can you help me to get in touch with your father? Help me explain to him how I lied?"

"Mum, that's not necessary," Edward interjected.

"It is. My lie prevented your father from ever knowing you. He may not have dismissed you if he believed you really were his child."

I glanced at Rosalie to see a sad, far away expression. I couldn't tell what she was thinking.

"He hasn't been part of his daughter's life, Mother. What would make you think he'd want me around?"

Rosalie smirked as she sniffled. These half-siblings knew each other so well.

"Regardless, I'm not interested. My father… died last February. And I miss him."

The circle tightened in, on, and around Esme's bed. These were the first tears I'd seen Edward shed for Carlisle. And they were flowing freely. I cried along for him. Peering around the circle, I saw three others crying out of love and support for him as well. The healing was beginning.

* * *

_A/N ~ Nearing the end, folks. This wraps up in the next two chapters - epilogue to follow. See you next time! Thanks for reading. XX ~ SR_


	42. Chapter 42 Sisterhood

***********************************Disclaimer - Sadly, I own nothing of Twilight with the exception of merchandise, bought and paid for. I do, however, own my love for borrowing the characters and playing with them however I choose to. I thank Stephenie Meyer for creating the TwiWorld and for allowing us to have our fun with it. She owns Twilight, the insanity it created in my mind is my own.**

_**********************************Thank you to my beta-reader, Shug. :)**_

* * *

_**Whatever Works**_

**Sisterhood**

The night stretched on. After Esme was finally asleep, the four of us sat around the kitchen table eating a pizza we'd had delivered and drinking beer. Edward gave Rosalie and Emmett the full run-down on what had transpired with Jessica. Emmett congratulated his friend on managing to hold his temper with Mike. I hadn't even thought about what a big step that was for him, but it was huge. Everything about how Edward was handling this seemed to be in contrast to his actions in the past. There was no denying that he was feeling it, but he was coping in a calm and methodical way that I knew was for his son's benefit.

Alice and Jasper had gone directly to JFK and had managed to book seats on the first plane out to London. They would be arriving before Esme even awoke. Ben arrived before the sun rose, having offered to be their ride from Heathrow. He brought with him a batch of warm cinnamon buns that Maggie had just finished baking. I was near tears once again, amazed by the communal effort of Edward's loved ones. If you were close to Edward at all, you were family.

I made coffee while Rosalie wrapped up the sweet buns and put them in the oven to keep them warm. The guys were having a quiet talk on their own.

"I see Edward didn't bother waiting," Rosalie said with amusement, tipping her head towards the chain hanging around my neck. "I knew he wouldn't."

"You helped him with this, right?" It made sense.

She smiled coyly. "I just picked up his purchase for him. It was his idea, and his selection. Do you like them?"

I beamed, feeling the heat rise through my cheeks and into my ears. "It's so sweet. The matching set. I wouldn't have pictured him wearing something like that."

"Yeah, yeah. Do you like the rings, I mean."

Unsure of what she was referring to, I lifted the tiny rings up for a closer look. I had only seen them in candlelight, and had been paying more attention to the significance of the gift rather than the appearance. Upon closer inspection, I noticed they weren't a perfect replica of each other. The white gold of the rings both had two corded bands etched, separating the hammered edges from the smooth center. And one of the rings had three tiny stones set into the smooth gold. I was in awe.

"So much detail! It's actually really beautiful! How did they do this on such a tiny charm?"

Rosalie laughed, giving me a quick hug. "My brother can get anything he wants done. He wanted this. I think Ben just pulled up. We should be with Edward."

She was right. Alice was hugging Edward so tightly he looked like he was struggling to breathe. Jasper eased her away and stood in front of him in her place. They eyed each other briefly before smiles erupted and they, too, embraced. Alice threw her arms around both men, momentarily giddy. When they separated, her face was all business.

"We're not going to let that bitch do this to you," she promised.

"We've got your back, man," Jasper agreed with a nod.

Emmett threw a wink our way and went to give his greetings. "Got the A-Team here! It's all under control."

~ 0 ~

Esme was elated to have her entire flock in the house at once when she woke. She broke down with Alice, and we all vamoosed to the kitchen to give them some privacy – and dive into Maggie's cinnamon buns. Emmett and Rose took a turn with her when Alice came back out. She went to her brother immediately, and I saw him tense up.

"Edward…" Alice grasped his arm as he reached to pour her a coffee. "Edward?" Her eyes filled with fresh tears, and she threw herself against him, arms clasped tightly around his waist. "I'm so sorry! I'm so, so sorry! I should have backed you… I should have been there for you from the beginning!"

"This is new," Jasper whispered to me at the table. A smirk appeared. "I don't think Alice has ever apologized to him for anything."

"Have you?" I whispered back without thinking. Immediately, I dropped my eyes, completely abashed at asking such a thing.

Jasper took my hand. "I have, darlin'. I have. And I'm willing to do whatever it takes to make things right with all of us again. I love Alice, but I love Edward too, y'know? I love this family. They're like a disease – every one of them – they get under your skin before you even know it, and you're incapable of not loving them."

I smiled affectionately at him, recalling Emily saying practically the same thing so many months earlier. "I hear you on that one." We both turned to look at our mates – siblings, at long last, coming together.

Edward broke apart from their embrace first, wiping at his own eyes and then his sister's cheeks. He kissed her forehead and led her over to join us at the table.

Jasper threw her a wink before turning to Edward. "What do you need us to do?"

Edward frowned briefly before laughing softly. "I don't even know! It was just instinct to call you. Um…"

"Alice is done for the semester. I've taken a leave from work. We plan to stay through the holidays, but we can stay just as long as you want us to. Or just fuck off, if we're in the way." Everyone chuckled at his light-hearted statement.

"I could actually really use a break from Mum right now," Edward said quietly. He glanced at Alice for a reaction. "I'm really trying not to be pissy with her. It's quite difficult at the moment."

Releasing her hands from Jasper's, she turned to her brother. "She told me everything. I think it's everything. I can't believe –"

Edward cut her off with a shake of his head. "Don't you take on my anger, pipsqueak. She needs support. She's still mourning for Dad. I have matured enough to see that… and the last thing I want is to hurt her even more. The problem is I'm in an entirely new phase in my life, and I haven't figured out how to move forward as I'd like to and still manage Mum. This…" Edward squeezed his eyes shut, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I can deal with all the deception. I _will_ deal with it and get over it. It's what Dad would have wanted me to do. What's killing me right now is that she went ahead and did the one thing I specifically asked her not to – she involved Bella in our mess. My priority this moment is to make a life with her and Evan."

"Edward, I'm fine!" I insisted. "No damage done to me, really –"

He shook his head again, more firmly. "She never should have confided those things to you. It's not that I don't want you to know – it's that you shouldn't have had to keep that in. I want us sharing everything. No secrets. Ever. I've had enough of that shit to last a lifetime."

"Five lifetimes," Jasper interjected.

"No," Alice disagreed. "Just one really fucked up one. Edward, Jazz and I can take Mum to the old house, if that would help. She can manage there now, right?" Alice directed that question at me.

"I can't honestly say. I haven't seen the house."

Alice shot her brother a look. "Don't you take her anywhere? How can you not have shown her where we grew up? What is wrong with you?"

Edward took my hand as he shrugged in response. "It's your house, Al."

Rolling her eyes dramatically, she swatted him. "It's _our_ house."

"Noooo," Edward enunciated carefully. "It's _yours_, Alice. We covered this. It's not part of Dad's estate. It's all yours."

I watched Jasper quietly watching Alice. He then leaned in to speak softly to her. "Don't you think it's time to clear the air, darlin'?"

Her head was bowed, and for a moment it appeared that she wasn't going to respond. When she looked up, her eyes were tearful and huge. "I never meant for it to cost you anything, Edward. I just wished you had spoken to me before you put the house on the market."

"It's fine," Edward replied, stoic. "As you've pointed out numerous times, I have more than enough."

A tiny sob escaped, and Alice covered her face. Emmett shifted uncomfortably in his seat next to Rose, who simply stared at her, as if trying to determine an ulterior motive. Jasper wrapped an arm around her in support.

"We didn't know that you were the one paying for Alice's tuition. Not until Esme told us when we visited you. We always thought it was Carlisle."

Edward nodded at his friend. "As was intended. Look, I'm not going to sit here and act like every fucked up thing between us over these past years is your and Alice's fault. I was a stubborn asshole, too. I hated the whole thing. And I hated myself for the way I handled it. But know this – I would never see either of you destitute. Jazz, you deserve just as much as I got out of _Shadowplay_ –"

"Oh, hell no! Don't curse me with your life, mate!"

Everyone let out a chuckle, including Alice, who squeaked out a tiny, "Thank you."

"This should have all been said back in LA, but Alice was concerned it would ruin what you and I had going," Jasper continued on her behalf. "She loves that you bought the house for her, but honestly, she'd rather have Evan benefit. That was why she didn't do her typical Alice jumping act when you handed her the papers."

"I know I've been horrible to you, Edward. I know I've been a complete bitch and a spoilt little brat. I was jealous that you had those last years close to Dad –"

"Al –" Edward reached for her, but she held up her hand.

"No, let me finish. I felt like I was exiled. Jazz and I have talked a lot since we stayed with you… I see that it was our own decision. You didn't make us move across the country. I also know that I put a lot of pressure on you, and I was wrong to do that."

Edward huffed in agreement. Rosalie and I exchanged a smile, happy that a bit of his old self was coming through.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that… I dunno… I think I somehow lost 'you.' I somehow forgot that, underneath all the stupid things you do and the fucked up life you lead, you're still you. You're still the big brother who takes care of me, no matter what. I'm sorry that I didn't see that you'd do that for Evan. And make things right with Maggie in your own way. I lost my best friend out of that ordeal, too." She paused, squeezing her eyes closed. "Sorry. We should be done with any bitterness about that now. We should move forward. I doubted you, and I had no right. No reason. I'm so sorry, Edward. So sorry."

The siblings embraced as Alice broke down. I wished Esme could see them. I hated her deception with Edward, but just thinking of how much this would mean to her made my heart ache.

"Seems like we've both done some growing up," Edward teased as he held her.

"It's what Dad would have wanted," she whispered. "He was proud of you, you know? Do you know that, Edward? And he would be so proud of you now."

Emmett cleared his throat, abruptly standing. "I think we've had enough to drink. We'll all be fucking bawling if this keeps up. Tea?"

Laughing and wiping at our own tears, Rosalie and I got up to help him with the tea.

~ 0 ~

Although Edward was reluctant to have me tend to Esme at this point, I insisted. We had all made mistakes, and it wasn't my place to judge. I doubted that our entire relationship had been an act, and I had grown to love the woman I knew her to be before all her confessions. She was still in a fragile state, and I didn't want this to set her back. She quietly accepted my help with bathing and my company while she picked at one of Maggie's cinnamon buns.

When I left to take her dishes to the kitchen, Alice pounced.

"I spoke to Edward, but he said I should ask you."

I lifted an eyebrow in apprehensive interest. "Ask me what?"

"I'm going to the old house. To get things ready. I'd really like it if you would come with me. You could tell me how to take care of Mum. Show me what we'd need to change for her. It would help a lot. If you don't feel comfortable with that, I'll understand."

She appeared meek and sincere. I softened my gaze into a tight smile. "I'll go."

"What if the three of us went?" Rose spoke from the doorway. "Give the guys some time to themselves while Esme's napping, and we can have girl time."

~ 0 ~

"Edward asked you to come with us, didn't he?" I whispered to Rose after Alice had given us the grand tour. She was occupied with her memories in her dad's study, so Rosalie and I were on our own in the kitchen.

She winked at me. "I would have offered anyway. I think the pipsqueak is for real, but I'm not leaving you on your own with her. Edward's my little brother, and it's my job to look out for him."

I smiled in appreciation. "How well do you know Alice? Did you spend a lot of time with her before the Jasper thing?"

"Nah. We've only met a few times. I don't think she cared for me much in the beginning. She wasn't around when I'd visit with Esme and Carlisle in LA. And she was too wrapped up in her own grief to even notice I was at the funeral." Rose shrugged like she couldn't give a shit what Alice thought of her. I'd have to figure out how to do that. Honestly, I still cared. I wanted both of Edward's sisters to like me.

We were busy cleaning when Alice re-joined us. "Look what I found! I think you'll both get a kick out of these." She was grinning from ear to ear when she produced a couple of framed photos.

"Is that Edward?" Rosalie gushed as she took one. "Oh my god! He looks so much like Evan!"

I stood at her side to take a look. Minus Evan's red hair, he did. "Wow. His hair isn't messy!"

Alice snickered. "Dad used to chase him with a comb. I remember that. But this was taken before I was even born. He had the same hair in this one though – Dad's work." She held out a school photo of an older Edward, probably nine or ten.

"Awwwww!" Rosalie and I both cooed over this one. He was in a school uniform.

"Look at the little shorts!"

"He had knobby knees!"

"And a scowl. He hated that haircut!"

Sharing a laugh with the girls felt great. It made me relax enough to leave Rosalie's side and the promise of her protection. My guard was completely left down when Alice approached me as I made the bed in a lower level room for Esme.

"She'll be all right in here, you think?"

I nodded with certainty. "She'll be fine. She's much more independent than you probably realize. Today, she's dealing with a lot emotionally. Your mother's a very strong woman."

"She's had to be," Alice acknowledged as she fussed over a pillow sham. Her fidgeting started to make me nervous. "Bella, I wanted to talk to you. I hope you'll hear me out, even though I don't expect you to understand."

I took a seat on the edge of the bed and waited. I'd hear her out. Whatever it was she had to say. But I did wonder if Rosalie was nearby in case she had to rescue me.

"I suppose it's best if we all come completely clean. Get it all out now so we can move on however we're going to." She stood awkwardly on the other side of the bed. "I feel really horrible about this, but I'm the one who suggested to Maggie that she pay Edward a visit."

I let out a sigh. That, I could deal with. I knew Alice wanted her brother to be with Maggie and Evan. It made sense.

"I know that hurt you. It caused problems that you and Edward never should have had. I didn't know he was serious about you. I thought he was pulling another stunt like he did with Maggie… you know, use whoever's close by." She buried her face momentarily, cringing when she finally looked over at me. "She told me what happened… afterwards. She didn't really think I was serious about her and Edward belonging together. She loves Ben. She only went to Edward to discuss Evan, but it looked really bad. I know that. Now. I'm sorry, Bella. Maggie told me that he'd been talking about you with her. That's when I knew you weren't another plaything. It's just a messy situation – Mum needed you."

"I know," I said in quiet shame. "I never meant to fall in love with Edward. I was there for your mother."

"She thinks the world of you, Bella. I was really looking forward to meeting you, and getting to know you. When I saw my brother flirting with you all I saw was Maggie. I didn't want you to end up getting hurt the same way."

I wished Rose and her intense way of discriminating honesty was in the room. "Honestly, it was the secrecy that did the damage. I understand why Edward kept Evan from me – he had to be certain about me… about us – before he could let me into Evan's life. But I don't completely understand how the people who knew everything, and loved Edward, could do so many deceitful things behind his back." There. It was out.

Alice nodded her understanding, her eyes turned downward. "I can blame some of my actions on immaturity. The rest was simply being a jealous cow."

"Do I hear moo-ing?" My blonde heroine appeared out of nowhere.

Alice smirked at her. "Moo."

I held my hand out for Rose to come join me on the bed. Alice took a seat, as well, on the other side.

"I've always been jealous of anyone who captured my brother's attention. As much as I say I was looking out for my friend who got hurt, I was jealous of Maggie, too. He preferred spending time with her when we visited that spring break. I wanted him for myself, but he wanted her. It pissed me off when I found out it was for sex. He could have had anyone. Anytime. I was only there for a month. I missed him so much." She looked at us sheepishly. "Hooking up with his best friend was a very childish ploy to get back at him for ignoring me. I had no idea I'd actually fall in love with Jasper."

"That, I think we can both understand," Rosalie said with a grin as I nodded.

"It came back when I saw how close he was with you, Bella. I didn't know if he was acting for me, using you, or… what. Whatever it was, I only saw that someone else had his attention, and it appeared his affection as well. And you –" Alice turned her big eyes on Rosalie. "God, I hated you in the beginning. I mean, who the hell were you to step in and claim Edward? _I_ was his sister. Suddenly, you were more important to him. That hurt like hell."

I froze, waiting for Rose to unleash her wrath. Instead, she surprised the hell out of me and scampered across the bed to sit in front of Alice. She held both of her tiny hands in her own as she addressed her. "Honey, no one – I mean, _no one_ – could ever take the place of you in Edward's heart. He adores you. He would turn his back on his best friend for you… wait, he did that!" She snickered at her own joke as she tilted Alice's chin up. "He adores you. You're his baby sister. Always. I will never tread on that. You own that spot. But you don't have exclusive rights to love him. I love my brother, too. The same way he looks out for you, I'll look out for him. And for what it's worth, I envy you, too. You've had two terrific parents _and_ you had Edward. I share an asshole of a parent with him, and my mom spent years trying to keep said asshole around rather than making a good life for the two of us without him. My life would have been all the better if I'd had Edward with me growing up. Someone who gave a shit."

Alice nodded with fresh tears flowing down her cheeks. "I see that. You've been the sister he's needed all these years while I was being a stupid cow."

"Moo."

I swatted Rosalie playfully as she taunted her. Rose winked at me as she embraced Alice.

"I thought he was a fan when he showed up at my door," Rosalie told us with a snicker. "'Cause I'm that egotistical."

"You totally sound like Edward!" Alice laughed, and I had to agree.

"I know. I stole that from him. No, really, I didn't know who the hell he was, or why my mother would direct him to me. But then he's standing there with this shy grin-half-smirk and says, 'Your mom told me you always wanted a brother. I'm Edward. Here I am.' Best fucking day of my life, besides the day Em told me he loves me. But see? Even that's a result of Edward coming to me. I never would have met Emmett. I never would have met Bella. Or you, or Esme. I'd never have known Carlisle. Or Emily… Sue… Jake… it goes on. I thank God every day for sending me a brother. But he's been thankful for you your entire life, Alice. It's hurt him, being apart from you."

I felt like an intruder. But I also felt like squeezing the heck out of Rosalie. These were all things Alice needed to hear. She had been a cow, but Edward still loved her. All of it seemed to be sinking in.

"Can I tell you something else?" Rose asked tentatively.

"Please!" Alice nodded with a loud sniffle. "I just want my family back!"

"What you did when you met Evan – going straight to Edward, I mean – it meant the world to him. How much more time would he have lost with his son if you hadn't told him? He may not be right for Maggie, but he loves that little boy with all his heart. And the thing with Edward is, his heart is expandable. He didn't love you less when we found each other. He's given Bella his heart too, but that hasn't taken anything away from any of us. You've never lost him, Alice. But you do have to share him."

"I may still moo on occasion, just saying." Alice gave a shy smile at Rosalie. "But I'm so glad you told me all of this. I wish I hadn't been so stupid all these years."

Rosalie waved her off. "Can't change the past, sweetums. Don't stress. Did you see the bling our brother gifted?"

Alice released her grip on Rosalie, curling her legs up so we sat in a circle facing each other on the bed. She reached immediately to examine my necklace. With a little shriek, she grinned at Rose. "I didn't get a close enough look at Edward's! Is this what I think it is?"

Rosalie nodded, giggling along with Alice. I felt totally left out of the sisterhood.

"What?" I asked bluntly. "What am I missing?"

The two girls looked at each other with a smirk.

"God, he hasn't shown you anything, has he?" Alice bounded off the bed, and I heard her footsteps pounding up the stairs. She returned with a small book.

I grinned, taking the copy of _Shadowplay_ that she held in her hand. My fingers traced over the author's name: Edward A. Cullen. "Yes! I've been wanting to read this! But what does it have to do with my necklace?"

Beaming, Alice flipped the book over in my hands. The drawing on the back cover was two shadowed hands, a male and female hand. My eyes were drawn to the slim bands on their ring fingers, and I gasped, drawing my tiny replicas up to compare them.

The girls giggled as my evident shock grew. "Is this… are these…?"

They nodded.

"Edward took a picture of the cover, enlarged it and sent it to me to see if I thought they could be replicated. I found a jeweller in Germany who did amazing freestyle carvings and took Edward to him."

"Oh my god! You're his Shadow, Bella!" Alice squealed with delight.

Rosalie nodded at me with a huge grin. "He knew that when you never held him back from Ev. Even before you knew he existed, you supported Edward with what he had to do. You're his Shadow."

"What…? I don't understand…"

"Bella, Edward's saying that you're The One. In his story, his Shadow – the one only he could see – was his soul mate. She existed for him, and afterwards, he couldn't exist without her."

I chuckled nervously. "It was just a story, Alice. He even said it was rubbish –"

Her eyes were so wide they appeared to take up half her face as she shook her head in denial. "No. You can tell it was his true feelings. He brushes it off because he's a stupid boy."

"Romantic shit. Ugh!" Rosalie laughed. "You are The One, baby! He's finally embracing his romantic side."

For the first time in years, I squealed and giggled with girlfriends. Not since Dad had been shot had I had close friends to share joys or losses with. I could feel something with these girls. It was all open and raw and so very real to me. And, like Rosalie, I had Edward to thank for this. I felt united and empowered. And above all, I felt like we were all going to get Edward safely through this. All of us protecting his son.

* * *

_A/N ~ Last chapter is coming next. I'm nervous. I dislike saying goodbye. :( But I do like knowing your reactions. :) Thanks for reading. XX ~ SR_


	43. Chapter 43 Eternity

***********************************Disclaimer - Sadly, I own nothing of Twilight with the exception of merchandise, bought and paid for. I do, however, own my love for borrowing the characters and playing with them however I choose to. I thank Stephenie Meyer for creating the TwiWorld and for allowing us to have our fun with it. She owns Twilight, the insanity it created in my mind is my own.**

**_A zillion thanks to sshg316 for beta-reading this entire story. I'm trying to mind your lessons, Shug! :D_**

* * *

_**Whatever Works**_

**Eternity**

The holidays came before we knew it. The extended family worked together on healing. Edward and I spent Christmas Eve at Maggie and Ben's so that we would all be together for Evan on Christmas morning. It made my heart sing to see Edward so happy. Afterwards, we all went over to Alice's house for Christmas dinner.

"Is your mother very upset with us for keeping you from them, dear?" Esme asked Emmett with grave concern. He and Rose were supposed to spend the holidays in New York.

He shrugged it off. "I had to swear on my life that we'd be there for Easter. No big deal. She understands. You're like a second mom to me anyway." His lovable grin reached Esme, and she relaxed. "Oh, and Edward? Next time you're in New York, no hotel. You've gotta stay with my folks. That was part of the deal."

"Sweet!" He grinned broadly. "I've got the best out of this deal."

"You'll love Em's parents, Bella," Rosalie announced. "I don't know how his mother gave birth to a kid this size – she's super tiny – but she's a little titan! And his dad is hilarious!"

Esme smiled as stories of New York and the McCartys came out. She was much quieter than usual these days, but she was adapting well to the new living arrangements. Edward was also healing, slowly but surely. He had learned to stick around and work on it rather than running when things got tough. Having Alice take over some of his obligations to their mother had really helped. He needed the separation while they worked things out. He had developed some worry lines, but for the most part, he looked healthy and happy.

Evan was really wound up after dinner. Luckily, he had several playmates, as the men all reverted to little boys when he unwrapped more toys from his aunts and uncles, and of course, his MayMay. Maggie, Rose, and I cleaned up the kitchen while they played.

"You know, I'm quite worried that Edward's taking all of this so hard," Maggie professed. "We love him being part of our lives, but we don't want him to give it all up just for Evan."

"He's not," I assured her. Edward and I'd had many talks about his future plans. "Of course, Evan is the main reason. He's the most important part of his life. But Edward wasn't happy with how things turned out. He hates the spotlight. Being under a microscope, being told what to do…"

She let out a hearty laugh. "Aye, he's never been good with that!"

"This is actually good. It's pushing him to make change and do what's in his heart. Thank you for letting us be part of your Christmas, Maggie. It meant the world to him to be there. I have to tell you, I'm quite enamoured with your son, too."

"Aw, sweetheart! He adores you, too! You're so welcome – any time! I'm looking forward to –"

"Mummy! Look what Unka Em taught me!" Evan flew in, interrupting our talk, and proceeded to make a loud popping noise with his finger and his cheek. Each time followed by a fit of giggles.

Never able to resist his raucous laugh, I giggle-snorted. Evan laughed at me until he got the hiccups, at which point, Jasper hung him by his feet to rid him of them.

"Jazz! You can't do that!" Edward exclaimed, dashing towards them. "He just a–"

Before he could finish the word, Evan demonstrated why he shouldn't be hung upside down after dinner.

"Ew, projectile." Jasper cringed, flipping him back over and holding him under the armpits.

Edward smirked, covered in the regurgitated meal. "Yeah. That's why you can't do that."

Maggie rushed to take her son off Jasper, giving him a slap for making the poor little guy spew. Alice and Rosalie both went to work mopping up the floor and dabbing at Edward's soiled clothing while Jasper looked on in shock.

"Kid didn't come with a manual, Mags. How would I know he was gonna hurl like that?"

This struck Edward as highly amusing, probably since he would have done the same thing just months earlier.

"What is the ruckus in here?" Esme hobbled in on her canes and gasped at the sight.

"I throwed up, MayMay!" Evan shouted over the laughter. His eyes were wide, as though he was just as shocked as Uncle Jasper.

"Oh my dear! You certainly did!" She gazed worriedly at her grandson and then took in the mess of her son before she too erupted in laughter. "You look just like your dad after the first time you flew as a toddler! Carlisle was always on edge flying with you after that!"

"That's why I hate flying?" Edward quipped. "Okay, well, I guess I'm going to dash out to the car for yesterday's clothes. Dirty and wrinkled is better than stinky, right?"

I wet a cloth to wipe down Evan's face while Edward went to change. "Feeling all right now, Ev?"

He still looked shocked, but his cheeks were rosy and his eyes bright. "Unka Jazz made me throwed up."

"I know, sweetie. Silly Uncle Jazz." I made a face at Jasper, and he shrugged innocently. "Would a sip of water help?" I asked Maggie. Truthfully, I was still learning about toddler care along with Edward.

Evan sipped slowly, licking his lips. He reached out for his dad the moment he came back to the kitchen. Edward held him tightly, stroking his head.

"I'm sorry about that, buddy. We have to be more careful, right?"

Evan whispered into his ear, drawing a chuckle from Edward. "I don't think more cake is a brilliant idea right now. Maybe Aunt Alice will let you take a piece home for tomorrow."

Maggie and Ben smiled approvingly at his smooth decision. Our first Christmas together didn't end so badly after all.

~ 0 ~

Once Christmas was over, we got down to serious planning. Alice was going to take the next semester off and stay in London with her mum. That pleased both Esme and Edward. Jasper was going to return to New York in the new year and see about the possibility of a transfer to his publisher's London-based outfit. Rosalie put off any gigs booked for the upcoming month so she could travel with Emmett. He was recommencing security for Edward for the time being. Maggie enlisted her mother once again to take care of Evan once her school term started. All of this was arranged without Edward asking for any of it. Emmett was right – his A-Team was looking out for him.

Esme and Siobhan babysat Evan on New Year's Eve so we could all go out for a bit. We found a small pub and tucked ourselves away in a corner, lost in the crowd. Our group was more subdued than the other partiers. The night held a mix of emotions for us – wonderment over the sense of security we all felt with each other and apprehension over what would follow in the coming months.

The first morning of the new year was a lazy one. Edward and I, enjoying the house to ourselves, slept late. We made love when we woke and then slept some more. I woke first the second time, lying quietly beside him, just staring at his peaceful expression while he slept. Softly, I brushed aside a lock of hair that fell across his forehead. It was getting longer now that he didn't have a role that required a certain cut. It was messier than ever and wonderfully sexy on him. Some deeper bronze tones were coming out as it grew out the last color it had been dyed. When his breathing changed, indicating he was waking, I nibbled on his chin before kissing his lips.

"Mmmm," he hummed as he pulled me on top of him. "Great way to kick off the year, huh? Could we do this every day? Take a break from life and just be lazy together?"

"You can do whatever you want to, Edward. No one's telling you what to do now."

His gaze turned solemn. "I'm still trapped. And I hate that you've been dragged into it with me."

"I'm where I want to be," I assured him softly. "Beside you. Whatever happens."

Our quiet chat was interrupted by a phone call from Jasper. He wanted to discuss an option with us and would be over shortly. We took a quick shower together and had just sat down with some coffee when he arrived with Emmett.

"I've been thinking," Jasper began once the four of us were seated in the sun room. "You need new management, right?"

Edward scowled. "I suppose. It's going to be a hassle, though. I'm not taking on new work, so finding representation won't be easy. You have an idea?"

He nodded. "Better. I have a friend." He cracked a conspiratorial grin. "She's handles our PR right now, for the publishing house. Travels with authors on book tours. Coaches them and whatnot. I think she could help you."

"I don't know, Jazz. You know I don't take coaching very well." Edward frowned, leaning back in his chair with his hands folded on top of his head. "And that doesn't solve my management problem."

"But it may – she's done representation in the past. She may be able to convince one of her old friends to take you on temporarily. Plus, she's not your average PR person. This lady's got some balls. She knows her stuff and doesn't take shit. But she's real – not a suit. I think you'd get along great with her."

Emmett piped in when Edward hesitated. "Meet with her. What've you got to lose?"

"I'll ask Varner what he thinks." He huffed when he saw his two friends exchange a look. "What?"

"Well, if you want your lawyer to take care of it, then let him. He can slap a law suit on Jessica… and Mike for that matter. You know your mom's involvement will come out."

"Fuck," Edward hissed, rubbing his face.

"I thought you decided we were going the open route – expose yourself and flush out Jessica?" Jasper inquired.

"Yeah. I'm having second thoughts."

"Why?" All three of us asked in unison.

He glared at the guys before turning tortured eyes on me.

"No," I stated firmly. "No, you're not doing this, Edward. You're not going to back out of something that's best for you because of me. I won't let you."

"She's up to the task, Edward," Emmett prodded gently.

"Would either of you sell out your girl this way?" he fired back.

"If you don't, I will." All eyes turned to me with my statement. It unnerved me, but I held my ground. Tilting my chin up, I continued. "I'll go to the press. The blogs. Create my own blog – an 'Edward Masen Tell-All by His Girlfriend.' I'm serious."

"You wouldn't." His face fell, and my heart pounded.

"I won't expose Evan, but yeah. I'll throw myself out there to the wolves."

"Bella…" Edward looked at me pleadingly, but I still held strong. "Why? You don't have to do this."

"If you ever want a life – if _we_ ever want a life – yeah, I do. But I'd rather do this together."

~ 0 ~

Five of us departed for New York the next day. The McCartys settled for a visit from Edward and me, while Emmett and Rosalie stayed there. We went with Jasper to their condo; it was easier to duck in and out of through the parking garage, and it had twenty-four hour security in case anyone got wind of Edward Masen being there before we were ready to go public. It was there we met with Jasper's friend, MJ. Varner had his associate, Eric Yorkie, fly out with Angela to present papers for her involvement with Edward and discuss options once more. We convinced Edward not to revisit the buy-out option with Jessica. She'd already received money from him, but clearly, she would never get enough.

While they were there, Angela and I went out for a quiet dinner together. She gave me the play-by-play on Jessica's stupidity and told it with a sarcastic flair that I adored. Seeing the humorous side of it for a little while was a tremendous relief. I was eternally grateful for her loyalty to Edward but even more thankful that she was a true friend to both of us. We wouldn't be able to do this in LA and risk Jessica finding out we were working together against her, but we took each other's personal contact information to keep in touch.

Six of us flew to LA the day after Angela and Eric returned home, now bringing Edward's newest team member, MJ, along with us. Jasper had been right in knowing we'd hit it off – she definitely knew her stuff, but she was super easy to be ourselves with. Edward even let his guard down with her, as they acted out hilarious scenarios for the paps to capture.

"We're going to over-expose you and Bella," she informed him. "Purposeful set-ups for photo ops. Ridiculous headlines to follow. You know how it works. I hope you've got a strong resolve, Bella – and the ability to look away from the magazines at the check-out."

"And Esme's collection," I added with an eye roll. "_I've_ been over-exposed to Edward's headlines for a while. I'm used to –"

"The bullshit?" MJ suggested.

"The bullshit," I concurred. "It will be weird seeing myself, though."

"And that's what we're aiming for – for the public to see you. Together. I don't want an act, either. They need to see the real you."

"Edward Masen is an act," he advised. "I'm not him."

She gave it consideration for a beat before smirking. "Act like you're not acting then, all right?"

"You can't be perfect, Edward. You'll make me look like a complete goof if I'm just myself and you're Perfect Edward Masen. Bring a little Cullen out, for me?"

MJ snorted out a laugh. "You'll definitely have to let me know to call the paps if the little Cullen is making an appearance in public. Jesus, someone could retire on the sale of those snaps!"

Edward scowled at me as I was struck with a fit of giggles. "It's not so little, I'll have you know," he protested with a humorous lilt in his voice.

"Will they need their zoom lens, darling?" she bantered back.

"Certainly not!" He scoffed at the notion as he slouched down in his seat, throwing his arms over the back of the couch. "I'll have you know it's quite impressive."

She cocked an interested eyebrow. "You are full of secrets, aren't you?"

"And himself," I cracked.

He snickered beside me. "It's as monstrous as my ego."

MJ fanned herself dramatically. "How do you manage to contain yourself so close to him, Bella? I'd be all over that, what with his humility and all – whew! Such a catch! You should have no problem being yourself out and about then, right? Bring the swollen head along for the ride? Bella could put the monstrous alter-ego of your cock on a leash and take you both for a walk. Quality money shot right there!"

"Pfft! Please. My girl doesn't have to leash it. It's completely trained. And it would follow her wherever she went."

"Always the romantic." I gave him a kiss for that one, even if he was being silly.

"Trained or not, that thing would go viral. Probably better to keep it under wraps. I mean, PDA is one thing, but PDC will only prolong the public's interest. We want exposure of a different sort."

She had Edward blushing and struggling not to giggle like a little boy, talking about his manhood that way. I was glad it was easy to relax around her, but I had some concerns about what exactly she envisioned for us. "PDAs?"

Switching off the teasing banter, she nodded in my direction. "The two of you are going to make the rounds together. Wherever Edward is, I want you to be seen with him. I'm not saying you should hump each other on the red carpet… unless that's your thing. Do what feels natural for you. You can practice tonight."

"Tonight?" I gulped, suddenly nervous that all of this was about to actually begin.

~ 0 ~

Our first 'outing' was only semi-public. MJ thought it would be better if we eased into our new roles in a more relaxed setting. It would make the gala events easier, apparently. We returned to the private club Edward had convinced me to go to on the night I had first met Rosalie. Emily actually agreed to come with us, so this time we were a party of six, with Sam using the valet service so that he could join us.

Having the advantage of truly knowing Edward this time, I noticed that while he wasn't exactly behaving like himself, he was definitely more comfortable than he had been the first time in this club. He still looked like he wanted to sink under the table, but he wasn't downing the drinks like he would have back then. There were also no trips out to the patio. I now knew that was for him to smoke… whatever he was smoking that night. He did have a few drinks after dinner, relaxing just a bit more. It also helped that no one seemed to notice him in our booth, and it was just like a normal night out with our friends. He had expressed this was his desire – to just be treated normally.

Whenever the guys would get into business talk, the girls and I would go dance. I returned to our table without them once, needing a sip of my drink, and Edward pulled me down into the bench seat beside him. He kept hold of my hand after I was seated and leaned in close to talk quietly. Sam and Emmett went to dance with their girls and give us some privacy.

"Having fun tonight?"

I smiled widely. "I am. Do you know the last time I went out dancing was in high school?" It was sad but true. The seven year gap in any sort of social life seemed like it was ages ago, but in reality, I was still reacquainting myself with it. Knitting and working on puzzles with Esme was social, but this was different. This made me feel my age. It also reminded me of everything I'd been missing and what I would still be missing out on if I hadn't taken a chance on Edward.

Edward saw the sadness of my statement, rather than the cheery outlook I'd meant to convey. He ran his hand along my cheek, looking deep into my eyes. "I'll make sure you get more of this."

"No! Edward, I'm not complaining!"

"You wouldn't, no. Doesn't mean you shouldn't have these sorts of nights more often. After the hype has simmered down, you should get a girls' night together. Go hit the London clubs. I'll fly in whoever you want – make it a whole weekend."

I smiled appreciatively. "I'd just want Rose and Emily. Oh, and Angela!" My excitement grew a little, thinking all of my new girlfriends together. "Alice is already there. Would Maggie come out with us?"

Edward chuckled, giving my hand a squeeze. "I'm sure she'd like that. As would Lauren."

"Oh! And MJ! She'd be a blast on a girls' night!" I cut my wish list off when I saw the smile on his face. "What?"

"It makes me so happy to see you like this, Bella. You have no idea. I love our time together, don't get me wrong. But you need this, too. Your eyes are all lit up. You're full of life." He brushed my hair aside and caressed my cheek. "You look beautiful."

I smiled, feeling just as he described.

Edward ran his thumb across my lips and then brushed his lightly against them. "Do you know this is technically our first date?"

"Our first _public_ date. We kind of had dates up in your rooms. I'm not the kind of girl who sleeps with a boy even before the first date."

He snickered at my correction. "No, you're not. If things had been different, this is how I would have wanted it to be the first time I brought you here."

I rolled my eyes at him. He may be more sober than he was the first time, but he was getting just as sappy. "I was a last minute replacement for Emily, remember? I had guck on my face!" Tingles ran through me as he laughed softly against my ear.

"You were adorable. How could I not have wanted you after seeing you like that?"

A snort. And another eye roll.

"Seriously, Bella. I wanted to ask you out, even then! I just… I don't really do that. At least, not since school."

It was my turn to laugh. "So we're not so different?"

"Oh, we're different. You had no opportunity for socializing, and my social life came to me. I didn't have to do any hunting or asking. Things just evolved into whatever they were going to be. I don't know how I didn't blow it with you – that's not your style. You have so much patience with me."

My laughter petered off. He wasn't being cute. He was completely earnest. His eyes dropped, and his hand lifted. His fingers toyed with the tiny rings on my chain.

"Your sisters told me what these are," I announced. He still hadn't said anything to me about them. He would still think that I saw them as a lovely gift and nothing more.

"I know," he whispered.

Damn! When would I ever get it through my head that everyone told him everything? I clammed up.

A half-drunken smirk graced his face. "Nothing more to say about that?"

I shrugged. "I haven't read the book. I just know that's where the design came from. They're beautiful, and it has something to do with your story, but that's all I know."

He hummed, his smirk expanding. "Well, I'll give you the abridged version." He cleared his throat and sat up straighter. "In the story, Evan wants to live his life with his Shadow. But she's not actually real. She is to him, of course, but she isn't human. Her time in his world is fleeting. She knows this but attempts to make their last days together the best for him. _He_ knows it but won't accept it. He even considers finding a way to stow aboard the alien ship when they land to pick up the Shadows. She knows he will die in her world. He knows he can't exist without her in his."

"That's sad," I whispered, enthralled with the way he told his story. "Is that why Maggie named your son after him? Because she can't exist without her Evan?"

When I looked up at him, his eyes were squeezed shut. "Essentially, yes. But this isn't about Maggie. Or even Evan. Listen closely, Bella – this is about you and me. Story Evan decides that he's going to live out his dream on their last day together. He knows it's the end, but he's going for broke. He's going to propose to the girl he loves. He's going to make her his wife. And even if it's for only one day, he will have lived his dream. He has a local artisan craft rings to fit their fingers out of a random piece of metal he discovered when he was examining the landing site. Evan was disgusted with himself – he thought his Shadow deserved better than scrap. She should have gold, or at least silver. These are white gold, by the way – ours. _My_ jeweller couldn't get platinum in on time to get the rings made." He paused to smile at me, running his finger in circles around the tiny charms.

"Platinum?"

He hummed as he nodded. "That's what the scrap turned out to be. It was from his Shadow's planet, actually. The jeweller in the story was kind enough to place three small gems in one ring, and when they were finished, Evan went to fulfill his destiny. He approached her with remorse, with it being their last day and him feeling like he'd let her down without proper rings for their union. She had never looked more beautiful to him, and he even contemplated not giving her the piece of scrap metal – he didn't truly know its worth. He felt it would mar her beauty.

"The strangest thing happened when they were face-to-face – he could suddenly hear her thoughts, and they told him that nothing was more precious to her than the love he encircled her with. Emboldened by this thought, he got down on one knee and vowed to love her for eternity. He passed her the ring she would place on his finger, and together, in their private marriage ritual, they each put the rings on each other. Evan gazed at his bride, utterly amazed at how she could possibly grow more beautiful – but she had. She was bright and vibrant and full of life."

"Human life? From the platinum?" I asked hopefully.

He nodded. "I know. So clichéd."

"So unlike something a teenaged boy would write!"

Rolling his eyes, he snickered. "Tell me. Honestly, I think that's why I won the competition – the judges must have had a bet going that I was either gay or lying about my identity. They wanted to see proof."

"You're so full of shit!" I slapped him playfully. "It's really deep and romantic."

"This is from the book, not my original story for school. I'd found my inner chick by then. She's quite stunning, by the way – my inner chick. A bit of a whore, though. Too flashy." He laughed along with me, declining another drink when the waitress stopped by the table.

"So Evan and his Shadow got to stay together?" I drew him back to the original conversation when the waitress left. "And live normally?"

"Now you're listening!" He grinned proudly. "You're seeing the connection here?"

"These rings mean we will live normally?" I hazarded a guess.

His brow furrowed as he gave that some thought. "I can't guarantee normal, Bella. I wish to hell I could. The rings… are my way of accepting that _Shadowplay_ was more than a stroke of luck. It was a life change. Destiny." His eyes bored into mine, reaching my heart and soul. "I had it all wrong… my story. See, I wrote Evan's Shadow as being what he wanted her to be. I was wrong. He wanted what she became."

I squinted in confusion. Edward wet his lips, smiling at me shyly as he took hold of both of my hands.

"She became his driving force in life. He had a purpose once she was there with him. He felt more at ease with her than he ever had, because he thought he had created her from his own idea of perfection. It made him a better person and, in essence, more worthy of her love. I've grown enough to admit that the Evan character was modelled after me, and I depicted him as desperately wanting someone to accept him and love him for who he was. Now I know that what he truly wanted was to feel that kind of love himself. She was the one who gave him that."

Releasing my hands, he scooted around the bench to leave the table. He stood beside me with a smile more beautiful than I'd ever seen. His eyes were shimmering with emotion. And maybe one drink too many. I had a feeling he was going to ask me to dance, and I didn't know if he was really ready for that – to have a room full of people watching us in such close contact. Sitting at a table having an intimate talk was one thing, but being in the center of the room was another.

"You gave me that, Bella." He dropped down to one knee. "You're my Shadow."

My heart felt like it was about to pound up and out of my gaping jaw. "Edward…"

"I never knew I could love someone this way –"

My face scorched with heat. I tugged on his arm, whispering frantically. "Edward, get up! People are looking –"

His grin broadened. "I don't give a shit. I'm with my girl. I haven't given you the attention you deserve. You've taken the back seat too often, and it stops now." He took my hand again and kissed the back of it. This was the boldest bit of acting I'd ever witnessed in person. "One day, I will do this again. Properly. That's what the rings mean, Bella. I want you. Only you. Just as you are. It's my promise to you, as Evan promised his Shadow… and we've established that character is me." He stood, still holding my hand, pulling me to my feet. Damn, his husky voice was so sincere. "I need to know one thing before we take that step."

"What?" The word came out as a squeak as I stared up at him. For that moment, no one else in the building existed. This wasn't an act. This was a new Bold Edward Cullen, and he was captivating. A tiny fear wiggled its way to the surface, wondering what else we had to get through to just be together.

Edward bent to speak softly against my ear. "I need to know what precious metal you'd prefer, so I can commission our jeweller for the real ones. Platinum? Gold? What will make you mine for eternity, Bella?"

"I think I already am," I replied, breathlessly. A camera phone flashed nearby, drawing us out of our bubble. "This is amazing. You listened to MJ – basically took her orders without arguing. I thought we'd spend weeks outing ourselves, but you did it the first day. You made her job in this so easy."

"As long as you're pleased, that's what matters. Let's go all out. Dance with me." Edward's crooked grin and twinkling eyes lured me to take him up on his request. It wasn't the most graceful of dances – he practically had to support my weight as my body struggled to stay upright. I felt like collapsing. Or floating. Instead, I snuggled against his chest and let his strong arms hold me. The feel of his warm, steady breath against my head revived me.

And his love… well, his love had brought me more than I could have ever imagined. I'd spent so many years doing whatever worked to just get through my days of solitude. I couldn't even dream up a life like this. Couldn't fathom a love like this. I could empathize with Esme – the need to protect this sort of love was enormously strong, but I would never resort to manipulation in order to keep it. As Edward pledged his love for eternity, we both pledged to do whatever worked to keep this glorious bubble of ours intact to protect our love and not forget where we came from.

Whatever we faced, we would face together.

* * *

_A/N ~ For those anxious for a follow-up on Jessica, check out the epilogue. The family was always the story. Her witchy ways were only to force Edward out of his shell. ;) Otherwise... did Edward do well in the end? Let me know what you think! _

_Since I am so incredibly lax on responses, I'm giving a shout out to all of you who took a moment to review. My new readers and readers who've been there from the start... I appreciate you all. :) Thank you to theonlykyla, who goes all out with every story and nominates them all over the place - girl, you are a rec'ing machine! lol And to my often times DEAR (drop everything and read) pre-readers, sshg316 and msj2779, my undying gratitude. The edits, the bubbles, and snickers made this trip so much better for me. Thank you all for reading. Epi is next. XX ~ SR_


	44. Chapter 44 Epilogue

_**Whatever Works**_

**Epilogue**

Absent-mindedly, I spun the platinum bands on my ring finger. It was a nervous tick I'd developed during formal events after seeing the first photos of myself on the red carpet… chewing on a fingernail. Edward had laughed and teased me mercilessly. MJ gave me a 'thatta girl!' for being myself in that situation. It irked me that being myself resulted in a stunned looking grimace with a finger in my mouth, while Edward being himself meant a coy little smile and twinkling eyes under a mess of hair. Okay, so my hair had been swept up in a perfectly kempt and elegant do, while his looked like he'd just rolled out of bed… but he still came out looking better in photos.

As I switched to my one-handed twirl, my other hand moved to the tiny bulge at my waistline. We hadn't publicly announced this pregnancy, though family knew. Selecting a dress that wouldn't look like I was hiding a baby bump was no easy feat, but so far, no one had commented.

"When's Dad coming back?"

I smiled at my companion. "Soon, Ev. He's doing an interview backstage. They'll wait until there's a commercial break–"

"They show us commercials?" He used the same expression for baffled as his dad, and it always amused me.

"No, no. They show the commercials on telly while they're shifting things around here for the next presentation." I had been to enough of these events to get the gist of them, even if I didn't fully understand. "They'll come back out before they next award is given."

His plump red lips pulled up into a wide grin. "So the camera will be on us when they win?"

Draping an arm around his shoulder, I chuckled. "Did you get a memo we didn't? Are they winning?"

Evan struck Charlie Sheen's memorable pose and mouthed, 'Winning!' Flashes went off, and I had a feeling Evan was about to make his debut in gossip magazines. We all figured it was inevitable by this point anyway. Almost eleven, he was a remarkably intelligent boy, with his father's musical abilities. And a huge ham. He was made for the entertainment business. We weren't overjoyed about that, but we were proud of him and supported anything he wanted to try.

He was also proud of his father, and when Edward's film was nominated for Best Screenplay, he begged and pleaded to come to LA with us for the ceremony. Evan was fascinated by LA, and Edward was anxious to get it out of his system, so we'd made several trips with him. This time was different. This time was a celebration, so everyone came along. We only had six seats allotted, but the house was filled with the others watching at home and waiting for a big after-party of our own. I was Edward's 'plus one'.' Alice, of course, was with Jasper, and MJ had given her extra seat to Evan.

Edward and Jasper had been teasing Alice all evening that she was all three's 'plus one.' It was much more difficult to hide her pregnancy – she was in her eighth month and looked like she was smuggling a beach ball in under her dress. I was certain she was carrying multiples, but they adamantly denied it. It was just one hugely healthy baby inside one tiny little mommy. The Alice I knew now was nothing like the little brat I'd first met in LA. She still got mooed at on occasion, but it was usually done out of jest. I adored her devotion to the family and the spark she always brought to any gathering. She was a bundle of excitement over the impending birth of their child, and I already felt for her. She had no idea what was to come.

Our first child had been an eye-opener. I went into it with the notion that women have babies every day. It couldn't be that bad, or no one would ever have a second baby. _Never_ been so wrong. Yet here I was, carrying our own second baby and positively thrilled about it. It had taken much longer to conceive this baby than our daughter had. Allie, a name that combined both aunts', was a one-shot wonder. After discussing the possibility of children together, the very first time we went with no birth control at all, we struck gold. Yeah, Edward is still that lucky.

Edward may have sub-consciously sabotaged this second conception. While I had conveniently forgotten the horrors of giving birth and every mortifying thing that occurs – the things that no one warns you about beforehand – he vividly recalled the ordeal and was hesitant about a second take. He's a trooper though and will be there through it all.

When the floor lights came on, a flurry of activity began all around us as people left seats, people reclaimed seats, and others, like Alice, took the opportunity to dash out to the loo. She sighed with a broad smile as she flopped down in her seat.

"Did you pee your pants, Auntie Alice?" Evan teased her. He'd told me she had been doing Allie's 'pee dance' for at least two presentations before she was able to leave her seat.

"Of course not! I'm wearing a dress!" She poked her tongue out at him, and he snickered at her lame joke. "When's your dad coming back?" Alice looked every bit as excited as Evan did. Of course, Alice was doubly proud, because her brother and her husband were partners in this film, along with MJ. In truth, I could pee a little out of excitement – and a tiny Cullen on my bladder. I should have gone with her, but I didn't want to leave Evan alone.

I was in the midst of starting my own version of the pee dance when the three nominees returned. Of the three, MJ was the most relaxed. Jasper looked like he was either going to pass out or vomit. Edward was taking up his old craft and acting his way through the festivities. Even though he'd gone out of the acting business with a huge media blitz, he was still uncomfortable with zoo aspect of it all. The daily drama he went through had died down as he faded out of the spotlight, but he was still a magnet for cameras at events like this. Each one made him edgy and terrified that the circus would return. Alice assured him constantly that he needn't worry – his prettiness was gone. Ah, sibling camaraderie.

He was absolutely still pretty.

"How're you doing, Ev? Nervous?" Edward took the seat between us as I moved over one.

"Not as much as you!" he retorted with a gleam in his eyes.

"Know who's nervous?" Edward tipped his head towards me. "We're all dying to see what stunt she'll pull before the evening's out."

Evan laughed with his dad. "I hope she snorts!"

I pulled a face that would eventually be my Bella-esque moment of the event. A new picture that would make the nail-biting one look dignified. We all settled back, and Edward took my hand as the lights dimmed and the cuing music began.

Edward's hand was sweaty in mine, but I was used to that. It was endearing. His smelly feet after a full day on set directing his newest project – not so much. He was leaning close to me, asking if I felt all right when they introduced _Shadowplay_ as a nominee. He, along with Jasper and MJ, had rewritten the screenplay, making adaptations to change some things about the original story he felt strongly about. This script stayed true to his original piece of work and resulted in a completely different film than _Trackers_ had turned out to be.

We all let out a whoop of joy when it was announced it had won. Edward released my hand to give his son a warm hug before turning to me for a kiss. I patted his ass as he turned to walk to the stage. He looked back, both shocked and amused by my action. Yeah, I was claiming him. _Mine!_

He was still chuckling when he followed MJ and Jasper onstage. They insisted that MJ go first.

"Well, this is icing on the cake! I feel quite honored to be up here with my partners for this little endeavor. I've enjoyed every moment of making this come to fruition. Every day brought laughter with these two… and frustration that you would not believe! It's amazing we got any work done at all! Thank you!"

Edward gave Jazz a little shove forward as he looped an arm around MJ's waist. His grin was epic.

"It is amazing! MJ is correct! We had an absolute blast working on this together, and I can only hope every one of our future projects brings as much laughter. You guys rock as partners! And my other partner rocks my entire world. Alice, thank you, baby. I hope you feel just a little of the pride today that I feel for you every day. I'd also like to thank my main man, Emmett! Whoot!" The crowd laughed as he fist-pumped into the air. "And every Cullen and variation of a Cullen who kick my sorry ass when needed and then take me in anyway… love you guys. So much. And of course our awesome crew. Thank you. See y'all next time!"

Edward stepped forward, his head bowed with a shy grin. He cleared his throat and chuckled when a croak was issued rather than a statement. "It's dry in here! Or is it just me? I don't know!" He chuckled again, and Evan giggled beside me. "Okay, quick before they cut me off…" He began talking rapidly, not seeming to breathe. "I want to thank the entire cast and crew who worked with us – too many to name because I'm on time restriction here as they're motioning me to wrap up and every bloody one of you are important. You're all stars! And if you hadn't drawn the crowds into the theaters, we wouldn't be here tonight. So this is for you!"

Holding the award up, he tipped his head to the crowd. "Jasper, MJ… thanks for helping me make it right this time!" The three laughed together as Edward's chin dropped down. He peered up beneath his lashes and smiled genuinely. "And my family, who encouraged me to tell this story just as I wanted it told. You deserve this, not me. You inspire me every day." He touched the tips of his fingers to his lips and gestured to Alice, Evan and I, cuddled up together in our seats.

As the cut-off music began, Edward turned to the camera and splayed his hand over his heart, mouthing, 'Thank you.' I smiled from the audience, knowing that one was for Esme. She had once told me a story about Edward as a very little boy who hated saying goodbye, even going off to school. They began a routine together – instead of saying it, Esme would blow him a kiss. Edward would 'capture' it, and hold it against his chest until it was absorbed. Then he would feel the love from inside whenever he missed her.

"That was sweet to include her that way," I whispered to him when he returned to his seat. They had worked very hard to restore their relationship. Even though all was right between them, Esme always worried that she had lost a little of his love.

He smirked at me with red lips and cheeks. "I should work on a script about forgiveness. Perhaps she'd learn more from a movie than from what's in front of her. I have nothing to hold a grudge over – my life is perfect."

~ 0 ~

We decided to hit up the after-party briefly, after calling home to check in on Allie. Evan wanted to witness the entire experience, so we gave him a glimpse. He revelled in the attention as people at the party recognized him as Edward's son. Back home in England, he had adopted Edward's habit of wearing a hat out in public. With Maggie's round cheeks rather than Edward's pronounced jawline, many people assumed he was my son from before our marriage. Most though, couldn't be bothered about it either way. By the time Evan attended school, media wasn't a huge concern.

It wasn't long before Jasper and Alice sought us out to say they were leaving. Alice was tired.

"I think I've had enough too," Evan announced. "Do you think Allie's still up? I took a cupcake for her."

I pulled Evan into my side. "I think, even if she's already asleep, she'd love to see you and the cupcake."

Esme often reminisced about Edward and Alice when watching these two together. Evan doted on his little sister just the same as Edward had. Alice must have seen the similarities too, because she egged Allie on to be her brother's 'little princess.' I was determined not to let him spoil her, but my god, they were so precious together. The unconditional love and deep bond between the two was irreplaceable.

Making our way out wasn't as simple as our en masse entrance. Going in, there were many more big names in the business to occupy the media. Leaving early left us alone with the vultures waiting outside the venue.

"Edward! How does it feel to be back in the industry?"

Flashes went off.

"Edward! Can we do a brief interview?"

"Edward! How about a shot with your family?"

The crowd seemed to grow along with the noise level. His name was being shouted from several directions and the flashes were non-stop.

"Edward…"

MJ pulled on Edward to whisper quietly together while Jasper, Alice, and I kept a circle around Evan. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes wide at all the fuss over his dad.

Moments later, MJ held up her hand. "Okay, folks! Easy! Edward will answer one question at a time! We've only got a few minutes. Keep it brief." Her old days of being Edward's manager and PR rep came back instantly.

"Why the name change, Edward? Did you think people wouldn't know you were Edward Masen?"

"I took my wife's name," Edward replied smoothly with a cheeky smirk towards me.

"What would you think of a _Diamonds and Spades_ reunion?"

Edward shrugged. "Haven't given it any thought. I probably wouldn't watch it. Though my mum would, I'm sure."

"Not interested in being part of it?"

"Not in the least."

"Do you miss acting? Would you go back to it at some point?"

"Ummm, well… to be honest, I still do a lot of acting. My daughter is partial to me acting out her bedtime stories rather than just reading to her. That's probably the extent of my ambition for the time being."

"Did you burn out, Edward?"

He laughed heartily at that one. "I grew up."

"What do you think about Jessica?"

"Who?"

I held my breath, hoping I hadn't heard that right.

"Jessica Stanley…"

Edward's smile faded and his eyebrows rose. I'd heard correctly. "Not much."

MJ put on her media face and stepped forward. "Any relevant questions? If not, we'll be going now. Thank you."

"Have you seen her blog, Edward?" one persistent interviewer called out.

"Can't say that I have," he responded with a small chuckle. "I've more important things to do with my time."

_Amen!_ We had put Jessica Stanley out of our lives on the day the lawsuit was settled. Our plan to make her act in haste was worthwhile – the silly airhead had attempted to auction off her copy of our Toe Contract. That was the proof Edward's lawyers needed to nail her for breach of contract, along with theft. Her dreams of publishing her exposé on Edward were crushed with the hefty suit. She would make no more money off of Edward, and she had inadvertently propelled us forward. He no longer cared about having a public persona – he was just Edward, my husband.

"You should check it out," the interviewer persisted.

He smirked and raked his fingers through his hair, becoming more agitated. "I may have my lawyers take a look. I have zero interest –"

"She's self-publishing an autobiography!"

A dozen or more cameras flashed to capture his reaction – a raised eyebrow.

"Still not interested?"

I found myself becoming agitated as well by the goading. I caught Jasper's eye for some help.

"I'm sure maids around the world will enjoy her stories," Jasper cracked, stepping up to join Edward and MJ. The crowd chuckled.

"Her blog states that she's within her rights to talk about her days under your employ, as it is part of her life experiences."

_She has someone writing her blog for her. She wouldn't phrase it that way…_ I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from blurting that out.

"Who's Jessica?" Evan whispered.

"No one of importance, honey. She used to work for your dad years ago. He'll tell you about it later." I had complete faith that he would. Edward was done with keeping any secrets.

"Well, my lawyers will definitely be interested in that case," Edward responded. "Still can't see myself being drawn into the drama."

"It doesn't bother you that she's using your fame to cash in on a few bucks?"

He shrugged. "My life is what it is. I can't stop anyone talking about it… or reading about it. I honestly can't comprehend why anyone would want to, but I've got nothing to hide. I'm sure it's quite a boring read."

"Is that why you disappeared all those years ago, Edward? Truth… did Jessica have the goods on you?"

Huffing out an irritated breath, he rubbed his hand along the back of his neck before stuffing it in his pocket. "I removed myself from this life because I didn't want to live in a fishbowl any longer. My family deserves better. I had done all that I felt I could with my character on _Diamonds and Spades_ and was ready to move on. I enjoyed working on the films I was part of but chose to move on to what I really want to do. Aside from that, what more can I say? I'm human. I made mistakes and bad choices. I also made some stellar ones, so it all balances out."

"Not embarrassed by those days at all?"

I noticed his face running through a series of reflective expressions. "We're all capable of looking like an idiot. Some of my most awkward moments were caught on film. Nothing I can do about that aside from move on… and I have. I'm no longer that guy. Today, I'm just a guy who wrote a story that happened to win an award. Tomorrow, someone else will do the same, and I wish them luck."

"Thanks, everyone!" MJ called out the moment he finished speaking. She noticed, as I did, the familiar vehicle pulling up to the curb. "It's been a long day and –"

"One more question? Is there a role that would draw you back into the other side of the screen, Edward? A dream role?"

Edward looked in my direction, his true smile shining through. "I'm living it – my dream role. Husband and father. And I've got a little girl at home waiting for a goodnight kiss!" He reached for my hand, pulling myself and Evan protectively towards him. "Thanks, all!"

Emmett rushed forward to usher Evan towards the waiting car. Sam held the door open, giving Evan a reassuring pat on the back as he ducked inside. Edward and I rushed in, sandwiching him, while the others followed.

"All right, Ev?" Edward gazed at his son in concern. Evan looked completely overwhelmed.

"That was crazy. Like, barking mad! What's with those people? They all talk at once, and no one makes any sense –"

"Right?" Edward chuckled, cutting off his son's rant. "A ten-year-old sees this is barking mad," he called out from the back. "My son is brighter than most of the population!"

"At least they didn't ask him about cheese," I said teasingly.

"Cheese?"

Edward and I smiled across Evan, fondly remembering the first day I had with him at work. "Important stuff, Ev. People need to know my preference in cheese."

Evan scrunched up his face. "Who cares? You make a wicked grilled cheese sandwich, no matter what cheese."

With that, Edward was in stitches. What the same people who had desired to know every detail of Edward Masen's life would never know is that all the adoration from the masses would never surpass the praise he was just given. To Edward – the real Edward – making a wicked grilled cheese was more of an accomplishment than working on a renowned serial drama, or any award, for that matter. Taking a walk through the English coastal town where the extended Cullen family went for holidays was more thrilling to him than any after-party.

"I think I'll stick to my music," Evan announced. "Movie people are just too weird. No offense, Dad."

"None taken!" he replied with an amused sparkle in his eyes. "So you know, the music industry is not a weirdo-free zone either. Maybe you should follow in Mum's footsteps and teach instead."

He snorted, rolling his eyes. "I'll be so glad to see the end of school! No way would I torture myself with making a career out of it! I think they've made you barking mad as well, Dad."

Evan had no idea how close he was to that observation made in jest. In fact, he could have succumbed to it if not for Evan. I gave full credit to him for turning Edward's life around, while Edward often held me responsible for the same thing. Perhaps we're both wrong. Perhaps we just happened to meet at the turning point in our lives. Perhaps our roles were always laid out, and fate put us together to work out an ending.

Edward Masen had a brilliant ability to act, but Edward Cullen had a remarkable capacity to love. Not a day passed that I didn't feel fortunate to know the real man and his heart. I would gladly accept this role and thank my lucky stars that we were brought together to work on an ending.

* * *

_A/N ~ The end. :( _

_BUT... I am at work on the next twisty mess of SM's peeps. 'True Love Way' will be starting soon. I hope. I'd love it if you'll join me for that one too! :D_

_As I click 'complete', I'm going to take the suggestion of a reader who made me smile and not say goodbye, but see you all real soon!_

_Much love! ~ SR_

_And Happy Thanksgiving to my fellow Canadians. May you have a wonderful day filled with family and turkey and all 'round fun and good eats. XX _


End file.
